Preso de un amor prohibido (Nicudy)
by IEnjoyWriting
Summary: Todo cambió para Nick Wilde cuando se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que se despertaban en su interior sobre su mejor amiga Judy. Deberá enfrentarse a esas emociones de las que teme, tendrá que luchar por ella y contra la sociedad, pues son de diferentes especies. Todo eso sucederá mientras resuelven un importante caso que acecha la ciudad...
1. Cap 1: Sentimiento extraño

Era una mañana cálida y tranquila en la ciudad de Zootopia. Los rayos del sol se deslizaban perezosamente por las calles y se filtraba por las ventanas de cada casa, despertando suavemente a los habitantes que aún seguían dormidos.

Había pasado un año y medio desde el caso de los aulladores, tras el cual, Nick Wilde se había unido a la ZPD y Judy había estado a su lado para ayudar a incorporarse. Su amistad había crecido muchísimo desde aquel día, y ahora eran unos mejores amigos inseparables. Se habían convertido en el mejor equipo de toda la policía, a pesar de ser los animales más pequeños entre los demás compañeros. Con astucia, valor y coraje no había ningún caso que dejaran sin resolver. Judy había conseguido un apartamento más grande y lujoso cerca de la casa de Nick, por lo que se visitaban muy a menudo. Se conocían muy bien, y entre ellos sólo había sinceridad y confianza, y no se ocultaban nada. De vez en cuando discutían, como todos los amigos, pero lo resolvían enseguida.

Esa mañana, como siempre, Nick iba a llegar tarde. Todavía le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a levantarse a las seis de la mañana, cuando era estafador se levantaba a la hora que quisiera; y ese era un cambio al que debía adaptarse. Rápido y veloz, se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y desayunó unas galletas por el camino. Ignoró los ocho ,o incluso más, mensajes de su mejor amiga, la cual estaba desesperada y seguramente furiosa, cosa que le daba un poco de miedo al zorro. Esa coneja podía llegar a dar miedo cuando estaba enfadada.

Cuando llegó al lugar, Judy estaba sentada en el asiento que compartía con él, y solo estaba el jefe Bogo y ella, esperándole, los demás ya se habían ido. Cuando lo vieron entrar por la puerta le dedicaron unas miradas furiosas.

—¡Nicholas Piberius Wilde! —vociferó la coneja pronunciando su nombre completo.

—Perdón por llegar tarde —se disculpó él con un tono de arrepentimiento y algo de diversión. A veces ver a Judy enfadada le causaba cierta gracia, y cuando no, daba pavor.

—¡Tienes que espabilar, Wilde! Este es el último aviso que te doy, o te dedicarás a los parquímetros —se quejó Bogo, intentando tranquilizarse —. Bueno comencemos de una vez. Ha desaparecido una conejita de seis años en la ciudad, lleva desaparecida desde ayer por la noche. Hay quien dice haberla visto en el Tundratown. Aquí tenéis el expediente. Así que venga, marchaos ya.

—De acuerdo jefe —dijo al coneja mientras daba un salto de su asiento —; vamos, Nick.

—Ya voy, Zanahorias.

—Este Wilde... —susurró Bogo.

Ambos salieron del local y tomaron su patrulla. Judy conducía, mientras Nick veía el expediente de la pequeña coneja perdida. Entre ellos había un silencio algo tenso y Nick se percató de eso.

—¿Estás molesta conmigo?

—Quizás.

—Venga Judy, intentaré levantarme más temprano, es cuestión de tiempo que me acostumbre

—Ha pasado más de un año, Nick.

—Lo sé, te prometo que de ahora en adelante intentaré madrugar más —juró, mientras le dedicaba su típica sonrisa —,venga, sé que no puedes estar enfadada conmigo tanto tiempo, me adoras. Y lo sabes.

La coneja le miró a los ojos con cara de irritación, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa con ceño fruncido. No podía estar enfadada con él, le apreciaba demasiado.

—Vale, zorro bobo — se rindió, mientras volvía a mirar hacia la carretera —¿Cómo se llama la conejita perdida?

—Lisa Carrotson —leyó en el expediente —, una pequeña Zanahorias.

—Ese apellido me suena... —Será de una familia cultivadora de zanahorias de BunnyBurrow —bromeó él con su sonrisa.

—Ja-ja. Nick, esto es serio, está desaparecida, y por si fuera poco en el sitio más frío de Zootopia.

—Vale, tranquila. Sólo era una broma, no viene mal de vez en cuando.

—Llegamos —anunció ella tras un rato —. Tú busca pistas, yo preguntaré a los animales si la han visto.

—De acuerdo, jefa. —Su tono volvió a ser divertido, y Judy resopló. A veces Nick no se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio.

Ambos salieron del vehículo, ahora aparcado y se dispusieron a hacer la tarea impuesta. Nick buscaba algún rastro de la pequeña perdida, y Judy preguntaba a los habitantes, los cuales la mayoría decía no haberla visto. Ambos estaban intentando vencer al frío, que gracias a su pelaje era más fácil de aguantar.

Tras una hora de búsqueda, los compañeros se reunieron en la patrulla.

—¿Has descubierto algo? —preguntó Nick.

—Sólo que ayer noche hubo una ventisca de nieve aquí... Lisa podría estar en peligro... ¿Has encontrado algo tú?

—La ventisca ha borrado las huellas, pero... —comentó, a la vez que le enseñaba a su compañera un a pequeña pulsera con zanahorias dibujadas en ella.

—¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

—Cerca de las afueras Tundratown... se habrá despistado.

—Vamos, sube al coche... tenemos que encontrarla...

Se dirigieron a las afueras de Tundratown, donde ya apenas había edificios y casas, y donde había unos cuantos árboles y mucha nieve. Todo estaba desierto y con demasiada calma. La conejita podría estar en grave peligro.

—Por suerte tienes buen sentido del olfato... ¿podrás?

—Por supuesto, Zanahorias...soy un zorro —alardeó él, y Judy rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Pues venga, zorro bobo.

Dicho esto, Nick olfateó el aire. No sentía ningún rastro de la desaparecida, así que se decidieron ponerse a caminar por si encontraban aunque fuera un leve olor. Entonces empezaron a pasar los minutos, y luego las horas. Ambos animales estaban cansados y desesperados, al borde de la impaciencia.

—¡No puede haber ido tan lejos! —se frustró Judy.

—No percibo nada... la nieve lo ha tapado todo.

—Esto es imposible, Nick —opinó mientras bajaba las orejas con aire triste —. Ya casi es de noche. No la podremos encontrar...

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Judy Hopps?

—Nick...

—¡La Judy que conozco jamás se rinde! ¿Qué pasa con eso de "inténtalo todo"?

—Pero, Nick...

—No hay peros Zanahorias —la calló mientras se agachaba para mirarla a los ojos —. Tú y yo vamos a encontrarla. Cueste lo que cueste. Y hay que mantener la esperanza y la perseverancia. Para eso somos compañeros y amigos, para apoyarnos y ayudarnos ¿no? Pues deja de ser pesimista y ven conmigo a cumplir nuestra misión. !Los dos juntos podemos con todo!

Judy sonrió. El discurso de Nick le había subido el ánimo. Sólo él podía animarla así, de una manera única. La coneja sonrió y puso su típica mirada decidida y segura.—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Nicholas Wilde? —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Hmm. Creo que tu mejor amigo.

—Muchas gracias Nick —agradeció ella, a la vez que le daba un fuerte abrazo. Nick se sorprendió un poco pero le correspondió —. No sé que haría sin ti...

—Los conejos sois muy sentimentales —recalcó el zorro mientras le acariciaba la cabeza —. Anda, sigamos, Zanahorias.

—Vale. ¿Dónde se puede haber metido?

—A ver pensemos. En la nieve podemos ver pequeñas dunas... por su forma, podríamos decir que el viento soplaba a favor de la conejita. Por eso fue más lejos de lo que creemos.

—Eres un buen detective, Nick.

—Como cualquier zorro —se pavoneó él con su inconfundible sonrisa —. Sigamos esta dirección.

Tras unos minutos, Nick se paró de repente

—Oh no...

—¿Qué pasa? Estaban frente al lago congelado de Tundratown, en el cual en invierno, cuando el frío aumentaba, todos los animales iban a patinar. Pero en otras estaciones el hielo era peligrosamente fino. Y por desgracia estaban en ese caso.

—El lago congelado...Lo ha cruzado. ¿Ves la forma en la que se rompe el hielo? Es obvio que alguien de baja estatura pasó por aquí.

—¿S-se ha caído? —dudó ella, con las orejas gachas. Nick iba a asentir con una profunda tristeza, pero en ese instante vio un pequeño cuerpo sobre una roca saliente del agua.

—Zanahorias... mira aquella roca —dijo él, mientras que ella alzaba la cabeza.

—¡Es..es ella! ¡Estoy segura! —aseguró aliviada.

—¿¡Pero cómo la rescatamos!?Preocupada, Judy cogió la radio de policía con inquietud.

—Aquí los oficiales Hopps y Wilde. Hemos encontrado a Lisa Carrotson, necesitamos una ambulancia cuanto antes, a las afueras de Tundratown. Y necesitamos a un oso polar que pueda nadar en el agua congelada del lago. Cambio y corto.

Nick le posó la pata en el hombro a Judy, quien daba golpes en el suelo con el pie frenéticamente, con nerviosismo.

Poco después, apareció una ambulancia y se llevaron a la pequeña conejita, después de que un oso polar la rescatara y la trajera de vuelta con suavidad. Todo se rodeó de animales curiosos y preocupados por aquella escena. La pequeña conejita estaba inconsciente y tenía una respiración lenta, así como su pulso. Su pelaje estaba húmedo y revuelto.

—Se pondrá bien, estoy seguro —aseguró el paramédico, un oso hormiguero.

—Vale, ojalá tenga suerte —dijo Nick.

De repente, un conejo con un pelaje de gris más fuerte que el de Judy, y ojos verdes se acercó con preocupación, dolor y agradecimiento en su rostro.

—Muchas gracias, oficiales. Mi hermana es algo despistada...menos mal la habéis encontrado. No sé que hubiera sido de mi si la perdiera.

Judy se giró en ese mismo instante sorprendida. Esa voz la conocía, la conocía demasiado bien... "No puede ser él, debe ser impresión mía"

—Es nuestro trabajo... —habló, mientras se encontraba con los ojos verde esmeralda de aquel conejo. Un flash le vino a la mente y todo volvió a encajar —. ¿Bob? ¿Bob Carrotson?

—¿Judy Hopps?

—¿Q-qué haces aquí?

—Vine desde Bunnyburrow cuando me enteré de que mi hermana había desaparecido... —comentó él, con una sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la pata —. Cuanto tiempo Judy.

—L-lo mismo digo...

Nick sintió una punzada de dolor, y no entendía porqué ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía que debía odiar a ese conejo? Intentó mantenerse indiferente ante ellos.

—¿Te quedarás en Zootopia?

—Sí, tal vez un tiempo, para acompañar a mi madre y ver como se recupera mi hermana. ¡Deberíamos quedar un día!

—¡Claro!

—Ejem... —interrumpió Nick con cierta molestia.

—Oh... Bob, este es mi compañero y mi mejor amigo Nick Wilde.

—Encantado, Nick.

—¿Y tú quién se supone que eres? —cuestionó él con tono desinteresado pero a la vez un poco frío.

—Es Bob Carrotson. Era mi antiguo compañero de la escuela y amigo.

—Bueno, y antiguo romance —recordó el conejo, mientras Judy se sonrojaba levemente.

Nick sintió otra punzada dolorosa en su ser.

—Sí, sí...me alegro. Vamos Judy, tenemos trabajo que hacer —profirió Nick mientras se llevaba de la pata a Judy.

—Vale... ¡ya nos veremos Bob!

—¡Por supuesto, Judy!

Ambos caminaron hacia su patrulla y se subieron sin decir ni una palabra. Ahora conducía Nick, y la coneja se sorprendió por la expresión seria del zorro. No era típico de él poner esa cara...algo le pasaba a su amigo y no entendía el qué.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mientras acariciaba el pelaje rojizo de su brazo.

—Nada, Zanahorias.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, Nick. Eres mi mejor amigo.

—No es nada, solo estoy cansado y tengo frío.

—Vale... podemos tomar un café caliente en la cafetería de la oficina mientras terminamos con el papeleo.

—Claro —aceptó él sonriendo un poco al fin.

Tras acabar con el papeleo y dar por cerrado el caso, era ya de noche. Nick estaba de mejor humor y ya había olvidado casi por completo lo que pasó en ese día. Tomar un café junto a Judy y reír juntos era lo mejor, y siempre le subía los ánimos. Además al día siguiente tendrían un día libre, y siempre aprovechaban para salir a comer, pasear o ver alguna película.

Tras despedirse para irse a cambiar, la coneja estaba preparando unas pizzas y una película en su apartamento. Le tocaba elegir a ella una: cada vez le tocaba a uno, y tenían que aguantarse si no le gustaba la película que el otro escogiera. Judy y Nick disfrutaban con eso, y ella siempre se reía de las críticas que hacía Nick acerca de la película. Era un momento único para los dos, en el que nunca habría espacio para otro más.

El zorro vino un poco tarde, era de esperar. Pero esa vez a Judy no le importó. Fue hacia la puerta y sonrió a ver a su amigo zorro.

—¡Aquí estoy Zanahorias! ¿Qué veremos hoy?

—Una película de terror —confesó, mientras veía como un rayo de miedo surcaba el rostro de su amigo. Le dedicó una mirada pícara y amistosa.

—¿No podemos ver otra cosa? —sugirió Nick, disimulando. Odiaba las películas de miedo.

—Nop. Vamos, Nick ¿No tendrás miedo?

—Claro que no.

—Pues vamos, zorro miedoso.

—¿Miedoso yo? Te vas a enterar de lo que es un depredador, Zanahorias —bromeó.

—Sí ,sí, anda siéntate, feroz depredador —exigió con una sonrisa pícara y divertida.

Tras sentarse y coger las palomitas se pusieron a ver la película. Nick lo pasó algo mal aquella noche, y sabía que no podría pegar ojo al dormir. En cambio, Judy se veía emocionada y sin chispa de miedo. "Esta coneja..."pensó Nick antes de dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa del asiento por la película. Había veces que Nick hincaba sus garras en el asiento por tanto terror, a la vez que Judy le abrazaba el brazo para terminar, ambos se miraron y Judy no pudo contener la risa al ver la expresión de susto de Nick.

—¡No era para tanto, Nick! —opinó con una pequeña risa.

—La próxima vez veremos una película que no te guste, Zanahorias, me las vas a pagar —prometió, mientras le hacía cosquillas. Ella estalló a carcajadas y apartó las patas de su amigo.

—¡Para Nick! —exigió entre risas —. Es tarde, deberías irte ya a tu casa.

—Sí. ¿Desayunamos mañana en la cafetería de al lado?

—Por supuesto —aceptó ella, a la vez que se dirigían a la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Judy.

—Buenas noches Nick...recuerda, nunca mires detrás de ti cuando vayas por la calle a solas. Y cierra bien tu ventana y la puerta.

—Eres cruel, Zanahorias, muy cruel —opinó él con tono divertido y una mirada entre molesta y amistosa.

—Lo sé. —Rió —. Adiós, zorro bobo.

—Conejita boba.

—Pensé que era conejita astuta, querido.

Ambos se dieron una última mirada con sonrisa intensa y amistosa mientras Judy cerraba la puerta. Nick caminó por la calle intentando olvidar la película de miedo. Un mar de pensamientos lo inundó de repente, que lo acompañó hasta su casa.

Tras ponerse ropa cómoda para dormir y lavarse los dientes, cayó rendido a su cama. Pero no pudo dormir esa noche. Y no era por la película...era por un nuevo sentimiento que estaba naciendo de él. ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo así? ¿Por qué se molestó tanto cuando apareció ese conejo? Al recordar los ojos violeta de su amiga sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón, y cuando escuchaba su voz y veía su sonrisa, se sentía inesperadamente feliz. Su corazón estaba cambiando y tenía miedo. Sentía temor y confusión, y no entendía por qué. ¿Es que acaso él...? "No. No puede ser. Seguro que es pasajero" pensó él, pero no se lo creía ni él mismo.

Le llegó un mensaje a su móvil en ese instante. Al cogerlo, observó que se trataba de Judy.

 _—_ _Que descanses, zorro bobo._

 _—_ _Tú también, conejita astuta._

Y tras esto, el zorro esbozó una gran sonrisa y cayó lentamente en el mundo de los sueños.


	2. Cap 2: Nunca dejes ver que te hacen daño

Los rayos del sol del nuevo día se filtraban por la ventana del apartamento de Nick, quien se escondió bajo la almohada para seguir durmiendo. Eran las diez de la mañana y ese día de descanso para ambos policías, podía levantarse tarde. Estaba entre la delgada línea entre el sueño y la realidad, cuando de repente una conejita pegaba frenéticamente a la puerta. Nick gruñó y se tapó los oídos con molestia: sólo quería dormir, estaba cansado. Oyó como abrían la puerta de su casa y resopló.

—¡Arriba dormilón! —exigió la conejita.

—Creo que eso de intercambiarnos una copia de nuestras llaves no era buena idea.

—Te aguantas, querido —dijo ella mientras le obligaba a levantarse—. ¡Vamos! Dijimos ir a desayunar a la cafetería, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, Zanahorias... voy a ducharme y a cambiarme, espérame aquí.

—Vale pero no tardes ¡tengo hambre!

Nick rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño con una sonrisa. Cogió ropa y se fue hacia el baño para darse una ducha. Judy esperó en el sofá del salón, y observó la casa de su amigo, que había visto cientos de veces. Estaba llena de fotos de ellos dos, y algunas con Finnick o con compañeros de trabajo. A Judy le resultó raro no ver ninguna de su familia. Nick hablaba poco de ellos. Cuando Nick era pequeño, no les iba muy bien económicamente; su padre falleció por salvar a su madre en un accidente de tráfico, y esta falleció años después por enfermedad, cuando Nick sólo tenía doce años. Tras eso, perdió el contacto con cualquier otro familiar.

A la conejita le apenaba esa historia e hizo todo lo posible por animar a su amigo cuando recordaba lo sucedido. Ella era para Nick como el sol que salía tras una tormenta. Sólo Judy sabía hacerle sonreír.

Unos minutos después de que el sonido del agua de la ducha terminara, salió Nick con su típica mirada y miró hacia su amiga.

—¿Nos vamos, Zanahorias?

La cafetería a la que fueron era una de las más famosas en la ciudad. Estaba dividida en tres partes, una de ellas para los mamíferos más grandes, otra para los medianos, y otras para los más pequeños animales. Había una buena decoración y el aroma a café y pan recién hecho inundaba la estancia.

Nick y Judy se sentaron en la parte de los medianos y pidieron unos cafés y unos pasteles de zanahorias y arándanos, acompañado de alguna que otra galleta. Siempre disfrutaban de esos momentos, en el que compartían risas y momentos...y la comida.

—¡Déjame dar un mordisco a tu pastel de arándano! —pidió la coneja con tono amistoso y ocurrente.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no! —se negó él —. Con esos dientes, lo que llamas mordisco es robarme casi todo el pastel —bromeó mientras la conejita fingió enfado.

—Pues ya no te dejo probar el de zanahorias.

—Claro que me vas a dejar —aseguró, mientras le robaba el pastel y daba un mordisco.

—¡Hey, Nicholas!

—Está bueno, pero prefiero el de arándano.

Judy sonrió con el ceño fruncido y él le devolvió el pastel, entre risas.

Tras el desayuno, fueron a dar un paseo hasta el parque, donde descansaron en un cómodo banco y sintieron la suave y delicada brisa acariciándoles el pelaje.

Rato después, Nick sintió como la coneja se acurrucaba junto a él y se quedaba dormida. Sin saber porqué, percibió como él se estaba ruborizando y volvió a sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba. ¡Otra vez ese sentimiento! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Estar así, al lado de aquella coneja se sentía lo mejor del mundo, y no quería que ese momento terminara.

La contempló durante unos instantes y no pudo contener la necesidad de acariciarle la cabeza con cariño. _"Nick Wilde, ¿pero que estás haciendo?"_ pensó para sí. Algunos animales los miraban con cierta curiosidad y extrañeza, pero eso no lo inquietó.

Tras el parque, se dirigieron a una sala de recreativos y jugaron hasta que no pudieron más. No pararon de reír y divertirse en todo el día y cada minuto que pasaban juntos Nick sentía que la quería aún más.

Fueron a un restaurante, a una heladería, incluso fueron a jugar en la nieve de Tundratown. Sus ojos brillaban con el mismo anhelo mientras disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Eran tremendamente inseparables y cada día aprendían algo nuevo. Era una amistad fuerte y poderosa, que seguía creciendo con el paso de los días.

Al atardecer, acabaron en una verde colina mientras veían el sol esconderse tras la ciudad, a la vez que le regalaba a esta y al cielo un brillante color naranja. Soltaron un leve suspiro al ver como el sol se despedía del día.

—¡Este día ha sido estupendo! —opinó ella.

—Con este apuesto zorro todos lo son, querida.

—Eres un presumido, zorro bobo.

—Y tú muy tierna.

—No me llames tierna, Nick, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Vale...tierna.

Judy le dio un suave golpe amistoso en el hombro y se tendió en la hierba a observar el cielo bañado de una mezcla de naranja y amarillo. Nick la observó y no pudo retener una sonrisa dulce. Estaba preciosa... sus ojos violeta resplandecían con los últimos y débiles rayos del sol, y su pelaje se movía al son del viento.  
Judy se percató de que la miraba y él disimuló mirando al cielo y tendiéndose a su lado.

—Mira, esa nube se parece a un zorro.

—A mi me parece más bien un lobo. ¿O es que acaso parezco yo un lobo?

—No, pareces un zorro bobo y miedoso.

—Ah ¿sí?

—Sip

—¿Eso es lo que piensas?

—Sip

—Mejor que corras conejita.

—No me puedes atrapar, soy más rápida que tú —alardeó mientras echó a correr colina abajo.

Su amigo corrió detrás de ella, dispuesto a atraparla.

—¡Un zorro hambriento me persigue! —bromeó ella.

—¡Podrás correr pero no esconderte!

No pararon de reír en lo que quedaba de día. El estómago de Nick rugió, y decidieron ir a cenar en casa de Nick. Después de eso se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.

A medida de que pasaban los días, el zorro no tuvo otra que aceptar la realidad.

Estaba enamorado de Judy, ahora lo tenía claro.

Esos ojos violetas que le derriten el corazón, y esa tierna naricita que movía cuando estaba preocupada, enfadada o con temor. Esa voz tan suave y dulce que no se cansaba de escuchar. Los momentos que pasaban juntos, las risas, la diversión, los abrazos de despedida que le daba la conejita, el trabajo en equipo, los casos que resolver juntos... todo a su lado era perfecto y sin ella su vida no sería ni habría sido ella era una coneja, y el un zorro. La sociedad no lo va a ver bien. ¿Qué pensarían los demás? No debería ser motivo para no salir con ella... ¿Qué más daba de que especie es? sólo sabía que la quería. ¿Es que acaso se tiene que ser de la misma para poder amar? ¿Una presa y depredador no pueden quererse?

Sólo deseaba que la vida fuera más fácil y menos compleja. Además, si se lo dice ¿qué pasará con su amistad? la amistad que habían consolidado tan fuerte, sincera y segura, llena de confianza y cariño. La podría estropear con solo dos palabras que desde lo más profundo de su ser, exigían salir al exterior.

Nick tenía una lucha interior dentro de sí mismo y cada vez que veía a su amiga, su corazón estallaba. Se intentó comportar como si no pasara nada pero cada vez costaba más. Esa conejita lo volvía loco, y quería amarla como era debido, protegerla y cuidar de ella para siempre. Sentía que ese era su deber en el mundo. Tenía que decírselo, debía y necesitaba que lo supiera. Puede que todo saliera mal, pero ¿y si fuera bien? ¿Y si consigue a la conejita de sus sueños? Sólo deseaba eso. El amor de Judy, y no sólo el de una amiga, que ya tenía. Quería más, quería una relación seria, porque estaba seguro de que ella era la adecuada.

Él jamás había tenido novia, al contrario que Judy... lo que le hacía estar más nervioso.

Se acordó entonces de ese tal Bob Carrotson... Judy estaba muy nerviosa y levemente sonrojada cuando llegó. Esperaba con toda su alma que no estuviera enamorada de ese conejo, o sería su fin. "Es ahora o nunca, Nick. Tiene que saberlo, antes de que alguien se interponga" pensó decidido en voz ...¿Cómo decírselo? Quería que fuera especial, algo que la conejita no olvidara jamás.

Él no era nada nervioso a la hora de expresarse, y aunque pocas veces expresaba sus sentimientos, lo hacía de una forma tan serena y única que Judy adoraba. Pero confesar su amor era otra cosa. No tenía ninguna experiencia en el amplio mundo del amor y las parejas, un mundo que siempre pensó que era una tontería y que no merecía la pena. Creía que no valía la pena, pero en ese instante a todo ese mundo le veía sentido por primera vez...Amaba a alguien, de una forma muy especial.

De repente llegó a su vista el bolígrafo-zanahoria. Dio una pequeña risa pensando por todas las cosas que habían pasado con ese bolígrafo: Cuando lo obligó a ayudarla en el caso de los aulladores al grabar las palabras que lo delatarían o como cuando grabaron las palabras de Ovina, antes de que la capturasen.

Recordó también esa escena en el puente, en la que Judy vino desde Bunnyburrow con lo que había descubierto de los aulladores, pero él estaba dolido por lo que dijo en la conferencia.

 _—_ _Y tú podrás irte sabiendo que desde el principio, tenías razón...Que realmente soy una conejita boba —dijo Judy entre lágrimas y sollozos aquella vez._

 _"Una conejita boba" —volvió a sonar en el bolígrafo unas cuantas veces._

 _—_ _Tranquila, Zanahorias, podrás borrarlo...en 48 horas._

 _Ambos sonrieron y cuando ella se acercó, él la abrazó con ternura para que sus lágrimas parasen. Ahí se dio cuenta de que su amistad creció y arregló la brecha que se había abierto entre ellos._

 _—_ _Conejos, que sentimentales son._

Nick rió. Ese bolígrafo había sido muy importante para ambos. Quien iba a decir que un simple objeto tendría tanto valor, un objeto que ambos consideraban de los dos, por que fue lo que los unió, en cierto modo.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Podría grabar su confesión en él y dárselo a Judy como un regalo. Pensó que sería una buena idea, y se esperanzó diciéndose que Judy se lo tomaría bien y que probablemente le diera una oportunidad para demostrar que podía ser un buen novio. No se lo pensó dos veces y le dio al botón de grabar.

Esperó a un día en el que no tuvieran que trabajar, para que eso no afectara al rendimiento laboral.

Pero cuanto se arrepintió de no habérselo dado antes...

Se había vestido con la ropa más elegante que tenía, porque estaba decidido a que después de declararse, la iba a llevar al mejor restaurante de Zootopia.

Abrió la puerta de su amiga con la copia de la llave que se habían intercambiado con la mayor confianza y sinceridad del mundo. Llevaba una flor para dársela. Pensaba que comprar flores era una tontería, un ramo valía algo caro y no quería gastar el dinero que ganaba en la ZPD sin ni si quiera saber si ella le iba a aceptar. Tras esconder en su espalda la flor y el bolígrafo, el cual estaba en una preciosa y pequeña caja que cabía en el bolsillo, abrió la llave con su inigualable sonrisa.

Pero su rostro cambió de repente y sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior.

Bob Carrotson era el causante de eso.

Le había dado un ramo de flores a la coneja, quien estaba ruborizada y aparentemente emocionada. Nick bajó las orejas y apretó los dos objetos que sostenía en su pata. Sus ojos echaron un furioso fuego y su hocico se arrugó levemente mostrando su dentadura de depredador.

Ambos conejos miraron hacia el zorro y percibieron su mirada de dolor y celos, pero él intentó disimular.

—¿Nick? —dijo Judy acercándose a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué vas tan elegante?

—¿Qué hace este aquí?

—Yo... —dijo Bob.

—Nick cálmate.

— Estoy calmado, Zanahorias.

—Voy a preparar té, quiero hablar contigo sobre algo.

—Cómo quieras.

—¡Hola, Nick! —saludó el otro conejo tendiéndole la pata. El zorro se la estrechó con cierta fuerza.

—Espera, tengo que hablar de algo con Zanahorias —comentó, mientras se dirigía a la cocina de Judy.

El otro conejo se sentó en el sofá, indiferente.

—Buen apodo —opinó.

Antes de llegar a la cocina, Nick escondió la caja y la flor, ahora arrugada, en los bolsillos, y se dirigió hacia Judy intentando calmarse un poco para no sobresaltarla.

Ella estaba preparando té, a la vez que tarareaba una pegadiza canción.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —interrogó el zorro. Ella se volvió hacia él

—Bueno... verás, Nick...Me he estado viendo de vez en cuando con Bob Carrotson, para charlar sobre todo lo que ha pasado desde que no nos vemos y eso...—Se aclaró la garganta para seguir— . y él ahora me ha pedido salir. Dice que sigue enamorado de mí, y...

—Y también te gusta, ¿verdad?

—Sí —confirmó, mientras a Nick le pareció escuchar el sonido de su corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

Intentó ignorar la punzada de dolor que sintió ante esa respuesta.

—Espero que no te importe, Nick. Tu y yo somos muy buenos amigos, y te prometo que nuestra vida será igual, no voy a dejarte de lado.

—Más te vale, Judy. Eres probablemente mi única amiga, sin contar a Finnick...

—Lo prometo zorro bobo —aseguró ella con una sonrisa —. Ahora dime, ¿por qué vas tan elegante?

 _"Piensa Nick, piensa..."_

—Un familiar de Finnick se casa...—mintió.

—Oh...¡me gustaría ir!

—Lo...lo siento Zanahorias, pero sólo me han invitado a mi

—Bueno, no importa. Espero que te lo pases bien —expresó ella —. ¿Te quedarás a tomar el té que preparé? ¡Así conocerás a Bob! Es un buen tipo.

Nick asintió con una sonrisa fingida, que escondía un inmenso dolor. ¡Lo que faltaba! No tuvo ni la oportunidad de declararse y ahora tenía que soportar a ese conejo.

Se sentaron a charlar mientras saboreaban el té y unas galletas, y Bob habló de si mismo para que Nick supiera de él.

Es uno conejo de unos 29 años, que trabaja en la granja y haciendo y preparando eventos y fiestas en Bunnyburrow. Su madre y su hermana decidieron irse a Zootopia durante algunos años, pero él se quedó cuidando de la granja con los demás (y muy numerosos) familiares. Estaba bien económicamente y no le faltaba nada, amaba su hogar pero también le apasionaba Zootopia. Era un conejo generoso y sincero; y, para el disgusto del zorro, también atractivo.

Pero Nick no pudo evitar sentir un terrible odio hacia él, a pesar de que no tuviera nada malo. Se sentía raro al notar ese sentimiento de posesión hacia Judy...sólo eran amigos, y no tenía ningún derecho a decir que era suya.

Tras la presentación del conejo, Judy habló sobre Nick, ya que él no estaba dispuesto a hablar de sí mismo, y Nick dedicaba leves sonrisas al ver como la conejita lo alagaba y hablaba tan bien de él. Pero ese momento de pequeña felicidad no duró mucho, porque después los dos conejos empezaron a hablar de su pasado juntos, y el pobre Nick sentía como se derrumbaba su mundo, y los celos lo recomían por dentro.

Harto, se levantó de la silla ante las miradas de confusión de los conejos.

—Tengo que irme —anunció sin más, con una voz seca.

—Oh...¡vale! ¡Que disfrutes de la fiesta, amigo! —le deseó Judy.

 _"Amigo"_ Jamás le había resultado tan dolorosa esa palabra.

—Adiós...espero que disfrutéis de vuestra cita —dijo, intentando mantener su dignidad y orgullo.

El zorro salió de casa de Judy dando un pequeño portazo, que los dos conejos no lo tomaron en cuenta.

Con pasos lentos y pesados, Nick caminaba por la calle con las orejas gachas y mirada baja. Tiró la flor que había arrancado de la maceta de su gruñona vecina, y se encerró en su apartamento, quitándose la ropa elegante que tanto le había costado y poniéndose ropa cómoda. No quería salir de ahí, quería considerar su apartamento como su protegido refugio y aislarse del resto del mundo hasta que la tormenta de su ser hubiera terminado. Pero las nubes que habían conquistado su corazón, no se desvanecerían tan fácilmente. Sus ojos verdes se habían apagado y su cuerpo se sentía pesado y sin energía. Sentía una gran punzada de dolor que le aprisionaba el pecho, tenía un nudo en la garganta y sentía celos como nunca lo había hecho.

Jamás se había sentido así antes. Quizás el mundo del amor no era para él. Quizás tenía razón y era una pérdida de tiempo...

— _"Nunca dejes ver que te hacen daño"_ —se recordó Nick.


	3. Cap 3: Nuevo caso

_El sol brillaba alto y reluciente en el parque de la ciudad. Hacía buen día y parecía que nada pudiera estropearlo...todo se sentía perfecto en ese instante. Había algunos animales paseando tranquilamente y disfrutando del sol y aire fresco, sin preocupaciones._

 _Nick y Judy estaban frente a una enorme fuente blanca que había en el parque. Había una escultura en el medio, con un depredador y una presa dándose la pata, que representaba el respeto entre ambas clases. De repente, Nick y Judy se agarraron de las patas y se miraron profundamente a los ojos, encontrando miles de emociones por segundo. Sintieron mariposas en el estómago y como se sonrojaban lentamente._

Nick se acercó lentamente a ella con el corazón bombeando con furor.

 _—_ _Te quiero, Zanahorias..._

 _—_ _Y yo a ti, Nick —dijo la coneja mientras acercaba sus labios a los del zorro._

El sonido de la puerta lo despertó bruscamente. Nick gruñó irritado: quería seguir en ese sueño donde todo era perfecto y Judy le quería como más que un amigo. En ese sueño era todo lo feliz que podía ser, pero era hora de volver a la triste realidad. Era lunes, y había que ir a trabajar. Eran las seis menos cuarto de la mañana y le daba pereza levantarse. Se revolvió en su cama y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, intentando que no lo molestaran los primeros rayos de sol del día. Volvió a escuchar la puerta, esta vez más fuerte que antes. De mala gana, se levantó y abrió la puerta, donde apareció una dulce y tierna conejita preparada para ir al trabajo.

—¡Venga Nick! ¡He decidido que desde ahora voy a hacer que no llegues tarde!

—Za-zanahorias...

—Nicholas Wilde, te quiero ver con el uniforme ahora mismo.

—Sí, mamá —bromeó.

Nick fue a darse una ducha lo más rápido que pudo y a vestirse. Tomó unas galletas para comérselas por el camino y él y Judy se fueron directos al trabajo.

—Gracias por evitar que llegara tarde —agradeció, a la vez que se comía las galletas.

—Bueno, no quiero que nos manden a los parquímetros por tu culpa —confesó con una sonrisa pícara.

El zorro sonrió y la contempló mientras conducía, intentando evitar pensar en el sueño que tuvo antes. Sus sentimientos querían salir a la luz, no querían estar encerrados.

Pero Nick hizo todo lo posible por retenerlos dentro de su ser, donde estaban protegidos, y encerrarlos con llave en su corazón. Antes los habría dejado escapar, pero ahora que Judy estaba con Bob, era demasiado tarde para confesarse. Al menos ahora no estaba ese conejo, y estarían los dos solos resolviendo cualquier caso que su jefe les pusiera.

Llegaron a la comisaría y tras saludar a Benjamin, el guepardo, fueron a la sala donde asignan los casos. Se sentaron a la vez en la silla que compartían y se dirigieron una amistosa sonrisa. Sus compañeros también habían llegado y se habían sentado en sus respectivos asientos. Todos estaban charlando cada uno de su tema, hasta que llegó el jefe, que los calló a todos.

—Buenos días oficiales. Wilde, me alegro de que hayas venido al fin a tu hora.

—Al menos siempre he llegado, así que llegar tarde no es tan grave como faltar —soltó Nick con tono divertido. Judy le dio un golpe en el hombro para que callara.

—¡Cierra el hocico, Wilde! —vociferó el Bogo algo molesto —. A lo que íbamos. Nos han llegado denuncias de desapariciones... otra vez de depredadores.

Todos los oficiales lo miraron atentos. ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué estarían tramando ahora? Ovina y sus cómplices seguían en la cárcel, así que ella no podría estar al frente de todo eso. Quizás algún aliado de ella que quedó suelto, o simplemente es alguien que quiera implantar miedo en la ciudad, de nuevo. ¿Pero por qué siempre la pagaban con los depredadores? ¡Ya no estaban en la edad de piedra! Habían evolucionado, y ya no había motivos para que el mundo estuviera dividido.

—Os asignaré a cada dúo un expediente de un desaparecido. Las desapariciones siguen aumentando, así que quiero que resolváis esto cuanto antes.

—Jefe, ¿hay alguna pista sobre el posible causante de todo esto? —preguntó Judy.

—El sospechoso número uno es Alan Bosh, una cebra que salió de la cárcel hace algunos años por intento de asesinato a algunos depredadores. Es el líder de una asociación de maleantes que la policía lleva investigando un tiempo. Cuando murió su padre, él se convirtió en el jefe. Le hemos perdido el rastro y no sabemos donde está, lo que le convierte en un posible culpable.

A Judy le recorrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo. Esos temas le erizaban la piel y le daban mucho de que pensar. ¿Quién es tan enfermo como para matar a los demás? ¿y por qué a los depredadores? ellos no tienen la culpa de que en la edad de piedra fueran peligrosos. Miró a Nick, quién estaba hundido en sus propios pensamientos. No parecía, pero Judy, que había aprendido a leer sus ojos y su lenguaje corporal con el paso del tiempo, veía una chispa de preocupación en él.

Bogo asignó a cada pareja una víctima distinta, que salieron de ahí en seguida. Se paró cuando sólo faltaban sus mejores oficiales: Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde. Se quitó las gafas y los miró con seriedad.

—Vosotros os vais a ocupar de algo más importante.

—¿Parquímetros? —bromeó Nick de nuevo. El búfalo lo miró con enojo, como casi siempre.

—Vais a buscar a esa cebra. Os daremos todas las pistas e información que la ZPD posee sobre él. Tenéis que averiguar si él es el causante de todo esto. Id con cuidado, es peligroso y tiene bastantes aliados. Sólo deberéis encontrarlo e investigarlo, y si es culpable, prepararemos una captura. No os olvidéis de recargar vuestras armas tranquilizantes. Mirad por las callejuelas, suelen acechar por ahí, donde no hay casi nadie.

—De acuerdo, jefe —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Salieron de la sala, y se dirigieron a Benjamin, que les entregó el expediente de Alan. Era una cebra de ojos azules de 35 años, sus padres eran Vanessa y Jake Bosh, hijo único. Es líder de "Rebellion Prey" una asociación injusta y cruel a favor de las presas y en contra de los depredadores que tenía su sede en un lugar escondido de la Plaza Sahara. Hicieron alianza con Ovina y sus secuaces, y la ayudaron en el caso de los aulladores, pero la policía nunca pudo atraparlos.

—Qué tengáis suerte, pareja —dijo el guepardo con una sonrisa mientras se comía un donut.

—¡Gracias, Benjamin!

—No te atragantes con los donuts —comentó Nick.

Salieron del edificio, sin saber por donde empezar. Parecía un caso difícil, y tenían que ser astutos y discretos. Estaban tratando con un peligroso enemigo, y posiblemente era el zorro el que corría más peligro por ser depredador, o eso pensó Nick.

Se subieron a su coche, sin saber a donde ir.

—Vaya con las presas, ya ha habido bastantes rebeliones y delitos en nuestra contra —soltó Nick con un tono algo indiferente.

—Algunas presas aún guardan rencor y algo de miedo. Pero la mayoría ya lo ha superado...supongo que siempre quedan algunos así.

—¿Cómo tus padres?

—No...eso es diferente, Nick.

—Te dieron un spray anti-zorros...

—Y me querían dar más cosas de esas...—Nick la miró sorprendido—. ¡Pero eso era antes! Ahora trabajan con un zorro.

—Ah, ese tal Gideon Grey, ¿no? —curioseó. Judy asintió con la cabeza y Nick añadió —:Algún día debo conocerle.

—Lo sé, ya habrá tiempo. Ahora debemos resolver esto antes de que vaya a peor.

Sin querer se metieron por unas callejuelas de la ciudad, donde había algunas tiendas de segunda pata y edificios abandonados. No había nadie y solo se oía el breve soplido del viento. Llegaron a un punto estrecho donde el coche ya no cabía, y tuvieron que parar.

Judy decidió dar marcha atrás y salir de ahí, cuando un inquietante sonido le hizo levantar las orejas.

—Venga, Zanahorias, da la vuelta...aquí no hay nada interesante.

—¡Shh! —lo calló.

—Este lugar me recuerda a mis días de estafador, creo que aquí había...

—¡Cállate o te rocío con el spray anti-zorros! —susurró.

Nick paró de hablar y agudizó también el oído, entendiendo que la coneja había oído algo. Se escuchaban breves bramidos, como si alguien estuviera intentando pedir ayuda pero algo le impedía hablar.

Ambos oficiales se bajaron de la patrulla y mientras sostenían sus armas tranquilizantes, se dirigieron hacia donde procedían.

De repente, llegaron a una esquina y observaron como un alce arrastraba a un pobre lince que se encontraba maniatado y con el hocico atrapado en un estrecho y pequeño bozal. Nick y Judy soltaron una exclamación de asombro y elevaron su arma tranquilizante.

—¡Alto en el nombre de la ley! —gritó Judy, sobresaltando al alce.

—¡Suelta a ese lince! —exigió Nick.

—¡Nunca! —se negó, mientras se dispuso a correr.

Nick y Judy, dispararon dardos tranquilizantes, pero no consiguieron darle. El alce era preocupantemente rápido, pero el zorro y la coneja también lo eran. Mientras el lince intentaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas, el alce lo seguía arrastrando sin piedad. A Judy se le acabaron los dardos, pero se le ocurrió otra idea.

—¡Nick! ¡Lánzame! —pidió ella con inquietud.

El zorro sin protestas le cogió de los brazos, y tras unas cuantas vueltas, soltó a la coneja, que salió disparada directa al alce. Este cayó al suelo soltando una maldición y Nick se abalanzó sobre él y le esposó las patas.

Judy se dirigió al lince, y le liberó de las cuerdas y el bozal.

—M-muchas gracias oficiales —pudo decir el felino.

—No hay de que, ¡para eso estamos! —dijo Judy

—Ahora llevemos a este rufián a...

De repente, se escuchó un helicóptero y apareció un reno desde detrás de Nick, que le dio un fuerte y doloroso golpe en la cabeza. El zorro intentó sacar el arma tranquilizante a pesar de sentirse mareado, pero el reno le acertó más golpes en sitios vitales, que hicieron que el zorro cayera al suelo en un golpe sordo.

—¡Nick! —gritó Judy.

—Nos vemos, conejita —dijo el reno, mientras se subía a las escaleras del helicóptero junto al alce, al que ayudó a subir.

—¡Esto no acaba aquí! ¡Os atraparemos!—chilló Judy.

La coneja sacó su teléfono y fotografió al helicóptero, que se alejaba cada vez más. Después de eso sacó su radio policía a la vez que se dirigía a su compañero.

—¡Oficial Wilde herido!...¡Repito: oficial Wilde herido! ...¡Savanna central, calle 229!

—¿Se pondrá bien? — interrogó el lince, mientras se acariciaba las rozaduras que le había causado las cuerdas.

—Eso espero...

Judy abrazó a Nick con pena y preocupación. Tenía un ojo hinchado y quizás algún moretón, que no se podían ver debido al pelaje. Su respiración era lenta y entrecortada, debido a un golpe en los pulmones. Mientras lo abrazaba, Judy sintió como Nick se movía y entreabría los ojos.

—¿Za...zanahorias?

—¡Nick! —pronunció con los ojos húmedos —, tranquilo, te llevaremos al hospital. Vas a ponerte bien.

—Te ves tan bonita desde aquí...

—¡Calla, zorro bobo! ¡No malgastes fuerzas! —le pidió, algo extrañada por ese alago.

El zorro volvió a cerrar los ojos, cansado y sintiendo el dolor que le mordía el cuerpo. Judy apretó su pata contra ella, nerviosa e inquieta. Sabía que no era tan grave, y que se recuperaría, pero sintió mucho miedo de perderle. ¿Qué pasaría si algún día pasara de verdad? Intentó sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, y en ese instante aparecieron los paramédicos, que llevaron a Nick hasta la ambulancia.

Judy tuvo que ir en su patrulla, acompañado del lince, que iría a la comisaría para contar todos los hechos que le habían pasado.

Tras dejarlo en la comisaría, le pidió a Bogo permiso para ir a ver a Nick. Este le dijo que antes contara lo sucedido, y archivara y apuntara las nuevas pistas. Tras una hora, salió de su oficina y fue directa al hospital de Zootopía.

Era un gigantesco edificio con 5 plantas y muchas habitaciones. Había salas para animales de distinto tamaño, desde pequeños ratones hasta enormes elefantes y jirafas; así como puertas de distinta medida. Había una buena cafetería al final de la planta baja, y una bonita recepción con sala de espera. Judy se dirigió al mostrador y preguntó la sala donde estaba Nick.

—Segunda planta, sala 158 —dijo la recepcionista.

—Gracias.

Judy subió corriendo hacia la segunda planta y entró en la habitación en la que estaba su amigo. Al verlo consciente y bebiendo un vaso de agua se le saltaron un poco las lágrimas. Nick se percató de su presencia y le dedicó su típica sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¡Nick!

—¿Me extrañaste?

La conejita lo abrazó tan fuerte que le provocó punzadas de dolor a Nick. A veces esa conejita no medía su fuerza

—¡Con cuidado Judy!

—Perdón... Estaba preocupada, creí que te perdería.

—Nunca me vas a perder, Zanahorias. Sólo fueron unos golpes...dolió mucho, pero sigo vivo.

—Pero podría haberte salvado, yo...—comenzó a decir, mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas.

—¡Shhh! —la calló, mientras le ponía un dedo en los labios —. No tienes la culpa de nada. Y no llores, conejita sentimental.

—Zorro bobo.

Nick miró a Judy detenidamente. Estaba muy preocupada por él y eso le enternecía. La veía tan vulnerable y adorable que no se resistía...tenía la necesidad de protegerla, de aislarla de todo lo que le hiciera daño... la quería muchísimo.

A Nick le parecía ahora el momento adecuado para confesarse, pero lo descartó de su mente cuando vino a su memoria Bob Carrotson. Aún así, el zorro no pudo evitar acariciar la mejilla de su amiga y mirarla directamente a los ojos. Ella lo miró confusa. ¿Qué le pasaba a su amigo? Estaba muy raro. " _¿Y si él...?_ ... _no, eso es imposible"_ pensó. Fuera lo que fuera, decidió cortar ese momento de cierta incomodidad.

—¿Y que te dijo el médico?

—Me darán el alta pronto —respondió, algo dolido —; no tengo hemorragias internas ni fracturas. Sólo necesito descansar y que mi cuerpo se recupere de los golpes. No debo hacer movimientos bruscos en unos días.

—Me alegro...

—¿Y se sabe algo más de lo que pasó?

—Están interrogando al lince... quizás saquemos más pistas con eso. En cuanto salgas del hospital volveremos al caso. Pero tu ahora recupérate. Ah, Bogo me dio dos días libres.

—Resolveremos el caso, Judy... no te preocupes.

—Siempre lo hacemos —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ve a comer algo zanahorias, acabo de escuchar tu pequeño estómago desde aquí.

—No, no hace falta... —se negó mirándolo —, quiero hacerte compañía.

—Pero...

—No te quejes, zorro bobo. Voy a estar aquí quieras o no.

—Si insistes...pero si te entra más hambre ni se te ocurra comerme —bromeó.

Ella lo miró con diversión y soltó unas quedaron toda la tarde charlando y riendo. Nick se dio cuenta que de a pesar de que no era su novia, Judy estaba más unida a él de lo que pudiera estarlo con ese conejo...y eso le bastaba por ahora. Su agradable compañía y apoyo, que lo tuvo, tiene y tendrá siempre.


	4. Cap 4: Nuevas pistas

_**POV Nick**_

Salí del hospital dos días después, y ahora estoy perfectamente. Zanahorias me ha estado acompañando en todo momento, cosa que me alegra muchísimo... No sé que haría sin esa agradable conejita.

Hemos seguido investigando lo de Alan Bosh, pero no hemos encontrado su paradero ni ningún rastro de vida. El lince que salvamos hace poco solo pudo decir que lo atraparon mientras iba tranquilamente paseando, y su secuestrador dijo algo sobre "la venganza de las presas". Esto significa que puede estar directamente relacionado con Alan Bosh y su asociación. Pero Zanahorias y yo tenemos que seguir investigando sin parar. No se han encontrado ningún desaparecido, es más, han aumentado las desapariciones de depredadores, ahora de mayor tamaño. Pensar en eso me pone los pelos de punta, pero no lo hago notar.

Ese día estaba allí, en la oficina que comparto con Judy, investigando en Internet sobre esa asociación y esa escurridiza cebra. Contemplé el rostro concentrado de Judy, y sonreí al ver como se le movía la nariz de preocupación a medida que leía y leía en Internet. Oh, Zanahorias, si supieras... si supieras lo que siento...

Debo alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente... ella solo me ve como un amigo, y punto. Supongo que un depredador como yo no tiene oportunidad con una conejita como ella... ya me estoy haciendo a la idea. Creo.

—Esto es imposible, Nick —dijo Zanahorias, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—No te preocupes, ya descubriremos algo... siempre lo hacemos —comenté intentando tranquilizarla.

—Pero no hemos encontrado nada, no hay rastro de él.

—Quizás debamos esperar... —propuse

—¿Esperar? ¿A qué? ¿A qué desaparezca otro más? —Su voz demostraba que estaba algo alterada. Le puse la pata en su hombro para tranquilizarla.

—No, sólo digo que podemos esperar a un intento de secuestro, y averiguar donde lo llevan.

—Eso es poner a alguien más en peligro...

—No hay otra opción, Judy... van a seguir desapareciendo de todas formas. Podemos seguir el rastro así.

— Vale, está bien, como tu digas —se rindió ella.

—Los conejos os alteráis muy rápidamente —bromeé, mientras le dedicaba una mirada divertida.

—Ja-ja, muy gracioso —me respondió —. Bueno, es hora de volver a casa, ya terminamos el trabajo por hoy.

Salimos del edificio, cansados y algo nerviosos, mientras cientos de preguntas viajan por nuestras mentes. ¿Qué les haría a los depredadores esa cebra? ¿Estarán bien? ¿Qué traman con todo esto? hay algo que se nos escapa de nuestras garras y no sé que es.

De repente vino a mi mente Ovina, aún en la cárcel, y se me encendió la bombilla. ¡Podríamos interrogarla! Si ella estaba aliada con los "Rebellion Prey" podrá decirnos algo. No tiene nada que perder, seguirá encerrada de todos modos. Se lo conté a Judy, sobresaltándola un poco por hablar de pronto tras el largo silencio, y asintió aliviada de que se me hubiera ocurrido eso.

—¡Eres un zorro astuto!

—Eso es obvio —comenté.

—Iremos mañana mismo a interrogarla, ¿de acuerdo? —propuso. Yo asentí con una sonrisa.

Decidimos apartar ese tema por un rato y nos pusimos a hablar sobre otras cosas. Un rato después empezó a hablar de lo que no quería escuchar: sobre Bob y ella. ¿Por qué de entre todos los temas del mundo tenemos que hablar sobre ellos dos?  
Mi sonrisa se apagó y mi rostro se volvió serio.

Mientras ella hablaba yo intentaba evitar que sus palabras entraran en mí y me hicieran más daño. No quería oír como iban en su relación como novios, no quería imaginarme las citas que me contaba, no quería sentir nada. Quería convertirme en piedra y dejar de lado los celos que me estaban reconcomiendo en mi interior.

Ella se percató de mi fría mirada y de mis orejas que inconscientemente las tenía gachas.

—Nick...¿te pasa algo? —me interrogó.

¿Qué si me pasa algo? Sí, pasa algo. Pasa que te quiero y no sé como decírtelo...pasa que ese conejo me impide demostrarte lo que siento. Pasa que cada vez que os veo juntos algo en mi alma se quiebra cada vez más. Eso pasa, Zanahorias...

—Nada, no me pasa nada... —mentí, intentando ser convincente.

Pero desgraciadamente ella había aprendido a leer cuando miento.

—No te cae bien Bob, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? No he dicho eso, te estás imaginando cosas...no le des tantas vueltas a eso.

Ella se calló y me miró con confusión y con cierta pena en sus ojos. Yo seguí mirando al frente mientas ella fijaba su vista en mi, como queriendo leer en mis ojos. ¡Odio cuando hace eso! Me hace sentir vulnerable, como si supiera que no puedo resistirme a sus ojos violetas.

Sin darnos cuenta, íbamos a cruzar un semáforo en rojo, cada uno estábamos en nuestro propio mar de pensamientos, y cuando me di cuenta, un coche estaba a punto de atropellar a Judy. Ella seguía distraída, pero por suerte, pude tirar rápidamente de su brazo, asustándole, y la atraje hacia mí, mientras el conductor del coche soltaba una maldición por ponernos en peligro a los tres. _"¡Mirad por donde vais!"_ Dijo. Yo lo ignoré, y miré a Zanahorias, que se había quedado en shock. Tenía la cara pegada en mi torso y temblaba de miedo.

—¿E-estás bien? —le cuestioné. Ella me abrazó de repente, haciendo que me sonrojara y me miró a los ojos. Yo la abracé también.

—S-sí... —pronunció mientras sostenía la mirada en mí.

Un pequeño rubor apareció en ambos, a la vez que navegábamos en la mirada del otro. Espera... ¿Judy ruborizada? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Quizás... _"No, Nick, no te hagas ilusiones"_ me dije mentalmente. Ella está con Bob Carrotson y así va a seguir siendo...Supongo. Se separó en seguida de mí y me dio las gracias con una tímida sonrisa. Yo decidí bromear un poco para aliviar ese momento de incomodidad.

—Los conejos siempre tan despistados. Ten cuidado Judy, o habrá puré de Zanahorias.

—Cállate, zorro bobo.

Entonces llegamos al trozo de camino en donde debimos separarnos para llegar cada uno a su apartamento. Tras un adiós y una sonrisa, tiramos cada uno por su lado. No nos dimos un abrazo de despedida como siempre, esta vez fue un apretón de patas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Judy? ¡Los conejos son tan difíciles de entender!

Entré en mi apartamento y me preparé algo de comer y un café descafeinado.

No sé por qué me sentía nervioso, no suelo estarlo. Después de comer y ver algo de televisión, decidí tomarme una ducha rápida, para ver si mis nervios descendían. Y creo que funcionó, por que caí rendido a la cama mientras leía el mensaje de buenas noches de Judy. Tras una sonrisa, me perdí entre mis sueños.

Esa mañana estaba más animado de lo normal. Sin necesidad de Judy ni del despertador que me daba pereza programar, pero que Judy lo hizo por mí, me levanté. Desayuné en condiciones por primera vez en un día de trabajo y me puse mi uniforme esbozando una enorme sonrisa. Acaricié la placa de la ZPD que Judy me colocó el día que me uní. Jamás olvidaré ese momento... fue único. Me sentí parte de algo importante y por primera vez me sentía querido y respetado, gracias a esa espontánea y ambiciosa conejita.

Salí de mi apartamento, y me propuse darle una sorpresa a Zanahorias. Seguro que se emocionaría de verme levantándome tan temprano. Quería demostrarle que si que me importa mi trabajo y que me iba a esforzar más.

Cuando pegué a su puerta, el ánimo que traía se me cayó al suelo. Zanahorias abrió la puerta y vi que Bob Carrotson estaba desayunando con ella. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿Ahora voy a tener que soportarle todas las mañanas? El conejo me saludó con su pata y una sonrisa como si nada, y yo le dediqué una sonrisa fingida.

Mis ojos se dirigieron a Judy, que me miraba un poco sorprendida.

—¿Nick? ¡Te has levantado sin mi ayuda!

—Sí. Te dije que me iba a esforzar más , y aquí estoy. ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro, ya voy a terminar de desayunar, si quieres pasa y siéntate.

—No, gracias —me negué. ¡No pensaba estar ahí dentro con ese conejo! —¿Y qué hace él aquí?

—Vino a desayunar, ahora se va al hospital para ver a su hermana.

—Esperaré aquí —comenté, sin responder a lo que me había dicho.

Ella asintió algo extrañada y terminó el desayuno.

Unos minutos después, salieron del apartamento y se dieron un beso de despedida, que me provocó un dolor en el pecho e hizo que mi ira aumentara. Desvié la mirada y empecé a caminar, con la mirada baja. Como odio a ese conejo... ¡¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer?!.

Ella me alcanzó y nos dirigimos juntos al trabajo, algo incómodos. Ben nos saludó como todas las mañanas, mientras se comía un donut. ¿Nunca se cansaba de comer eso? No soy nadie para juzgarle, además es un buen amigo y un buen animal.

Le pedimos permiso a Bogo para ir hasta la cárcel e interrogar a Ovina. Él aceptó , y nos mandó a uno de nuestros compañeros, un oso, para guiarnos hasta el lugar donde estaba aquella oveja. La sacamos de su celda y la llevamos hasta una sala de interrogatorios. Judy y yo nos sentamos delante de ella en una mesa, y nuestro compañero se quedó tras el cristal, observando.

—Qué bien volver a veros. Aún no os he dado las gracias por arruinar mi plan.

—No hemos venido a hablar de tu plan fallido, Ovina —dije con indiferencia

—¿Qué sabes acerca de "Rebellion Prey" y Alan Bosh? —habló mi compañera.

—No sé de que me hablas, conejita.

—Sabemos que os aliasteis con ellos cuando hicisteis lo de los Aulladores Nocturnos —conté.

El ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso, y Judy respiró hondo para relajarse.

—Lo repetiré otra vez: ¿Qué sabes sobre ellos?

—¡No pienso contarte nada!

—Bueno, si prefieres quedarte sin tu preciada lana... —insinuó ella.

—No eres capaz —opinó la oveja con cierto temor. Judy sonrió.

—Ponme a prueba —soltó. Entonces se levantó y se dirigió al oso que miraba desde el cristal —. Tráeme la cuchilla para esquilar.

—¡Vale, vale! ¡Os contaré todo! —se rindió ella. La coneja volvió a su asiento, satisfecha. A veces Zanahorias da miedo.

—Bien, comienza.

—En esa asociación son un total de 18 miembros, más el líder. Son de distintos tipos de presas... se integran en la sociedad, con identidades de mentira y se hacen pasar por animales normales. No os puedo decir los nombres

—¿Cómo puedo encontrarlos?

—Plaza Sahara, no sé donde está su escondite, es algo que también cambian cada cierto tiempo.

—No miente —le aseguré a Judy. Se me da bien detectar la verdad y la mentira en los animales.

—¿Por qué va tras los depredadores?

—Nunca me lo dijo. Alan es reservado y frío, y es peligroso. Sólo sé que tiene que ver con venganza.

—¿Nos puedes decir los nombres?

—Ya os he dicho suficiente.

—De acuerdo. ¡Hey! ¡Trae la...!

—¡Vale vale! Os diré de aquellos que recuerdo.

La oveja nos dijo unos 5 nombres, los únicos que recordaba. Yo lo apunté todo en mi libreta de apuntes y dimos por concluido el interrogatorio. El oso se llevó a la oveja de vuelta a su celda y nosotros nos dirigimos a nuestra oficina a apuntar las nuevas pistas y a investigar.

—Genial, ahora no podemos confiar ni en quienes van por la calle —solté.

—Lo sé —me respondió —. Tenemos los nombres reales ¿Pero y su identidad falsa? ¡Así no sabremos quienes son!

—Creo que eso se lo debemos dejar al ZBI —propuse —. Cuando descubran las identidades, la policía puede ir a por ellos, y los interrogaremos.

—Buena idea. Sé lo comentaré al jefe Bogo — habló ella, algo cansada —. Estoy agotada, necesito un descanso...

—¿Voy a por unos cafés?

—Sí, gracias... yo de mientras iré a decirle eso al jefe.

—Vale, Zanahorias, nos vemos luego.

Yo me fui a preparar unos cafés, pero antes decidí salir a por algo más. Judy apenas había comido en nuestro descanso del almuerzo...

Cuando regresé tras media hora, la vi hablando algo tensa por teléfono. Supe enseguida que al otro lado de la línea estaba Bob. ¿Estaban discutiendo? Un pequeño sentimiento de alivio me recorrió, pero me sentí mal por ella. Colgó el teléfono algo furiosa y se dio cuenta de que estaba viéndola.

— ¿Unas galletas y un café?

—Oh, Nick—empezó a decir, mientras me daba un abrazo —, ¡gracias!

—De nada Zanahorias... —le respondí— ¿Estabas discutiendo con él?

—Oh, no es nada...sólo estamos un poco nerviosos... yo por el caso pendiente y él por su hermana que aún no se ha despertado. Lo veré luego, tenemos una cita.., ya lo solucionaremos.

—Ah, ya veo. La expresión seria volvió a mi y desvié la mirada de la conejita.

Ella me miró con cierta pena y me tocó el brazo con ternura.

—Esas galletas... ¿son de nuestra pastelería favorita?

—Sí —confirmé.

—Pero, Nick...está muy lejos de aquí...

—Lo sé.

Ella me miró con compasión y cariño y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco. De repente sus ojos se humedecieron y sonrió muy felizmente, mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo. Yo me sorprendí y la abracé también, a la vez que le decía: _"conejita sentimental"_

—Gracias, Nick —me agradeció —. Eres el mejor.

—De nada, Zanahorias —contesté, sonriendo.


	5. Cap 5: La culpa

Los días pasaban lenta y pesadamente; nuestro dúo aún no tenía noticias del ZBI, a quien le mandaron las identidades falsas de los delincuentes, para que descubrieran su verdadera identidad y así poder atraparlos. Dijeron que aún seguían investigándolo y Nick y Judy no tuvieron otro remedio que dejar en pausa ese caso y continuar con otros... el mal nunca descansa. Por suerte eran casos fáciles y los pudieron resolver.

Pero no podían quitarse de la cabeza lo de Alan Bosh y su asociación. ¿Dónde se encontraba él? ¿Y qué estaba tramando? Seguramente implantar el miedo, pero ¿para qué? ¿Dónde se los llevaba? Todo era un complicado puzzle con piezas difíciles de encontrar.

En cuanto a los sentimientos de Nick, empezaron a crecer. Pero algo entre ellos empezó a cambiar y Nick se percató de eso. Ahora Judy salía más con Bob, y le hacía menos caso al zorro. Cuando la invitaba a comer, ya tenía planes con ese conejo; cuando la quería llevar al parque de atracciones, preguntaba si podía venir su novio ; y cuando planeaban alguna otra salida, Bob se interponía por medio y Judy cancelaba la quedada para ir con él. Eso estaba poniendo cada vez más furioso al zorro. No solo le habían quitado la oportunidad de salir con esa conejita, ¡ahora le estaban quitando a su amiga! Su odio hacia Bob aumentaba y cada vez eran más notables sus celos.

Aún así, Nick no se rendía y seguía invitando a la coneja a donde sea mientras estaban en el trabajo. Pero llegaría un día en el que se cansaría.

Estaban de camino a casa. Al día siguiente no tendrían que trabajar y eso le puso un poco de mejor humor a Nick.

—Hey, Judy; me toca elegir película a mi esta vez, aún me tengo que vengar por ponerme una película de miedo, Zanahorias. ¿Nos vemos esta noche en mi casa?

—Oh, Nick... Bob y yo habíamos quedado...

—Ya, como siempre... —dijo Nick apartando la mirada de ella.

—Ya sé. ¿Y si vamos los dos a tu casa? ¡Será genial compartir los tres una película!

A Nick le dolieron esas palabras. ¿Los tres? ¿Viendo una película? ¡Ni hablar! Se supone que esos momentos eran sólo de Judy y él, ni si quiera de Finnick. Sólo la coneja y él. ¡No había espacio para otro más! Y menos él. No pararán de cogerse las patas y abrazarse en la película, y eso era algo que Nick quería evitar ver. Siempre soñó estar viendo una película con Judy, acurrucarse juntos y tomarse de las patas mientras disfrutaban de sus escenas favoritas...

Nick frunció el ceño y dijo con voz alterada:

—¿Estás de broma, Zanahorias?

—¿Nick? ¿A qué te refieres...?

—Ese momento es de los dos, solamente de tú y yo, no de la pareja conejito y este zorro. Somos mejores amigos Judy... quiero que las cosas sean como antes. Tu, yo, compartiendo risas y las palomitas mientras vemos alguna tonta o emocionante película.

—Oye, Nick...

—No, ya me cansé. Cada vez me haces menos caso, rechazas mis invitaciones a cualquier parte, evitas hablar de quedar conmigo...

— Lo siento, yo... es que...

—No te importa nuestra amistad ¿Verdad?

—¡Claro que me importa! —aclaró la coneja mientras tocaba el brazo de Nick.

—¡No me toques! —exigió —. Si prefieres estar con ese...ese...ese estúpido conejo antes que yo, de acuerdo. Encontraré a alguien que sí me haga caso.

—¡No lo llames así! ¡¿Entendido?! ¡Puede que el estúpido no sea él! —gritó Judy, empezándose a enfadar —, sino... ¡Tú!

Nick se sobresaltó de tal grito y esas palabras por parte de su amiga. Bajó las orejas con una expresión triste y apretó los puños.

—Se acabó. Si queréis ver una película, que no sea conmigo —habló Nick mientras separaba su camino del de su amiga y se iba a su apartamento.

—Nick... —susurró ella, destrozada por las palabras que habían salido disparadas de ella.

 _ **POV Nick**_

Llegué a mi apartamento y cerré de un portazo. Se cayó un cuadro de Judy por el impacto de la puerta, pero me daba igual. Casualmente empezó a llover a fuera, parecía que el tiempo quería acompañar mis sentimientos.

Me preparé algo de comer después de darme una ducha relajante para calmar mis nervios y mi ira. He dejado ver que me han hecho daño... me prometí que nunca lo haría. Las palabras de mi madre cuando era pequeño resuenan en mi mente. Ella me dijo aquella frase cuando era un cachorro...

 _"—Nunca dejes que vean que te hacen daño, Nick. Prométemelo. Sé fuerte y que no te importe lo que digan. Tú puedes marcar la diferencia...haz que no vean en ti un sólo depredador... que vean algo más._

 _—_ _Mamá, no te vayas por favor...—dije mientras apretaba la pata de mi madre contra mí_.

 _—_ _Lo siento, cariño..._

 _—_ _No quiero que te vayas, mami —sollocé._

 _—_ _Adiós, Nicky... prométeme que serás fuerte, y que nunca olvidarás esa frase que te dije antes. Júrame que marcarás la diferencia._

 _—_ _Lo prometo... ¡pero no me dejes! te traeré un regalo para que te pongas bien, haré lo que sea_

 _—_ _Me reuniré con papá, donde sea que esté él. Los dos estaremos siempre contigo, cielo. Siempre — comentó mientras su voz se apagaba, así como su vida._

 _—_ _¡No, mamá! —chilló aquel zorrito entre lágrimas"_

Aún recuerdo ese momento. Fue el día en que juré ser fuerte y llegar a ser alguien en la vida para mostrar que no soy sólo un depredador, que por que sea un zorro no tengo por qué ser sospechoso y un animal desconfiable.

El resto de mi infancia fue dura y me costó sobrevivir... por eso poco a poco me convertí en estafador. Así me ganaba la vida y no conocía otra cosa... en el fondo me dolía ser así, ya que no estaba cumpliendo mi promesa, y sabía que mis padres no estarían orgullosos. Ellos siempre fueron buenos y bondadosos, y aunque el dinero escaseaba , intentaban no perder la esperanza y la fe. Siempre evitaban apagar su sonrisa.

Por suerte un día conocí a una conejita especial que me cambió la vida y me llevó por un buen camino. Ahora sé que mi promesa está cumplida. _Judy...si tan solo supieras..._

Nos hemos peleado. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba... ¡odio estar así! siento que otra brecha se abrió entre nosotros. ¡Pero no debió hablarme así! ...ni yo debí haber dicho todo eso. Quiero olvidar este dichoso día de una vez...

 _ **POV normal**_

Ese fin de semana, Judy y Nick ni si quieran se vieron. No hubo mensajes de buenas noches, ni llamadas de buenos días. Ninguno dio señales de vida al otro. Ambos estaban enfadados, pero en el fondo estaban destrozados. Querían verse, reír, hablar... todo estaba estropeado, y ambos le echaban la culpa al otro por eso. Sus orgullos también formaba una barrera entre ambos...los dos eran muy orgullosos y esperaban a que el otro diera el primer paso. Parecía una competición para ver quien pedía perdón antes. Pero por ahora, ninguno estaba dispuesto a decirlo.

Los siguientes días de trabajos fueron incómodos. No se dirigían la palabra y evitaban mirarse a toda costa. Los demás oficiales podían notar que algo pasaba entre ellos, pero no sabían el que y tampoco intentaron averiguarlo. No es bueno entrometerse en esos asuntos, son ellos los que tienen que solucionar sus problemas.

Bogo los mandó a patrullar la ciudad, ya que no había nada importante que hacer ese día. Así, de paso podrían evitar un posible secuestro de depredadores. Ambos se subieron a la patrulla sin rechistar.

Dentro, se podía respirar el aire tenso que había. Judy miraba a la carretera concentrada, pero a la vez en su mar de pensamientos y Nick miraba por la ventana pensativo. No pusieron música de la radio, como solían hacer cuando estaban patrullando.

Judy ya no soportaba más ver al zorro así. Quería escuchar sus bromas, su risa, ver su típica mirada, recibir los mensajes de buenas noches, ver una película, ver el atardecer a su lado... necesitaba romper ese silencio y ese muro que habían construido entre ellos.

—¿Piensas seguir enfadado conmigo?

—Eres tú la que está enfadada.

—Nick...lo siento... no debí haberte tratado así.

Él no respondió, su mirada estaba fijada a un punto de la solitaria calle donde una gacela , un búfalo y una oveja arrastraban a un leopardo inconsciente y lo llevaban hacia un callejón oscuro. Nick se quedó de piedra y no oía las palabras que le estaba soltando la coneja.

—Aparca —pidió de repente él con un tono frío.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú hazlo.

Judy hizo caso y aparcó el coche en donde pudo. Nick le cogió del brazo y la sacó del coche rápido. La llevó a la pared del edificio y se asomó al callejón.

—¿Qué sucede Nick?

—Asómate.

Ella asintió y se asomó. Vio al grupo de presas llevando un cuerpo inconsciente. Se le abrieron los ojos como platos y contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Sigámosles —propuso ella. El zorro asintió.

Ambos siguieron el paso de aquellas presas tan sigilosos como pudieron. No pudieron intervenir por que en ese momento metieron y encerraron al leopardo en una furgoneta y salieron disparados de allí. Ellos corrieron a su patrulla, dispuestos a perseguirlos. Ágilmente se subieron al vehículo y persiguieron silenciosamente al otro coche.

Por suerte no se dieron cuenta de que los perseguían y se dirigieron a Plaza Sahara.¡Estaban apunto de descubrir el escondite secreto de Alan Bosh y su asociación "Rebellion Prey"! Pero tenían que salvar a ese leopardo y a todos los depredadores secuestrados. ¿Qué debían hacer? Eran sólo dos frente a muchos. Quizás deberían llamar refuerzos.

De repente, la furgoneta de los secuestradores se paró frente a una duna enorme de arena. Nick y Judy no entendían por qué se habían parado en ese lugar, contuvieron la respiración mientras un sudor frío les recorría la frente.

Los habían visto.

Las tres presas salieron del vehículo y empezaron a disparar.

Nick y Judy se agacharon y cogieron sus armas tranquilizantes (y pistolas normales por si acaso) rápidamente. Abrieron las puertas de la patrulla y al salir, contraatacaron. Estaban en una situación de peligro y sus corazones se estaban acelerando intentando escapar de ahí.

Sólo se oían disparos y maldiciones. La oveja se subió a su coche, para esconderse, y sus dos aliados seguían disparando hacia los dos oficiales, a la vez que se escondían tras su vehículo. Judy intentaba pensar pero estaba demasiado estresada.

—¿Algún plan, Nick?

Él no respondió. Aún seguía enfadado con ella y aunque no era el momento de estarlo, no podía evitarlo.

—Nick, no es el momento... de verdad, puedes enfadarte después, pero ahora no —pidió con tono entre triste y alterado—. A ver... éste es el plan...

Pero el zorro no hizo caso y salió de su escondite, mientras esquivaba las balas con unos movimientos ágiles e impresionantes.

—¡No, Nick! ¡Tienes que hacerme caso! ¡No te arriesgues así!

El zorro disparó dos dardos tranquilizantes que se clavaron en la gacela. Ésta cayó al suelo, y su compañero soltó una maldición. Nick lo disparó, pero este lo esquivó. Una bala rozó la piel del brazo de Nick que le causó un fuerte dolor. Judy corrió a socorrerlo, pero en ese instante, la oveja que estaba dentro del coche, pisó el acelerador y se dirigió a la coneja. Judy no pudo verlo, pero Nick sí. El zorro se levantó, ignorando el punzante dolor y la sangre que brotaba de él. Dio un golpe en la pata del búfalo, haciendo que su arma cayera, y se dirigió a la coneja para salvarla.

—¡Judy, no! —gritó.

Pero era demasiado tarde. La furgoneta atropelló a la coneja violentamente. Del impacto, Judy cayó inconsciente y muy herida. El búfalo y la oveja escaparon en su patrulla y desaparecieron de repente, como si nada. Nick acudió a su compañera y la cogió en sus brazos.

—¡Judy, por favor! ¡No me dejes! ¡No quiero perder a alguien más!

No hubo respuesta. El zorro la abrazó con fuerza mientras su ira crecía en su interior. ¡Habían herido a su Zanahorias! Esto no acabaría aquí, se iba a vengar. Por ella, por él, por todos. Inconscientemente, cogió su radio policía y llamó a la ZPD.

—¡Aquí el oficial Wilde!—comenzó a decir inquieto y nervioso — ¡la oficial Hopps está gravemente herida, y los sospechosos se escapan con el el secuestrado! ¡Repito: ¡La oficial Hopps está gravemente herida y los secuestradores se escapan! ¡Traigan una ambulancia! ¡Plaza Sahara, Gran Duna!

Nick colgó, a la espera de que vinieran. No le importaba en dolor que le mordía en el brazo, sólo le importaba Judy. Si le hubiera hecho caso...si la hubiera escuchado...ahora no habría pasado esto. Ella tenía un plan y no le hizo caso. Su enfado y su orgullo hicieron esto. Ahora, se odiaba profundamente porque por su culpa, su amiga y compañera estaba malherida, y se habían llevado a aquel pobre leopardo.

Habían fracasado.

Un rato después vinieron cuatro patrullas y una ambulancia, preocupados. Unos policías esposaron a la gacela que estaba bajo los efectos del somnífero y se la llevaron a la ZPD. Los paramédicos se llevaron a Judy en la ambulancia, y se dirigieron al hospital.

Nick se quedó entonces junto con Lobato, uno de sus compañeros, que había venido.

—Será mejor que te cures esa herida antes de que se infecte — dijo el lobo —. Bogo te espera en la oficina para que digas lo que ha pasado.

—Voy... en seguida voy...

El lobo le puso la pata en su hombro para darle ánimos. Y luego, ambos animales se subieron a sus patrullas para dirigirse a la oficina.

Nick quiso desviarse y llegar al hospital, pero tenía que pedir permiso a su mirada estaba completamente apagada y su mundo interior se desmoronaba. Estaba perdido dentro de sí mismo, reteniendo las lágrimas que dolían más que la punzante herida que tenía.

Al llegar, Bogo les estaba esperando con una expresión seria y preocupada.

—Wilde... ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

—Vimos como tres presas se llevaban a un leopardo, y les perseguimos.

—A ver si lo entiendo —Su tono tranquilo empezó a enfurecerse—. ¡¿Realizasteis una persecución sin ni siquiera comunicarlo?! ¡¿Y dejásteis que se llevaran a aquel leopardo?!

—Nos llevaron hacia la Gran Duna, y empezaron a disparar. Atropellaron a Judy y salieron de allí con él...

—Empezaremos una investigación de esos hechos y nos pondremos a buscarlo. Anunciaremos su desaparición también y buscaremos testigos. Tú tienes permiso para ir a ver a tu compañera. Te daré unos días de descanso.

—Gracias, Bogo.

—Una cosa más —añadió —: El ZBI ya ha descubierto a tres de los integrantes de "Rebellion Prey" iniciaremos una captura. Eso va a alarmar a todos los aliados y a Alan Bosh. Por eso tenemos que estar preparados.

—De acuerdo, jefe.

—Vete.

Nick salió disparado de allí, sin ni si quiera despedirse de Ben, que lo miró con cierta tristeza. No sólo por él, sobretodo por Judy...no merecía haber sufrido aquello.

El zorro tomó el metro que lo llevaba al hospital, no tenía ganas de conducir. Su mirada estaba fundida y los pensamientos lo atormentaban. Cuando llegó al hospita y preguntó por la habitación de Judy, la miró a través del cristal. Estaba en una cama mientras los médicos intentaban estabilizarla. Sus latidos eran lentos y escasos y le pusieron una máquina de respiración artificial.

Nick se sentó en la silla, esperando a que le permitieran entrar. Estaba destrozado...no quería verla así. Se sentía tremendamente culpable y de repente se sintió pesado. Sentía su mundo derrumbarse ante sus ojos, un mundo que no podía salvar y que por su culpa se había roto.

Tras una hora, la enfermera le dijo a Nick que podía entrar. El zorro, con pesados pasos se acercó a la conejita. Al verla se le humedecieron los ojos y se le bajaron las orejas.

—Tiene un brazo roto, algunas contusiones por su cuerpo y una conmoción cerebral —contó el médico con expresión de pena.

A Nick se le paró el corazón en ese momento.

—Ha entrado en coma, y no sabemos cuando o si se va a despertar. El tiempo puede ser desde unos días, semanas, meses hasta... bueno, ya sabes.

A Nick se le cayó el alma a pedazos, que se esparcieron por todo el suelo. Su ser se quebró por completo y dejó escapar las lágrimas que exigían salir desde hace rato. El médico le puso la pata en su hombro en un gesto de apoyo y le dejó solo en la habitación. Esas escenas le rompían el corazón, y era algo que todo médico tiene que afrontar. Odiaba decir esas palabras a los seres queridos de sus pacientes, pero era necesario.

Nick acarició a Judy de forma tierna y algunas lágrimas cayeron en la coneja.

—Lo siento, Zanahorias. Todo esto es por mi culpa.

Pasó toda la tarde con ella, hablándole a pesar de que sabía que probablemente no lo estaba escuchando. Pero no podía quedarse todo el día ahí, y cuando acabó el tiempo de visita, le echaron amablemente de ahí.

El zorro se fue a su apartamento con la moral ó lentamente por la puerta y la cerró suavemente. Vio el cuadro de Judy que se cayó con el portazo del otro día. Ni si quiera se había molestado en ponerlo en su sitio. Lo cogió y acarició la imagen de la conejita: en esa imagen estaba tan sana, feliz y llena de vida y alegría...y ahora estaba inconsciente, herida y conectada a máquinas que la mantenían con vida. Volvió a colgar el cuadro en la pared y decidió curarse la herida de la bala. Aquel dolor ya no era importante...le dolía más el estado de su mejor amiga.

Tras vendarse la herida, llamó a los padres de Judy para decirle la noticia. Ambos se quedaron profundamente destruidos y tristes. A Nick no le gustó nada tener que decírselo...pero debían saberlo.

Les dijo que estaría con ella siempre y que fue muy valiente. Que se recuperará. Los padres se despidieron de él dándole las gracias, sin perder el tono roto de sus voces. Irían a visitarla pronto.

Nick tiró el teléfono a la cama, para luego tirarse él. Estaba dolido y no por su ó al teléfono de Judy solamente para oír su voz.

 _—_ _Has llamado a Judy Hopps. Ahora no puedo hablar, pero ¡déjame un mensaje!_

Él sollozó y la volvió a llamar.

 _—_ _Has llamado a Judy Hopps. Ahora no puedo hablar, pero ¡déjame un mensaje!_

—Te extraño, mi Zanahorias.


	6. Cap 6: ¿Es amor?

_**POV Nick**_

Había pasado unas semanas desde entonces. Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con la mirada gacha. No tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada...

Se me hace raro no tener a esa conejita a mi lado, hablando sin parar mientras yo miraba mi móvil. ¡Agh! Cómo me arrepiento de no haberle hecho caso en esas ocasiones. Aún así, me encanta estar con ella y eso es lo único que necesito en estos momentos.

Me dirigía al hospital de Zootopía, a visitar a Judy. Cada vez soporto menos verla conectada a todos esos cables y ver su cara serena y dormida en un sueño del que había posibilidades de que no despertara. Preferiría verla enfadada, y ver como se le mueve esa nariz de conejito tan graciosa.

La expresión indiferente de mi rostro se volvió una de desagrado al ver al novio de Judy sentado frente a su camilla. Sé que tiene derecho a verla también, pero, ¿por qué teníamos que coincidir? me disponía a salir de la estancia cuando ese conejo giró sus orejas hacia mí. Me había escuchado. Entonces giró su cara hacia mí y me saludó con su pata. Yo le dediqué una sonrisa forzada y me giré para salir.

—Espera —me paró.

Entonces,me volví hacia él con una expresión tranquila.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No tienes por qué irte —me dijo con un tono débil. Luego añadió—: Escucha, sé que no te caigo muy bien.

Yo me quedé callado y me limito a mirarle. ¿Entonces lo ha notado? Creo que fui demasiado obvio...Aunque me da igual que lo sepa.

Como vio que no respondía, dijo:

—No te voy a juzgar. Sé que eres el mejor amigo de Judy y estás preocupado por ella. Pero te prometo, que no le voy a hacer ningún daño y procuraré que sea la coneja más feliz del mundo. Nunca permitiré que derrame ni una sola lágrima y la haré reír a todas horas.

Yo seguía sin darle respuesta y sólo le miré con neutralidad. ¿Es que no ve que ese no es el problema? Bueno, es cierto que también me preocupo por eso, y que a aquel que le haga daño, yo se lo haré a él pero triplicado. Pero también está el problema de que amo a esa coneja...

—Nicholas... No puedo impedir que me odies, eso está claro. Pero ojalá que pudiéramos ser amigos, creo que nos llevaríamos genial... Y eso haría feliz a Judy, ¿no crees?

—Supongo...

—Los dos queremos lo mejor para ella, y no quiero que te sientas apartado. Ella te aprecia mucho, ¿sabes? no para de hablar de ti. Y con todo lo que me cuenta, sé que eres un buen animal y que me encantaría ser amigo tuyo... Ojalá me dieras una oportunidad.

Yo suspiré, pensativo. No me gusta odiar por celos a nadie, es algo que me hace sentir más pequeño, indefenso y débil. No es un mal conejo, lo sé. Los celos me cegaron. Quizás debería darle una oportunidad, al fin y al cabo no le puedo pedir a Judy que deje de quererlo. Ella será más feliz si nos llevamos bien. Y como ha dicho él, yo también quiero lo mejor para mi amiga.

Intentaré tragarme mi orgullo y calmar mis celos. De todos modos, no creo que estén juntos para siempre...

¿No?...

—Nick —dije—, puedes llamarme Nick. —Le tendí la pata y estreché la suya, en un gesto de paz y amistad.

El conejo sonrió y asintió, satisfecho,

—Gracias, Nick.

— ¿Crees que despertará pronto? —pregunté.

—No lo sé, pero sé que ella es fuerte y saldrá de esta —me respondió, a la vez que bajaba las orejas. Ni él estaba seguro de si despertaría —. ¿Sabes? ya mismo me iba a ir de Zootopia para volver a mi hogar. Pero creo que me quedaré un tiempo más. Quiero ver a Judy cuando despierte, y estar con ella más tiempo... —contó. Yo sólo asentí.

Tras un rato de silencio, él decide levantarse de la silla. Tras eso, me miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora al ver que yo estaba mirando a Judy con una gran pesadez y tristeza.

—¿Un café? —me cuestionó.

—Ahora voy, espérame en la cafetería —le pedí.

El asintió y salió de la habitación. Yo me giré y observé a Judy. Algo en mí se quebraba al verla así, tan frágil como cristal, mientras que su vida colgaba de un hilo.

—Zanahorias —comencé a decir —... Ojalá despiertes pronto. Si me estás escuchando, quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora Bob y yo seremos amigos. Perdón por todo lo que te causé, Judy.

Sin respuesta. Quisiera escuchar su dulce voz de nuevo, esta espera se me hace eterna y siento como cada vez se me derrumba más el mundo. Sin miedo ni dudas, le doy un suave beso en su mejilla y después de una última mirada hacia ella, me voy a la cafetería del hospital.

Bob y yo nos encontrábamos tomando un café y charlando. Para ser sincero, me alegro de intentar olvidar ese odio hacia Bob, me he quitado un gran peso de encima. Aunque aún queda algún que otro resto de rencor, como una fina pared que no se ve, pero está ahí. Como un fantasma.

Estábamos hablando sobre nuestros oficios, cuando de repente una enfermera vino hacia nosotros con una sonrisa. Lo único que pude captar antes de que mi corazón me impidiera escuchar, fue: _"Ha despertado"_

Lo siguiente que hice fue salir disparado, tirando el café en el momento. Bob salió detrás de mi diciéndome que fuera más despacio. Pero yo seguí corriendo con el corazón en el puño y esquivando a todo aquel que estuviera en medio con mi agilidad zorruna. Casi me choco con tres animales y algunos se quejaban de mí e intentaban detenerme, pero me daba igual: ¡Zanahorias había despertado!

Tras entrar por la puerta, Judy me miró con esos preciosos ojos violeta, y conectó con los míos. Ella sonrió cansada y yo, intentando evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran, me dirigí hacia ella.

—Hola, zorro bobo —me saludó.

—¡Judy! —pronuncié, al mismo tiempo que me lancé a abrazarla. No pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, y sé que ella lo notó.

—Zorros, que sentimentales son —bromeó. Me separé de ella con una sonrisa.

—No soy sentimental, conejita boba —respondí—. Oye, Judy... Siento mucho haberme comportado como lo hice...

—Ya pasó, no te preocupes.

—Si yo te hubiera hecho caso...

—Olvídalo, Nick. Es el pasado.

—Pero... —comencé a decir, cuando de repente Bob entró en la sala, y fue corriendo a abrazar a Judy.

—¡Judy!

—¡Bob! —dijo ella mientras le abrazaba también.

—Que bien que despertaras.

Ella solo le abrazó con más fuerza, pero abrió los ojos y cruzó su mirada con la mía. Yo le sonreí y ella me correspondió con una sincera sonrisa también.

 _ **POV Normal**_

Esa noche, Judy estaba viendo los regalos que sus seres queridos habían ido dejando. Ese día le habían visitado sus padres, sus compañeros de trabajo, sus amigos... ¡Todos! Y eso le hacía muy feliz. Lo mejor de su vida además de haber conseguido su sueño es tener a todos esos animales a su lado. Sin ellos se sentiría vacía.

Había uno de Nick, un zorro de peluche con una nota atada que decía:

 _"Para la conejita más boba y más linda del mundo. Uy, que no se te puede decir linda; lo olvidé.Mejórate, Zanahorias"_

Judy sonrió con dulzura y el ceño un poco fruncido. _"Ese zorro bobo"_ pensó. Abrazó a aquel peluche y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Tras casi un mes de rehabilitación, Judy se deshizo de la escayola de su brazo y todo su cuerpo se recuperó excelentemente bien. A partir de ahí, la vida iba mejor. Nick y Bob fueron más o menos amigos, pero no llegaron a ser íntimos. A veces salían los tres al cine o a cualquier parte, e incluso a veces quedaban Nick y Judy solos. Pero a pesar de eso, los dos amigos se veían menos que antes, y eso les desanimaba bastante. Aunque, en el trabajo, volvían a ser un gran equipo, como siempre lo fueron. La relación de Bob y Judy iba a veces bien, y a veces mal. Y cuando peleaban, Judy sabía que podría refugiarse en los brazos de su mejor amigo. Como siempre.

En cuanto al trabajo, el ZBI ya había descubierto las identidades de los integrantes de aquella asociación, y la policía ya había empezado a buscarlos. Encontraron a algunos, pero no consiguieron sacarles ninguna información por el momento, pues algunos se negaban y otros incluso se quitaban la vida.

Nick y Judy volvieron a la gran duna, el lugar donde atropellaron a la coneja, a buscar pistas. Según unos testigos, un coche negro sospechoso desapareció en esa zona, tal como iba a hacer el que persiguieron los dos policías aquella vez. Aún se culpaban por haber perdido a aquel pobre leopardo. Fue un error que jamás se lo perdonarían...Pero todavía estaban a tiempo de descubrirlos y cerrar el caso.

—Bueno, según dicen aquí desapareció el coche —dijo Judy.

—Hmm... Si yo fuera el líder de una asociación de maleantes—empezó a contar, al mismo tiempo que palpaba la duna—... me aseguraría de poner mi guarida en un lugar donde pase desapercibido.

—¿Qué haces, Nick? —cuestionó ella.

—¡Eureka! —exclamó de repente —aquí hay algo de metal.

—Entonces... ¿es que acaso tienen la guarida secreta ahí?

—Tu lo has dicho, conejita astuta.

—¿Como entraremos sin ser vistos? Seguramente hay cámaras.

—Ya pensaremos en algo, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí, se acerca un coche negro.

Judy asintió y ambos se subieron a la patrulla. Por suerte el conductor de aquel coche no los vio, y desapareció como por arte de magia en aquella duna. Esa noche, los dos quedaron en la casa del zorro, para hablar de un plan para entrar en la guarida secreta de Alan Bosh. A Nick se le ocurrió dicho plan.

—A ver, ¿entonces propones que esperemos a que haya otro secuestro, nos escondamos dentro del coche y así entraremos en la duna? ¿No crees que es muy arriesgado? Perdimos al leopardo por eso...

—Lo sé, pero no hay otra opción.

—¿Y no te gusta mi plan?

—Es peligroso, Judy... Que te vistas de aquel conejo de la asociación y hacer como si yo fuera el secuestrado es un poco... ya sabes, arriesgado.

—Nunca te gustan mis planes, ¿eh?

—No dije eso, Zanahorias.

—Es igual, ya lo hablaremos mañana con el jefe Bogo... Ahora estoy cansada.

—Lo que estás es de mal humor. ¿Otra vez discutiste con Bob?

—Ya no sé que hacer, Nick...discutimos muchísimo. Él me hace muy feliz y nos llevamos bien, ¿por qué pasa esto?

—Judy, es normal que las parejas discutan. Daros un tiempo para que se calme la tensión y hablarlo... Así es como se deben solucionar las cosas. Si realmente os queréis, luchad por eso... encontraréis la manera de solucionar las diferencias.

Nick se sorprendió a sí mismo por esas palabras. No le gustaba que su Zanahorias sufriera. ¡Ese Bob prometió no hacerle daño! Ahora el zorro era para Judy como su refugio y el hombro en el que podía apoyarse...A pesar de que ese hombro estaba apunto de derrumbarse de mil maneras distintas.

—Gracias, Nick —agradeció ella acompañado de una sonrisa y un abrazo —. Eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, Zanahorias...—respondió — _"No te imaginas cuanto..."_ —dijo mentalmente

—Bueno, ¿comemos algo?

—Claro. Prepararé algo; pon la televisión si quieres, mi casa es tu casa —invitó el zorro, mientras se iba a la cocina con una expresión que escondía tristeza.

El zorro suspiró, recordando las palabras de su amiga: _"Eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero"._

La coneja se dirigía a encender la televisión cuando de repente apareció en su campo de visión el bolígrafo-zanahoria. Lo cogió con nostalgia, pensando en aquellos buenos y malos momentos que pasaron ambos con ese bolígrafo. Fue el solucionador de miles de problemas.

Pulsó el botón, pensando en cuál habría sido el último mensaje grabado, ya que a Nick le encantaba hacerle bromas con él. Y no se equivocaba, el mensaje era de Nick.

Pero no era una broma.

Ni mucho menos.

 _"Judy...¡Agh! No sé como decirte esto, nunca se me dieron bien las palabras. No quiero seguir escondiéndote esto, Zanahorias. Hemos pasado muy buenos momentos y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Eres mi mejor amiga, y disfruto estando a tu lado; sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre, que estaré ahí para ti y que movería tierra y mar para ayudarte.Tú me diste mucho, me has cambiado, me sacaste de la mala vida y me apoyaste en todo... ¿Cómo decirte esto?..._

 _Te quiero, ¿vale, coneja boba? y no de la forma en la que crees. Me vuelves loco, Judy. No pude evitar sentir algo más por ti... Me haces sentir como algo más que un simple zorro y quiero que sepas, que te aprecio demasiado y que ojalá esto no rompa nuestra amistad. Me encantaría poder hacerte feliz de una nueva forma, quisiera ser...eh..._

 _¡Mira lo que me haces decir, parezco idiota! Estarás contenta, ¿no, coneja? Yo era un estafador, pero tu eres una ladrona... que robó mi corazón._

 _Pero, te lo regalo..._

 _Es tuyo, Zanahorias."_

—Nick... —susurró mientras su corazón se saltaba varios latidos.

De repente sintió como si se le acabara el aire y le costara respirar. Su mejor amigo se le había declarado por un mensaje que ni si quiera le había enseñado. _"¿Cuando pensaba decírmelo?"_ pensó.

Jamás se había planteado la idea de que aquel zorro pudiera enamorarse de ella. A decir verdad, una vez se fijó en que aquella amistad iba encaminándose hacia algo más, y eso le aterraba y le fascinaba a la vez.

Sabía que la relación con aquel zorro era demasiado estrecha y ya comenzaba a parecer una relación de pareja, pero jamás se imaginó que de verdad Nick le querría, prometió no hacerse ilusiones con eso, y se olvidó del asunto.

¿Una pareja de zorro y coneja? jamás se había visto eso... Judy bajó las orejas y miró al suelo. No sabía que le estaba pasando, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que se sentía más cómoda y tranquila con Nick que con Bob.

Pensó en las quedadas con él, cuanto reían, cuanto disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, y las bromas que se hacían. Se sentía segura y más fuerte junto a él. Era su refugio, su compañero, su amigo, su todo.

 _"¿Es que acaso es amor?"_ se preguntó. Quería negarlo, quería apartarlo de su cabeza; pero la típica mirada del zorro y sus ojos verdes inundaban su mente. Esos dulces ojos de un color tan intenso que era capaz de perderse en ellos. ¿Y si estaba enamorada y ahora se daba cuenta? ¿Y si solo está con Bob para autoengañarse y no afrontar la realidad?

Se percató de que Nick debió de sentirse horrible cuando conoció a Bob y cuando ella lo dejó en la zona de amigos.

 _"Eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero"_ dijo una voz en su mente

 _"Y yo a ti, Zanahorias..."_

—Perdón, Nick... —murmuró.

—¿Has dicho algo?—interrogó el zorro desde detrás de ella. Judy se sobresaltó.

—¡N-no! ¡Nada! —negó, mientras escondía el bolígrafo-zanahorias —, ¿que vamos a comer?

—Sopa, es lo único que pude preparar hoy —comentó —; a la tuya le eché zanahorias, como a ti te gusta.

—Gracias...Gracias por todo —habló ella mirándole a los ojos. Él le sonrió.

Quería mucho a Bob, pero no había la misma confianza con él que con el zorro. Las parejas interespecie no eran bien aceptadas por la sociedad, y no quería ponerlos en peligro. Además, eran compañeros, y no podrían trabajar juntos si eran pareja. Lo mejor era dejarlo como amigos, por el bien de los dos.

 _¿Cómo decírselo?_

Miró de nuevo a Nick, quien comía lenta y tranquilamente. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y recordar el mensaje que le había hecho pero nunca enseñado.

 _"¿Es amor?"_ se repitió.


	7. Cap 7: Infiltrados

Otro día, ambos se encontraban en la oficina de Bogo, para obtener su permiso de intervenir e irrumpir en la guarida de Rebellion Prey. Bogo, sin embargo, les dijo que no hicieran nada, que harían un plan para entrar con más oficiales. Pero las desapariciones seguían aumentando y Judy no se iba a quedar sentada esperando. Tardarían en prepararlo todo, y no soportaba la idea de que más depredadores fuesen secuestrados.

El búfalo les pidió que investigasen un simple robo en el museo de la ciudad. Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a su patrulla.

—Es increíble... ¡Somos dos de los mejores oficiales de la ZPD! Podríamos intervenir ya —protestó Judy, molesta. Estaba conduciendo con rapidez y furia.

—Y dos de los más pequeños, Judy—respondió el zorro —; están empezando a secuestrar a depredadores grandes, es peligroso.

—Yo no conozco el peligro —le contestó mientras le dirigía una mirada.

—¡Se nota, atenta a la carretera! —vociferó Nick al ver que estaban a punto de estrellarse con otro coche. Judy miró al frente y lo esquivó mientras el zorro se agarraba con sus zarpas al asiento.

—Ups —pronunció ella con una sonrisa de vergüenza —, lo siento —Nick le sonrió.

Ya estaban llegando al museo cuando de repente se percataron de algo que les resultaba familiar: Vieron la furgoneta que persiguieron la última vez. Judy sintió su ira fluyendo y decidió seguirla de lejos.

—Judy, nos hemos pasado el museo... Espera... ¿Qué pretendes?

—Aquí la oficial Hopps, vamos a perseguir a una furgoneta sospechosa y llevar a cabo un plan. Manden a más oficiales para el robo del museo —dijo ella a través de la radio policía.

— ¡Hopps! , ¿¡ que estás..!? —empezó a gritar bogo, pero Judy cortó la comunicación.

—¡Zanahorias!

—¡Shh! Mira, han entrado en ese callejón. —Aparcó la patrulla donde pudo y salió enseguida —. No te quedes ahí, Nick. ¡Vamos!

—Creo que me voy a arrepentir de esto —opinó mientras salía del vehículo.

Los oficiales se asomaron al callejón y vieron como abrían la parte de atrás de la furgoneta y dos de las tres presas que había perseguían de cerca a un pobre oso. La coneja tomó una decisión.

—Vamos a colarnos en la furgo —susurró Judy.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —murmuró él.

—No —respondió en voz baja —, pero debemos hacerlo.

—Pero...

La coneja no dejo que Nick se quejara y fue a coger las armas del coche. Cogieron unas tranquilizante y unas de fuego por si las cosas se torcían. Luego, tiró de su pata hasta ponerse en un lado de la furgoneta.

Al otro lado una gacela esperaba a sus cómplices y vigilaba. El zorro y la coneja se colaron sin que se diera cuenta en el vehículo y se escondieron tras unas cajas.

Ambos tenían el corazón en el puño, pero era su única oportunidad de entrar a la guarida.

Un rato después, un buey y un cerdo empujaron con dificultad al oso dentro del coche, ayudados también por la gacela.

—¡Salgamos de aquí! —dijo la gacela mientras cerraba la parte trasera de la furgoneta.

Todos se subieron al coche y arrancaron. Judy y Nick salieron de su escondite y fueron hacia el oso. Tenía atadas todas las patas y un bozal, y luchaba por liberarse, pero era en vano.

Nick, gracias a sus garras, cortó las cuerdas y le quitó el bozal al pobre animal.

—Gracias... Muchas gracias...

—¡Shh! —le calló Judy. Luego añadió en voz baja —: Ahora tenemos que sacarte de aquí cuanto antes. Nick, ¿ideas?

—La cerradura de esto no es difícil. Esta furgo es de segunda pata, y es tan anticuada como... — murmuró el zorro.

—¡Déjate de charlas y venga, Nicholas! —susurró algo irritada.

Nick volvió a sacar sus garras y con una uña intentó abrir el pestillo de la puerta desde dentro.

—Date más prisa, Nick, no tenemos todo el día —exigió la chica musitando.

—¡Estoy en ello, Zanahorias! Estas preciosidades necesitan un tiempo —contestó entre susurros.

Tras unos minutos consiguió abrir la puerta. El coche iba a bastante velocidad y no podía saltar ahora. La mirada del conductor de atrás se convirtió en una de asombro, pero la ignoraron.

—Esto va demasiado rápido —dijo Judy.

—En cuanto haya un semáforo deberás saltar. Es tu única oportunidad... Luego ve a la policía y cuéntales lo que ha pasado.

El oso asintió, aún asustado. Los secuestradores pusieron música muy alta y por suerte no podrían escuchar lo que pasaba detrás. Los corazones latían con rapidez y esperaban que todo saliera bien.

Un rato más tarde, pararon en un semáforo, y el oso saltó sin miedo y se fue huyendo lo más deprisa que pudo, dando gracias por haber salido de esa.

El zorro y la coneja cerraron la puerta de la furgoneta y esperaron a llegar al distrito Tundra y a la supuesta guarida de Alan Bosh.

Ambos estuvieron muy callados durante un buen rato. Estaban inmersos en sus propio mar de pensamientos... No podían dejar de pensar en que harían si todo salía mal. El plan era disparar a los secuestradores con dardos tranquilizantes al salir, y luego explorar aquel lugar y rescatar a los depredadores. Pero a medida que se acercaban al lugar de destino el plan iba pareciendo más peligroso y difícil.

Los dos amigos se miraron con temor.

—¿Tienes miedo, Zanahorias?

—Sí lo tengo, Nick... Pero hay que ser valientes. Debemos hacer esto...

El zorro cogió la pata de la coneja con dulzura en señal de apoyo. Judy sonrió, aunque apenas podía ver el rostro de Nick, pues estaba demasiado oscuro. Nick en cambio podía verla bien, ya que tenía visión nocturna.

Tras un largo rato así, la coneja dijo:

—Prométeme que no me dejarás sola.

—Somos un equipo, Zanahorias. Jamás te dejaré sola —contestó el zorro.

Judy se recostó en su cuerpo y su amigo la abrazó. Nick de repente se sintió seguro al sentir a la conejita a su lado. La miró con ternura mientras sentía mariposas en su estómago. Le acarició el brazo y ella cerró los ojos con una expresión de preocupación. Estaba nerviosa, pero Nick la consolaba. Se abrazó a él con más fuerza sin entender lo que le estaba pasando.

Él era su refugio, su mejor amigo, su fiel compañero...

—Judy, tengo que decirte algo... —empezó a decir él apartando la mirada.

—¿El qué? —preguntó nerviosa aunque se imaginaba lo que iba a decir. Nick tragó saliva y respiró hondo, estaba dispuesto a decirlo.

—Yo... —comenzó a contar, pero no pudo terminar la frase.

En ese momento, percibieron como la puerta de la furgoneta se abría y sintieron que las mariposas de su estómago se transformaban en avispas. Con reflejo de policía, sacaron sus armas tranquilizantes y se escondieron.

—Bueno, oso idiota, es hora de... ¿¡Qué!? —exclamó el cerdo.

Cuando entró en el interior, Judy disparó sin fallar y el animal cayó bajo los efectos del somní compañeros fueron a ver que ocurría.

—¿Jake? —llamó la gacela al ver que estaba tendido en el suelo del vehículo.

Ambos animales entraron a ver que ocurría, pero de repente Judy y Nick dispararon y esperaron a que los dos cayeran dormidos. Tras un minuto, salieron de inmediato del coche y cerraron las puertas.

—Primera fase completada —anunció la coneja. Luego cogió la radio policía de su cinturón —Aquí Hopps y Wilde. Estamos dentro de la supuesta guarida de Alan Bosh. Vamos a explorar el lugar y a intentar rescatar a los animales. Si las cosas salen más, necesitaremos refuerzos.

—¡Hopps, Wilde! ¡Os voy a despedir si no salís de ahí ahora mismo!

Judy lo ignoró, sabiendo que Bogo no los despediría, pues eran muy importantes para la ZPD. Cortó la comunicación y observó el lugar. Estaban en una especie de sala, al lado de la entrada, donde había varias furgonetas y coches. Las paredes eran de un marrón claro, color de la arena de la duna, y el suelo era completamente de arena. Visualizaron una enorme puerta por donde debían pasar.

—Tenemos que entrar ahí. —Iba a dar un paso adelante, cuando su amigo la detuvo.

—Espera, Judy. ¿No ves las cámaras? ¡Nos van a ver!

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer entonces? —dudó ella. Nick reflexionó durante unos segundos.

El zorro vio una pistola en el suelo, la cual se les habría caído al cerdo. Sin fallar, disparó a las cámaras. Estas se rompieron y cayeron al suelo, provocando un pequeño estruendo. Por suerte, nadie pareció alarmarse, pues esa pistola tenía un moderador sónico que hacía que fuera más silenciosa.

—Así no desperdiciaré mis propias balas.

—¡Wow! eres un excelente tirador.

—Por supuesto que lo soy —admitió con orgullo—. Ahora vamos, tenemos que entrar.

Corrieron hasta la puerta, sintiendo la adrenalina en su sangre. Debían mantener la calma pues era un rescate muy arriesgado.

Había una cerradura algo más complicada que la de la furgoneta, y Nick intentó abrirla con su uña con gran esfuerzo.

—Ese método nos está salvando de muchas cosas hoy.

—¡Shh! —la silenció él —. Es imposible...Esta cerradura no cede —lamentó él. Judy miró a todas partes pensando en alguna idea.

—¡Ya sé! -habló -, el suelo es de tierra, y espero que el del interior también lo sea...Podemos escavar.

—¿Cómo animales salvajes?

—Como animales salvajes —repitió Judy con una mirada pícara.

Ella comenzó a escavar tan rápido como pudo. Por ser una coneja, eso se le daba muy bien. Nick la imitó, cerrando los ojos para que no se le metieran motas de tierra que la coneja tiraba.

Un buen rato más tarde, se empezó a colar la luz por el agujero, señal de que habían llegado al otro lado. Despacio, se asomaron para ver si había alguien. Nick volvió a disparar a las cámaras con la pistola del cerdo y tras eso, salieron de su escondite.

Todo estaba silencioso y solo escuchaban los latidos de sus corazones, que bombeaban con mucha fuerza y rapidez. Se movieron con sigilo por la sala. Había una mesa central con muchísimas sillas; allí era donde se reunían y hablaban de todo aquel malévolo plan. Tenían fotos de depredadores secuestrados, y carteles de rebelión contra ellos. Incluso había una diana con la foto de depredadores... Esos animales tenían un odio casi irracional por ellos. Nick tragó saliva muy preocupado y algo ofendido por todo aquello.

Había otras puertas cerradas, y al fondo, había unas escaleras que llevaban hacia abajo, envueltas en una tenebrosa oscuridad. Nick y Judy agudizaron el oído y cruzaron la sala con rapidez y sigilo, escuchando como se acercaba algún animal. Las escaleras estaban demasiado oscuras, y la coneja no podía ver nada. Nick la cogió y bajó las escaleras, aprovechando su visión nocturna y la llevó hasta abajo del todo.

Llegaron hacia una enorme sala llena de pasillos en las que no entraba ni una pizca de luz.

—¿Nick? No veo nada...

—Tranquila, debe haber un interruptor por aquí...

Nick buscó con la mirada el interruptor, y cuando lo encontró lo pulsó. Toda la sala se iluminó con una luz débil. Los dos exclamaron al ver un montón de jaulas con depredadores dentro, que cerraron los ojos cuando la luz entró de forma bruta en sus ojos. Estaban con bozales y atados, y en espacios muy pequeños.

A ambos se les partió el alma verlos así... Todos estaban sacudiéndose para pedir ayuda desesperadamente.

Algunos suplicaban piedad con los ojos, y otros estaban demasiado débiles como para moverse, pero había una chispa de súplica en ellos.

Aquel suelo no era de arena, por lo que no podrían salir escavando.

—Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí como sea, Nick...

—En esa pared hay un control, quizás sea para abrir las jaulas... Tal vez si consigo...

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —habló de repente una voz dando más énfasis al final —. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Sus corazones se detuvieron por aquellas palabras roncas que irrumpieron en la sala. Se giraron para ver de quién provenía esa rota voz.

Sus ojos contactaron con los de una cebra con una gran cicatriz en su cara. Una cicatriz en la que guardaba todo el rencor y odio, y que estaba llena de ira y recuerdos.

Se trataba de Alan Bosh.

Detrás de él había más animales presas, mirándolos con sonrisas malvadas y deseo de lucha.

—¡No puedes secuestrar a los depredadores! ¡No tienes derecho!

—No voy a hacer caso a una conejita y... ¿Un zorro?

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Nick con irritación.

—Sí. Que eres un asqueroso depredador. ¡Cogedlos!

Nick y Judy levantaron sus armas tranquilizantes, y vieron como un montón de presas los rodearon. No tenían ninguna escapatoria. Debían disparar y defenderse, o no saldrían de ahí vivos. Ambos empezaron a disparar, dejando las pistolas de fuego como última opción, pero todos se movían demasiado rápido y al rededor de ellos.

Les resultó raro que no tuvieran pistolas. Nick entendió que solo querían cansarles y confundirles.

Cuando se les acabaron los dardos, se apoyaron espalda contra espalda para defenderse, y las presas los apuntaron con armas y miradas maliciosas. No tuvieron otra opción. La coneja y el zorro cruzaron una mirada de horror y sacaron sus otras pistolas. Debían disparar balas, por su propia vida.

—Admito que habéis hecho un buen trabajo colándoos aquí—empezó a hablar Alan —. Que lástima que os hayamos pillado y que ahora vuestra vida corra peligro.

—¡No te vas a salir con la tuya! —gritó Nick—. ¡Soltad las pistolas!

—Uy, no levantes la voz, depredador. Te voy a tener que poner un bozal.

—¡Bajad las armas o os disparamos!

—Hacedlo. Estáis rodeados, no duraréis mucho.

Judy soltó una maldición e intentó despejar su mente para pensar. Los que los acorralaban se estaban acercando más a ellos, atentos al momento de disparar. Podrían matarlos ya si quisieran, pero por alguna razón, no lo hacían. Alan los quería vivos.

Respiró hondo y miró hacia una jirafa. Fue entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Cogió la pata de su compañero para llamarle la atención. El zorro la miró.

—Nick. — Él se agachó y la coneja le susurró algo al oído. El del pelaje rojizo asintió con una chispa de valentía.

Se movieron hacia delante, dispuestos a escapar. Los animales corrieron hacia ellos para frenarlos y atraparlos. Pero entonces, ambos giraron en un movimiento elegante y se arrastraron por el suelo de forma muy veloz. Ignorando el dolor del roce del duro suelo con el de sus pieles, cruzaron por debajo de la jirafa, la cual había dejado un gran hueco entre sus altas patas para pasar. Empezaron a disparar por doquier, intentando no darles a ninguno de los secuestrados. Las balas volaban por toda la habitación, y no quisieron saber si les había dado a algunos. Los demás animales intentaron dispararles a las patas, de tal forma que no los mataría, pero los dejaría incapaces de correr. Pero el zorro y la coneja lograron escapar, acertando algunos disparos a algunos animales.

—¡No los dejéis escapar! Me quiero divertir un rato con ellos.

Judy y Nick corrían por los pasillos, ante las miradas de los animales secuestrados que les daban ánimo. Todo dependía de ese momento, sus vidas estaban en grave peligro, y ambos se lamentaron de no haberle hecho caso a Bogo. Las balas estaban a punto de rozarles, vacilantes y riéndose de ellos, pero seguían esquivando como podían. Había tantos pasillos que eso parecía un laberinto sin fin. El ambiente era un caos de confusión, sangre, dolor y miedo, estaban en una gran nube de confusa niebla de la que no sabían si saldrían vivos. Nick se lamentó de no haberle confesado a Judy su secreto, ambos morirían sin poder haber pasado por ese momento. Judy, en cambio, en lo único que podía pensar era en sobrevivir y en vengar a los depredadores.

—¡Nick! ¡Las luces! —gritó la coneja. El zorro entendió a qué se refería su amiga.

Él disparó a las luces del techo, cuyos cristales cayeron al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos para siempre. La oscuridad acechó el lugar, lo que Nick aprovechó para usar su visión nocturna de nuevo. Que suerte tener la ventaja de esos ojos adaptados a la noche.

El zorro cogió a la coneja de la pata y huyeron. Consiguieron perderles de vista un rato y se pusieron detrás de una jaula vacía muy oculta.

—Este es el fin, Zanahorias... —se lamentó. Judy cogió su radio policía.

—¡Aquí Hopps y Wilde! ¡Solicito refuer...!

No pudo acabar la frase pues dos grandes animales los atraparon y les golpearon fuerte en la cabeza. Al parecer , Alan había pensado en todo, y se equiparon con linternas.

Tras el fuerte golpe, a los dos se les nubló la vista y empezaron a ver puntos negros, que inundaban su campo de visión. El sonido se hacía más bajo, como si se estuvieran apagando, mientras un mareo les congeló. Su consciencia se nublaba y sus seres caían al suelo bajo un dolor que les quitaba el oxígeno. Y cayeron.

Cayeron inconscientes.

Cayeron bajo las garras de aquellos crueles animales.

Judy abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaban en una sala distinta, donde no había absolutamente nada salvo una cutre bombilla colgando del techo, solitaria pero luminosa. El suelo era de hormigón, a diferencia de la sala principal. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, y no podía mover su cuerpo.

Cuando su vista se aclaró, vio a su amigo con los ojos cerrados y atado junto a ella. Le habían puesto también un molesto bozal, y a ella una cinta adhesiva en los labios. Los habían atrapado y no había forma de escapar. La coneja quiso llorar, pero retuvo las lágrimas y luchó por liberarse, pero era imposible.

El zorro abrió los ojos al sentir la agitación y empezó a asustarse en cuanto notó que llevaba un bozal. Se sintió preso, malherido, golpeado e incapaz. Ese bozal se reía de él. Miró a Judy con terror, al igual que ella e intentó liberarse también. Estaban demasiado atados como para poder salir. Las cuerdas les rozaba dolorosamente la suave piel, pero eso no importaba ahora.

—No gastéis energías, estáis atados con la mejor de las cuerdas.

Alan Bosh se puso en frente de ellos con una falsa sonrisa de amistad. Judy intentó hablar, pero no podía. Hacía esfuerzos por quitarse la cinta. Alan se la quitó rápido, lo que le provocó un fuerte dolor a la coneja. Sintió como su piel palpitaba, y volvió a retener las lágrimas. Nick miró a la cebra con un profundo enfado. Nadie podía hacer daño a su Judy.

—¡Somos la policía! ¡Vendrán a buscarnos!

—Cómo si les fuésemos a dejar pasar, bobita. Bueno, supongo que habéis venido a rescatarlos, ¿no?

—¡Eres un...!

—¡Shh! —la calló —, os contaré el porqué de todo esto, pero tenéis que estar calladitos. No vais a poder escapar, así que poneros cómodos.

—¿Sabes lo que significa cómodo?

—Todo empezó cuando era pequeño —empezó a narrar, ignorando el comentario de la coneja—, mi madre murió en un accidente de tráfico ¿sabéis quien era el conductor? ¡Un depredador! mi familia empezó a ser pobre tras eso, y mi padre hacía lo que podía para conseguir dinero y sacarnos adelante. En su trabajo, le pagaban menos que a los depredadores que había. ¿Injusto, verdad? ¡El trabajaba duro día y noche, mucho más que la mayoría de sus compañeros! Esto hizo que mi padre se quejara, pero al hacer eso lo despidieron. Lleno de rencor, fue entonces cuando mi padre creo esta organización. Hasta que un día, un tigre lo hirió de muerte, y desde ahí yo decidí vengarme y me convertí en el líder.

—¡Lo que estás haciendo es prejuzgar a los depredadores!

—No, bonita. Ellos siempre han sido, y serán, nuestros asesinos por naturaleza.

—¡Te equivocas!

Nick sintió la furia por su cuerpo al escuchar todo aquello. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esto le traía muchos recuerdos... vino a su mente aquella escena de cuando era niño, que le marcó de por vida. Tiempo atrás...

 _"—Yo, Nicholas Wilde prometo ser valiente, leal, servicial y digno de confianza —dijo con una gran sonrisa. Los demás niños cruzaron miradas maliciosas._

 _—_ _¿Aunque seas un...zorro?_

 _—_ _¿Qué...?_

 _Entonces, lo empujaron con maldad y cayó. El suelo lo abrazó, y los demás le rodearon, impidiendo que escapara. Iban a maltratarlo, solo por ser un zorro. Mientras Nick preguntaba que había hecho mal, le colocaron un molesto bozal, que no supo de donde lo habían sacado. Él intentaba detenerlos, pero era en vano._

 _—_ _Si creías que íbamos a fiarnos de un zorro sin bozal, es que eres muy memo._

 _Todos empezaron a reírse, como si aquello fuera lo más gracioso del mundo y como si disfrutaran de verle sufrir._

 _El pobre zorrito se fue corriendo, mientras las lágrimas lo abandonaban._

 _—_ _Oh, va a llorar —comentó divertido uno de ellos._

 _Nick apoyó su espalda contra la pared del edificio y se quitó el bozal con dificultad, mientras se sentía inútil y ridículo...Se sentó en el suelo, mientras pensó que nadie nunca confiaría en él. La soledad le hizo compañía, y el frío de la calle lo envolvía. ¿Es que su destino era ser alguien en el que nadie confiaba? "_

—Mi plan —habló la cebra, sacando a Nick de sus pensamientos —es secuestrar a la mayoría de los depredadores, difundir el miedo en la ciudad y hacer que los depredadores que queden se vayan lejos. Así, Zootopía será solo nuestra, las presas. Nos la merecemos más.

—¡Zootopía es de todos!

—Ya no lo será. Volveré mañana, tengo una reunión. Espero que descanséis. Y no os preocupéis por vuestros queridos compañeros, no vendrán. Hemos hackeado el sistema y le hemos dado unas ubicaciones vuestras falsas... A saber donde están ahora.

Judy rugió de ira, mientras que Alan abandonaba la sala. Nick hacia todo lo posible por huir de esas agresivas cuerdas y poder quitarse ese molesto bozal.

—Tranquilo, Nick... Vamos a salir de aquí. —Empezó a pensar lo más rápido que podía pero estaba demasiado estresada. El zorro balbuceaba palabras que Judy apenas entendía— Agh, ese estúpido bozal...

Nick seguía intentando hablar, y esta vez Judy comprendió algo.

—¿Mis dientes?

Nick asintió y dijo otras palabras acompañado de su típica sonrisa pícara, que ella pudo ver a través del bozal. A pesar de la situación en la que estaban, el zorro siempre encontraba un momento para hacer la gracia.

—¡Los conejos no somos roedores, Nick! Pero igual... tienes razón, ¡puedo usar mis dientes!

La coneja se contoneó para poder llegar a las cuerdas que tanto la estaban apretando. Con dificultad, pudo alcanzar las cuerdas más cercanas y lentamente, empezó a roerlas ante la mirada divertida de Nick. Ella le dedicó un gesto de enfado y siguió con su tarea.

Tras un rato, las cuerdas se soltaron y Judy ayudó a Nick a salir de ellas.

—Esa cebra tuvo el error de no taparme la boca. Ven, te quitaré esto —habló la coneja.

Nick se agachó y ella le quitó el bozal con cuidado y lentamente, para no hacerle daño. Este estaba demasiado apretado, lo que le causó tremendas molestias al pobre zorro. Nick se acarició el hocico para desentumecerlo.

—Ah, dulce, dulce libertad.

—Aún no estamos libres, Nick. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Abortaremos la misión y volveremos a la ZPD..

—Vale, Zanahorias. Vamos con cuidado.

Ambos, se cogieron de las patas para no separarse y afrontar el peligro juntos, y se acercaron lentamente al manillar de la puerta. El zorro iba a abrirla cuando dijo:

—Mejor hazlo tú.

Judy suspiró, recordando aquella misma escena tiempo atrás. Abrió la puerta y estaba todo oscuro. La luz de la habitación era tan débil que no era capaz de alumbrar el pasillo.  
La coneja dio un paso al frente cuando de repente, se escuchó un disparo.

Nick apartó a Judy, mirando en la oscuridad a algo que ella no ve. Por suerte, la bala apenas le rozó, y su pelaje ayudó a protegerle. En ese instante, alguien golpeó al zorro, haciéndole caer al suelo. Ella gritó, sin saber lo que ocurría. Cogió su pistola y empezó a disparar. Alguien la cogió por detrás y todo se volvió más oscuro aún.


	8. Cap 8: Traición

_**POV Nick**_

La cabeza me dolía un montón. Sentía que todo me daba vueltas y que el tiempo no pasaba. Aún así, era consciente de que habían pasado horas, quizás un día. Abrí los ojos perezosamente y de repente fui percatándome de que volvía a tener el estúpido bozal...Tan apretado y angustioso como siempre. Miré mi cuerpo y observé como esta vez estaba atado con cadenas, en vez de cuerdas. Eran tan pesadas que apenas podía moverme. El cuerpo me hormigueaba, quizás por la postura en la que había estado durante horas con esa pesada carga.

Me habían quitado mis armas, las esposas, y todo lo que llevaba de la policía, excepto mi placa.

Miré a mi alrededor: estaba en una jaula, junto a otros animales también enjaulados. No veía a Zanahorias por ningún lado. Intentaba decir su nombre, pero no podía vocalizar. Con grandes esfuerzos giré mi cuerpo y así pude ver a la conejita, dormida en la jaula de al lado aún más pequeña que la mía. Llevaba también cadenas, y sentí unas enormes ganas de ir a por ella a ayudarla.

Nuestras jaulas estaban tan juntas que casi podía tocarla a ella, sino estuviera encadenado. Grité como pude para despertarla, y así pasó. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, y cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba, gritó mi nombre.

—¡Nick! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

Intenté hablar pero apenas me entendía.

—Oh, Nick. —Se acercó a mí con esfuerzo y se agarró a los barrotes.

Yo, sacando fuerzas, me arrastré hasta ella, y me senté a su lado. Juntó su mejilla con la mía, con ternura, pero a la vez con preocupación.

—Es culpa mía, Nick... Si no hubiera perseguido a la furgo...Si hubiera hecho caso a Bogo...

—No es tu culpa. —Hice un gran esfuerzo para pronunciar, pero apenas se me entendió.

—Sí lo es —contestó. Me había entendido —, y yo te tuve que arrastrar hasta aquí... Lo siento. He sido una amiga horrible. Sobretodo estos últimos días...

Yo callé, y sólo la miré. _¿Qué quería decirme?_

—Nick, tengo que confesarte algo... Algo que me hizo alejarme de ti todo este tiempo, y me arrepiento tanto... —Me miró con esos preciosos ojos violetas, ahora enrojecidos y húmedos...Iba a llorar —Nick, yo...

—Oh, ya estáis conscientes. Habéis dormido mucho, dormilones. —La voz de Alan apareció de la nada, y nos sobresaltó —. Intentasteis escapar ayer. Muy mal... Y yo que iba a traeros algo de comida...Quizás. ¿No sabíais que había puesto a dos animales en la puerta vigilándoos?

—¡Déjanos salir de aquí!

—No quiero acabar con tu vida, coneja. Las presas tenemos que ayudarnos entre todos, ¿no? En cambio, a este zorro puedo matarle ya si quiero.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—Hagamos un trato, linda coneja. Únete a nosotros y mantendré con vida a tu amiguito.

—¡No pienso unirme a vosotros!

—Pero, bonita... ¿No ves lo que hacen ellos? se aprovechan de lo que son para conseguir cosas injustamente. Se creen fuertes y capaces de destruir...Aún tienen eso en su sangre. ¡Ellos me hicieron esta cicatriz!

—Hablas como Ovina.

—Oh, Ovina... Es una buena oveja, lástima que siga encerrada...; piénsalo Judy. ¿No sabes lo que piensan ellos sobre las presas? Nos ven como una burla, se creen superiores. No sabes lo que piensan de los conejos tampoco, supongo.

—¡Cállate! —Judy empezaba a ponerse muy nerviosa.

—Dicen que cuando eras pequeña te atacó un zorro... ¿Ves lo violentos que son?

—¡Gideon ha cambiado! Sólo era un crío cuando pasó.

—¿En serio? mira a tu amiguito. Fíjate bien en como me está enseñando sus feroces dientes y de como saca las garras. Mira sus ojos...de asesino.

Estaba lleno de ira. Instintivamente enseñé mis dientes y lo miré con tanto odio como pude. Tenía ganas de ir a por esa cebra y acabar con él. ¡No tiene derecho a juzgarnos así! Apreté mis puños, sintiendo como mis garras se clavaban en las palmas de mis patas. La adrenalina empezó a recorrerme el cuerpo y quise quitarme esas cuerdas y salir de aquí con Judy como nunca antes, y meter a este idiota en la cárcel. De repente, vi como Judy me miraba con algo de temor y preocupación. Mi expresión de odio se volvió una de tristeza.

Sólo me miró así una vez... después de aquel discurso que dio en televisión, cuando comprobé si me tenía miedo...

—¿Ves lo que te digo? Si se pone así cuando se enfada, imagina cuando no esté atado. ¿En serio quieres ser amiga de esa bestia?

—Yo...

—Únete a nosotros, te sentirás importante. Ya nadie te hará daño. No serás una conejita pequeña...Serás el animal más grande. Así de paso no mataré a tu amigo. Imagínate...tú, y nosotros, dirigiendo la ciudad y demostrándoles a todos que las presas somos también fuertes— intentó disuadirla—Sé que antes temías a los zorros, llevabas un spray... ¿Qué ha cambiado? si los fabrican será por algo...

—¡Cállate! ¿¡Y como sabes tú eso!?

—Vendré luego. Piénsatelo. Te pondré una cosa en esta pantalla para que te entretengas.

Una pantalla apareció ante nosotros, y un proyector, que no sé de donde había salido, se encendió. Alan le dio a un botón y apagó las luces.

En la pantalla estaban apareciendo imágenes aterradoras de depredadores. El miedo empezó a hundirnos poco a poco y las imágenes eran cada vez peores. Colmillos, sangre, garras feroces... Era demasiado, demasiado hasta para el más valiente de los animales. Todos los secuestrados también estaban horrorizados, y muchos cerraron los ojos. ¿De dónde sacaron esas imágenes? Hasta yo tuve que cerrar los ojos de vez en cuando, pues era diez veces más desagradable que las películas de terror que compartía con a mi amiga.

Intentaba vocalizar y decirle a Judy que dejara de mirar, que no sintiera miedo, que estaba a su lado y que lo que quería Alan es que tuviera miedo de los depredadores. Quería evitar que Judy sintiera temor, a pesar de que a mi también me aterraba todo eso.

La vi perdida en sus pensamientos, y no me costaba adivinar que se fue a otra época en su mente.

Judy empezó a gritar y se arrastró hasta el otro extremo de la jaula, lejos de mí. Yo me acerqué a barrotes de la jaula y daba golpes, intentando decirle que se calmara, que no era una amenaza.

—¡Sacadme de aquí de una vez!

Alan, que creo que nos estuvo observando todo ese tiempo, vino enseguida y apagó la pantalla. Judy luchaba por quitarse esas cadenas, y vi como se estaba haciendo daño en el intento. Intentaba decirle que olvidara todo lo que acababa de ver, que era el pasado, que ya no éramos así. Grité como pude su nombre, pero ella estaba verdaderamente asustada. _Por favor, Judy, que no te controle..._

—¿Ves? eso es lo que son en su interior. ¿Te unirás a mí?

—Pues...

—Cuando viniste a Zootopía este zorro te trató muy mal ¿no lo recuerdas?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Eso no importa —le quitó importancia él—. Te veía como una inútil y boba...Típico de ellos. ¿Quién dice que aún no lo piense? Además, el zorro era el enemigo natural del conejo, ¿lo sabías? cuantos conejitos perdieron la vida... En el interior siguen siendo así.

Judy calló. La miré con el corazón acelerado y negué con la cabeza intentando que no lo hiciera. ¡Es mi compañera, mi mejor amiga, mi equipo...El animal más importante para mí! ...

Ella me miró con una mezcla entre terror, desconfianza y odio, y bajé las orejas en un gesto de tristeza, desesperación y decepción.

—Me uniré a ti.

—Bien.

Alan abrió la jaula de mi amiga y empezó a quitarle las cadenas. Esperaba que Judy, de un momento a otro, le diera un golpe, le dejara inconsciente y me sacara de aquí para irnos los dos...Pero no. Estrechó su pata con la de Alan, todavía temblando de miedo. Y tras una mirada neutra hacia mí, ambos salieron de aquella sala.

Intentaba llamarla a gritos pero el bozal molestaba cada vez más, como si me apretara más fuerte a cada segundo...

Judy caminaba junto a Alan sin volver atrás, con paso firme y mirada alta. Mi mundo se desmoronó completamente.

 _—_ _¡Judy, no!_

 _ **POV Normal**_

—¿Hay noticias e Wilde y Hopps? —preguntó Bogo.

—No, jefe —respondió Lobato —, debemos mandar a más oficiales a buscarles.

—Intentaré comunicarme con otras oficinas de policías, para pedir más ayuda... —dijo Bogo —, en cuanto los encontremos, esa conejita y ese zorro astuto se van a enterar por haberme desobedecido.

—¿Sus padres siguen llamando?

—Sí. Ya les dije que estamos haciendo todo lo posible. ¡Ahora vuelve a tu trabajo!

—Sí, jefe.

Lobato salió de la sala y se fue a su patrulla junto a sus dos compañeros.

Bogo se sentó y suspiró con pena. No le gustaba mostrar sentimientos, pero esos dos oficiales eran muy importantes para él. Le recordaban a él cuando era más joven... Valientes, astutos y ágiles, riéndose ante el peligro sin miedo a nada.

Los policías de la ZPD iniciaron una busca a los oficiales desaparecidos, incluso el leopardo de la recepción ayudó, pues estaba muy preocupado.

Según el GPS, estaban ocultos en un lugar alejado de la ciudad, de muy difícil acceso. La noticia de la desaparición de ambos ya se transmitió por televisión, y llegó hasta Bunnyburrow, donde los padres de Judy, que estaban muy preocupados, no paraban de llamar a la oficina de Bogo. Incluso rozaron la idea de tomar el coche y dirigirse a la ciudad donde su hija había estado viviendo, dejando la granja al hermano mayor y a los abuelos Hopps. Pero no tendrían nada que hacer allí, no podían hacer nada para traer a su querida hija a casa.

La mente de Bogo hizo un flash y recordó que Wilde y Hopps dijeron algo sobre la Gran Duna. Entonces, la ZPD intentó buscar un punto de una supuesta entrada, pero ahora solo parecía arena que no escondía ningún misterio. Así que buscaron en otra parte...

Lo que no sabían era que la guarida tenía un método de ocultación en el que aumentaban la cantidad de arena para que nadie pudiera sentir el metal. Tampoco tenían idea de que Judy se había unido a los malos y que Nick permanecía secuestrado junto a más depredadores.

 _ **POV Nick**_

Mi estómago rugía con pesar. Habían pasado cuatro días, quizás cinco o incluso seis. Dejé de contar, pues me dolía hacerlo. Nos traían poca comida: pan y algo de agua. Para eso, entraban a la jaula y nos quitaban un momento el bozal. Nos hacían comer deprisa para volvérnoslo a colocar lo más pronto posible. Nadie atacaba para intentar escapar, pues todos estábamos demasiado cansados y débiles. Algunos apenas abrían los ojos ya. Esa escena me partió el alma, y me daba energía para intentar desatarme y salir de ahí con todos ellos. Pero se me gastaba muy rápido ese vigor, pues no había comido bien ni descansado apenas nada.

No había visto a Judy desde que se fue. Bueno, sólo la vi una vez pasar, pero muy poco. No me dirigió la mirada, pero era seria y sin ningún sentimiento. Le habían lavado el cerebro, le habían cambiado...Esa no es Judy, no. No quiero creerlo.

Pasaron otros días más, y escuché que la conejita se había convertido en alguien de confianza. Me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos...  
Una vez vino Alan Bosh con una sonrisa malvada. Yo lo miré con ira débil.

—¿Cómo estás? Tu amiguita te ha traicionado, ¿eh?

Yo hice grandes esfuerzos por girarme y darle la espalda. Él se rió, y con una voz de falsa amabilidad dijo:

—No te pongas triste, no pasa nada. Ahora tienes muchos más amigos aquí.

Yo suspiré y cerré los ojos. Entonces, él se acercó a mi jaula y empezó a susurrarme al oído.

—Ahora la conejita sólo me hace caso a mí, le hemos lavado el cerebro. Le haré que confiese ante la ciudad que se ha unido a nuestro lado. Tú no volverás a verla, pues acabaré contigo y con todos. Mi plan comenzará muy pronto, ya lo verás. En un día o dos. Confío en Judy, pero para estar seguro de eso...

Le haré matarte.

Me quedé de piedra...Toda mi sangre se congeló y mi cuerpo me respondía menos que antes. Su aliento me erizó la piel y quise estallar para acabar con esto de una vez.

Alan se alejó de mí con una mirada casi psicópata... Iban a acabar conmigo de todas formas.

 _He fracasado..._

 _Hemos fracasado._

En ese instante, Judy bajó las escaleras con paso firme y vino hacia Alan.

—Señor, está todo listo para el próximo secuestro —anunció ella.

—Muy bien, Judy —felicitó, orgulloso—. Estaba hablando con tu ex amigo. ¿Quieres decirle algo?

—No, señor. No tengo nada que decirle a ese.

 _"Ese"_

Eso provocó una gran grieta en mi ser. Me habla como si no me conociera... Como si fuera alguien al que odia. Me quebró el alma en dos mitades.

—Venga, él quiere escuchar algo. Dime lo que me dijiste ayer.

—Me trataste mal cuando llegué a la ciudad, ahora lo recuerdo. No va a quedar así...Ahora sé de que lado estoy y no es junto a ti. Estoy bien aquí y jamás voy a volver. Nunca confié en los zorros. Y no lo haré ahora...Me arrepiento de haber sido tu amiga —confesó, con una sonrisa que se volvía malvada.

Yo la miraba mientras decía esas palabras. Palabras que me estaban golpeando violentamente dejándome sin el poco aliento que me quedaba. Mis ojos se humedecieron... Su voz sonaba demasiado decidida...

Alan sonrió, y se llevó a Judy de la habitación, dejándome roto en aquella momentos que viví junto a Judy pasaron por mi mente: cuando nos conocimos, cuando empezamos con el caso de los aulladores, cuando empezó nuestra amistad... Todas los días trabajando junto a ella, las veces que paseábamos bajo el sol, comiendo en restaurantes, resolviendo casos casi imposibles... ¿Realmente ella pensaba eso?

Ese día, Judy vino a verme y me trajo algo de comida. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados, y mientras escuchaba los sollozos y lamentos de los demás, pude escuchar como mi jaula se abría. Entreabrí los ojos y pude ver la pequeña figura de Judy, con comida en sus patas.

—Te he traído comida. Hoy me toca a mí dártela —comentó con un tono frío.

Dejó la comida en el suelo y me aflojó las cadenas para liberarme los brazos. Después me quitó el bozal, con mirada neutra. Yo moví mi hocico, que ahora se volvía a sentir libre. Lo acaricié, mientras que el dolor pasaba.  
Ella me acercó la comida, y la cogí con cierto recelo.

—Ju-Judy...

—No hables, come. Mastica con cuidado.

La coneja me miró sin sentimiento ni emoción alguna. Esa no era mi amiga, esa no era la conejita de la que me enamoré...Ella no con la que quedaba todos los días, y veíamos películas, dábamos paseos, íbamos a sitios divertidos... Quiero que vuelva Zanahorias...

—Por favor, Judy, te han lavado el cerebro. Soy tu mejor amigo... El zorro bobo, ¿recuerdas?

—Cállate y come.

Resoplé con pesar y comí. Judy no apartaba la mirada de mí, cosa que me ponía nervioso.

De pronto, sentí que el pan tenía algo raro. Mis dientes chocaron en ese instante con algo metálico, cuyo sabor se mezcló con el del pan. Dejé de morder y saqué lo que fuera que había en la comida. Mi rostro se llenó de una notable emoción al ver que se trataba de una llave.

Judy no cambió la mirada pero me miró con un brillo diferente... ¡Ha fingido! Comprendí que tenía que disimular para no arruinar el plan que había planeado.

Ella tapaba la visión de la cámara con su cuerpo de modo que no podía ver como cogí la llave y un papel que tenía una nota. Miré aquellos ojos violeta y después desenvolví la nota.

 _"Cuando me oigas toser esta noche, usa la llave. Libera a todos y subid las escaleras"_

Yo asentí, oculté la llave y la nota y me terminé el pan y el agua. Judy me colocó el bozal para no levantar sospechas y fingió apretarme las cadenas, así podría escapar por la noche. Hice como si las cadenas estuvieran apretándome, pero lo que me estaba apretando era mi pecho, ya que mi corazón bombeaba con energía otra vez.


	9. Cap 9: Huida

_**POV Nick**_

Las luces se apagaron, excepto la de la sala de arriba, cuya luz era bastante tenue. Esperé un rato con una gran impaciencia.

Escuchaba a los demás depredadores lamentándose. De vez en cuando venía alguno de los malos a mandarnos callar de una forma violenta. Les daban un buen golpe, cosa que les callaba de momento. Pero yo oía como seguían llorando en voz baja. _Tranquilos. Ya os vamos a rescatar._

Pasaron una hora o dos, no estoy seguro, y el silencio se hizo en todo el lugar.

De repente, escuché como alguien se acercaba, pero no bajó las escaleras. Se quedó un buen rato sin hacer nada, y luego le escuché toser.

Era Judy. Había llegado la hora.

Gracias a mi visión nocturna, pude ver la llave que tenía escondida. Me quité las cadenas y el bozal, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y metí la llave en la cerradura con sigilo. Me costó un poco, pero cedió y pude abrir la jaula.

Los demás animales se dieron cuenta de que me había liberado, y me pedían ayuda con desesperación.

—¡Shh! —los callé. No podían descubrirnos.

Uno a uno, fui liberando a los demás. Había nutrias, tigres, zorros, lobos, leopardos, osos y algunos más. Esta asociación tan cruel se la había jugado a un montón de animales inocentes. Les quité las cadenas y los bozales y me lo agradecieron profundamente mientras temblaban y lloraban. Por suerte no había muerto nadie.

—Mi amiga está arriba esperándonos, no debemos hacer ningún ruido. ¿De acuerdo? —susurré. Ellos asintieron

—Seguidme —les pedí.

Les dirigí hacia las escaleras, y la subimos poco a poco. No podíamos ir más deprisa, algunos apenas podían caminar y no debíamos separarnos.

Los depredadores que estaban más débiles, eran ayudados por los más fuertes. Trabajamos en equipo para salir de ahí, como debe ser.

Yo subía animado y con ilusión, me reuniría con Zanahorias. Escaparíamos todos juntos, nuestras vidas se salvarían .

Cuando llegamos al final de la escalera, vi a la conejita de espaldas. Sus orejas se giraron hacia mí en el momento en el que nos escuchó venir. Ella se volvió hacia mí, con una sonrisa de alivio y conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Judy... —pronuncié, al mismo tiempo que corrí hacia ella para abrazarla. Ella me envolvió con sus brazos también tan fuerte como pudo.

—Oh, Nick... Te he echado de menos —me susurró.

—Pensé que...

—¡Shh! Hablemos luego. Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí —murmuró —hay un pasadizo de emergencia cruzando aquella sala. Seguidme, y no hagáis ruido.

—De acuerdo.

—Toma tus armas y tus cosas —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Zanahorias.

Ella nos guió durante un rato por las salas. Hubo una, en la que dormían algunos socios de "Rebellion Prey". Estábamos pasando sigilosamente, cuando uno de ellos se movió. Algunos de los animales secuestrados dieron una pequeña exclamación, y pareció que una búfalo se había despertado. Pero pasamos rápidamente y no nos vio. Todo continuó en silencio.

Llegamos hasta una bodega, donde no había salida.

—¿Y ahora qué, Zanahorias? No hay nada.

—Sí lo hay. Ayúdame a quitar esa alfombra.

Yo asentí y algunos animales más y yo la ayudamos a enrollar la alfombra. Destapamos así una puerta en el suelo. Entre todos, y con cuidado, la abrimos.

Detrás de ella había unas escaleras completamente a oscuras. Judy encendió una linterna, y bajó las escaleras con cuidado. Todos la seguimos, y los últimos animales cerraron la puerta.

Caminamos en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que algunos empezaron a hablar bajo entre ellos, para aliviar la tensión que había. Cuando me aseguré de que todos mantenían nuestros pasos e iban sin problemas, corrí hacia Judy y caminé a su lado.

— Zanahorias... Nos has salvado.

—Aún no, queda salir de aquí —recordó —. ¿Alguien está herido?

—Algunos, pero no es nada grave.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo estoy bien, conejita boba. —Esbocé una gran sonrisa y añadí —: ¿O debería decir conejita astuta? Fue muy inteligente fingir que te unías a ellos.

—¿Quién dijo que estaba fingiendo? —Su voz sonó cortante y fría, y mi expresión se volvió una de recelo.

—¿Qué...?

—¿Y tú te haces llamar astuto? —Se rió y me dio un pequeño empujón de broma —. Por supuesto que jamás me uniré a ellos. Soy tu amiga y jamás te voy a traicionar.

—Coneja, no me asustes así —bromeé con fingida indignación. Ella soltó una suave carcajada, pero su rostro demostró ahora cierta tristeza.

—Oye, Nick. Siento mucho lo que te dije... No lo decía en serio, tenía que sonar creíble.

—Lo sé, Zanahorias. ¿Has pensado ser actriz? Te salió genial.

—¿En serio lo sabías? Pareciste muy afectado. Creí que dejaste de confiar en mí.

—No, Judy. Nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo. Yo pensé que me temías.

Ella me cogió la pata de repente, y me miró con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Por supuesto que no. Ya te lo demostré, zorro bobo.

Yo me sumergí en su mirada, y me perdí en sus ojos violetas. Nuestras miradas estaban conectadas tan profundamente que me formaba mariposas en el estómago. Sentí un gran deseo por besarla. Era algo que más que un deseo, parecía una necesidad...Algo que ansiaba desde hace tiempo. Pero me retuve y cambié de tema.

—Eh... Y Zanahorias, ¿Cómo has logrado sacarnos de aquí?

—Estuve unos días fingiendo estar de su parte y pensando en lo próximo que haría. Cuando por fin me tenían confianza, exploré un poco el lugar y así descubrí este pasadizo, que lleva justo a una estación de tren abandonada, conectada con aquella del caso de los aulladores. Me dijeron que al día siguiente me tocaba hacer guardia y supe que ese día sería la única oportunidad. Les pedí que me dejaran llevarte la comida, que quería decirte unas últimas palabras.

—Y así me entregaste la nota y la llave.

—Sí. Esperé a que se durmieran, y fui a la sala donde controlan las cámaras y alarmas, y las apagué.

—Muy lista y valiente, Judy.

—Sí, ¡bravo! —felicitó de repente una voz detrás de nosotros. Una linterna se encendió y pudimos ver al dueño de aquella voz.

Era Alan Bosh.

Nos había descubierto.

 _ **POV Normal**_

—Empecé a confiar en ti, conejita ilusa.

—¡Nick, llévate a los depredadores! ¡La estación está muy cerca!

—¡No voy a dejarte aquí! ¡Somos un equipo!

—¡Hazme caso! ¡Por favor!

El zorro asintió con una chispa de duda y se fue con los depredadores tan rápido como pudo. Judy sacó su pistola, al igual que Alan. Detrás de él aparecieron sus secuaces con más linternas.

—¡Id a por ellos! Yo me ocupo de la coneja.

Las presas corrieron acompañados por sus armas por donde habían huido los depredadores. Alan, con la pata que no sujetaba la linterna, apuntó a Judy con su arma.

—Es una pena que esto tenga que acabar aquí. Podríamos haber sido un buen equipo.

—¡Mi equipo es Nick! —gritó la coneja apuntándole.

—¡Dile adiós a tu vida, coneja!

Una nube de odio y tensión inundó el lugar. Estaban tensos. El lugar estaba demasiado oscuro y era altamente peligroso. No sabían como acabarían, pero ambos empezaron a disparar sin piedad, intentando ver en la poca luz que había. Era dificil moverse, pero Judy esquivaba las balas con agilidad. Saltaba sobre las paredes para impulsarse y poder librarse de las balas que amenazaban con martarla. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los estallidos de las armas, y algún que otro quejido cuando alguno de ellos caían al suelo para esquivar, rasgándose las pieles.

Judy acertó en algunas zonas de la cebra, pero no murió. Las balas no llegaron a profundizar en él, pero le rozaban, raspando su piel. A ella también le rozaron varias, peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, pero por fortuna no la golpearon. Alan Bosh iba en serio, quería matarla, aunque se pusiera en riesgo él mismo.

Ambos estaban sangrando, pero seguían luchando soportando el dolor y agobio que sentían. La coneja intentó huir, adolorida, y corrió, intentando mantener el equilibrio. Se estaba mareando y todo le daba vueltas, pero debía resistir. Por ella, por Nick, por su familia, por Zootopia.

Las irregularidades del suelo le entorpecían. Entonces, se tropezó con alguna roca que no vio, y cayó. Esto se repitió varias veces, pero se levantaba y volvía a disparar: no iba a rendirse.

Ambos estaban con la adrenalina a cien, y aunque las balas estaban agotándose, seguían. Alan apuntó a la pata de Judy, pero le dio en la linterna. Ahora ella no podía ver.

—¡No!

—Perdiste, coneja. —Alan levantó la pistola —dile adiós a tu zorro. Y a tu vida.

Ella rugió de rabia, y rápida como una flecha, corrió hacia la luz, moviéndose y saltando. Sintió como por su cuerpo pasaban por mil emociones al mismo tiempo. Ya estaba harta de ser la pequeña coneja, ya estaba harta de que todos quisieran pisotearla. ¡Era policía! ¡Una coneja poderosa! Quiso demostrar cuanto valía, quiso ser fuerte y luchar. Por su vida. Por los suyos.

Sus ojos chispearon y apretó los puños. Sólo le quedaba una bala. Sólo le quedaba una oportunidad. Sentía las balas enemigas casi rozándole, jugando con ella, pero seguía adelante. Disparó.

Y falló. Se quedó sin balas.

Pero no iba a rendirse. Corrió, y corrió hacia él, ignorando el dolor que le mordía por el cuerpo. Y saltó para darle una patada a Alan, impulsándose por la rocosa pared. Saltó como solo Judy Hopps puede saltar. Como todo un conejo. La patada cayó sobre el pecho a la cebra, quien gritó de dolor. Él cayó al suelo en un golpe sordo y dejó caer la pistola.

Judy respiraba rápidamente, para recuperar el aliento. Observó como sus patas estaban machadas de el rojo de su propia sangre, sintió que sus heridas le escocían. La coneja soltó el arma y se dejó caer al suelo, agotada.

En ese momento, más policías aparecieron con linternas detrás de ella. Tenían esposados a todos los secuaces de la cebra, que ahora, yacía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Alto en nombre de la ley! —exigió Bogo.

—¡Judy! —El zorro corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

—¡Nick! —Ella se levantó como pudo y corrió hacia él, aunque sus piernas estuvieran temblando. Él la estrechó con fuerza y cariño.

—La policía ya estaba esperando en la estación... ¿Los habías llamado?

—¡Sí!

—Menos mal que al fin os encontramos —comentó Lobato.

—Ahora nos llevaremos a esa dichosa cebra a prisión.

Pero de repente, Alan abrió los ojos y buscó con la mirada su fiel compañera y asesina arma. Cuando la vio, en un suspiro la cogió . Su cuerpo le dolía y el suelo estaba manchado de color rojo. Pero sacó fuerzas para un último movimiento antes de perder la conciencia de , acompañado de una sonrisa maliciosa muy débil, y un movimiento rápido, disparó a Judy.

La bala se acercaba a una velocidad demasiado rápida para observarla. Todo se puso en cámara lenta, y nadie pudo evitarlo. Unas orejas habían percibido aquello y mientras que aquel pequeño objeto que tanto daño produce se acercaba a la coneja, el cuerpo del zorro giró a la coneja y se puso delante.

—¡Nick!

El zorro sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo, un dolor que le mordía y le hacía temblar. Ante las miradas de sus compañeros, dio un pequeño alarido y un suspiro. Ahora él estaba en el suelo, pero no había cerrado los ojos. Ignoró aquella sensación que le rompía por dentro y cogió su dardo tranquilizante.

—¡A dormir te tocó! —exclamó antes de disparar a Alan.

Dos policías atraparon a la cebra, que poco a poco caía bajo los efectos del sedante. Todos pudieron escuchar una última maldición antes de que se durmiera.

—¡Nick! —gritó la coneja —, ¿e-estas herido?

—Solo fue un rasguño... Chaleco antibalas, linda.

—¡Oh, zorro bobo! —La coneja lo abrazó con tanta fuerza como pudo, y él correspondió feliz.

Los delincuentes fueron llevados encerrados en la cárcel, donde pagarán por los daños que habían hecho a Zootopía. Su guarida fue destruida, para que nadie pudiera volver ahí...

Los depredadores secuestrados fueron llevados con sus familias, que los recibieron con toda la felicidad que cabía en sus corazones; jamás terminarían de agradecer a ambos oficiales lo que habían hecho por sus seres queridos. Algunos de ellos fueron llevados al hospital para ser tratados.

La herida de Nick se curó deprisa, pues el chaleco antibalas amortiguó el impacto. Fue una suerte haberlo tenido puesto. Salió unos días después del hospital, completamente recuperado.

Judy se reencontró con sus padres, que estaban orgullosos y aliviados de que estuviera bien y de que hubiera resuelto las cosas por segunda vez. Tanto Nick como Judy ahora podían descansar, pues se lo merecían.

El caso de las desapariciones había sido cerrado, y "Rebellion Prey" había dejado de existir. Ahora, Zootopía podía volver a la normalidad, donde presas y depredadores siguen viviendo en armonía.

Un día, hubo una conferencia de prensa que se transmitió por toda la ciudad, para hablar sobre el caso que acababan de resolver. Judy se encontraba junto a Nick, hablando frente una multitud de animales y en directo en la televisión. Ambos estaban cogidos de las patas y unas grandes sonrisas.

—Alan Bosh tiene un odio irracional hacia los depredadores. Cree que siguen siendo lo que en el antiguo mundo eran. Su mente cerrada no le permitió ver que en realidad, todos somos ahora lo mismo. El mundo ha cambiado, hemos evolucionado y tenemos que demostrarlo. Da igual que seas un conejo, una rata, un tigre o un león. Somos todos diferentes y eso es lo que hace de zootopía una gran ciudad, donde tenemos que aprender mucho de los demás. Pero a pesar de nuestras diferencias, hay algo en lo que somos todos iguales...Nuestro interior. Necesitamos estar rodeados de amigos, tenemos metas en nuestra vida y sueños que cumplir. Todos tenemos sentimientos e inteligencia, Y si los usamos bien, podemos ver que no somos depredadores y presas. Todos somos una sola cosa. ¿Por qué mejor no dejamos de llamarnos depredador o presa y solamente nos llamamos animales? Ahora somos amigos, y juntos sacamos lo mejor del otro. Todos tenemos nuestras ventajas y nuestros defectos, ¡pero juntos podemos superar cualquier cosa!

Todos admiraron las palabras de la coneja, palabras que entraron en cada corazón. Judy miró a Nick, con una gran sonrisa mientras le cogía la pata con más fuerza. Ella se quedó callada, haciendo un ademán de que quería que continuara él.

El zorro resopló con una sonrisa y miró al frente.

—Una vez, una conejita que conozco muy bien me enseñó que yo valía para algo más que ser el zorro sospechoso y timador que todos siempre creen que somos los de mi especie. Me enseñó que todos podemos ser lo que queramos, y gracias a ella estoy ahora aquí, siendo policía y protegiendo a los animales de la ciudad. Y es que da igual nuestro tamaño, pasado, o especie... Todos valemos igual y no debemos prejuzgar a los demás sólo por ser diferente. Si Alan cree que nosotros seguimos siendo iguales, está muy equivocado. Hemos cambiado, y eso se ve día a día, donde convivimos todos como amigos, conocidos, o socios. Ahora en vez de ser el enemigo natural de los conejos como en otra época —dijo mirando a Judy —... Soy el mejor amigo de una muy especial para mí... Y no puedo estar más feliz. Juntos superamos nuestras diferencias y las aprovechamos para salir de cualquier situación. ¡Ahora por fin Zootopía vuelve a ser la de antes y no habrá más secuestros por parte de Alan!

Alan, que desde la cárcel estaba viendo la conferencia, no paraba de maldecir a la coneja y al zorro, que le habían dado una lección.  
Su rencor creció y sus ojos se encendieron con una chispa de fuego, que poco le faltaba para echar a arder.

Todos aplaudieron, y Judy y Nick se miraron con unas grandes sonrisas de amistad, cariño, y apoyo. Eso les había servido para unir la amistad que poco a poco se estaba aflojando.


	10. Cap 10: la verdadera llave del corazón

El zorro caminaba por la fiesta al lado de su nueva pareja, que le cogía el brazo. Ella estaba muy ilusionada, y no paraba de hablar de lo mucho que se estaban divirtiendo y preguntando sobre que harían después. La chica de Nick iba muy elegante, con un vestido azul que resaltaba sus lindos ojos y su pelaje. Nick también iba elegante, con un traje negro y la corbata de siempre. Sus ojos color verde no paraban de mirar a su al rededor. Aún así, respondía con diversión y amabilidad a la chica que acompañaba, y ambos reían juntos con todas las bromas que el zorro hacía.

Judy cruzó el camino con Nick, y miró con una extraña ira a Nick y a su nueva novia raposa de ojos color azul y pelaje tan rojizo como el mismo fuego. Ella estaba acompañada por Bob Carrotson, pero por alguna razón no estaba cómoda.

Nick apenas la miró, estaba muy ocupado con su acompañante. La coneja iba con un vestido violeta tan profundo como sus ojos, y un colgante que el zorro le regaló el día de su cumpleaños una vez. Llevaba las orejas gachas, pues algo se rompió en su corazón. Ahora lo veía claro todo, ahora sabía como se sintió Nick, ahora sabía lo que es que no te correspondan.

A Nick ya parecía no importarle, realmente se veía feliz ahora. Se lo estaba pasando bien con esa chica de su misma especie, cosa que le encendió los celos en Judy...

 _ **Un día antes**_

Era una mañana espléndida y Zootopía amaneció con energía. Todo se había arreglado y ahora todo tenía un color más brillante.

Se iba a celebrar una fiesta para celebrar la derrota de Rebellion Prey y Alan Bosh, donde irían todos los oficiales de todas las oficinas de policía de la ciudad y sus alrededores.

Nick se despertó con una nueva chispa de valor en su ser. Resulta que Judy le dijo que Bob Carrotson se marcharía a Bunnyburrow de nuevo, y que seguramente iban a romper su relación, pues cada uno tenía su trabajo y no tenían tiempo de estar viajando de un sitio a otro.

El zorro fingió empatía por la tristeza de Judy, cuando en realidad su corazón brincaba de alegría. Era su oportunidad: iba a invitarla a la fiesta, y allí le confesaría los sentimientos que esconde en lo más profundo de él.

Finnick, su viejo amigo, vino a visitarle esa mañana, y Nick intuyó que vino solo para pedirle dinero, como hacía a veces. Él nunca se negó, en la ZPD ganaba bastante y el zorro fennec fue su única compañía durante años... De alguna manera se sentía en deuda con él.

Esa mañana, Nick se estaba preparando para ir a trabajar, cuando el otro zorro llamó a su puerta. Nick fue a abrirle, pensando que era Judy, pero no resultó ser ella.

—¿Finnick? ¿Otra vez necesitas dinero?

—¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Es que me tomas por aprovechado?

—No, pero te conozco. ¿Cuánto necesitas?

—Agh, está bien. Cincuenta —confesó él.

—Algún día tienes que encontrar un trabajo decente.

—Tú no me das órdenes. Me gusta vivir así —enunció el zorro fennec sin más.

— Pues no siempre voy a poder darte dinero, por suerte Judy y yo lo compartimos a veces.

—¿Cómo te va con esa coneja?

—Ah...Bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Puede que sea bajito, pero no ciego —insinuó. Nick resopló, y le invitó a entrar a su antiguo socio.

—Pues, estaba pensando en invitarla a la fiesta —admitió Nick.

—¿Por qué no te buscas a alguien de tu especie? Conozco a algunas que estarían encantadas de acompañarte. Es mejor que te olvides de ella, Nick. Es una coneja, y tú un zorro. No vais a poder estar juntos nunca... ¿Qué pensarán los demás? Se te va a destrozar el corazón. Quien avisa no es traidor.

—Quiero ir con ella, no con otra.

—Como quieras, después no vengas arrepintiéndote de lo que vas a hacer —comentó tras un resoplido.

—En fin, toma el dinero, voy a trabajar.

El zorro fennec salió por la puerta antes que él, y miró a Nick mientras este cerraba la puerta.

—Bueno, pues que te vaya bien. Cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmela, conozco a una chica perfecta para ti.

—Sí, sí, andando. Finnick empezó a caminar para volver a su furgoneta, cuando Nick dijo:

—¿Ni un beso de despedida a tu antiguo padre?

—¡Cállate Piberius!

Tras el duro día de trabajo, Judy y Nick habían quedado en cenar en un restaurante. Nick pensó que ese sería el momento oportuno para invitar a la coneja a la fiesta, y no podía fallar. Incluso le traía un detalle para intentar enamorarla de una vez.

Ese día cogió algunas flores que sobraban de uno de sus vecinos que era gruñón y molesto, según él , y las juntó para hacer un pequeño ramo.

Llegó al restaurante antes que ella, cosa que le resultó extraño... Ella nunca llegaba tarde a ningún sitio, eso era cosa de Nick.

Pasaban los minutos, y se empezó a impacientar. Su estómago rugía, y no quería pedir hasta que Judy viniera... Le iba a enviar un mensaje cuando apareció.

Junto a Bob.

—¡Hey, Nick! Perdón por el retraso, Bob se quiso apuntar y su coche se estropeó...

—¡Perdón, Nick! No quería retrasaros.

—Judy, esta noche era solo de los dos...

—Lo sé, pero Nick, dijiste que no te molestaba que...

—Es igual. Como tardaste tanto ya tengo que irme... —Se levantó de la mesa con una chispa de ira y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

—¡Nick, espera! —vociferó Judy.

—Que disfrutéis de la cena. —Salió del restaurante a toda velocidad y se marchó a su casa.

Después de todo lo que había pasado Judy seguía sin entenderlo. ¿Bob no se iba a marchar? ¿Por qué lo volvía a traer a una noche que se supone que era solo de ellos dos? Prometió ser amigo de ese conejo, pero había veces que le resultaba imposible, pues su corazón pedía otra cosa y su cerebro lo intentaba retener...Pero cada vez era más difícil.

Entró a su apartamento dando un portazo y dejó las flores sobre la mesa. Se lanzó al sofá y ahí se quedó un buen rato, pensando y mirando una foto de Judy y él. Ya ni notaba como rugía su estómago, pues tenía el corazón destrozado. ¡Quería llevarla a la fiesta! Quería conquistarla, pero la vida siempre le ponía obstáculos.

El golpe continuo de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se levantó en seguida. Entreabrió la puerta y sus ojos conectaron con los de la conejita, que lo miraba preocupada.

—Nick...¿Va todo bien?

—¿Vienes sola?

—Sí. Dime lo que ocurre... —Quiso saber, aunque suponía lo que le ocurría.

—No me ocurre nada, Judy.

—Escúchame bien, Nicholas Wilde, te conozco desde hace muchísimo tiempo y sé con seguridad cuando mientes. Déjame pasar.

—Está bien —cedió él, abriendo más la puerta para que pasara. La coneja pasó dentro del hogar y se sentó en el sofá. Él se sentó a su lado.

—Cuéntame...

—Es que me molesta que traigas a alguien sin avisar en una noche que es solo para nosotros...

 _"¿Sólo eso, Nick...?" pensó la coneja para sí misma._

—Lo siento, tienes razón... —admitió arrepentida —, debería haberte preguntado. ¿Me perdonas?

Judy bajó las orejas y lo miró con cierta pena. Puso su pata sobre la de Nick y posó la cabeza en su cuerpo..

—Perdóname —pidió con los ojos brillantes. Él se rindió y resopló...No podía resistirse.

—Conejita boba, claro que te perdono —habló él acariciándole la cabeza.

—Gracias, Nick —le sonrió.

Sus miradas conectaron con profundidad y esbozaron una sonrisa sincera y llena de cariño. Sus corazones empezaron a palpitar con un extraño poder y un brillo especial iluminó sus ojos. Judy estaba realmente confusa, su mente era un hervidero de pensamientos y sentimientos confusos que no parecían llegar a nada...Parecía un laberinto y solo uno de los dos chicos que quería tenía el mapa para salir de él. Uno de ellos tiene la verdadera llave de su corazón. ¿Pero quién?

Nick se contuvo en el deseo de besarla y abrazarla, y rompió aquel intenso lazo entre sus miradas.

—¿Y Bob no se iba?

—Ah... S-sí... Verás...al final hemos decidido seguir con lo nuestro. Él me llevará a la fiesta de mañana, y cuando se vaya mantendremos una relación a distancia, me visitará todos los fines de semana.

—Ah...

—¿Pasa algo...?

—No, nada. Yo supongo que me quedaré en casa.

—¿No vendrás a la fiesta? Es la fiesta de la ZPD, y somos compañeros. ¡Si no vas yo no iré!

—¿En serio? No, Judy, no pierdas una ocasión así. No se hacen fiestas todos los días.

—Me da igual, Nick. No pasa nada... Organicemos una cena con televisión y juegos en tu casa, solos tu y yo. ¿Vale? Nos lo pasaremos como en una fiesta.

—¿De verdad? En serio, Judy no tienes porque...

—¡Shh! Calla, bobo. —Le cogió la pata y le sonrió—. Ahora... ¿vemos una película?

—Claro, pero de terror no.

—Zorro miedoso.

La fiesta empezaba a las siete, y ya eran las seis menos cuarto. Nick miraba por su ventana, pensativo. Se sentía algo mal por que Judy no iría a la fiesta, y todo porque él no iría. Ella se merecía lo mejor y ser feliz, aunque fuera con otro.

Le hubiera gustado llevarla él, cogerle la pata y acompañarla, ambos vestidos elegantes, con rostros eufóricos y llenos de emoción...Y bailar, bailar juntos, ignorando su diferencia de estatura...

Nick paró de pensar en eso y siguió preparando la comida para la coneja y él. Había organizado una noche de televisión con palomitas, juegos y comida. Quería hacer esa noche especial para Judy, para compensarla por no ir a la fiesta por él. Le había costado trabajo y cierta pereza prepararlo, pero mereció la pena.

En ese instante, la conejita lo llamó por el teléfono. El zorro lo cogió tan rápido como pudo y contestó.

—¿Zanahorias? Más te vale que estés preparada, porque he organizado una gran...

—Nick... ¿Podemos dejarlo para otro día? Me he puesto bastante enferma.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás bien? Si quieres puedo ir a tu casa a cuidarte, voy a...

—No, no hace falta. No quiero contagiarte. Mañana te veo, ¿vale?

—Esta bien... Mejórate, conejita boba.

—Zorro bobo.

Nick no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados. Si su amiga estaba enferma, tenía que cuidarla. Y le daba igual contagiarse; cuidar de ella parecía que era su deber ahora mismo. Así que preparó algo de comida y salió hacia el apartamento de Judy.

Pero de pronto, vio como Judy caminaba junto a Bob. Ambos iban muy elegantes; cosa que demostraba que iban a la fiesta.

Judy miraba de un lado a otro, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien le viera. Como si le hubieran prohibido ir a la fiesta y estuviera yendo a escondidas.

Se dieron un beso y sonrieron antes de meterse en el coche de Bob. Una punzada de dolor mordió a Nick. Le había mentido, le había dicho que estaba muy enferma, solo para no ir e irse a la fiesta con Bob. Si quería ir se lo podría haber dicho, pero no tenía que mentirle.

El zorro se sintió muy herido con eso. Apretó los puños, y una llama de enfado se encendió en sus ojos. Todo lo que había preparado para ella, se iba a la basura, todo lo que había hecho con cariño y con intención de sorprenderla.

 _"Es mejor que te olvides de ella, Nick."_

 _"No vais a poder estas juntos nunca"_

 _"Conozco a algunas que estarían encantadas de acompañarte"_

Las palabras de Finnick sonaron en su mente en ese momento. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si debía olvidarse de ella? No iba a poder darle lo que ella deseara... Quizás debía olvidar, empezar de nuevo, conocer a otras... Tal vez así pudiera sacar el flechazo que siente por Judy. Pero aquella flecha estaba demasiado clavada en su corazón.

Volvió a su casa tan rápido como pudo, y se lanzó al sofá. Miró el ramo de flores que había dejado en la mesa. Tomó una decisión, tras un suspiro y una respiración profunda cogió el teléfono y marcó el móvil de su amigo.

—¿Finnick? preséntamela.

 _ **POV Judy**_

No podía dejar de pensar en que estaba haciendo mal. Le había dicho a Nick que no iría a la fiesta, pero aquí ahí estaba, en el coche de mi novio yendo hacia allá. La consciencia me estaba castigando de un modo insoportable. Pero Bob tenía muchas ganas de ir, y le veía tan ilusionado que no pude decirle que no.

Nick es muy listo, va a descubrir que si he ido a la fiesta. Me siento mal por ello... Él estaba muy emocionado preparando nuestra noche, y seguro que está decepcionado y frustrado. Bob me convenció para ir... ¿¡Qué es lo que he hecho!? Esta no soy yo, yo no miento a nadie, y mucho menos a Nick... ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué intento demostrar con esto?

La voz de Bob me saca de mis pensamientos en ese momento.

—¿Lista?

—Sí —afirmé algo insegura.

Bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos a la sala de fiestas. Al primero que vimos fue a Clawhauser y nos saludó con una gran sonrisa. Estaba sentado en una mesa llena de comida, típico de él. Ese leopardo me cae fenomenal, es uno de mis mejores amigos... Me aconseja siempre y es muy divertido charlar con él y compartir canciones de Gazelle.

Bueno, pues estuvimos un buen rato saludando a todos los oficiales y a sus parejas, y nos llevaron a la mesa que se nos había designado. Muchos me preguntaban que donde estaba Nick, yo solo les decía que no quiso venir, por que es la verdad...

¡Ya están esos ojos verdes en mi mente! No entiendo que me pasa, pero esa sensación me hace sentir tan vulnerable...

No me di cuenta de que Bob me estaba hablando, estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos y no le escuchaba.

—¿Judy, estás bien?

—Sí, sí... Es solo que...

No pude acabar, pues en ese momento entraron dos nuevos animales a la fiesta. No me costó reconocer el rostro de mi amigo Nick, con una sonrisa. ¡Había venido! seguro que se iba a enfadar conmigo como me viera. Mi alma se dividió en dos...Una parte quería ir con él, decirle la verdad, disculparme y divertirme junto a él en la fiesta y el baile... Pero otra quería salir corriendo de ahí.

Otro animal caminaba a su lado. Era una raposa de ojos azules como el cielo que llevaba un vestido azul, que iba genial con sus ojos, y un colgante dorado. En ese momento, sentí como un manojo de celos estaba creciendo en mi interior, y no podía retenerlo. Se agarraron de las patas y fue entonces cuando ese manojo se fue haciendo más grande. ¡Odio sentirme celosa! es una sensación desagradable...

Una pantera les guió hacia la mesa donde estábamos Bob y yo. ¡Nos habían puesto en la misma! ...Bueno, era algo obvio, Nick y yo somos mejores amigos y compañeros...

—¿Nick...?

—Hola, Judy. ¿Ya estás mejor?

—¿Q-quién es?

—Es Sheila, Finnick me la presentó...bueno, básicamente me obligó a traerla... Y no me arrepiento.

—Nick es increíble... Tú debes de ser Judy, ¿no? Nick no paraba de hablar de ti en todo el camino. ¡Encantada de conocerte!

—Lo mismo digo...

Pasamos unos minutos hablándonos y conociéndonos. No me caía bien esa chica... No sé, pero había algo en ella que me hacía pensarlo. Presentía algo, pero no sé si solo es un síntoma de los celos que estaba sintiendo.

Por un segundo, olvidé por completo que había ido con Bob, y sólo miraba a Nick y a Sheila. Me sentía fatal. Llegó un punto en la conversación en la que los únicos que hablaban eran Bob y Sheila. Entre nosotros había cierta incomodidad que no sabría explicar.

—Nick, ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento? —pregunté.

—Claro, Judy —aceptó, y se levantó para acompañarme.

Nos dirigimos hacia fuera del edificio, y al girarme vi como Sheila me miraba de una manera distinta esta vez...

Hacía algo de frío fuera, pero me daba igual, quería disculparme con él. Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que él dijo:

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Estás enfadado por haber ido a la fiesta sin decírtelo?

—No, Zanahorias; no estoy enfadado por haberme mentido...Y por teléfono además.

—Nick, lo siento mucho... De verdad, me arrepiento...

—Es igual, coneja. No te preocupes.

Actuaba como si no le importaba, pero sé que está molesto. Sé que está furioso conmigo...

—¿La acabas de conocer?

—Sí, Finnick me obligó a ir con ella...Bueno, no está nada mal. Es muy simpática y linda.

—Sí...

—Me vuelvo dentro.

—Nick...

Pero no me respondió. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta para volver a la fiesta. Yo, con las orejas gachas, volví también dentro e intenté disimular el sonido de mi mundo derrumbándose en mí.

Bob me preguntó que si me ocurría algo, yo solo dije que no, que me dolía un poco la cabeza.

Empecé a sentirme muy incómoda. Sheila coqueteaba con Nick delante de mí, y él sonreía con esa mirada pícara... Él había encontrado a alguien de su especie y se había olvidado de mí. ¿Ya no me quería? ¿Qué había pasado con aquel mensaje? Se veía feliz ahora... Le había perdido, tuve una oportunidad y la desperdicié. _Espera... ¿Qué acabo de decir?_

No sé si estoy enamorada de Nick, todo me da vueltas y no puedo descifrar lo que pasa en mi interior. Tal vez es pasajero.

La raposa y yo a menudo cruzábamos miradas tensas, no sé por qué. Empezó a hablar con indirectas y de una manera de hablar fría pero que fingía se percató de eso, solamente yo, al parecer...

 _ **POV Normal**_

Los cuatro se levantaron para ir a la pista de baile y divertirse un rato, pero solo dos de ellos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta. Judy miró a Nick, pero él apenas la miró. Ella sintió rabia, celos, tristeza y dolor por dentro.

Cuando empezaron a bailar, ella se movía sin ganas, con movimientos apagados y orejas caídas Nick se estaba riendo y bailando con Sheila; y Judy no podía aguantar más. Se dirigió a Nick, dispuesto a llevárselo para hacer las paces, pero la raposa, al verla venir, le dio un empujón disimulado que hizo que la coneja cayera al suelo.

—¿¡En serio!? ¿Olvidas que soy policía?

—¿Qué haces, Judy? —dijo Nick.

—¡Me ha empujado! —declaró, ignorando las miradas de los animales.

—Uy, habrá sido sin querer, bonita —comentó Sheila —, eres tan bajita que no me di cuenta.

—¿Ves? Ha sido un accidente. Deja de montar escenitas, Judy.

Judy sintió ganas de llorar, de gritar y de irse corriendo de ahí. Pero lo único que hizo fue mirar a Sheila a los ojos, en una guerra de miradas entre las dos. Nadie la creía, Nick no la creía. ¿Su amistad había acabado?

La coneja apretó los puños y bajó las orejas, mientras aguantaba las lágrimas. Nick la miró durante unos segundos, y un rayo de tristeza pasó por sus ojos, pero desapareció rápido.

—Judy —habló Bob —, tranquilízate, ¿quieres ir fuera?

—Sí, por favor... —aceptó, antes de mirar a Nick

—Gracias, Nick... Por haber sido mi mejor amigo...

—Judy... —pronunció Nick, mientras la coneja y su novio se iban a fuera.

—Al fin solos los dos —expresó Sheila, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del zorro.

—Ahora vuelvo, Sheila. Quédate aquí —pidió, al mismo tiempo que iba detrás de la otra pareja. El rostro de Sheila mostraba frustración. Seguramente la iba a dejar plantada...

—¿Estás mejor aquí?

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿De verdad te empujó?

—¡Sí! Tienes que creerme.

—Te creo, t creo. No te preocupes.

Hubo un rato de silencio en ese instante. Al conejo se le vino a la mente algo que quería pedirle a la coneja. Quería decirle algo muy importante, pero no encontraba las palabras. Finalmente, pudo decir:

—Ven conmigo a Bunnyburrow, Judy.

—¿Q-qué?

—No quiero separarme de ti. Una relación a distancia es difícil...

—Ya, pero, Bob...

—Cásate conmigo —soltó de repente antes de darle un beso —, ven conmigo.

Judy se quedó de piedra. No sabía que hacer ahora, ni sabía lo que quería. En Zootopía estaba su hogar, su trabajo, sus amigos...Nick...

Pero Bob lo había dicho con tanta ilusión y pasión en sus ojos que la coneja estaba tremendamente hecha un lío.

Quizás esta era su única oportunidad de estar con alguien. Con Nick tal vez no tendría futuro... La sociedad no iba a ver bien que un zorro y una coneja estuvieran juntos. Tal vez debería olvidar al zorro, ser solo amigos, si es que la perdona algún día... Puede que con Bob tuviera un mejor futuro, puede que con él sea más feliz, misma especie, cero problemas... Todo eso estaba pensando Judy, indecisa.

Pero se autoengañaba.

—Oh, Bob...Estoy tan halagada...

—¿Aceptas? —le tendió la pata.

Ella estaba apunto de cogerle la pata con una gran sonrisa, pero en ese momento Nick irrumpió en donde estaban ellos. Se sentía triste, frustrado, decepcionado, enfadado, celoso...

—¡No! —gritó —¡no te la lleves!

—¡Nick!

—¿Vas a aceptar? —intervino el zorro.

—Yo...

—Responde...

—Bob, ahora entro...Ve y haz compañía a Sheila.

—Eh...Vale... —aceptó él algo molesto. Luego se fue, cruzando una mirada de recelo con el zorro y volvió a entrar.

Nick y Judy se quedaron solos. El silencio los envolvía y creaba una atmósfera tensa entre ellos. Él rompió el silencio.

—¡No puedes irte!

—¡Nick, escúchame!

—¿¡Es que me vas a dejar solo!? ¡No vayas, no te cases con él! —gritó celoso—, me uní a la ZPD por ti. ¿Y ahora piensas dejarlo? ¡No pienso dejarte ir!

—¡Oye! ¡Tú no me mandas ahora, no tienes derecho a decidir en mi vida!

—¿¡Es qué vas a dejarlo todo, Judy!? ¿Por ir tras ese conejo idiota?

—¡No hables así de él! ¿¡Desde cuando te importa!? ¿Qué te ha hecho él?

—Desde que apareció en nuestras vidas, Judy, me lleva molestando desde ese día. ¡Todo es culpa de él! ¡Nos lo ha estropeado todo!

—¡Nicholas Piberius Wilde, ni se te ocurra hablar así de él ni una sola vez más!

—¡Tú tampoco me mandas, coneja!

—¿¡Pues sabes qué!? No iba a aceptarlo, ¡pero ahora sí! ¡No quiero ser más tu amiga! No me di cuenta de que eras así ¡tú eres el que lo ha estropeado todo! ¿No lo ves? —soltó.

Esas palabras golpearon al zorro, y le hizo estallar de rabia.

—¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Vete y ya! ¡Que seas feliz con ese!

—¿¡No estabas molesto conmigo!?

—Sí, lo estoy. —Nick bajó el tono de voz. Judy se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. De todo. ¡Estaban peleándose de nuevo! No quería estar así.

—Perdóname, Nick...

—¡Me mentiste, Judy! Te preparé una gran noche de juegos y televisión, y me mentiste. ¿Qué amiga hace eso?

—Una mala amiga. ¡Vale, tu lo has dicho! Soy una mala amiga. ¿Algo más?

—¡Debiste habérmelo dicho! Ya no sé si puedo confiar en ti.

—¡Que vale! ¡Sal de aquí! Si no confías en mí vete, sal de mi vida.

Las lágrimas abandonaron a Judy en ese momento. Le dio la espalda al zorro y lloró como nunca antes había llorado. Su mejor amigo y ella estaban gritándose como nunca antes. Todo estaba estropeado entre ellos, y se estaban creando eternas cicatrices, que se abrían cada vez más, separándoles mediante un precipicio sin fondo.  
Nick se quedó en el lugar, mirándola en silencio... Se arrepintió de haberle hablado así.

—¿Aún sigues aquí? ¡Vete, ve con echa chica tan guapa! Espero que seáis felices juntos... Seguro que os irá bien...

—Judy... —pronunció Nick, extrañado por lo que acababa de decir la coneja.

—¡Vete, idiota! ¡Déjame! Quiero estar sola, eres...eres...

—Judy... ¿Estás celosa de Sheila?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Por qué estás celosa?

—Cállate.

—Judy, respóndeme. ¡Por favor! —exigió Nick con un tono frío. Judy no aguantó más.

—¡Por que te quiero, idiota! ¡Eres un pedazo de idiota que me ha enamorado! ¡Ahora fuera! —dijo entre lágrimas.

Nick avanzó hacia ella con una expresión seria, decidida y enfadada. Judy lo miró atentamente mientras evitaba dejar de llorar, en vano. El zorro la acorraló en la pared, se agachó y en un rápido movimiento selló sus labios con los de ella.

La besó como siempre había soñado, como tanto tiempo había ansiado. No pudo más, estalló y dejó escapar sus sentimientos, que ahora eran evidentes.

La coneja se sorprendió, pero respondió al beso. Se agarró a su cuello, sintiendo los labios de Nick tan dulces como siempre soñó. El pelirrojo la estrechó contra él, mientras mil emociones atravesaban su cuerpo y su corazón bailaba y gritaba eufórico.

Ambos sintieron el calor de aquel beso, y escucharon sus latidos que sonaban como dulces cantos. El universo se paró a su alrededor y parecía que solo había un lugar...Un lugar cálido y lleno de paz, aquel lugar que solo estaba en el corazón del otro. Se sentía tan correcto ese momento que profundizaron el beso.

Ese beso fue el mejor que tuvo en su vida. Mucho mejores que los que Bob le había dado... Ahora sabía quién tenía en realidad la verdadera llave de su corazón.


	11. Cap 11: Ojos verdes

Se separaron del beso lentamente y vigorosamente sonrojados. Sus corazones bombeaban con tanta fuerza que casi se podían escuchar a dos pasos de ellos. Se miraron a los ojos profundamente, encontrando nuevos sentimientos y con miles de preguntas y pensamientos en sus mentes. Nick permanecía agachado, a la espera de que Judy dijera o hiciera algo; pero ella no hizo nada. Se limitó a mirarle con esos hermosos ojos violeta y navegaba por los ojos de Nick, buscando una isla remota donde se encontraran las respuestas para todas las preguntas que pasaban por su ser. El zorro la miraba con cierto temor, y ya se estaba esperando lo peor...Pensó que Judy se podría haber enfadado por haberla besado, que lo había arruinado todo... _"Ella tiene novio, ¿en qué estaba pensando?"_ se dijo a sí mismo mentalmente.

—N-Nick...

—Lo siento...

Pero la coneja posó su pata en su mejilla y se acercó de nuevo para darle un beso y repetir aquella experiencia que era nueva para ambos, pero sobretodo para Nick, pues aquel había sido su primer beso. Ambos cerraron los ojos mientras volvían a acercarse. Estaban haciendo lo que el corazón les estaba diciendo, y no se arrepentían de nada.

—¡Judy!

La coneja se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Bob.

Los dos amigos se separaron, terriblemente avergonzados de que los hubieran visto. La coneja se quedó sin habla... No le salían las palabras. Miró a Nick para pedirle ayuda, y él la miró sacando valor.

—Bob, podemos explicarlo —habló Nick.

—¡Judy! ¿¡Lo has besado!?

—Eh...

—No ha sido su culpa, Bob. Ha sido mía... Lo siento. No la tomes con ella.

—¡Pensé que éramos amigos, Nicholas!...¡Y tú!, ¡Ya no puedo confiar en ti, Judy! Me has engañado...

—¿Por qué todos me dicen eso hoy? ...Bob, hablemos de esto... —pidió la coneja.

—No, se acabó. Me voy de aquí... No me llames, no me mandes mensajes, y no vengas a buscarme. No puedo ni mirarte a la cara, ¡eres...!

—¡Bob, espera!

—¡Una coneja con un zorro! Verás cuando toda Bunnyburrow se entere de esto —amenazó Bob, mientras salía disparado con furia de allí.

Judy dejó caer sus lágrimas mientras todas las emociones de su cuerpo la golpeaban. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y posó sus patas en la cara. Nick la miraba dolido y arrepentido. Había destrozado una relación, cosa que no tenía derecho aunque estuviera enamorado de la coneja. Ahora ella estaba llorando, cuando prometió que nunca la iba a hacer llorar. El zorro posó su pata en el hombro de su destrozada amiga, pero esta salió corriendo hacia dentro del edificio, sin que pudiera detenerla.

—Judy... —susurró el zorro.

Todos danzaban en la fiesta con sus parejas. Ya eran las doce de la noche y la música lenta vibraba por todo el establecimiento. Los bailes lentos le encantaban a Judy, aunque prefería los rápidos. Sus padres se habían enamorado cuando bailaron uno, en una preciosa noche de luna llena; ella soñó con que algún día, ella también conocería a alguien especial en una situación así, y que con solo mirarle a los ojos sabría que era el animal adecuado para ella.

Ahora, en cambio, estaba sola, sentada en su mesa mirando como todos bailaban un baile lento que por primera vez no lo veía tan interesante como antes. Se sentía tan sola como aquella primera vez en Zootopía, una sensación que no había vuelto a sentir desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Estaba tremendamente destrozada por todo lo que había pasado. Se sentía que había hecho algo malo, que había destrozado a su novio. No le echaba la culpa a Nick, no podía enfadarse con él. Empezó a jugar con la pulsera que llevaba puesta, para distraerse y entretenerse. Una lágrima cayó vacilante en su vestido y apretó los puños como si así pudiera retenerlas. Era la única que estaba sentada Alguien de repente se paró en frente de ella en silencio. La coneja subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verde intenso de su amigo.

—Judy Hopps... —empezó a decir él

—¿Me concedes este baile?

—Nick... —pronunció ella mientras lo miraba y su corazón bombeaba con fuerza. Él le había tendido la pata, a la espera de que aceptara.

—Venga, Zanahorias, no me dejes colgado —expresó el zorro con una sonrisa sincera.

Él le colocó una corona de flores que había hecho en el jardín de fuera con cariño e ilusión. El corazón de la coneja empezó a palpitar con más fuerza, y sus ojos aún húmedos se transformaron en unos de alegría al ver lo que le había hecho su amigo. Tras una mueca de felicidad, le cogió la pata y se dejó llevar hacia la pista. Se abrieron paso entre los demás animales, que los miraron algo extrañados.

Ambos ignoraban las miradas de los demás, y solo escuchaban los latidos de sus corazones.

Nick se paró y cogió las patas de la coneja para bailar con ella. Ignoró la diferencia de estatura y sintió como ella hundía la cara en su pecho, cosa que le transmitía una profunda alegría.

Judy al sentir el contacto del zorro, fue envuelta en una agradable sensación de paz y calidez, una sensación de protección que le hacía dejar de pensar en los problemas. Podía escuchar como sonaba el corazón de él y también el suyo...

Había tenido parejas en el pasado, pero nunca había sentido algo así antes.

Ambos se concentraron en la música y en el momento, y pareció como si todos los demás desaparecieran y solo estuvieran ellos dos, en un mundo donde podían estar juntos y donde eran iguales. Se miraron a los ojos tan profundamente que podían ver los sentimientos del otro como si de espejos se trataran, como espejos del alma. Judy sonrió con una inmensa felicidad y anhelo que había sustituido a la tristeza anterior, y le estaba curando el corazón de mil maneras. Las mariposas de sus estómagos revoloteaban con vigor y con sus bellas alas rozaban las paredes de sus almas provocándoles un agradable cosquilleo.

Y siguieron bailando. Bailaron como Judy había soñado que bailaría algún día con alguien. ¿Era Nick el animal perfecto para ella? ¿Se equivocaba su corazón? Esas preguntas que se hacía dejaban de ser importantes mientras sostenía la mirada en aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda.

Sheila seguía en el baile y lo había visto todo. Furiosa, abandonó el lugar, maldiciendo el nombre de Nicholas Wilde en sus adentros.

Nick acompañó a la coneja a su apartamento. Estaban muy cansados por aquella noche, pero estaban intensamente contentos. No sabían que pasaría ahora entre ellos, pero ya tendrían tiempo de hablarlo al día siguiente, pues tendrían día libre y podrían ir a tomar algo por la ciudad. Por el momento, solo querían descansar.

—Buenas noches, Zanahorias. Que descanses —se despidió Nick.

—Buenas noches, zorro bobo —contestó ella antes de tirar de su corbata para atraerlo hacia ella.

La coneja le dio un suave beso en la mejilla al zorro, y este se sonrojó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ilusionada. Ella cerró la puerta y Nick se fue a su casa con la pata en la mejilla y los latidos desbocados de su corazón. El animal que más quería en el mundo ahora lo quería a él del mismo modo.

El mundo de Nick volvió a brillar como siempre, y tan solo con pensar en aquella noche le hacía sentir las mariposas de nuevo.

Al irse a dormir, ninguno olvidó el mensaje de dulces sueños a su amigo. Cerraron los ojos sin poder quitar la sonrisa que se había quedado grabada en ellos. El zorro se palpó los labios, sin poder olvidar aquel increíble beso...

 _ **POV Judy**_

Nos encontrábamos en un restaurante, listos para almorzar. Habíamos pasado todo el día paseando por la ciudad, disfrutando del sol y del aire fresco que nos llenaba de vigor. Era un día perfecto, todo tenía más color y vida, y todo gracias a lo que había pasado entre nosotros últimamente.

Aún no habíamos hablado del beso ni del baile, y ambos parecíamos esperar a que el otro diera el primer paso para iniciar esa conversación.

—Voy a pedir la comida, tú quieres lo de siempre, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, ya me conoces, zorro bobo.

—Quédate aquí, conejita astuta, no te metas en líos—bromeó él con su sonrisa pícara.

Le miré con una sonrisa y ceño fruncido y él se dirigió a la cola para pedir la comida. Yo suspiré alegre, él me estaba volviendo a hacer feliz. No estaba claro la situación de los dos en ese momento, y estaba decidida a hablar con él de aquello en cuanto volviera con la comida. Tenemos que decidir que haremos ahora que se había abierto una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas.

En ese momento, un conejo entró por la puerta del restaurante. Me miró algo sorprendido de encontrarme ahí, y una chispa de arrepentimiento se encendió en él. Se dirigió hacia mí, y se sentó en el asiento donde estaba Nick. Evité su mirada, molesta. ¿Por qué tenía que venir?

No quería hablar con Bob, no ahora. Ya no.

—Hola, Judy...

—¿Qué quieres?

—Escucha, lo he estado pensando. Me comporté muy mal, no debí hablarte así ni amenazarte con contárselo a toda Bunnyburrow.

—Ya... —me limité a decir.

—Entonces... ¿él te besó a ti?

—Sí.

—A ver, Judy... no sé como estamos tu y yo ahora...

—Rompiste conmigo, ¿no? ahora somos exnovios entonces... —Mi tono era frío. No quería ver a ese conejo en mi vida.

—No, no rompí contigo, Judy. Pero necesito saber que hacer ahora... ¿Te gusta Nick?

—Pues...

—Judy, sabes que yo te quiero muchísimo. Y por eso, no voy a obligarte a que estés conmigo si no quieres —expresó él al mismo tiempo que me daba una pequeña caja de regalo—, te compré esto un día antes de la fiesta. Es una pulsera que viste en una tienda una vez.

—Bob... yo... no puedo aceptarlo...

—Por favor, acéptalo. Es para ti.

—Gracias...

—Tienes que elegir entre él y yo, Judy. No podemos estar así. O estamos juntos o no, y no tengo claro que pasa ahora mismo.

—Tengo que pensarlo, Bob...

—Lo sé —respondió—, dentro de dos días me vuelvo a Bunnyburrow. Si me eliges a mí, haré lo que pueda para quedarme, o puedes venir conmigo. Sino...será mejor que me vaya y no volvamos a vernos.

—Vale...

—Nos vemos pronto, Judy —enunció, antes de coger mi pata y darme un beso en ella. Me molestó que hiciera eso —, esta carta es para ti —confesó mientras le daba un sobre.

Bob se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, cruzándose con Nick en el camino. Vi que ambos se dirigieron una mirada neutra pero que escondía cierto rencor y competencia. Odio cuando los chicos se pelean por una chica, realmente no lo entiendo.

Nick se fijó en que estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos mirando hacia la mesa. Mi mejor amigo se sentó en frente de mí y puso la comida delante. Yo elevé la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos verdes que tanto me gustan.

—Para ser tan pequeña, pides mucho de comer —bromeó él intentando quitar un poco de hielo a la situación. Le dediqué una leve sonrisa y aparté mis pensamientos de mí.

—Tú también pides mucho, bobo.

Ambos empezamos a comer y a conversar, pero yo estaba muy distraída. Sentía que las paredes se acercaban y nos quedaba poco tiempo antes de que nos aplastaran. Nick se percató de eso.

—Zanahorias, ¿estás bien? ¿Te ha dicho algo Bob que...?

—No, no...

—¿Entonces qué pasa?

—Nada, Nick.

—Puedes contarme lo que sea, ya lo sabes. Estoy aquí para escucharte y apoyarte en todo.

—Es que...No puedo decírtelo.

—Venga, Judy. Cuéntamelo —me pidió. Yo esbocé un suspiro.

—Me ha dicho que debo elegir entre tú y él.

—Oh... —Él miró hacia la comida, pensativo. Luego con un tono débil e indiferente, añadió —: y...¿a quién eliges?

 _¿En serio me preguntaba eso ahora?_

—Nick, no lo sé... No sé que hacer, estoy confusa... —Posé mis patas sobre la frente intentando tranquilizarme.

—Lo siento, no quería presionarte —se disculpó —. No puedo pedirte que me elijas a mí... que por cierto no estaría nada mal si lo hicieras... Pero, elijas lo que elijas, hazlo con el corazón, Judy. —Cogió mi pata como si de algo muy frágil se tratara y la besó, tal como hizo Bob—solo quiero que sepas...Que te quiero muchísimo, Zanahorias. Y si tú eres feliz, yo también lo seré.

Le miré y bajé las orejas, dolida. Estaba tremendamente desorientada, mi corazón se dividía en lo que sentía por Nick y en lo que aún seguía sintiendo por Bob. Intenté disimular de todo lo que me estaba reconcomiendo por dentro el resto del día, y en cuanto ambos nos despedimos volví a sumergirme en mis pensamientos.

Hice una lista mental de las pros y los contras de estar con uno y otro, era lo único que podía hacer para intentar decidirme.

Bob por un lado, me regalaba muchas cosas algo caras, cosas que ni me hacían falta. No me gustaba que se gastaran tanto dinero en mí, pero agradezco el detalle. Él era un conejo genial y lo conocía de hace tiempo. Fue el único que creyó en mí y en mi sueño por ser policía, y estuvo conmigo ayudándome en todo lo que pudo. Jamás se apartó de mi lado. Era generoso, romántico, encantador, detallista y a menudo serio y maduro. Me costaba encontrarle algún defecto a aquel conejo.

Nick, me hacía detalles menos caros, o incluso gratis, como aquella corona de flores que ahora tenía sobre mi escritorio, para verlo cada día. Nos habíamos conocido hace años y nuestra amistad se había ido volviendo cada vez más sólida y fuerte con el paso de los días. Mejores amigos, compañeros de trabajo, y ahora amantes. Tenía un gran corazón y era disciplinado cuando quería. A veces le encantaba hacerme enfadar y bromeaba con todo el mundo, pero me moría de risa muchas veces con sus tonterías. Me lo pasaba genial con él y no me imaginaba un día apartada de él.

No era tan romántico como Bob, o al menos nunca lo había visto tan romántico, cosa que a menudo me aliviaba, pues Bob podía ser a veces demasiado empalagoso. A veces era miedoso, pero siempre sacaba valor para seguir. Le encantaba protegerme y cuidarme, aunque le había dicho muchas veces que podía protegerme sola. Sin embargo, ya había demostrado más de una vez que daría su vida por mí...

Lo malo, es que era que somos de distinta especie, y la sociedad no nos iba a ver bien. Además, traería problemas para nuestra relación de compañeros de trabajo.

La pregunta permanecía en el aire. ¿A quién elegir? Los sentimientos por Nick estaban creciendo en mí, pero también quería a Bob. No quiero lastimar a ninguno, no quiero ver la mirada decepcionada de ninguno.

 _¿Nick?  
¿Bob?_

 _¿Nick?  
¿O Bob?_

 _"¡Elige de una vez, Judy Hopps! ¡No seas idiota! "_

 _ **POV NORMAL**_

Al día siguiente, se encontraron con Bob en el parque. Se podía notar como ambos competían en silencio por ella. Un incómodo silencio los había envuelto y no podían escapar de él.

Mientras caminaban, el conejo arrancó una flor y se la colocó en la oreja derecha a Judy. Nick rugió de rencor por dentro, y comprendió que Bob no estaba dispuesto en dejarla ir. Pero él tampoco.  
Se fueron entonces a tomar un helado de un puesto. Se sentaron en un banco los tres, algo incómodos. Judy estaba en medio de ellos, sin percatarse de la guerra de miradas que estaban teniendo los dos.

—Zanahorias, permíteme —comenzó a decir, a la vez que acercaba su pata a la comisura de sus labios—. Tienes un poco de helado —anunció, mientras le limpiaba la mancha.

Bob le dedicó una mirada de ira, y él su típica sonrisa pícara.

Judy esta vez captó la pelea silenciosa de ambos, y se sintió aún más incómoda. Y así estuvieron compitiendo el resto de la tarde, mientras a la coneja se le acababa la paciencia. Jamás esperaba que Bob y Nick fueran así de posesivos. Bueno, de Nick se lo esperaba, pero no de Bob.

—Quizás debería irme.

—Te acompaño a casa —habló Nick.

—No, yo te acompaño si quieres.

—Yo lo he dicho primero —declaró el zorro.

—¿Y qué más da eso? ¡Que elija ella!

—¡Basta los dos! Puedo cuidarme solita, no soy nada frágil que tengáis que proteger —opinó algo dolida. Luego se marchó hacia su casa, dejando a los otros dos a solas.

La coneja llegó a su apartamento, y se dejó caer en el sofá. Su vista se posó en la carta que Bob le había dado. La había dejado sobre la mesa pero no tuvo valor para leerla. Mañana Bob se iba, y tenía que decirle su elección. Él la estaría esperando, con las maletas hechas, dejándole a ella la elección de quedarse o irse.

Abrió la carta, que con sumo cuidado Bob la había metido en un detallado ó a leer:

 _"Querida Judy:_

 _Quiero que sepas, que no estoy enfadado. Nunca podría enfadarme contigo, y siento mucho todo lo que dije en aquel momento. Eres una conejita preciosa, lista, valiente e inteligente, y estoy seguro de que te va a ir bien, y que vas a estar genial. No sé si me querrás en tu vida, o si elegirás al zorro, pero jamás te voy a olvidar._

 _Agradezco mucho todo el tiempo que has estado conmigo, pues me has hecho el conejo más afortunado. Que nadie te quite esa linda sonrisa, Judy. Si me eliges, te daré todo lo que tu quieras, serás la coneja más feliz del mundo y te sentirás la reina del universo. De todos modos, esto depende de ti, y si no me eliges, quiero que sepas que estaré bien._

 _Sólo quiero verte sonreír y aunque no seas feliz conmigo, espero que lo seas con alguien más. Con aquel zorro si de verdad le quieres._

 _Te amo_

 _Bob Carrotson"_

Judy suspiró. Quiso perderse y no tener que elegir entre dos chicos, quería que la tierra la tragase y así poder olvidarlo todo y dejar de darle tantas vueltas a todo. Se quedó dormida en el sofá, abrazada a la carta que con amor Bob le había escrito.

 _Judy caminaba por una preciosa pradera de Bunnyburrow, una pradera donde había corrido más de una vez cuando era pequeña. De repente, unas nubes tan negras como el azabache, se acercaban amenazantes. Empezó a llover y el viento sopló con tanta fuerza que sintió como sus pies resbalaban en la suave y verde hierba._

 _Corrió tanto como sus pies le permitieron, quería ir a su casa y resguardarse de la tormenta. Pero aunque corría, nunca llegaba a ningún sitio._

 _En ese instante, escuchó la voz de Nick pidiendo ayuda. Judy se giró y vio como a su amigo le estaba tragando la tierra. Su cuerpo iba desapareciendo a medida que los segundos pasaban, y el pobre zorro no paraba de gritar y estirar su brazo hacia ella._

 _Cuando Judy se dirigió hacia él para salvarlo, se oyó la voz de Bob. Él también se hundía, y estiraba su pata hacia la coneja. Ambos pedían ayuda y no podía salvarlos a los dos. Judy corrió hacia ellos pero a medida que aceleraba se iban sumergiendo más rápido._

 _—_ _¡No! —gritó mientras corría._

 _Ahora solo se podía ver dos brazos que seguían pidiendo que los salvara._

 _Judy tenía que elegir a quien salvar, o los perdería. Todo le daba vueltas en su cabeza, y empezó a marearse. Las voces de los dos resonaban en su mente cada vez más rápido, diciendo frases que ambos le habían hecho. Los momentos con cada uno volaban sobre ella y le hacían sentirse pequeña._

 _Cuando los dos estaban completamente hundidos, ella se dejó caer sobre la tierra, que poco a poco la iba hundiendo también. Se rindió, y se dejó llevar a cualquier mundo extraño._

Se despertó de un salto. Había sido una cruel pesadilla que le había dejado un sabor amargo. Temblando, fue a vestirse y a desayunar, para luego dirigirse al trabajo.

Esa mañana Judy seguía distraída, navegando en su cabeza y buscando un sitio remoto donde se encontrara lo que quería su corazón realmente. Por suerte hoy no había ningún caso y sólo fueron a patrullar la ciudad. Había una atmósfera tensa en el vehículo, que les presionaba a ambos. El zorro conducía, pero captó el silencio inundado de pensamientos de la coneja y su mirada perdida.

—Judy —la llamó—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí.

—Hoy tienes que elegir, ¿verdad?

—No me apetece hablar de eso, Nick...

—Sólo escúchame. No le des tantas vueltas. Sólo siente con el corazón, déjate llevar por él o te arrepentirás de tu decisión.

—Pero si te elijo, le romperé el corazón a él, y si le elijo a él, te destruiré a ti...

—A mí me da igual, Judy. Llevo mucho tiempo soportando a Bob... Él llegó primero...

—Nick... Pero...

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Y si ves que conmigo no vas a serlo, pues...

—No digas eso, zorro bobo. Llevo siendo feliz contigo desde el primer momento.

—Me refiero a ser feliz en el futuro. No sé si podré darte todo lo que tú quieras... Soy diferente a ti... Entenderé si lo eliges a él. Supongo que serás más feliz estando con un igual... Yo... yo... no puedo competir con eso.

—Basta...

—Tendrías que aceptar que no podré darte una familia si algún día la quieres... Y puede que te excluyan por tenerme como novio, puede que te sientas diferente a las demás conejas... Sé que en Bunnyburrow eso puede ser un poco...

—¡Para, Nick! No hablemos de eso, por favor... —le exigió la coneja con los ojos enrojecidos.

—Vale...

Ambos cruzaron una mirada y Judy volvió a perderse por los ojos de Nick. ¿Qué le decía su corazón? Latía tan rápido que no podía escucharlo.  
Desgraciadamente, el zorro tenía parte de razón en lo que había dicho... Ahora estaba más confundida que antes, estaba perdida y desorientada en un océano que tiraba de ella hacia el interior, ahogándola con dureza y crueldad.

 _ **POV Judy**_

Esa tarde, fui a donde había quedado con Bob. Había estado pensando en mi decisión, y no había llegado a una elección aún. Así que, no sabía lo que iba a decir, lo dejaría todo al azar. Estaba realmente asustada, los nervios me hacían estremecerme.

—Hola, Judy...

—Bob...

—Me resulta raro irme de aquí ahora... —Me miró con cierta pena, y añadió —: ¿has elegido?

—No...

—Judy, por favor. Tienes que decidirte ya. Tengo que volver.

Empecé a sentirme mareada. Tanto estrés me había dejado sin oxígeno y con cierta ansiedad. Las palabras de Bob diciéndome que elija de una vez me ponían más nerviosa.

Todo mi alrededor empezó a dar vueltas y caía sobre mí un peso enorme. ¿Nick o Bob? parecía que mi vida dependía de esa pregunta, que todo giraba en torno a eso.

Entonces decidí buscar en lo más profundo de mi ser. Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme, e ignoré la voz de Bob, que me preguntaba si estaba bien.

En mi mente aparecieron los momentos que tuve con Nick. Cuando nos conocimos, cuando nos hicimos amigos, cuando resolvimos el caso de los aulladores, cuando escuché aquel mensaje de Nick...Cuando él me besó, y cuando bailamos juntos rescatándome de la fría sensación de soledad. Pensé en aquella verde mirada del zorro que me iluminó con un nuevo brillo. No quería herirlo.

Distinta especie, diferencias, futuro incierto. Presa y depredador. Zorro y coneja.

 _" Sólo siente con el corazón, déjate llevar por él o te arrepentirás de tu decisión"_ me dijo Nick antes.

La mirada de Bob también permanecía en mi mirada, y todos los momentos que vivieron y lo que quedaba por vivir. Misma especie, sin problemas en el futuro y sin tener que enfrentarme al mundo... Una familia normal creada por conejo y coneja.

 _"No sé si podré darte todo lo que tu quieras"_

 _"Soy diferente a ti"_ las palabras de Nick me golpearon de repente, recordándome la dura realidad.

Algo en mi mente se encendió y de mis labios brotaron las palabras definitivas.

—Te elijo.

Listo. Ya estaba hecho. _Universo, ¿me dejas descansar ya?_


	12. Cap 12: Nueva vida

—Te elijo.

Las palabras de Judy vibraron al decirlo, y se alzaron en lo más alto para poder tocar el sol y librarse de aquellas pesadas sombras que la tenían tan confundida. Todo el mundo pareció dejar de dar vueltas tan deprisa, y todo se volvió cálido y tranquilo.

Bob miraba a la conejita, que se había girado para poder conectar con aquellos ojos verdes del zorro.

Nick se había escondido tras unos coches, sin poder aguantar las ganas de saber a quién elegiría su amada, quien se había percatado de su presencia. El zorro salió de su escondite casi temblando.

—Te elijo a ti, Nick. Sólo a ti —confesó, al tiempo que corría hacia él y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Los latidos del zorro aumentaron considerablemente, y una gran sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro, como un rayo de sol que atraviesa tanta oscuridad de nubes grises para al fin tocar el suelo.

Bob se sintió herido, pero ver tan feliz a aquella conejita lo reconfortaba. Con dolor, aceptó la derrota y se dirigió hacia Nick.

—Enhorabuena, Nicholas Wilde —felicitó dándole la pata al zorro. Este cogió su pata y con una sonrisa de disculpa dijo:

—Gracias, Bob. Lo siento mucho por todo esto...

—Cuídala, bien, ¿de acuerdo? hazla feliz y no dejes que nada le haga daño.

—Lo prometo.

—Adiós, Bob —habló Judy de repente, despegándose del abrazo con Nick—. Gracias por todo lo que me has dado.

Judy se quitó la pulsera que Bob le había regalado hace poco. Le gustaba mucho, pero sentía que no se la merecía, sentía que no era para ella. Se la devolvió al conejo con una dulce sonrisa y añadió:

—Toma; no es para mí. Dásela a una chica que te ame de verdad, aquella con la que te enamores la próxima vez. Estoy segura de que la encontrarás.

—Muchas gracias, Judy Hopps.—Sonrió y se subió a su coche—. Hasta siempre. Espero que seáis muy felices juntos.

El conejo arrancó el coche, y empezó a conducir. Miró hacia atrás, viendo como Judy y Nick se despedían de él con las patas. Bob les sonrió y observó el rostro de Judy por última vez, para luego mirar al frente y volver a su hogar donde lo estaban esperando.

Los dos se quedaron mirando hasta que el vehículo desapareció completamente. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, inmersos en sus pensamientos de que pasaría a continuación.

El bello atardecer parecía anunciar el comienzo de una nueva y hermosa etapa de sus vidas, y mientras veían como el sol se escondía, Nick le cogió la pata a la coneja, se agachó y se sumergió en sus preciosos ojos tan violetas como aquel cielo.

Lentamente, se acercaron para sentir el contacto de los labios del otro, mientras todo en ellos estallaba con emoción y felicidad. Se sentía tan bien y tan cálido que estuvieron un buen rato así. No querían separarse, pues sentían que si lo hacían todo se desvanecería rápido, como un precioso sueño del que te despiertas extrañado. Aquel beso fue incluso mejor que el anterior, pues en este no había dudas ni miedo. Judy acarició la cara del zorro, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados, esperando a alguna señal de la coneja que le dijera que podía parar ya, pues se estaba empezando a volver loco. La coneja se separó de él lentamente y ambos abrieron los ojos, despacio, intentando retener más tiempo aquella sensación que los había inundado.

—¿Me elegiste a mí a pesar de que te dije todo aquello?

—Sí, zorro bobo.

—¿A pesar de todos esos problemas? —siguió.

—Seré feliz contigo, Nick. Da igual como sea nuestro futuro mientras que sea juntos... —Judy se sorprendió de sus propias palabras.

El zorro sintió que su corazón se saltaba varios latidos. Le costaba admitirlo, pero aquella coneja era su gran debilidad. Intentó controlar su frenético y enloquecido pulso y dijo:

—No te pongas sentimental, conejita tierna —disimuló con una sonrisa. Pero en su interior de el corazón le palpitaba con tanta fuerza que casi podría salir disparado

—Mira quién habló de sentimentalismo. —Judy esbozó una sonrisa coqueta y pícara y sacó el bolígrafo zanahorias de su bolsillo.

Pulsó el botón para escuchar el mensaje que Nick le había dedicado. El zorro sintió como el rubor le recorría el cuerpo, pero intentó disimularlo como solo él sabe. ¿Desde cuándo sabe de aquel embarazoso mensaje? se cuestionó mentalmente.

—Conejita boba —respondió rodando los ojos acompañado de una mueca de felicidad.

—Me amas, y lo sabes —indagó ella.

—¿Seguro que lo sé? —se preguntó, imitando las palabras que una vez dijo ella—Sí, si lo sé.

Sonrieron casi al mismo tiempo. Ahora empezaría una nueva etapa en sus vidas, un nuevo camino en su relación cuyo futuro era incierto, diferente y abstracto, pero les daba igual. Iban a construir su propio camino y su propio destino con los obstáculos que se encontraran por el camino.

Esa misma noche, ambos prepararon un picnic en una preciosa pradera, el sitio favorito de ambos para relajarse. Ahora, bajo la luz de la luna los dos estaban disfrutando de una agradable cena mientras observaban las inalcanzables estrellas que lucían en todo lo alto.

Tras comer, ambos se tendieron en el césped y observaron el cielo nocturno, nombrando a las cientos de constelaciones que en él habitan. Judy se reía con las constantes bromas y comentarios de Nick, y se miraron con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

—Nick... ¿Qué pasará ahora?

—No lo sé, Zanahorias. Pero no te preocupes por eso, vamos a estar bien —la tranquilizó, a la vez que le cogía la pata y le sonreía.

—E-entonces ahora... ¿somos...?

—¿Pareja? Eso depende de ti, linda. ¿Quieres serlo? ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó con su típica sonrisa y tono divertido, aunque por dentro estuviera temblando de felicidad.

—Sí..., sí quiero, Nick. —Lo miró a los ojos, radiando de alegría, y le posó un suave beso en la mejilla —, ¡pero no me llames linda! —pidió. El zorro se rió.

—Muy bien, Judy Hopps, ahora serás mi presa —bromeó él con una mueca pícara—, y no te dejaré escapar.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿El zorro malo me va a devorar? —le siguió el juego ella.

—Hmm, probablemente —enunció divertido en un susurro. Ella rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

La atrapó entre sus brazos, para que no escapara y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Judy, quién se empezó a reír tanto que le empezó a faltar aliento. Su risa era tan contagiosa, que Nick no pudo resistir a reírse también, mientras la luz de la luna rozaba sus pelajes.

—¡Nicholas Wilde! —dijo entre risas—, ¡para! ¡No soporto las cosquillas!

El zorro paró y la abrazó con ternura. Su sueño se había hecho realidad, estaba con la chica que más quería en el mundo y nada se lo iba a estropear..., se encargaría de ello. Judy dejó de reírse y luego abrazó a su nueva pareja. Hundió la cara en su pecho y sintió la calidez de su pelaje rojizo. No querían dejar la más mínima distancia entre ellos en ese momento.

—Te quiero, Zanahorias —pronunció. Aquellas palabras acariciaron la piel de Judy y profundizaron en ella.

—Y yo a ti, zorro bobo —contestó.

Sintió la inmensa felicidad del zorro al oír esas palabras que brotaron desde lo más profundo de su ser. Luego selló los labios sobre los suyos, que hizo que las mariposas del estómago de Nick revolotearan más rápido. Estuvieron así un buen rato, dejando que poco a poco se volviera más y más intenso, haciendo estallar los sentimientos sin miedo. Aparecieron caricias dulces y suaves, que los hicieron sonreír. Judy se separó, cortando aquel maravilloso contacto entre sus labios.

—¿Podemos faltar mañana al trabajo? —preguntó con un tono suave y casi a susurros. Judy rió

—No, Nick. Es nuestro deber, tenemos que ir.

—Vaaaale.

—Oye... —interrumpió ella

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué pasó con Sheila? ¿Era tu novia?

—No, no era mi novia. Es una chica que Finnick me presentó... Seguramente esté molesta conmigo. Aunque tampoco importa, no la conocía bien.

—Deberías explicárselo aún así...

—No llevamos ni un día como pareja y ya empiezas a mandarme —bromeó con diversión.

—¡Nick! —protestó, molesta.

—Era broma, Zanahorias—aclaró él acompañado de su sonrisa coqueta —. Como son estos conejos...

—Como son estos zorros —le imitó ella tras unas risas —. Ahora vámonos, o llegaremos tarde al trabajo mañana.

El zorro acompañó a su coneja a su apartamento. Le frustraba un poco tener que despedirse de ella, pero estaba sumamente contento de tenerla en su vida de una nueva manera. Judy tiró de su corbata y le dio un beso de despedida, al que el correspondió feliz.

—Buenas noches —se despidió ella.

—Hasta mañana, conejita linda —dijo, con un tono burlón en su voz. Le encantaba molestarla.

—¡No me digas linda!

—¿Y tierna? —interpeló sonriendo.

—Tampoco —le prohibió con gesto de diversión.

—Vaale. Nos vemos mañana. —Le acarició el rostro con dulzura, mientras ella le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

Judy cerró la puerta y Nick volvió a su casa, sabiendo que esa noche tendría agradables y cálidos sueños de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, todo tenía un color distinto. Un color más vivo y lleno de energía que calentaba los corazones de Nick y Judy. Se habían despertado a su hora, incluso Nick, que con un nuevo entusiasmo se alistó y fue a la casa de Judy para irse los dos al nuevo día de trabajo.

Le gustaba pensar que esta vez que iba a su casa no estaría aquel otro conejo, que cuando le trajera algún detalle no tendría que tirarlo porque alguien ya estaba coqueteando con Judy. Ahora ella solo tenía ojos para él, y eso era algo que le llenaba de gozo y alegría. Aunque también le daba cierto temor. Nunca había amado a nadie de aquella manera, no quería estropearlo ni hacerle daño. Tendría que aprender y adaptarse, y se dio cuenta de que con ella sería mucho más fácil.

Cuando llegaron allí, actuaron con normalidad. Habían decidido mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo, y con suerte, podrían cambiar la norma de que no puede haber una pareja en el mismo equipo. Por ahora no querían arriesgarse, y aunque estaban deseando contárselo a sus compañeros y a Clawhauser, no lo dirían por el momento. Eso sí, les costaría fingir la mirada de "solo amigos".

Así iban pasando los días. Ambos estaban mucho más unidos que nunca y se notaba en el trabajo. Capturaron a tres delincuentes en apenas cuatro días, y resolvían cualquier caso, como siempre lo habían hecho. Estaban más coordinados que antes y mejoraron mucho en sus técnicas de captura. Todo parecía ir a la normalidad, como si nada pasara... Pero si miraran bajo la mesa mientras Bogo asignaba las misiones, verían como el zorro y la coneja se sostenían las patas en un gesto de cariño.

Estaban llevando muy bien su vida, tanto en el trabajo como en lo personal. Su relación amorosa fue haciéndose más fuerte y segura; les fue fácil, pues habían sido mejores amigos durante mucho tiempo...Y aún lo seguían siendo. Algunos compañeros que sabían sobre lenguaje corporal, empezaron a sospechar algo, pero no dijeron nada, era asunto de ellos dos y no les incumbía.

Todo era perfecto y único entre ellos. La vida como pareja no les resultaba incómoda y vergonzosa. Es más, sentían como aquella relación era mucho más resistente, sólida, y confortable. Sólo podían pensar en cuan feliz eran así.

Una mañana, ambos entraron por la puerta principal y saludaron a Clawhauser, que con una sonrisa indiscreta, dijo:

—Os veo algo distintos desde hace tiempo -dijo el leopardo con una pizca de sospecha y curiosidad en su voz.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella.

—Estáis inesperadamente más felices de lo normal, y hay algo en vuestros ojos...

—Creo que deberías dejar los donuts, Clawhauser —opinó Nick disimulando una sonrisa —. Ahora tenemos que entrar, nos esperan ahí dentro.

—Esta bien, ¡qué paséis una buena mañana! —les deseó con una sonrisa, antes de empezar a devorar otro donut.

Estaba claro que Clawhauser sospechaba algo. Era muy atento para ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Igualmente! —respondió Judy.

Se dirigieron a la sala donde el jefe Bogo asignaba los casos. Y se sentaron en el asiento que compartían ante la mirada de los demás oficiales. Un rato después, vino Bogo con su típica expresión seria.

—Buenos días, oficiales. Wilde, me alegra que hayas venido a tu hora de nuevo.

—Eso se merece un aumento de sueldo, ¿Verdad, jefe?

—Sigue soñando, Wilde —contestó él—. Hoy tenemos un caso importante, del que se encargarán Hopps y Wilde. A los demás os asignaré casos menores, pero si ellos solicitan refuerzos, deberéis acudir. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, jefe —recitó Judy—¿de qué se trata el caso?

—Una pareja interespecie.

Al pronunciar esas palabras, a Nick y Judy se les heló la sangre y el cuerpo, pero evitaron mostrarse nerviosos o derrumbados.

—¿Q-qué ha pasado?

—Los atacaron unos protestantes partidarios de una asociación en contra de las parejas interespecie. Como ya sabéis, en los nuevos tiempos se están haciendo más comunes las parejas entre especies diferentes, y hay animales que están en contra de eso. La asociación pretende acabar con esas relaciones, o al menos hacer una ley que prohíba matrimonio y que no sean considerados como pareja. Normalmente no agreden físicamente, pero tres de ellos decidieron hacerlo.

—Es...

—Horrible —terminó la frase Nick.

—La pareja ha sido atacada la noche anterior. Al salir del cine, se dieron cuenta de que un grupo de animales los seguía de muy cerca. Se encerraron en un callejón sin salida y los maleantes atacaron. La chica está ahora en el hospital de la ciudad, pero su novio no ha sido encontrado.

A Judy se le partió el alma. No solo porque esa pobre pareja ha sido atacada, también porque jamás esperó de la sociedad semejante acto. Había veces en las que se planteaba si en realidad habían evolucionado, o seguían siendo animales salvajes. Zootopía era un lugar de paz y convivencia, pero como en todo el mundo, siempre había algunos que estropeaban aquel ambiente.

Debían vengar a la pareja, no solo por ellos, sino por todas las demás parejas interespecie, incluyéndolos a ella y a su zorro.

—Entendido, jefe. Pondremos entre rejas a esos agresores y encontraremos a aquel animal.

—Muy bien. Clawhauser os dará los expedientes. Poneos patas a la obra enseguida.

—Sí, jefe —dijo Nick, sonando más frío de lo común. La pareja salió de ahí rápidamente, con unas expresiones que escondían cierto temor y pena.

Se dirigieron al leopardo y le pidieron el expediente. Judy lo abrió y lo observó. Eran una pareja de una nutria y una tejón. La nutria se llamaba Murray Otterson, de veintiocho años y su novia Ana Badger, de veintiseis. Llevaban dos años siendo pareja y se acababan de prometer. Fueron atacados mientras les tiraban cosas e insultaban y amenazaban. Intentaron escapar, pero los agresores siguieron atacando y les impidieron el paso. Luego, dejaron a la tejón en el suelo, y se llevaron a Murray. La tejón se encontraba en el hospital de la ciudad, recuperándose de las lesiones.

—Pobrecillos —opinó Nick.

—Nadie se merece que los traten así solo por quererse... —comentó el leopardo.

—Voy a vengarlos, lo prometo —juró ella, mientras apretaba los puños—. Vamos, Nick, tenemos muchos que hacer.

—Sí. Vamos.

—Que os vaya bien, chicos —deseó Clawhauser.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la patrulla. No podían dejar de pensar en la pobre pareja que habían sufrido aquel acto de intolerancia. Tampoco pudieron evitar pensar que eso les podría haber pasado a ellos.

Se metieron en la patrullas, y Judy conducía mientras Nick seguía releyendo aquel expediente una y otra vez.

—No dice nada acerca de los agresores. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —interpeló el zorro.

—Vamos al hospital, a preguntarle a la víctima, ¿vale? si tenemos suerte y nos dejan interrogarla, tendremos pistas para empezar nuestra investigación.

—Vale... —respondió él. Judy se fijó en que su pareja estaba algo distraído.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, solo pensaba.

—¿En qué? — cuestionó ella, aunque sabía muy bien lo que pensaba.

—No sabía nada acerca de esa asociación en contra de las parejas de distinta especie... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No quiero que...

—No hablemos de eso ahora, Nick. Ya lo pensaremos, ¿vale? por ahora centrémonos en el caso —pidió ella, tocándole la pata durante unos segundos, antes de volver a centrarse en la carretera.

—De acuerdo, Zanahorias.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, consiguieron el permiso para poder visitar a la tejón. Cuando entraron a la sala, vieron a la pobre animal conectada a alguna que otra máquina, con los ojos llorosos y algunas vendas que cubrían heridas. Había otra tejón a su lado, y supusieron que era alguna familiar.

—¿Ana Badger? —pronunció Judy. La tejón fijó la vista en ellos.

—¿Habéis encontrado a Murray?

—Aún no —admitió ella acercándose más a Ana —, pero te juro por mi vida, que lo vamos a encontrar y vamos a detener a esos idiotas.

—Gracias...

—Ahora, si no te importa, tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas —pidió Nick en un tono suave.

—Claro... Lorena, ¿nos dejas un rato a solas?

—¿Segura? —dijo la otra.

—Sí. Luego hablamos —contestó.

—Está bien, hermanita. —La abrazó y salió de la habitación.

—En primer lugar...¿Cómo te encuentras? —interrogó Judy, sacando la libreta y un bolígrafo.

—Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Me recuperaré pronto. Pero necesito que Murray esté a mi lado... Estoy muy preocupada por él...

—No te preocupes, lo encontraremos —la tranquilizó el zorro.

—¿Identificaste a los animales qué os atacaron?

—Un oso pardo, una leona y una comadreja.

—¿Los conocías?

—No —negó ella.

—¿Qué cosas os decían?

—Que éramos antinaturales, que nos buscáramos a alguien de nuestra propia especie, que alterábamos el orden de la naturaleza, y cosas así. Dijeron algo que eran de la asociación en contra del amor interespecífico. Se hacen llamar los tradicionalistas, los que se oponen a "romper la tradición" respecto a las parejas...

—La asociación tradicionalista... Creó que alguna vez oí hablar de ellos—confesó Judy.

—Murray y yo sólo queremos vivir en paz, en algún lugar donde no nos puedan juzgar... Vosotros no entendéis lo que es estar en un amor mal visto por la sociedad...

Judy y Nick bajaron las miradas. Sabían exactamente aquella sensación, aunque era la primera vez que la sentían. No sabían si temer ante aquella situación, si iba a ser algo pasajero, o si tendrían que soportar que los discriminasen. Se sumergieron en una masa de preguntas sin respuestas de las que no podrían escapar. La tejón se percató de las miradas apagadas de ambos. Vio como cruzaron una mirada, en la que pudo ver que entre ellos dos había química, algo especial y único. Y pudo ver como un rayo de temor surcaba sus ojos.

—¿Vosotros sois...?

—Pues...

—No tenéis que fingir —comentó ella con una dulce sonrisa.

—Sí, lo somos...Desde hace unas semanas —reveló Nick.

—Entonces sí sabéis lo que se siente. ¿No es horrible? Ni si quiera podemos amar a quien queramos sin que nos juzguen.

—¿Cómo...cómo os conocisteis? —cuestionó Judy, sabiendo de sobra que esa pregunta se salía del tema del interrogatorio.

—En el parque, al lado de una gran fuente... Fue amor a primera vista. Él era muy tímido, y sólo se atrevía a mirarme de lejos. Todas las tardes nos veíamos a la misma hora, en el mismo banco. Nos hablábamos con la mirada, no hacía falta más. Había una electricidad entre nosotros... No había un solo día en el que no nos viéramos y nos sonriéramos. Aunque un día, no lo vi por ningún lado. Me senté en el banco de siempre, esperándole por si volvía. Fue entonces cuando descubrí un ramo de flores y una carta en la que decía que estaría esperando en la pradera. Cuando llegué, vi un picnic con un montón de velas y flores al rededor... Me senté a su lado y por primera vez hablamos... Días después, nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos muy enamorados...

Judy se enterneció con aquella historia y sintió más rabia por aquella asociación tradicionalista que había arruinado aquella bonita relación. El amor era el amor, y nadie tenía derecho a impedirlo. Cruzó una mirada con Nick, quien intentaba no mostrar ningún sentimiento, aunque ella lo conocía tan bien que veía que en su interior estaba destrozado.

—Nos queríamos casar el mes que viene, queríamos intentar ser el primer matrimonio interespecie... —declaró la tejón—nos daba igual lo que nos habían dicho todos durante dos años...

—Y os casaréis, te lo prometo. Acabaremos con esto —juró Judy.

—Gracias, agente...

—Hopps. Judy Hopps —pronunció con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, agente Hopps.

—No hay por qué darlas. —Ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta, pero la voz de la tejón los paró.

—Y que nadie os impida quereros... Luchad por lo vuestro, por lo de todas las parejas como nosotros. Solo luchad y venceremos... Prometédmelo. Acabad con esta injusticia.

—Lo prometemos —vibraron las palabras de Judy. Una expresión decidida se encendió en ella y la tejón sonrió.

La pareja salió de allí, con suficiente información para empezar la investigación. Ahora debían buscar información de la asociación tradicionalista, y encontrar a los autores del crimen. Pero otra cosa atormentaba sus mentes... ¿Qué pasaría con ellos?


	13. Cap 13: Los tradicionalistas

Ambos se encontraban en su oficina, buscando información en sus ordenadores. Debían recopilar datos sobre la asociación tradicionalista. Los dos estaban de espaldas, cada uno atento a sus respectivas computadoras. A Nick le aburría esa parte del trabajo. Le gustaba investigar y pensar, era bueno en ello, pero prefería perseguir pistas a estar sentado frente a una pantalla buscando la misma información que su compañera.

Judy estaba sumamente concentrada en lo suyo, tanto que ningún sonido fuerte podía desconcentrarla. Estaba sumida en su propio mundo y le daba igual lo demás.

Nick la miraba de vez en cuando, y se sorprendió de lo atenta que estaba. A ella le gustaba más la acción.

 _—_ _Como sigas tan cerca de la pantalla tus ojos se volverán cuadrados, conejita linda —_ envió Nick por mensaje al ordenador de Judy.

 _—_ _¡Nick! Céntrate_ —respondió ella

Ambos se giraron y cruzaron una mirada con sonrisa. Nick se deslizó con su silla con ruedas hasta Judy y le besó la mejilla con ternura.

—¿Qué lees?

—Sobre la asociación. Se fundó hace cinco años, cuando un lobo y una leona se enamoraron. A partir de ahí algunos animales rompieron barreras y empezaron a sentir atracción por otras especies, y su fundador, Dan Lionn, un león, decidió crear una asociación para mantener la tradición. Aunque hay rumores que dicen que en realidad lo fundó por venganza, pues estaba muy enamorado de aquella leona. Él se retiró hace dos años, pero la asociación ha seguido en pie.

—¿Quién está al mando ahora? —quiso saber el zorro.

—Una pantera llamada Paul Shadowild, de treinta y tres años.

—Eres buena buscando información, Zanahorias.

—La sede está Tundratown, a diez minutos de la mansión de Mr. Big. La lista de miembros no está, por lo que habrá que ir allí y pedirla...

—No creo que nos la den, Judy.

—Hay que intentarlo. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo... Solo espero que todo salga bien...

—Va a salir bien, conejita linda, ya lo verás —aseguró él a la vez que le cogía la pata y la acercaba a él con su mirada pícara.

—No me llames linda —exigió ella imitando su sonrisa.

—Vale, preciosa —pronunció coqueto Nick mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla. Ella se quedó quieta y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a recibir los dulces labios de su novio.

—Wilde, Hopps. —La voz de Bogo surgió de repente, haciendo que la sorprendida pareja se separaran rápidamente.

—Que oportuno —murmuró Nick entre dientes.

—¿Qué pasa, jefe?

—¿Cómo vais?

—Hemos encontrado la sede y el fundador de la asociación tradicionalista. Pero la lista de miembros no está. Solicito permiso para ir hasta allí con un permiso policial.

—Aprobado, Hopps. Pero tardaremos en conseguir el permiso, tendréis que ir allí sin él. Si no ceden, volved cuando lo tengamos.

—De acuerdo, jefe. Iremos para allá en seguida.

—No, id mañana. Se está haciendo tarde, y tardaréis en llegar allí.

—Pero...

—¡Sin peros, Hopps!

—Judy, venga, todos estamos bastante cansados, vayámonos a casa —intervino el zorro. Judy suspiró.

—Está bien, me vendrá bien descansar un rato.

 _ **POV Nick**_

Llevé a Judy a mi dulce morada, y decidimos relajarnos un rato de todo lo que estaba pasando. A pesar de que empezamos a ser pareja hacia pocas semanas, ya estábamos en esa época de quedarnos a dormir en la casa del otro. Teníamos la suficiente confianza para eso, pues tuvimos y tenemos una gran amistad que durará para siempre.

Zanahorias se veía distinta... Este tema la estaba destruyendo por dentro, y yo lo notaba, noté que no era ella misma. Mañana iremos a la sede de los tradicionalistas, y juro que conseguiré esa lista quieran o no. He decidido poner especial atención y esfuerzo en este caso, por que es un tema que nos afecta directamente a Judy y yo, debido a nuestra nueva relación. Quiero hacerla feliz, quiero que viva en un mundo donde estar conmigo no suponga un peligro o el rechazo de la sociedad para ella. Y así haré, acabaré con esa asociación me cueste la vida o no. No permitiré que le hagan daño, no otra vez. Juro protegerla de todo este asunto...

Ella estaba demasiado callada mientras tomábamos la pizza que habíamos pedido. Decidí poner la televisión, para que se alejara de todo este tema ahora. Al encender la televisión, las noticias de la ciudad aparecieron. _Agh, como odio las noticias..._

 _—_ _La búsqueda de Murray Otterson sigue en pie, y su pareja, la tejón Ana Badger pide venganza desde el hospital a tres animales que los atacaron solo por ser una pareja interespecie. Esto ha provocado polémica entre la ciudad, y algunas parejas de distinta especie están siendo agredidas, insultadas y discriminadas más que antes. Las parejas interespecie están haciendo manifestaciones para defender sus derechos, pero los tradicionalistas siguen atacando y defienden que..._

Apagué la televisión en ese instante. Esta noticia no nos ayudaba. La cosa estaba yendo de mal en peor... Ahora la ciudad se había vuelto a dividir en dos. ¡Ojalá paren algún día! Parece que no van a dejar tranquilos a los demás. Antes era contra los depredadores y ahora con las parejas de distinta especie. A veces pensé en irme de la ciudad a un lugar más tranquilo, pero luego pienso en Judy y todo se me pasa. Observé como mi conejita apretaba los puños, llena de rabia.

—Tranquila, Zanahorias... Acabaremos con esto.

—Nick...

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué haremos con lo nuestro? —dudó preocupada.

—No lo sé, Judy...

—Los animales nos van a hacer daño, nos van a rechazar... ¿Y si nos despiden? ¿Y si nos vemos obligados a salir de la ciudad?

—Pues nos iremos a un lugar más tranquilo, donde nadie nos pueda juzgar.

—No, Nick... esto es demasiado arriesgado... Parece que hay una gran mayoría de animales en contra de el amor interespecífico...

—Eso es lo que tu crees... Pero, Judy...

—Si seguimos así acabaremos mal...

—¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?

—No quiero romper, Nick...Yo te quiero...te quiero demasiado, y no quiero que sufras por estar conmigo.

—No, Judy...

—Lo siento, Nick. —Se levantó y agachó la mirada.

No la iba a dejar ir, no puede acabar así. Tenemos que luchar por lo nuestro, sino lo hacemos ¿quién lo hará? Tiré de su brazo suavemente y la atraje hacia mí para besarla con fuerza. Ella cedió y profundizó el beso, entendiendo que la quería demasiado como para dejarla ir. Después, se separó de mí y me abrazó.

—Eres un zorro bobo.

—Le prometiste a Ana que lucharás. No te dejes intimidar, ya verás como tú y yo vamos a cambiar esto. ¡Pero si eres la conejita que nunca se rinde! No cambies, Judy.

—Es cierto, Nick... Lo siento. —Me sonrió con dulzura y posó su pata sobre la mía —. Pero, ¿Qué haremos?

—No temerle a la sociedad.

—Es demasiado arriesgado exponernos así. Antes tenemos que acabar con el caso, o no nos dejarán continuar con él... Además, aún no sé si podemos ser compañeros de trabajo si somos pareja... —me recordó.

—Odio que tengas razón con eso... —comenté.

—Tendremos que mantener lo nuestro en secreto, Nick.

—Pero, Zanahorias...

—Al menos por ahora, hasta que todo se solucione.

—Lo intentaré... Pero va a ser difícil, y lo sabes —contesté yo, rendido.

—Intentémoslo —dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Mantener nuestra relación en secreto iba a ser algo duro, además de injusto. Pero bueno, hay que admitir que eso era mejor que haber cortado, así que no puedo quejarme. Ahora por fin estaba con Judy y nada ni nadie iba a estropearlo.

—Vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos un día duro —enuncié con pereza—, y seguro que una conejita está deseando dormir junto a su apuesto zorro.

—Zorro bobo es lo que eres. —Sonrió y luego dejó escapar un suspiro de tristeza—. Vale, a descansar.

 _ **POV Judy**_

Los rayos de sol me sacaron de mis sueños. Gruñí de cansancio... No había podido dormir bien. Cuando al fin me dormí, pude descansar de los problemas que no paran de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Pero se siente frustrante regresar a la realidad. Nick estaba profundamente dormido a mi lado. Lo contemplé por unos momentos y a mi cabeza volvieron todas las cosas que estaban pasando... La desaparición de Murray, los tradicionalistas, las manifestaciones... Todo empezaba a rodar y a hacerse una bola más grande de problemas. Estaba confusa y no sabía que hacer... Todo era un mar de miedo y duda, del que no veía las orillas para escapar. ¿Se podrá poner peor esto? Esperemos que no...

Envidié la cara de paz de dormido que tenía Nick, ojalá pudiera estar así ahora mismo. No podía parar de preguntarme qué pasaría con nosotros...

No me arrepiento de haberle elegido a él, pues no había estado tan feliz como aquella vez en la que me convertí en policía. Somos de distinta especie, pero le quiero tanto que estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por él, y por todas las parejas como nosotros. Las palabras de Nick y Ana me hicieron pensar... Voy a luchar, y nada me va a detener.

Después de todo, soy Judy Hopps, ¿no?

Acaricié el pelaje rojizo de Nick. Era tan suave y cálido que un solo abrazo convertía el invierno en verano. Lentamente se fue despertando, intentando esquivar los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. Al final dejó de luchar contra el sol, me sonrió y me dio los buenos días. Pero apenas le dejé decir nada más, pues le obligué a levantarse y a alistarse para trabajar. Tenemos que ir a la sede de los tradicionalistas y acabar con esto.

Salimos lo más rápido que pudimos de casa y nos dirigimos al trabajo tan rápido como pudimos. Luego, nos dirigimos a Tundratown para ir a la sede.

El camino era algo largo, así que puse algo de música para animarnos el camino.

—Nada como una buena canción para empezar el día —habló Nick de repente.

—Ya lo creo —respondí.

—Oye, Judy...

—¿Sí?

—¿Tus padres saben lo nuestro? —quiso saber él. No supe a que vino esa pregunta de repente, me pilló desprevenida.

—Ah... No, aún no...

—¿Se lo dirás? —Su tono sonaba indiferente, pero sé que esto realmente le importa.

—Pues... Sí, algún día. —Soné insegura, y él lo notó. Me miró con cara dolida.

—¿Algún día? ¿Te avergüenzas de ser mi novia? Porque si es así, solo dímelo...

—¿Qué? ¡No! No es eso, Nick...Ya sabes como está la situación ahora mismo, y a mis padres les gusta seguir la tradición, no sé como verán que estemos juntos.

—Entiendo... —respondió algo distraído antes de desviar la mirada a otra parte. ¡Hopps, siempre la fastidias!

—No te lo tomes a mal, Nick. Ellos son muy comprensibles, además les caes bien.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. No te preocupes con eso. Antes no creían que yo podría llegar a ser policía, pero aún así me dejaron intentarlo, aunque no me entendieran. Ahora es lo mismo.

—Yo tampoco creí que llegarías a serlo...

—¡Oye! —me quejé con cierta molestia, aunque sé que estaba de broma...Creo.

—A ser el animal más importante de mi vida.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido con ese comentario. Aunque a Nick no le gustase admitirlo, él era bastante romántico a veces, ni poco ni demasiado, justo como a mi me gusta. Bob se pasaba de romántico y llegaba a ser a veces demasiado empalagoso. Pero con Nick me sentía más cómoda, era una sensación difícil de explicar, pero todo era mejor junto a él. Le sonreí con dulzura y él hizo lo mismo. Como adoro esa sonrisa...

 _ **POV normal**_

Un rato después, llegaron a Tundratown, y tras pasar la mansión de Mr. Big, pasaron unos diez minutos hasta que llegaron a un edificio mediano de dos plantas bastante moderno. Sus paredes exteriores eran negras y había un pequeño camino de piedra que guiaba hasta la puerta. Al lado de la entrada había unas cuantas mesas y sillas para tomar café. Además, había un gran letrero encima de la puerta con un slogan que decía _"Fieles amantes de la TRADICIÓN" ._ Estaba claro que aquella era la sede de la asociación tradicionalista.

Nick y Judy cruzaron una mirada decidida y se dirigieron a la puerta. Nick pulsó un botón, que avisaría a los que estaban dentro de allí.

Tras la puerta se escuchó una voz masculina.

—¿Quién es?

—La policía de Zootopía —enunció la coneja.

—Márchense, no tenemos nada que ver con lo de Murray y Ana.

—No vamos a arrestar a nadie, solo queremos hablar.

—Venga, ábreles, no pasa nada —dijo ahora una voz femenina. El otro animal cedió y abrió la puerta.

Se trataba de un lobo ártico de ojos azules y piel blanca como la nieve. A su lado había una loba, que parecía ser la pareja del lobo. Ambos miraron a Nick y Judy, preocupados por si se metían en líos con la ZPD.

—Pasad, por favor —invitó la loba.

Ambos policías pasaron dentro, algo incómodos de estar en la asociación que estaban en contra de el amor interespecífico, cuando ellos mismos mantenían una relación romántica. Intentaron no mostrarse afectados, y disimularon muy bien lo que había entre ellos.

El interior del edificio era bastante moderno también. Había una gran sala con sofás blancos y mesas de cristal donde reunirse a pasar el rato, y una pequeña cafetería muy adornada. Estaba muy bien decorado y en las paredes color rojas había fotos colgadas de diferentes animales importantes de la asociación. Además, había algunas habitaciones y una pequeña recepción. Era un lugar bastante acogedor, sino fuera porque lo que defendían era algo injusto.

Les sirvieron unos cafés a los cuatro, para acompañar a la conversación.

—Es horrible lo que ha pasado, eso está claro —comenzó a hablar la loba—; nosotros no estamos de acuerdo con las parejas interespecie, pero nunca hemos agredido a nadie. Que tres de los nuestros lo hayan hecho no es nuestra culpa.

—Lo sé, pero debes entender que es importante arrestar a esos tres animales, pues son un peligro para la ciudad...

—Lo siento mucho, agente... Pero no podemos daros la lista de miembros, si eso es lo que queréis —intervino el lobo ártico—; en esta asociación, todos tienen derecho a la privacidad. No podemos traicionarlos.

—Y los animales de la ciudad tienen derecho a vivir en paz y que lo que les ha ocurrido sea vengado. Por favor, esto es importante.

—No, lo sentimos. Ni si quiera tienen una orden para eso.

—Lo sé, lo sé —admitió Judy molesta.

—Sin orden, no podemos. Ahora por favor, agente; si fuera tan amable de marcharse... —rogó la loba.

—Necesitamos esa lista. ¡Tenemos que detener a esos tres!

—Averígüenlo por vuestra cuenta, agentes. No nos metáis a nosotros... Todo es culpa de aquellos tres, y de aquella pareja... Si no se hubieran enamorado no habrían provocado todo esto —dijo la loba, dejando de ser amable.

—¿Si no se hubieran enamorado? ¡cómo si eso se pudiera impedir! ¡ellos tienen derecho a querer a quien quieran! Todos tenemos derecho a eso. Esta asociación es injusta. No voy a rendirme hasta que esto quede destruido por completo.

— Váyase antes de que mandemos una denuncia por su comportamiento, oficial Hopps — amenazó el lobo —, no puede hablarnos así.

—Zanahorias, mejor vámonos —se interpuso Nick, impidiendo que su coneja perdiera el control sobre sí misma.

—Volveremos con un permiso mañana —amenazó ella sonando menos agresiva.

Ambos se marcharon de allí, Nick tirando de Judy con suavidad, quien se negaba a abandonar el lugar sin aquella dichosa lista. El lobo cerró la puerta de un portazo, y Judy no pudo evitar gritar para expresarse.

—¡Me vengaré de vosotros!

—Cálmate, Zanahorias. Los conejos histéricos me dan miedo —bromeó, mientras se subían a la patrulla. Judy suspiró.

—Lo siento, Nick. ¡Es que este tema me hierve la sangre!

—A mí también, pero debemos comportarnos correctamente —comentó él al mismo tiempo que sacaba y encendía su portátil.

—Y no tenemos la lista. ¿Ahora que haremos? A saber cuando llega el permiso para...

—¡Shh! Cálmate, Zanahorias, no me dejas leer la lista.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Que te calmes, conejita boba.

—No, no...Repite eso último.

—¿Qué no me dejas leer la lista? —Nick puso su inconfundible sonrisa.

Nick había se había escabullido antes de que les sirvieran los cafés, y había hecho una copia de la lista en un USB, que ahora había puesto en su portátil. Judy dio un pequeño grito de alegría y se lanzó a su zorro.

—¡Te quiero tanto! —expresó ella ilusionada mientras le daba un beso de agradecimiento.

—Lo sé —contestó con tono divertido —, no sé que harías sin mí.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Soy un zorro, Judy. Me fui sigilosamente sin que nadie me viera. Le pregunté al del ordenador que lo estaban llamando en otra habitación, y me colé en su ordenador. Rápidamente hice una copia con mi USB de emergencia. Mi madre decía que zorro precavido valía por dos.

—¡Eres un zorro astuto!

—O ellos son idiotas.

—O las dos cosas —comentó ella antes de darle otro beso a su novio. Él sonrió.

—Ahora vamos a la oficina. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Volvieron a la oficina y le avisaron a Bogo que tenían la lista. Ahora solo quedaba ver quienes de esa lista eran los agresores. En total eran veinticinco miembros, y debían buscar un cerdo, una leona, y una comadreja. Fueron descartando a animales, y en total quedaron tres cerdos sospechosos, la única leona, y cinco comadrejas. Después fueron al hospital, a visitar a Ana. Ella reconoció a los tres animales que la agredieron a ella y a su novio.

Lo siguiente era pedir ayuda al ZBI, que se encargaría de espiar a esos tres animales para estar atentos a sus movimientos, además de conseguir la ubicación de los lugares donde habían estado.

Nick y Judy, por otra parte, tuvieron el permiso de ver las cámaras que estaban en algunos puntos de la ciudad. Partieron desde la de fuera del cine, donde pudieron observar a la pareja saliendo de ahí, y a los tres animales persiguiéndolos. Luego siguieron sus pasos hasta el callejón, y pidieron ver las cámaras de seguridad de las tiendas y la calle. Allí vieron hacia donde partió el coche con la pobre nutria. Las cámaras de los túneles captaron el vehículo hasta Tundratown, que se perdió entre la nieve de las afueras de aquella zona.

Cuando el FBI consiguió las ubicaciones, compararon las horas con las de las cámaras, y cuando vieron una coincidencia, se dirigieron hacia las afueras de Tundratown con más policías. Iban a iniciar una búsqueda en mitad del frío infernal, y tendrían que estar preparados. Tenían equipamiento suficiente y para todo lo que necesitaran. Nadie sabe lo que podría pasar ahí fuera.

—Ya estamos muy cerca, Nick.

—Te dije que íbamos a lograrlo. —Ambos sonrieron.

Todos se bajaron de las patrullas y empezaron a buscar a la pobre nutria. Los policías con gran sentido del olfato, donde Nick estaba al frente, guiaron a los demás por las densas capas de nieve.

Hacía frío y viento, y se formaban cristales de nieve en el pelaje de todos, pero no se rendían y seguían adelante. La furiosa ventisca empezaba a golpearles la cara, queriendo impedir que encontraran a Murray. Parecían pequeñas piedras estrellándose contra ellos constantemente, al mismo tiempo que el frío que transmitían se colaba en ellos. Judy tenía menos resistencia al frío, pero no tiraba la toalla. Judy Hopps nunca se rinde. El zorro la envolvió con su cola, intentando que bastara para que entrara en calor, y ella se lo agradeció con una dulce mirada; el pelaje de su novio era tan acogedor y cálido que le hizo sentir algo mejor.

Tras horas de búsqueda sin descanso, Nick captó algo.

—¡Seguidme! —exigió él.

Todos le siguieron, confiando en la intuición natural de su compañero, y tras unos minutos, a Nick se le heló la sangre.

Empezó a escavar como su instinto zorruno le decía, sin preocuparse que la nieve le cayera a los que tenía detrás. Lo hizo tan rápido como pudo, pues una desagradable intuición lo acompañaba. Unos minutos más tarde, encontró un cuerpo congelado sin vida. A todos se les cayó el alma a los pies...

Los días de Murray habían terminado.


	14. Cap 14: Mírame

_**POV**_ __ _ **Judy**_

Removía el café lentamente, sumergida en mis pensamientos.

Aún dolía. Dolía tanto como si hubiera fallecido un ser querido mío. Sentí que había muerto una relación, un futuro... una promesa. La promesa que hice.

No me di cuenta de que el café ya estaba más que frío, pero yo seguía removiéndolo como si mi cuerpo solo supiera hacer eso. Como si intentara que ese movimiento ayudara a solucionar los problemas, lentamente, al mismo ritmo que la cuchara.

Pasó una semana desde que encontramos a la nutria completamente congelada y sin vida.

Pasó una semana desde que el corazón de Ana Badger se rompió para siempre, para no volver a poder recomponerse, eterna herida, eterna compañera.

Pasó una semana desde que mi ser solo busca venganza y justicia.

Esperamos a decírselo a Ana cuando ya hubo salido del hospital. Una enorme cicatriz se había abierto en ella y ahora sólo quería vengar a su pobre Murray, a quien habían abandonado a su suerte en las frías afueras de Tundratown, por amar a alguien de distinta especie. Por no ser "normal" por ser "antinatural" por ser diferente a lo que la sociedad considera correcto. Por injusticia.

Ana, dispuesta a vengarlo, fundó una nueva asociación, llamada "asociación vigentista", que defienden los derechos de los animales de querer a quién deseen, y les da protección a las parejas interespecie. Muy pronto, la asociación empezó a crecer, llegando a unos treinta miembros ahora, y comenzó una guerra entre tradicionalistas y vigentistas. Las parejas interespecie ahora estaban peor vistas que antes, a pesar de que muchos se unieran para protegerlas. La pobre Ana estaba dolida y con ansias de venganza, y la comprendo...

Los culpables no fueron encontrados. Se esfumaron con el viento y el frío, como si no hubieran existido jamás. Lo único que demostraba su existencia eran las dolorosas huellas que habían dejado en muchos.

A Nick y a mí se nos borró la felicidad que teníamos. Habíamos fallado, y todo esto se estaba descontrolando. Todos veían que nuestro carácter se había endurecido un poco, pero todo era para ocultar las heridas y para evitar que se descubra lo nuestro, o sufriremos más. Aún así, Nick intentaba hacerme reír de vez en cuando, pero menos que antes. Seguimos siendo pareja, pero ahora tenemos miedo. Yo siempre dije que a lo único que había que tenerle miedo es al propio miedo, pero esta situación es demasiado, nos nubla, nos encarcela. El zorro y yo cuidamos más nuestro secreto, como si se tratara de algo frágil y fácil de romper... Nos encerramos en una burbuja huyendo del resto del mundo. Era bastante agotador. Nos sentíamos como atrapados en casa, sin poder expresarnos nuestros sentimientos cuando salíamos a pasear... No éramos muy felices así. Era como intentar ocultar heridas en el rostro, como ocultar emociones y hacer permanente miradas neutras y frías que esconden miles de pensamientos.

—Judy, le vas a herir los sentimientos al café por no bebértelo ya.

—No tengo ganas de café... Tómatelo tú si quieres... —respondí.

Nick posó su pata sobre la mía y me miró a los ojos. Sus patas son tan suaves, tan cálidas y tan seguras...

—Zanahorias, yo también me siento mal... Pero no lograremos nada así.

—Lo sé, Nick. Pero ¿y que hacemos? Ya no sé que hacer para parar esto.

—Tenemos que ayudar a Ana con su asociación, si todos logramos que pongan una ley de protección a las parejas interespecie, creo que todos se calmarán un poco.

—Somos policías, no podemos ponernos de parte de uno o de otro. O los tradicionalistas se enfadarán.

—Ellos me dan igual, Zanahorias —manifestó con una voz firme. Entonces me cogió la pata—. Quisiera poder caminar de la pata contigo por los parques, llevarte a donde sea y abrazarte delante de todos, y demostrarles...en fin... ya sabes... que te quiero...

—Nick...

—Estoy harto de esto, es como una prisión. ¿Por qué tenemos que escondernos del mundo? Te propongo una cosa. Dejemos de ocultarlo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Vamos a pasear. Tengamos un día como pareja en el exterior.

—Pero... No podemos, es arriesgado. No pueden vernos juntos...

—¿Te avergüenzas de mí? —me preguntó con un tono triste.

—¡Por supuesto que no, zorro bobo! —exclamé.

En ese momento pegaron a la puerta. Me dirigí a ella algo extrañada, no sé quien podría venir ahora a la casa de Nick. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con los ojos de Ana Badger.

Por su expresión, sabía que aún estaba destrozada, era obvio...Había pasado muy poco tiempo, y perder a alguien era algo realmente doloroso. Tenía una mirada seria que intentaba ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos. Era una chica fuerte.

—¿Ana?

—Hola, Judy, Nick.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo la invité —habló de repente mi novio—, tenemos que luchar para parar lo que está ocurriendo...

—Pasa, Ana —la invité.

Ella entró y los tres nos sentamos en el sofá. Le serví un poco de café a la tejón, y ella se lo tomó con gusto.

—La asociación vigentista estamos recaudando firmas para que pongan una ley de protección de parejas interespecie, y para que sean consideradas como pareja. Los tradicionalistas quieren poner una ley para que no las consideren así y no puedan casarse ni adoptar... Tenemos que luchar por nuestros derechos.

—Me parece bien —opiné.

—Tenemos que demostrarles que no les tenemos miedo, ¿Verdad? —enunció Nick—, tenemos que dejar de escondernos.

—Exacto. Seguiremos con las manifestaciones, haremos conferencias, en las que podéis participar si queréis; y cuando tengamos las firmas suficientes, las enviaremos y veremos lo que ocurre.

—¿E-entonces dices que Nick y yo debemos mostrar lo nuestro?

—Sí. No os harán daño, después de lo que pasó con... Murray... —Su voz se volvió algo débil al recordar a su novio—, no atacan, solo amenazan. O eso espero

—Judy... —Nick me abrazó y respondí al abrazo—. Demostremosles que no tenemos miedo... Que nos queramos no debería ser un problema para ellos.

Yo lo abracé con más fuerza, sintiendo el calor que desprendía. Era imposible no resistirse a su mirada... esos ojos verdes hacían un gran efecto en mí. Entonces lo besé con dulzura y asentí, decidida. Debíamos cambiar el mundo... juntos.

—De acuerdo. —Nick sonrió, al igual que Ana, que se mostraba conmovida por aquella escena.

—Muchas gracias, oficial Judy.

—Acabaremos con esto...Va a merecer la pena —formulé decidida, con un nuevo impulso de fuerza.

 _ **POV**_ __ _ **Normal**_

Al día siguiente tuvieron que ir al trabajo. La ZPD estaba bastante ocupada, pues tenían que intentar calmar todo el caos de la ciudad. Por suerte no hubo desapariciones ni agresiones físicas graves, pero aún así era un tema que tenían que arreglar cuanto antes. Antes de que Nick y Judy se marcharan a su patrulla, Bogo les llamó.

—Wilde, Hopps, esperad. Venid a mi despacho enseguida.

—¿Pasa algo, jefe? —preguntó la coneja.

—Os lo diré en mi despacho —se limitó a decir, antes de marcharse.

Nick y Judy cruzaron una mirada y lo siguieron. Cuando llegaron, se sentaron en la silla recelosos. Bogo se les quedó mirando unos segundos, y ambos se empezaron a poner nerviosos.

—¿Tenemos algo en la cara?—interpeló Nick algo molesto.

—A callar, Wilde. A ver... Quiero que me respondáis con sinceridad.

—No, esa corbata no le queda bien —comentó Nick.

—¡Nick! —clamó Judy.

—¿Mantenéis una relación amorosa?

Ambos se quedaron de piedra al oír esas palabras, como si les hubiera planteado la pregunta más difícil de responder. ¿Cómo se había enterado? habían sido muy cautelosos con ese asunto...

Zorro y coneja se pusieron nerviosos y empezaron a hablar a la vez y bastante alto.

—¿Nosotros? ¿¡Cómo piensas eso!? —disimuló Nick.

—¡Sólo somos no... A-amigos!

—No me mintáis, o tendremos problemas.

Judy y Nick se miraron a los ojos. Ya no podían disimular más, los había descubierto...Debían dejarlo escapar y aceptar las consecuencias de lo que pasara. Así que asintieron, confirmando que estaban enamorados.

—Sí, jefe... —contestó ella.

—Conocéis bien las reglas, ¿no?

—Sí, jefe... —respondió Nick.

—Jefe Bogo, l-lo sentimos mucho. Pasó sin querer, no pudimos evitarlo... ¿Se ha enamorado alguna vez? ¿Entiende lo que es querer estar con alguien y no poder estar juntos?

Bogo navegó por su mente, viajando a otras épocas de su vida donde se había enamorado de su compañera, y que por culpa de esa tonta norma , tuvieron que acabar su relación, pues se querían mucho, pero también amaban su trabajo. Nick y Judy no merecían lo mismo, no podía negar que hacían una pareja perfecta, a pesar de ser de diferentes especies. Además, jamás los había notado tan unidos. La voz de Judy lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—S-sabemos aquella norma, pero... Sin Nick no puedo hacer nada... No quiero elegir entre él y mi trabajo...

—No me has dejado terminar, Hopps —la interrumpió desviando la mirada hacia unos papeles de su mesa—, fingiré no saber nada, pues vuestra vida no es asunto mío. ¿De acuerdo? Pero intentad que no se entere nadie más, o sí que habrá consecuencias.

A la pareja se les iluminó las miradas como niños en navidad, y sintieron como si pudieran ir hacia su jefe y darle un fuerte abrazo...Pero eso estaría fuera de lugar.

Ambos se envolvieron en los brazos del otro, celebrando que podían seguir siendo pareja y equipo, lo que enterneció a Bogo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Esos dos oficiales eran demasiado importantes para él, y no quería que sufrieran por culpa de esa norma, como le pasó a él.

—Muchas gracias, jefe. Le daría un beso ahora mismo.

—¡Cierre el hocico, Wilde! Ahora largo de aquí, tenéis trabajo.

—¡Sí! —dijo emocionada Judy.

Ambos se marcharon, dejando a Bogo con una leve sonrisa, y observando una foto de aquella antigua compañera suya que jamás volvió a ver. Él se veía reflejado en Judy y Nick, y se sentía extraño por eso. _"Esos dos me están ablandando"_ se dijo mentalmente.

 _ **POV**_ __ _ **Nick**_

A la mañana siguiente no había trabajo. Nos encontrábamos en el apartamento de Judy. Habíamos decidido hacer aquel paseo hoy. Lo que íbamos a hacer podría ser arriesgado, pero estoy harto de esconder lo mío con Zanahorias.

La acaricié suavemente y ella despertó lentamente. Nos miramos a los ojos con dulzura y tras un beso, nos levantamos y nos vestimos para luego salir por la puerta. Nos cogimos de las patas con fuerza, y firmes y con valor, empezamos nuestro paseo.

Mirábamos hacia el frente, evitando las miradas de otros animales que de reojo vi como algunos nos miraban con cierto rechazo. Fuimos hacia un parque el cual le encanta a Judy. Nos hacíamos paso entre los animales, que nos observaban en silencio. Nuestras patas estaban selladas y nuestras miradas miraban con una expresión neutra, tranquila. Aquel contacto parecía alumbrar nuestro camino, borrando los rostros sorprendidos de los animales tras unas brillantes luces.

De vez en cuando nos encontrábamos con una pareja interespecie, y nos dedicábamos una gran sonrisa de apoyo mutuo.

En el parque había un gran lago donde se podía navegar en barca. Ahí las parejas solían pasar el rato, pues era un viaje bastante romántico. El agua era cristalina y en las noches de luna llena, el reflejo de la luna acompañaba a algunas luciérnagas que revoloteaban sobre el agua. El movimiento del agua mecía las barcas con suavidad, que transmitía una profunda paz. Judy y yo ya habíamos ido alguna vez como amigos, pero esta vez iba a ser diferente.

Alquilamos una barca y nos adentramos en el lago. Empezamos a reírnos y a besarnos entre bromas, como dos adolescentes enamorados. Entramos de repente en un nuevo mundo donde no existía nadie más, donde las únicas voces que se alzaban al cielo eran las nuestras. O al menos yo estaba en aquel paraíso. Ella parecía feliz, pero la notaba todavía algo tensa: algunas parejas y animales solitarios, empezaron a mirarnos con odio y rechazo. Judy empezó a mirarlos y luego bajaba la mirada. Yo le cogí las patas y las besé, dándole fuerzas y recordándole que no estaba sola, que estaba a su lado, que no importaban esos animales...

Ella me sonrió, pero su sonrisa no duró demasiado, pues algunos empezaron a soltar comentarios hirientes.

—¡Estropeáis el ambiente!

—Mira a esos dos antinaturales... —dijo una cebra a su pareja.

—¡¿Es qué os resulta difícil encontrar a alguien de vuestra especie?! ¡Pringados!

No paraban de hablar y de mirarnos con antipatía. Sus palabras parecían flechas de fuego que lanzaban sin temor, y que nos golpeaban duramente. Judy apretaba los puños, llena de ira. Creo que iba a llorar, y no iba a permitirlo. Nadie podía lastimar a Zanahorias, no si yo podía evitarlo.

—Mírame. Judy, sólo mírame. Concéntrate en mí —le rogué.

Ella levantó la mirada, y profundizamos en los ojos del otro.

—No dejes de mirarme. No mires a nada más. No escuches.

Al concentrarnos en los del otro, pareció como si poco a poco el mundo a nuestro al rededor desapareciese. Los comentarios se fueron haciendo más débiles, y se escuchaban menos, hasta por fin desaparecer de la Tierra. Nos abrazamos con fuerza para volver al paraíso, ubicado en otra galaxia, rodeados de estrellas y naturaleza. Lejos del resto.

 _¿Le ponemos nombre a nuestro mundo, Zanahorias...?_

Judy y yo sonreímos. Estábamos juntos en esto, pasara lo que pasara. Eramos compañeros en todos los sentidos.

Bajamos de la barca y llegamos a donde había más animales. Algunos alejaban a sus hijos, otros empezaron a abuchearnos y a gritarnos, y el agarre de nuestras patas se hizo más firme, estaban más selladas que los ladrillos del edificio más fuerte del mundo. Pero ellos seguían. ¿En serio? Ni que tuviéramos una enfermedad mortífera...

Noté como Judy estaba temblando, dejando que las flechas de fuego profundizaran en ella y robándole su dignidad y resistencia. La acerqué más a mí para rodearle la espalda con mi brazo, para apartarla de ellos, para cubrirla de los insultos que nos acechaban como oscuras sombras malignas. Ella se agarró a mí con fuerza, como si yo fuera su fortaleza y no quería que me derrumbase para estar seguros. Seguimos caminando firmemente, siendo fuertes y mostrando valor. Nos tiraban cosas, como si hubiésemos cometido un delito grave, nos sentimos diminutos, incapaces de parar. Pero tenemos que ser fuertes. Tenemos que resistir. _Judy, resiste. No te rindas, pequeña..._

 _Sí. Nos queremos ¿qué pasa?_

—¡Otra pareja interespecie! —se quejó un alce —,¡fuera de aquí!

—Iros a otro sitio, ¡aquí hay niños! —comentó una pantera.

—¡Sois antinaturales! ¡Qué asco!

Judy empezó a alejarse de mí, se estaba viniendo abajo, se derrumbaba a cada minuto que pasaba. No podía dejar que sintiera miedo, ella era una chica fuerte, no podía dejar que esto le afectase. Intenté apartarla del resto del mundo, mostrarle que no importaban esos ignorantes. _Vamos, Zanahorias, vámonos a nuestro mundo de nuevo, ¿quieres...?_

Me puse enfrente de ella, me agaché y le cogí las patas.

—Zanahorias, ignóralos.

—¡Qué repugnancia! —insultó un oso.

—¡Sois de distinta especie! ¿¡Es qué no os da vergüenza!? —opinó la madre de un pequeño cerdito.

—¡Habéis ofendido a la madre naturaleza!

—¡Errores de la naturaleza es lo que sois!

Los insultos seguían y seguía, haciéndose cada vez más duros y más hirientes. Se estaban volviendo insoportables y caían sobre piedras sobre nosotros, como si nos estuvieran golpeando con tomates por una actuación horrible. _¿Podremos construir un muro con esas piedras?..._

Los ojos de Judy empezaron a humedecerse. Brillaban como dos hermosas perlas apunto de ser quebradas por el cuchillo del odio y la maldad. Supe que los comentarios le estaban afectando demasiado...Es raro en ella, es recia con los comentarios de los demás.

 _Zanahorias, no te derrumbes jamás. Eres más fuerte que yo...Lo sé._

 _ **POV**_ __ _ **Judy**_

Todo me empezaba a dar vueltas. Llegó un momento donde mi mente se puso en blanco, los comentarios se adentraban en mí y me quitaban el aire. Sombras oscuras y ojos rojos me rodeaban y me amenazaban con hacerme desaparecer. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿por qué no puedo evitar que me afecte? _¡Judy Laverne Hopps, no seas idiota!_

El mundo giró a mi alrededor y no podía pararlo, las lágrimas de mis ojos me nublaban la vista como si se tratara de una espesa niebla de confusión, miedo y tristeza. _No llores, ¡eres policía! ¡eres fuerte!_ Me decía mentalmente...

Nick me estaba hablando pero solo podía escuchar los comentarios y el sonido acelerado de mi corazón, que me castigaba por ser tan ilusa. Quería rendirme, quería salir corriendo y encerrarme en mí misma durante un tiempo, crear una muralla al rededor donde nadie pudiera entrar. Donde los comentarios no pudieran atravesarlo, donde no llueva y brille el sol. En un pequeño santuario de paz y tranquilidad, siendo yo misma, queriendo a quien quiero.

 _Universo, déjame respirar, necesito oxígeno, necesito que desaparezca el miedo. ¿Me escuchas, universo? ¡Libérame!_

—Judy, mírame a mí. Sólo a mí. No escuches nada, escucha mi voz. Sólo mi voz.

Le hice caso. Miré a esos ojos verde intenso del zorro que me acompañaba y que me hacían suspirar. Me perdí en esos tonos verdes que relucían como cristales, piedras preciosas que chispeaban cuando decía mi nombre. Pensé en cuanto le quería, y en los momentos que habíamos pasado. Pensé en cuan feliz me hacía y todo recobró sentido. Él se acercó a mí, y mientras los demás querían que nos alejásemos, nosotros nos acercábamos más. Nick. Mi zorro.

Ahora sí me libró del temor, me devolvió el oxígeno, me devolvió a la luz. Compartimos la paz interior, nuestras esencias querían fusionarse, dar uno solo. _Vale_ , _Nick. Voy a luchar también_.

No teníamos miedo, no podíamos temer. Ahora sí que sí. _¡Sí, adoro a este zorro! ¿Algún problema?_

—Olvida el mundo. Olvida los comentarios —me susurraba al oído.

Llegó un momento en el que ya solo lo escuchaba a él. Todo se había desvanecido como el hielo en un día caluroso, desapareciendo para dar algo más cálido, menos visible. Él me había sacado de aquella prisión en la que me había metido mi miedo. Nos besamos en frente de todos, sin más, mostrando todo nuestro afecto. Todo pareció florecer a nuestro al rededor, creando un bello jardín en el que vivir. Una sensación me recorrió todo el cuerpo por ese cálido contacto y los últimos residuos de terror y tristeza migraron a otra parte, lejos de nosotros. Algunos se marcharon, tapaban los ojos a sus hijos, y otros gritaron más fuerte y con más enemistad, y nos tiraban cosas. Él y yo nos abrazamos fuerte, y nos sentimos protegidos en los brazos del otro. Aquel abrazo era nuestro refugio ahora, nuestro fuerte y nuestro hogar.

—¿Todavía tienes miedo? —me susurró.

—No —contesté entre susurros—, ya no.

—¡Se acabó, esto es intolerante! ¡Echémosles! —propuso una tigresa.

—Los intolerantes sois vosotros —dijo Nick—, y os lo diré tan alto como pueda... ¡Quiero a esta coneja!

—¡Y yo a este zorro! —expresé eufórica.

—¡Basta de discriminación a las parejas como nosotros! —gritó una leopardo, que le cogía la pata a un tigre.

Más parejas interespecie salieron de entre la multitud y se pusieron a nuestro lado. Todos nos dirigimos miradas de apoyo y amistad, y nos pusimos unimos todos, ignorando las burlas de los demás. Sonreímos y miramos al frente, cada uno cogiendo la pata de nuestra pareja con fuerza. Nuestro castillo se había hecho más grande, y habíamos construido una fosa que impedía que los malhechores entraran dentro.

—¡Basta, sois injustos! —dijo un alce.

—¡Seguimos siendo como vosotros!

Me conmovió todo aquello. Todos unidos, luchando por un bien común. Esa es la verdadera Zootopía.

—¡Si queremos a alguien de distinta especie no es problema vuestro! El amor no se puede evitar, sólo ocurre. Y da igual las diferencias, porque cuando quieres a alguien esas diferencias desaparecen —habló Nick.

—¡Queremos igualdad! ¡Dejadnos vivir nuestra vida y meteos en vuestros asuntos! —comentó un mapache.

—No merecéis estar en esta ciudad. ¿Insultar lo diferente? ¿De verdad habéis evolucionado? Porque no parece. Esta ciudad es un lugar de paz, y convivencia, y animales como vosotros hacen imposible que eso suceda. Querer no es delito. ¡Lo que estáis haciendo sí lo es!—continué yo.

Los animales se fueron yendo, rendidos. Algunos resoplaron molestos, y otros se marcharon como si nada e indignados. Todas las parejas que estábamos ahí nos miramos con una sonrisa. Me subí a un banco y comencé a hablar. Todo esto me había dado el valor suficiente.

—Tenemos que luchar juntos. ¡Tenemos que enseñarles que lo que están haciendo es injusto! Qué el error está en ellos. La asociación vigentista está recogiendo firmas para que seamos tomados en cuenta. ¡Firmad y difundirlo! ¡Podemos conseguirlo si estamos unidos!

—¡Sí! —gritaron todos. Nick me sonrió, orgulloso.

—¡Que no nos humillen así!—seguí—, ¡no nos van a arruinar lo que cada uno tenemos con nuestra pareja! ¡Dejemos de escondernos! ¿¡Estáis conmigo!?

—¡Sí! —volvieron a vociferar.

—Zanahorias, que te quedarás sin voz.

Nick se acercó a mí y yo le sonreí y le cogí la pata. Se subió al banco junto a mí y juntos observamos a las demás parejas, dispuestas a luchar por lo que se merecen. Había más como nosotros, y eso me tranquilizaba. Nick me cogió en brazos y me besó. Yo respondí encantada. Ahora ya habíamos dejado salir nuestro secreto, y no lo íbamos a volver a ocultar.

 _ **POV**_ __ _ **Normal**_

El zorro y la coneja se fueron a casa de Nick. Se pusieron a ver una película romántica, cosa que Nick no quería, pues muchas de esas películas le parecían demasiado cursis y absurdas.

—Es que es la misma historia cursi de siempre, ¿no pueden ser más originales? —criticó él.

—Cállate y deja de quejarte... Aunque tienes razón, esta película es horrible.

El móvil de Nick empezó a sonar. El zorro lo cogió y miró quien lo estaba llamando.

—¿Quién es?

—Es Finnick. Espera. —Cogió la llamada y dijo—: ¿Finnick? ¿Qué hay, viejo amigo? ¿En qué lío te has metido esta ve... ¿A qué te refieres?

A Nick le cambió la expresión de la cara enseguida, lo que alertó a Judy. Un rayo de preocupación rozó por los ojos verde esmeralda del zorro, y respondió muy serio:

—Vale, ahora voy. Gracias por llamar. —Colgó el teléfono y buscó en mando de la televisión.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma—enunció, a la vez que cambiaba el canal.

En las noticias estaban informando de lo ocurrido en el parque ese día. Salía como Nick y Judy permanecían parados, rodeados de animales que los criticaban por ser una pareja; de como vinieron otros animales a defenderlos, y después como Judy se subía a aquel banco y daba aquel discurso. ¡Lo habían grabado todo! Y ahora estaba en las noticias. ¡Lo podrían ver sus padres, sus compañeros...Todos!

—No,no,no...

—¿Es que no tienen cosas más interesantes que hacer con sus vidas que grabar esto? —Nick apagó la televisión, molesto.

—Nick...Lo van a ver todos, Bogo nos va a matar...

—A ver, Zanahorias, relájate... Saldremos de esta, te lo prometo.

La coneja abrazó al zorro, y este la rodeó con sus brazos, en un gesto protector. Judy sentía que él era el único en quién podía apoyarse y sentirse a salvo.

—Ahora vamos a dormir, estamos muy cansados por el día de hoy. Ya pensaremos en esto mañana, ¿de acuerdo?—sugirió Nick.

—Vale —contestó ella.

Ambos se fueron a dormir, pero sabían de sobra que no iban a poder pegar ojo esa noche. Al menos al día siguiente tampoco tendrían trabajo. Un sentimiento les decía que ese solo era el principio de todo un caos que cambiaría sus vidas y las de muchos. Y no sabrían cual sería su próximo movimiento.

Un rato después, la voz de Judy se abrió paso en la oscuridad y vibró en la habitación.

—Nick, ¿estás despierto?

—Desgraciadamente, sí.

—¿Qué va a suceder ahora?

—No lo sé, Zanahorias.

—Todo nuestro mundo se está desmoronando, ahora que por fin estamos juntos...

Nick la abrazó y le acarició la cara dulcemente. La coneja se sintió refugiada en sus brazos, aislada del mundo y de los problemas, solamente sumergida en aquellos brazos donde había construido su fuerte, y donde se sentía segura. El calor del pelaje del zorro le transmitía una paz que le hacía descubrir un nuevo paraíso, lejos de los insultos de los demás. Le dio un beso cálido y lleno de cariño que ambos disfrutaron. Sus alientos se mezclaron y sus esencias se fundían en una sola. Tras eso, Nick le susurró en el oído.

—Pase lo que pase, voy a estar contigo, ¿Vale? nos enfrentaremos juntos a todo, como siempre.

—Vale... ¿crees qué todo esto acabará por fin?

—Estoy seguro de eso. Ahora duérmete, conejita boba, que te pones de mal humor cuando no duermes... y das miedo.

—Calla, zorro bobo. —Bostezó y lo abrazó con más fuerza—. Buenas noches, Nick.

Nick le acarició de forma dulce la cabeza a la coneja mientras sonreía. Estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella, a hacer un mundo mejor para los dos. La coneja lo enamoraba cada vez más, sobretodo después de que ella le abriera el corazón y le permitiera construir una casa en él.

—¿Judy? —la llamó, pero ella ya se había quedado dormida. La besó en la frente y se preparó para dormirse también—. Buenas noches, mi Zanahorias.


	15. Cap 15: Consecuencias

Cuando un nuevo día nacía en la ciudad de Zootopia, aún se escuchaba el profundo silencio que consumía las calles. Había un ambiente extraño por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y muchos querían despertar de aquella pesadilla sin fin. Nick y Judy se encontraban dormidos, refugiados de los rayos del sol en los brazos del otro. Los sueños los habían arropado durante la noche y los había hecho descansar de los problemas que los acechaban. Pero por desgracia, ese estado no duraría siempre.

El tono de llamada del móvil de Judy empezó a sonar impaciente e insistente, irrumpiendo en los profundos sueños de ambos, y arrancándolos de sus mundos interiores.

—Déjalo que suene, ya se cansarán —propuso Nick con voz adormilada—, no sé porqué llaman tan temprano un día de descanso.

—Tengo que cogerlo, zorro bobo.

—Pero entonces tendrás que hablar y ya no podré seguir durmiendo.

—Eres un perezoso, ¿sabías?

—No, soy un zorro. Flash es un perezoso —dijo, con voz divertida.

—Ja-ja —expresó Judy, antes de contestar al teléfono —. ¿Jefe Bogo? ¿Qué ocurre? Hoy no nos toca trabajar...

Las orejas de Nick se tensaron en ese instante y pusieron atención. ¿Qué quería su jefe tan temprano y un día libre? El zorro se estirazó para desvanecer los últimos residuos de sueño y miró a Judy, quien se había puesto algo nerviosa.

—¿Ahora? Pero, ¿para qué? ...Está bien, ahora vamos.

—¿Ir dónde?

—Bogo dice que debemos ir a su despacho ahora, que tiene un asunto importante que tratar con nosotros...

—¿Ese búfalo no se puede estar quieto por una vez? Mira que despertarnos tan temprano para eso...

—Venga, tenemos que ir, Nick. Parece importante... Y no quiero hacerle enfadar más de lo que parece que está.

La coneja dio un salto de la cama y tiró de la pata de su novio para que se levantara, pero no pudo moverle del sitio. Nick esbozó su típica mueca pícara.

—¡Nick, arriba! —le exigió.

La coneja lo besó con fuerza y con cariño y por fin Nick, tras un gruñido de pereza, se levantó también. Ambos se prepararon para salir y desayunaron un poco. Mientras comían, el teléfono de Judy volvió a sonar. Esta vez eran sus padres. La coneja contestó a la llamada.

—¿Mamá? —respondió—. ¿Por qué llamas ahora? ¿L-las noticias? Pero...

—¿Judy? —pronunció él. Ella puso el teléfono en altavoz.

 _—_ _A ver, jovencita —_ habló ahora su padre _—, nos debes una explicación._

 _—_ _Cariño... ¿Hay algo entre tú y ese zorro? —_ interpeló su madre con un gran temor.

—Yo... ¿Podemos hablar esto en otro momento?

 _—_ _De eso nada —_ negó su padre _—. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas las cosas, Judy? ¡Te puede pasar algo! ¿Así como te vamos a proteger? Están maltratando a las parejas diferentes y extrañas, no quiero que te pase. ¿Y qué hay de ese zorro?_

—¿¡Diferentes y extrañas!? —La conejita respiró hondo ante aquel comentario, para intentar tranquilizarse—. Papá, no soy una niña... Y ni Nick ni nadie me van a hacer daño... ¡No podéis seguir controlando mi vida!

 _—_ _Cielo, tu padre solo se preocupa por ti._

 _—_ _¡Ese zorro te está cambiando! ¿Por qué te enamoraste de alguien de distinta especie?_

 _—_ _¿Sales con él por que no salió bien lo tuyo con Bob? Porque si es así, conozco unos cuantos conejos que les gustaría...—habló su madre._

—¡Papá, mamá!—gritó—, ¡Nick no me está cambiando, sigo siendo yo misma! ¡Y Bob no tiene nada que ver!

—Señores Hopps, con mis debido respeto... —intervino Nick.

—¿¡Está ahí ese zorro!? —se alarmó su padre.

—Hija, tenemos que hablar... Los conejos deben estar con conejos...

—Ahora no puedo discutir con vosotros sobre esto, tengo que trabajar —cortó la coneja, furiosa.

Judy colgó de repente el teléfono y miró al zorro, que miraba a la mesa distraídamente jugando con la taza de café. Sus ojos mostraban indiferencia, aunque Judy sabía perfectamente que le había sentado mal.

—Nick, lo siento mucho...

—Tranquila, Zanahorias... Es normal de los padres preocuparse cuando su hija sale con alguien...

—Pero ya te conocen, saben que eres un buen animal...

—Ya, Judy, no te preocupes, en serio —le restó importancia él—. Ahora vamos antes de que Bogo explote.

La coneja bajó de su silla y abrazó al zorro. Él la abrazó también y tras eso, se fueron a la ZPD, sin poder parar de pensar en lo que había pasado y en sobre qué les quería hablar el búfalo.

Llegaron a la oficina, y pegaron en la puerta con nerviosismo. Tras eso, entraron y se sentaron en la silla con los corazones vigorizados. Bogo permanecía en silencio, mirando a la mesa. Estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para comenzar la conversación, y parecía que las encontraría en aquella mesa llena de papeles. La pareja empezó a ponerse bastante más nerviosa, pero mantuvieron la postura. El búfalo parecía estar en su propio mundo, pensando en quién sabe que.

—¿Va a comenzar a hablar o nos quedamos aquí mirando como cae el polvo a su mesa? —interrumpió el silencio Nick.

—¡Silencio, Wilde! ...Habéis cometido un grave error.

—¿C-cuál?—quiso saber Judy.

—¡He visto las noticas, Hopps! ¡Todos lo han visto! ¡Debisteis ser más cuidadosos! Ahora toda la ciudad sabe lo vuestro y no dudarán en quejarse de la ZPD. ¡Vais a arruinar nuestra reputación! Pero eso no es todo... ¡El jefe de asuntos internos lo ha visto y se ha quejado! —vociferó Bogo, irritado. Nick y Judy dejaron caer sus orejas.

—Jefe Bogo, solucionaremos esto... Déjenos acabar con los tradicionalistas y equilibrar la ciudad... Luego nos disculparemos con el de asuntos internos —pidió Judy.

—No. Él ha dicho que o rompéis vuestra relación, u os despedís de la agencia. Yo le he convencido para que os deje un tiempo para pensar en ello, y que no os despida, sino que dejéis de trabajar juntos si continuáis con lo vuestro.

—¡Esto es injusto!

—Nick, shh —le calló—... ¿Entonces podemos continuar nuestro trabajo?

—No. Me temo que quedáis fuera del caso, y con una sanción temporal.

—¡No!—rogó Judy.

—Me obligan a hacerlo, lo siento. Ahora, marchaos, descansad —les pidió tras un suspiro. Luego añadió—: y tened mucho cuidado en la calle.

Nick se levantó furioso e indignado, todo aquello le resultaba demasiado excesivo. Judy se quedó sentada, apretando los puños y mirando hacia el suelo. Su novio le tomó la pata y la sacó de ahí ligeramente. Ese día empezaba bastante mal...

—¡No me lo puedo creer, Nick! ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? Estamos fuera del caso...

—A ver, pequeña Zanahorias, no te agobies. Respira hondo y piensa que todo saldrá bien.

—No sé en que momento me convertí en la pesimista y tú en el optimista.

El zorro sonrió ante aquel comentario y ella hizo lo mismo antes de envolverlo en sus brazos. Sintió como si todos los problemas desaparecieran cuando lo abrazaba y la envolvía la calidez que desprendía su ese momento, los ojos de ambos se posaron en un gran barullo de animales. No podían ver lo que estaba pasando, pues los animales más altos estaban delante.

—¿Qué está pasando ahí? —cuestionó Judy. Nick le cogió la pata y la guió entre la multitud de forma ágil. Tras unos minutos entre empujones, se abrieron paso hasta la raíz de todo aquel jaleo.

Se trataba de una manifestación de las parejas interespecie. Estaba lleno de letreros con alguna frase increíble, y Ana estaba dando un hermoso discurso que estaba dejando anonadados a todos. Otras parejas la rodeaban y le daban ánimo y apoyo, que sujetaban montón de pancartas con excelentes mensajes que se podían clavar fácilmente en cualquier corazón. Voces altas y unidas que pedían justicia y libertad, y que se alzaban al cielo. Algunos animales se unían a ellos, con o sin pareja, simplemente para apoyarlos.

—Puede que a muchos os parezca raro y antinatural, pero ya es hora de abrir la mente y ver que no importa de que especie te enamores, que no importa el aspecto, solo lo que hay dentro. Todos tenemos algo en común, y es que sabemos razonar, tenemos sentimientos, tenemos corazón. No elegimos de quien nos enamoramos. ¡Os puede pasar a vosotros también! No debería ser un motivo de discriminación. ¡La muerte de mi pareja no habrá sido en vano... Lograré la libertad y el respeto para nosotros! Así Zootopia podrá ser lo que era antes, un lugar en el que todos conviven en paz y armonía... ¿No es eso la ciudad qué queremos todos? ¡Pues vamos a hacer que se haga realidad!

Las parejas se agarraron las patas tan fuerte como pudieron, y sonrieron firmes y seguros. Nick y Judy cruzaron una mirada y se sintieron más fuertes. No estaban solos, nunca lo van a estar. Puede que nada esté perdido aún.

—¡Vamos, parejas interespecies! Demostrémosle al mundo que somos iguales al resto, que podemos querer a quien queramos y que no es nada raro!

Con Ana al frente, un gran grupo de animales siguió su camino, moviendo sus carteles y luchando por sus derechos. Nick observó como más animales salían de la multitud y se unían a la manifestación. El zorro sintió como su coneja le cogía la pata con fuerza.

—Vamos, Nick —le dijo—. Luchemos.

El zorro asintió sonriente, y cogidos de la pata, caminaron firmemente hasta unirse a los manifestantes.

Unos a otros se daban valor y fuerza para seguir adelante. Se abrían paso por la ciudad, ante las miradas de los demás animales, y se expresaron como nunca antes, lucharon por lo que se merecen. Ya era hora de cambiarlo todo, de levantarse tras la caída y abrazar a la libre expresión.

–-

Esa misma noche, Judy llevó a Nick a un buen restaurante, donde les daba igual mostrar que eran una pareja. Nada importaba si estaban juntos. Estuvieron hablando sobre diversos temas, intentando olvidar lo de la sanción y los padres de Judy. Disfrutaron de una buena cena y ya tenían delante el delicioso postre.

—Creo que la manifestación fue un éxito—comentó Nick mientras comía.

—Yo también lo creo... Puede que por fin comiencen a escucharnos. Es bueno saber que hay más como nosotros.

—Quizás esta sea la única forma que tenemos por ahora de acabar con los tradicionalistas —reflexionó él.

—Y así ayudaremos a Ana... Tenemos que compensar la muerte de su novio.

—Sí —contestó, antes de añadir—: Ese pastel que pediste se ve delicioso.. ¿Me das un poco?

—No. Te la hubieras pedido también —manifestó, imitando su sonrisa pícara.

—Tenía que intentarlo —asumió, sonriente. Entonces se quedó mirando hacia la ventana del restaurante con una expresión asustada. Algo habían visto sus ojos que le habían hecho entrar en pánico.

—Judy... mira detrás de ti...

La coneja se giró, temerosa de que podría encontrar detrás de sí, pero no vio nada. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente, observó como Nick le había dado un buen mordisco al pastel.

—¡Nick!

—¿Me llamaste?

—Zorro idiota —enunció con un tono divertido—, me volviste a engañar.

—Se llama chanchullo, querida.

Ambos rieron al unísono y tras eso, se miraron a los ojos con ternura y se tocaron las patas. Algunos animales de otras mesas murmuraban comentarios sobre ellos, se reían, o simplemente desviaban la mirada. Pero a ninguno de los dos les importó. Eran felices y nadie iba a impedirlo.

—Sí, ella es una coneja y yo un zorro, seguid con lo vuestro —declaró Nick con tono alto y orgulloso. Los demás intercambiaron miradas y cambiaron de tema.

Después del restaurante, se fueron a una linda pradera donde había un lago. Era un lugar tranquilo y lleno de paz, donde prometieron una vez que cada vez que se pelearan, se reencontrarían allí donde harían las paces. Ahora, estaban disfrutando de una noche llena de estrellas. Corrían de la pata por entre la alta hierba, mientras cientos de luciérnagas se levantaban del descuidado césped. Sólo se oían sus risas y el sonido del viento rozando las copas de los árboles. Las risas y la diversión los inundaron y la felicidad pidió permiso para entrar en sus corazones y ayudarlos a superar la situación que pasaban. Eran libres, eran ellos mismos. Zorro y coneja queriéndose como nadie, a pesar de sus obvias diferencias. Allí podían sentirse cómodos, pues nadie los insultaba. Aquel lugar era algo de los dos. Su paraíso, su escondite, su libertad. Era como la entrada a otra dimensión donde podían descansar.

Tras mirar sus reflejos en el lago iluminado por la luz de la luna, se dejaron caer en la hierba, rodeados de luces flotantes que volaban de aquí para allá. El frío de la noche no parecía significativo, y la brisa acariciaba sus pelajes. Observaron en silencio el cielo nocturno, donde las estrellas parecían brillar para ellos esa noche. Quietas y brillantes luces, sin faltar alguna luz que cruzaba rápidamente el cielo, desafiando al resto. Judy se dejó llevar y se perdió por el oscuro espacio, volando entre las estrellas y planetas, buscando un nuevo hogar para los dos.

—¿En qué piensas, Zanahorias? —cuestionó él.

—En un mundo donde pudiéramos estar sin que nos criticaran.

—No existe tal mundo, Judy —le respondió con tono serio y mirando al cielo—, pero podemos crearlo en este. No les hagamos caso.

Ella le cogió la pata y le sonrió. Nick tenía razón, siempre iba a haber críticas, en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora y es imposible deshacerse de ellas. Pero podían cambiar su propio mundo... Ignorando y solo siendo felices.

—No me arrepiento de mi decisión —cortó el silencio la coneja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A elegirte a ti. No me arrepiento.

—¿Ni aunque tengas que sufrir todo lo que está pasando?

—No. No me arrepiento ni por eso... Nick, no quiero perderte jamás.

—Deja de decir bobadas, coneja... Nunca me perderás. Los conejos os preocupáis demasiado.

Judy sonrió, se sentía a gusto en aquel lugar junto a Nick. Se olvidaron por un momento de todo lo que les está sucediendo y podían escapar unos instantes de la realidad. El teléfono de Judy sonó en ese instante.

—Otro mensaje de mis padres—adivinó Judy—; no paran de enviarme mensajes y de llamarme hoy.

—Judy, deberías contestar... No quiero ser la causa de una pelea familiar. A ellos les importas mucho.

—Yo también los quiero mucho... Pero si no valoran que tenga una relación con alguien de otra...

—Aprenderán a valorarlo, solo dales tiempo—aseguró el pelirrojo—. No quiero que me vean como el novio malo de su hija y que es mala influencia.

—Lo solucionaré con ellos, no te preocupes.

—Y cuando todo esto acabe, les demostraré que puedo ser un gran novio y que estaré ahí para protegerte.

—Puedo cuidarme sola, zorro bobo.

—Entonces estaré ahí para cuando no alcances algo de una estantería.

—¡Oye! —se quejó—. Estás muy gracioso esta noche, ¿eh?

—Demasiado —admitió con tono divertido.

Un rato después, regresaron a casa. Nick la acompañó hasta su casa y luego regresó a la suya. Al menos el día había terminado bien y lo que pasaría mañana era incierto.

Habían decidido ayudar a Ana con las manifestaciones y los discursos, era lo mínimo que podían hacer.

El zorro estaba tan cansado que esa noche no iría a ver su programa nocturno favorito y se iría directamente a la cama. Su cuerpo le pesaba y se negaba a dar un paso más. Cuando los dulces brazos del sueño estaban a punto de abrazarlo, una música que ahora le pareció irritante le sacó de aquel estado. Judy lo llamó a su teléfono justo cuando iba a quedarse dormido.

—¿Los conejos nunca descansan o qué? —habló con tono soñoliento pero con diversión.

 _—_ _Nick, enciende la televisión y pon el canal de noticias de Zootopia._

—Voy.

Nick se levantó un poco preocupado e hizo lo que la coneja le dijo. Su rostro adoptó una expresión seria, preocupada, y de sorpresa.

 _—_ _Nos acaban de informar que Alan Bosh, el anti-depredador, ha escapado de la cárcel sin ser visto. Nadie sabe cómo ni cuando ha sido, ni si ha tenido o no ayuda. La ZPD iniciará una búsqueda de captura para Bosh, pero aún no han conseguido ninguna pista o una señal de vida de él_ —anunció la reportera.

—Lo que faltaba, ¿¡otra vez esa cebra!? ¿¡Es qué nunca para!? —reclamó Nick.

 _—_ _¡Y ahora ni si quiera estamos disponibles en el trabajo!_

—Lo sé. Esperemos que nos dejen volver pronto...

 _—_ _Sí...Hablaré con Bogo de todas formas —_ decidió Judy _—. Buenas noches, Nick. Nos vemos mañana._

—Que descanses, Zanahorias.

Nick colgó el teléfono y apagó la televisión. Se lanzó a su cama, y observó las estrellas que se veían desde la ventana. La luna salía vergonzosa desde detrás de unas nubes, para dejarse ver ante las otras luces.

El zorro resopló. Los problemas iban en aumento, y todo parecía descontrolarse aún más.

 **¡Gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo y comentando! Sois un gran apoyo y os agradezco de veras que dejéis comentarios, a pesar de que sea algo nueva aquí. ¡Sois los mejores y se os quiere!**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ^^**


	16. Cap 16: Corazón roto

En algún lugar remoto dela ciudad había unos animales reunidos, escondidos del resto del mundo entre las sombras. Sus palabras eran murmullos que no podían escapar de la oscura habitación en la que se encontraban.

—Jefe. Está todo listo—dijo una voz femenina—, y el rehén está entre nuestras garras.

—Muy bien. Pronto verán lo que se merecen —pronunció una voz ronca y fría—. Más os vale no fallarme. O la pagaréis caro...Sobre todo tú.

—No le defraudaré —aseguró ella antes de hacer una reverencia y salir del lugar.

—Y vosotros. —Se dirigió a los demás animales y dio un golpe fuerte en su mesa—. Tenéis que estar preparados para todo, ¿de acuerdo? No os olvidéis de nuestro...pequeño negocio.

—Sí —contestó uno de ellos—, estamos preparados para lo que sea. —El animal le tomó la pata, confirmando el acuerdo que habían hecho entre ellos.

—Os mandaré las armas pronto.

A todos los animales allí presentes, se les encendió unas miradas maliciosas, llenas de odio y venganza, deseosos de salir victoriosos en una guerra de la que no estaban dispuestos a perder.

–

Una pesadilla horrible no le dejaba conciliar el sueño a Judy. Todo por lo que estaban pasando le robaba las ganas de dormir. La coneja se revolvía en su cama, buscando la mejor postura para poder dormirse de una vez, pero no la encontraba. Miró su reloj y observó que eran las 1:00 de la madrugada. Esbozó un gruñido de frustración y se rindió: dormir aquella noche sería imposible, y ni si quiera estaba Nick a su lado. Alcanzó su móvil, que descansaba en su mesilla de noche, y le mandó un mensaje a su novio. La luz de la pantalla le hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

— _¿Nick?...No puedo dormir, ¿estás despierto?_

No obtuvo respuesta. El zorro estaría felizmente dormido y sería mejor dejarle descansar.

Tras un suspiro, se levantó y se asomó a la ventana para poder observar el bello cielo nocturno... Había millones de estrellas, un gran mar de luces en los que perderse y poder alejarse de la realidad y los problemas. Las eternas luces del cielo la hacían sonreír siempre. Se sentía acompañada y libre con solo mirarlas.

Cerró los ojos, para poder sentir como el húmedo viento de la noche rozaba su pelaje aliviándola, reconfortándola y expulsando todo rastro de estrés y temor de su ser. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, sin ningún ruido, sin ninguna interrupción. Se adentró en su propia consciencia y ya no sintió como pasaba el tiempo, entró en un mundo alejado del resto, en su propio interior, donde podría descansar.

De repente, un fuerte golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Los golpes sonaban cada cierto tiempo, y eran más bien choques que intentaban derribar su puerta y poder entrar. La coneja se alarmó y no supo bien cual iba a ser su siguiente movimiento. Debido a la sanción, Judy no tenía sus armas y no podría defenderse, así que debía improvisar. Se dirigió a su cocina para buscar algo con lo que golpear a aquel que estuviera intentando acceder a su morada. Agarró una sartén y fue muy lentamente hacia la puerta. Tomó el pomo y contó hasta tres. Luego abrió.

—¡Alto! —gritó amenazante mientras empuñaba la sartén.

—¡Wow! ¡Cálmate, Zanahorias!

—¡Nick,idiota! —reclamó—, ¡me has asustado!

—Eso pretendía —confesó con su típica sonrisa. La coneja se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—Perdón, conejita boba. Leí tú mensaje, y vine para hacerte compañía.

—¡Pero no hacía falta hacer eso! Podrías solo haber respondido al mensaje.

Nick entró y cerró la puerta entre risas. Le parecía muy tierna cuando se enfadaba, aunque otras diera miedo. Abrazó a su coneja con ternura y le besó la mejilla, esperando a que ella lo perdonase. Judy, rendida, correspondió al abrazo.

—Es que me gusta hacerte enfadar.

—Zorro bobo.

Decidieron ver un poco de televisión acompañado de unas palomitas, pues ninguno de los dos podía dormir. Judy apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Nick y se acurrucó. El zorro la envolvió con los brazos, agradeciendo profundamente al frío de la noche que los hacía acercarse más.

—Nick,he estado pensando...

—¡Miedo me das, coneja! ¿Qué se pasó por tu mente ahora? —preguntó divertido.

—No malinterpretes, Nick —reprendió ella—. ¿Y si intentamos capturar a Alan Bosh de nuevo? Quizás así nos dejen volver a la ZPD...

—Pero,Judy... no tenemos nuestras armas.

—No nos hace falta, podemos pillarlo por sorpresa...

—Eres una coneja demasiado atrevida.

—Piénsalo, podemos buscarle y observarle. Cuando esté solo podemos...

—No creo que esté solo nunca. Pero, vale, lo buscaremos.

—¿De veras? —pronunció ella feliz.

—Sí,no te voy a poder detener de todas formas. Y más vale que te acompañe a que vayas sola.

—Gracias, bobo.

—Hablando de persecución... Antes me pareció ver a un animal espiándome desde mi casa—recordó él.

—¿Sí?

—Hay muchos animales raros en la noche —comentó con indiferencia.

La coneja lo miró extrañada. ¿Quién podría querer espiar al zorro?

Pasado un rato, ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos en el sofá, acurrucados el uno con el otro y abrazando a sus dulces sueños, como si solo pudieran dormir en compañía mutua. Se sentían tan seguros así que sus consciencias les permitieron descansar de una vez.

–-

Al día siguiente habían decidido disfrutar de la ausencia de trabajo y salir a pasear y a hacer las cosas que más les gustaban a ambos.

Dieron una caminata por la naturaleza del distrito forestal, por las zonas más alejadas de las casas; fueron al cine; a una sala de recreativos, etc. Había sido un gran día para ellos, lleno de diversión y risas que solo ellos compartían. Ignoraron como algunos animales los rechazaban, pues ya habían superado eso.

Nick le tenía una gran sorpresa a Judy, algo para lo que había estado ahorrando durante algún tiempo a escondidas. Quería demostrarle cuanto significaba para él, y no encontraba ya otra forma.

Le tapó los ojos con las patas y la dirigió hacia un lugar donde descansaba su enorme regalo.

—Vale,abre los ojos.

Judy hizo caso, y cuando los abrió, se encontró con un coche nuevo, un coche con el que ambos habían soñado con compartir desde hace mucho tiempo. Él único que tenían era su patrulla, pero solo podían usarla para el trabajo. Aquel vehículo que Nick le había comprado era de color rojo brillante, bastante moderno y cómodo, con unos cristales tan brillantes como el agua. Su interior era bastante grande, y podían caber perfectamente cinco animales. Tenía una novedosa radio y unas alucinantes luces delanteras y traseras, que dejarían boquiabiertos a los demás coches. A la coneja se le iluminaron los ojos como niño en navidad y saltó hacia Nick.

—¡Me encanta, Nick! ¡Eres el mejor!

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Seguramente has ahorrado mucho para esto...

—Desde que eramos sólo amigos —confesó él. El rostro de Judy dibujó una gran sonrisa.

—No tenías porqué, zorro bobo. —Le abrazó con fuerza, demostrándole todo el afecto que podía.

—Sí,sí; sé que estabas deseando tenerlo —adivinó. Luego añadió—: ¡venga, vamos a probarlo!

—¡Vale!—aceptó con entusiasmo.

La pareja se subió al nuevo vehículo y Judy condujo durante un rato,disfrutando de la comodidad y las novedades de su nuevo coche. O más bien, el coche de ambos, pues Judy lo había dicho así. Algo que compartir los dos, para escapar, para ser libres y veloces, para ser viento y aire. Migrar hacia lugares lejanos del resto, donde poder ser ellos mismos y disfrutar de la vida. Se imaginaban viajando por el mundo, yendo de aventuras a lugares que pocos se pueden imaginar. El viento movía sus orejas y su pelaje, y las risas entre ellos no parecían acabar.

Tras un rato, la coneja aparcó el coche en un lugar lejos de la civilización, donde podían visualizar un bello paisaje de las montañas lejanas, coloreadas con tonos naranjas por el atardecer. El sol transmitía sus leves rayos al cielo y las nubes, y todo era un hermoso espectáculo de colores que parecían querer mostrar todo su potencial ante ellos. Miró a los ojos verde esmeralda del zorro, que la miraban con tanto amor que hacían que su corazón estallara.

—Gracias, Nick —agradeció con ojos húmedos de tanta felicidad—, te quiero.

—Conejita sentimental —respondió rodando los ojos con sonrisa, pretendiendo evitar que sus latidos se escucharan y mostrarse tan vulnerable ante ella.

Judy se abalanzó hacia él, y le dio un fuerte y apasionado beso, que lo sorprendió. El zorro respondió y profundizó aquel beso tan cálido y emocionante. Miles de emociones los atravesaban en cuestión de segundos, y el mundo a su al rededor desapareció y se convirtió en un universo distinto, otra dimensión en la que solo existían besaban con frenesí y cariño, dando lugar a las caricias y las sonrisas. Sus corazones se fusionaron en uno, y sus esencias vibraban al mismo tiempo que sus acelerados latidos. Ella lo volvía loco. Su olor, sus suaves labios, sus ojos violeta que profundizaban en su alma, su linda sonrisa, su hermosa personalidad... Sólo se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, que ya no quería volver a encerrar dentro de sí mismo. Sentimientos y emociones que iban aumentando a cada segundo.

Algo estalló.

—Ju-Judy...—pronunció el zorro.

—¿Nick?

El zorro cayó de su asiento en un golpe seco, sin entender lo que pasaba. A Judy se le heló la sangre al ver como su pareja se había desmayado ante ella. Vio como tenía un objeto incrustado en su piel.

Un dardo tranquilizante.

Segundos después todo pasó rápido. Un cerdo golpeó a Judy a través de la ventana abierta, que hizo que Judy se tornara para enfrentar a su atacante, pero al hacer eso había permitido que una leona abriera el coche y se llevara al zorro que yacía inconsciente en el suelo del auto.

—¡Nick!—gritó ella.

La leona y el cerdo soltaron bruscamente a Nick en el maletero de un vehículo negro como el azabache, y se subieron a él. Arrancaron tan rápido que Judy no pudo procesar nada. Lo estaban secuestrando. El mismo destino que Murray, el mismo destino que Ana. La coneja rugió de rabia y una chispa de ira se encendió en sus ojos. No lo iba a permitir, no lo iba a tolerar.

Sin miedo, pisó el pedal y aceleró todo lo que pudo. Sus patas se clavaron al volante y la enorme máquina echó a correr. Por suerte no había ningún otro coche que esquivar, y la ciudad estaba lejos.  
Se inició una persecución de vehículos, a toda velocidad. Una guerra a que podría acabar muy mal.

Sólo se escuchaban motores y las ruedas raspando el suelo. Había curvas peligrosas que hacían derrapar, obstáculos que esquivar, las ruedas echaban humo y los conductores sudaban. La leona disparó y los cristales salieron volando hacia la coneja. Agachó la cabeza, y siguió acelerando.

Rueda contra rueda, ¿quién perdería el equilibrio? ahora mismo eso era impredecible. Los coches echaban chispas, y Judy esquivaba las balas que la leona tiraba. La coneja chocó el coche con el otro, y ambos empezaron a desviarse del camino. Los cristales volaban de aquí para allá, sin miedo a cortar. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a salvar a su zorro. Siguió embistiendo al otro coche, sacudiéndolo con intención de que le estallara una rueda. Ambos conductores apretaban los dientes, y movían el volante tan rápido como podían. El coche de los agresores raspó brutalmente a una árbol, pero siguió, a pesar de que el retrovisor se hubiera desprendido. Judy siguió persiguiéndolo con valentía. Las balas de la leona se habían acabado, y ahora era su turno de dar el último ataque. Llegó un punto donde los vehículos casi empezaban a volar, alejándose del suelo, saltando en las cuestas. El metal de ambas máquinas empezaba a estropearse, a sufrir golpes y arañazos. Estaban ya destrozándose el uno al otro.

—¡Suelta a ese zorro!

—¡Jamás!

Fue entonces cuando llegaban a la carretera que dirigía a la ciudad. Había ya varios coches, cuyos conductores se pusieron histéricos y nerviosos al ver aquella escena. Judy no iba a dejarles escapar. Les estaba pisando los talones. Pisó más fuerte el acelerador, y embistió contra el otro vehículo de nuevo, rompiendo su propio retrovisor y dañando ambas ruedas.

Venía un autobús de frente. Judy pisó el freno, y giró el coche, que por poco era atropellado por el autobús. El humo envolvió a la coneja, y le hizo toser. Su vista se nubló en aquel instante y le empezaron a doler los pulmones de intentar expulsar aquel aire. Por suerte consiguió salir de esa niebla contaminante y volver a tener el control. La carretera chirriaba y la máquina que dirigía Judy atravesó violentamente una valla, que salió disparada. Los agresores iban escapando y solo por ese camino lograría alcanzarles. Pisó a fondo, y apretó más el volante. El coche sufría baches, que lo hacían alejarse del suelo, planear en el aire. Giró el volante y volvió a atravesar otra vaya. Ya casi los alcanzaba.

Nick permanecía ya despierto, gritando desde el maletero, golpeándose contra las paredes y objetos que rasgaban su piel. Se estaba mareando de maneras que nunca pudo imaginar, haciendo que se rindiera de intentar sujetarse a algo. Su cuerpo no quería responder pues aún tenía los efectos del somnífero. Simplemente soportó el dolor.

Judy dirigía su coche hacia el otro, dispuesta a plantarse en medio de él. Aquello distrajo al cerdo conductor que no se percató de que otro coche venía de frente. Al intentar esquivarlo, hizo tal derrape contra la carretera que una gran fuerza lo hizo volcar.

La coneja paró su coche, que estaba ya hecho polvo. Una columna de humo era visible en el cielo, y corrió hacia ella, con la esperanza deque Nick estuviera bien.

Algunos animales observaron el accidente, aterrados. La coneja abrió el maletero, y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Nick, que estaban casi apagados. El zorro respiraba lentamente y agotado, y parecía que iba a perder la consciencia, pero se mantuvo.

—Judy

—¡Nick!—fue hacia él y lo abrazó—, ¿estás bien?

—He sufrido algunos golpes y rasguños, y creo que no puedo caminar —expresó con tono débil y roto—, salgamos de aquí.

—¡Estúpida pareja interespecie! —chilló la leona, llena de rabia. Cogió a la coneja de las orejas, que hizo gritar a Judy—, ¡asquerosos errores de la naturaleza! —insultó mientras sacaba las garras para amenazarla.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió la coneja con rabia.

—¡Suéltala!—gritó Nick, rugiendo de ira. Pero no podía moverse. Estaba inmóvil, su cuerpo no le hacía caso.

—¡Dais asco!

Judy le asestó un fuerte golpe, que hizo que la leona perdiera el equilibrio y la soltara. Dio una voltereta en el aire y cayó sobre sus pies. La leona permaneció en el suelo sin moverse, y ella le atrapó las enormes patas con esfuerzo. La policía vino en ese instante.

—¡Judy, Nick! —dijo colmillar, su compañero.

—Lleváosla. Y mirad si sus compañeros están vivos... —Se dirigió a Nick, y le ayudó a levantarse.

—Me has salvado, coneja astuta...

—Por supuesto. Siempre lo haré.

La ambulancia se llevaron a los heridos y la policía a la leona, que era la única que había salido ilesa. Mientras la estaban metiendo en la patrulla, gritó:

—¡Las parejas interespecie como vosotros sois el problema! ¡Acabaremos con vosotros, terminaréis como esa estúpida nutria! ¡Ya lo veréis! Cuando bajéis la guardia...

—¡Agacha la cabeza! —obligó el policía para que se sentara en el asiento dela patrulla.

Algo se rompió en Nick ante esas frases. Fueron palabras que profundizaron en él como una flecha, que se quedaría incrustada por siempre en él. Algo que le iba a hacer replantearse muchas cosas.

El zorro se negó ir al hospital, y en vez de ello, se dirigieron a la casa de Judy. Un médico lo examinó, y aseguró que no había grandes daños. Le vendaron la pata, pero nada más. No era nada grave. Tras eso, el doctor se fue, convencido por Judy de que ella misma se ocuparía de él.

La pareja permanecía en la cama. Judy le estaba curando las heridas al zorro, que de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un quejido de dolor. Los ojos de Nick estaban apagados, idos. Estaba en un mar de pensamientos del que no podía escapar, que lo atrapaban para ahogarlo. Su corazón estaba congelado y aislado para ocultarse de los que le hacían daño. El dolor corporal no era nada comparado con lo que estaba sufriendo mentalmente. De repente se sintió un ser extraño en un mundo que no era para él, que había cometido un error. Reflexionó sobre mil cosas en tan solo unos segundos. Habían tenido suerte de salir vivos. El coche recién comprado estaba hecho trizas, y todo parecían recuerdos lejanos. Ese coche para el cual había estado ahorrando tanto había desaparecido llevándose sus sueños con él. Los habían atacado los tres animales que atacaron a Murray y Ana. Estaban corriendo el mismo destino que ambos. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubieran conseguido? Nick habría acabado congelado, con un cuerpo sin vida que esperaría a que lo encuentren. Judy se habría sumado en la más dolorosa depresión, se habría consumido poco a poco, no lo habría superado. Sus vidas habrían cambiado para siempre, con graves heridas que no sanarían jamás. El zorro se sentía culpable, sentía que todo era su culpa. Judy no habría tenido que pasar por todo lo que estaba pasando si siguiera con Bob. Judy sería más feliz. Pensó en que hubiera pasado si alguno de los dos moriría. Sería doloroso. Judy no merecía sufrir sólo por estar con él. Ella merecía ser feliz.

—Vaya heridas... ¿te duele mucho?

—No—negó, aunque estaba mintiendo—. Judy...

—¿Sí?

—Esto está yendo demasiado lejos...

—¿Adónde quieres ir a parar?

—Por mi culpa casi morimos. Por mi culpa estamos sufriendo...—Bajó la mirada, mientras su corazón lloraba en su interior.

—No tienes la culpa, Nick—contestó ella—, lo vamos a arreglar. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Se solucionará.

—No, Judy. No quiero que sufras más. No quiero que te pase algo... ¿y si me hubiera pasado como Murray? ¿O a ti? No lo hubiéramos superado. Judy...creo que... será mejor...

—No...Nick, no...

—Dejarlo. —Su ser se quebró al decir esas palabras.

—¡No! —expresó con lágrimas. No quería que su relación terminara, no quería alejarse de él.

—Lo siento, Zanahorias... De verdad que lo siento...

—¡Tú me diste valor para seguir luchando! ¡Tú dijiste que estarías conmigo pasara lo que pasara, que estamos en esto juntos! ¿¡Qué hay de lo que pasó en el parque!? ¡Lo prometimos, Nick! ¡Prometimos que íbamos a luchar!

—¡Escúchame, Judy! Sí, sé lo que dije. Pero cuando nuestra vida corre peligro es algo diferente. Tú sufres, y yo sufro. ¡Alguno podría salir muerto! ¡Hoy casi me pasa a mí! Y mira que heridas te has hecho en la cara con los cristales... Esto es demasiado complicado para mí, Judy. ¡Nos han amenazado! ¡Van a volver! Nos harán daño solo por estar juntos. Y no se cansarán hasta acabar con nosotros. Y no quiero eso, quiero que seas feliz. ¡No mereces que te hagan daño! Fue mi culpa todo esto.

La coneja se secó las lágrimas. No quería llorar, pero su corazón se desmoronaba y se había creado un nudo en su estómago. Nick la estaba dejando. Tirando todo lo que habían hecho y luchado a la basura. La voz de la coneja se quebró.

—¿Enserio vas a rendirte?

—Lo hago por ti, para que no sufras... ¡no quiero que te lastimen! Lo hago por que te aprecio demasiado.

—¡Sufriré si me haces esto!

El zorro se levantó, cogió las muletas que le ayudaban a caminar y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Ella lo siguió, gritando que no se marchara. Él contuvo la respiración... En sus ojos se estaban formando cascadas de tristeza y no permitiría que nadie las viera. No quería marcharse, pero debía, o alguno saldría gravemente herido. Judy sollozaba, y eso lo destrozaba, pero no tenía otra opción. Empezó a temblar por lo que estaba haciendo. Sentía que había creado su propia muerte.

—Gracias por hacerme feliz, Judy...

—Nick, ¡por favor!

—Adiós, Judy.

—¡Te quiero, Nick! —estalló ella en lágrimas que resbalaban por su piel.

—Te quiero, Judy Hopps.

Abrió la puerta y desapareció, dejando a una coneja destrozada y envuelta en sus propias lágrimas. Nick no tuvo otro remedio. Terminar su relación con Judy lo iba a destrozar, lo iba a consumir en la soledad y en la tristeza, pero no quería que su coneja sufriera má quería poner en peligro su vida. La amaba demasiado, y por eso debía dejarla ir.

La lluvia lo acompañó en ese instante. Mojó su pelaje , envuelto de heridas que le quemaban. El agua se calaba en su interior, intentando llenar el vacío que se había formado en él.

Ella se quedó inmóvil en el salón, mirando hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de que el zorro volviera arrepentido. Pero no.  
Jamás volvió.

Empezó a llover, acompañando su sentimiento de tristeza. El cielo lloró con ella toda la noche como si supiera que estaba sufriendo. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, y se desperdigaron por el suelo, como si se tratara de cristal. Ahora estaba sola.  
El mundo de ambos se desvanecía tras una inmensa niebla que penetraba en sus corazones, oscureciéndolos y nublándoles la vista. Todo estaba roto, destruido. El universo había sido derrumbado de mil maneras, hecho trozos que parecía que jamás se volverían a unir. Todo había terminado.


	17. Cap 17: Hasta siempre, Zanahorias

Pido disculpas por el error del capítulo, ya lo solucioné, ¡gracias por avisarme! No sé que pudo haber pasado, pero voilà! Aquí tienen ^^

¡Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a todos por vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo! Sois muy importantes para mí y espero que esteis disfrutando al máximo con mi pequeño fanfic! Se nota que estáis captando la esencia de la historia

Y ahora sí, empezamos ^^

 _POV Judy_

En ese momento mi cama se convirtió en mi único lugar donde podría estar a salvo, relativamente. No pude dormir aquella noche, me pasé en vela todas las largas horas nocturnas, mientras escuchaba la lluvia que caía, creando un agradable sonido que intentaba animarme o acompañarme en mi soledad. Todo lo veía gris, sin futuro, sin luz. Ahora me alegraba estar con una sanción en el trabajo, pues así me podría quedar todo el día en mi cama. Creo que dormí solo unas pocas horas, entre las que me despertaba a cada rato para observar si el sol ya había salido, o si la luna había salido de una vez de las densas nubes que la estaban tapando.

Nick se ha ido, ha cortado nuestra relación dejándome con el corazón roto en cien mil pedazos, que ahora él no volverá a unir, como antes hacía cuando alguien me hacía daño. Parece que ni se inmutó a las diez o más llamadas que le dejé y a los ocho mensajes suplicándole que volviera, que no quería estar sin él. Parecí una completa idiota enamorada, una niña pequeña rogando que le compraran algo. Mis lágrimas de súplica no le bastaron.

No quise comer nada, no tenía hambre. Ignoré las llamadas de mis padres y los mensajes de mis amigos, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. No ahora.

Cuando fui al baño me observé en el espejo. Mi pelaje estaba hecho un caos y mis ojos estaban enrojecidos por tanto llanto, y podía notar que se habían formado algunas ojeras... pero no me importaba eso ahora.

La foto de Nick y yo en la mesilla parecía burlarse de mí y de mi descuidado aspecto. La puse bocabajo para no observarla y me volví a meter entre las sábanas, que me proporcionaban el calor que necesitaba, pues el invierno había entrado en mí para congelarme el corazón.

Ya no sabía que hacer. Los momentos que pasé con él corrían por mis pensamientos, y yo los perseguía intentando viajar en el tiempo para volver a ellos. " _Nick, te hecho de menos,vuelve"_ dijo una voz en mi mente. Pero ya me parecía todo absurdo, me estaba comportando como una inútil. " _¡Soy Judy Hopps! No puedo dejar que esto me afecte tanto"_. " _Pero se trata de Nick..."_ susurró otra vez la voz. ¡Estaba harta!

Los mensajes estaban insistiendo demasiado, así que decidí coger el móvil de una vez a ver que querían. Esbocé un suspiro cuando veía que me preguntaban que como estábamos, que si queríamos que nos acompañaran para estar más seguros. También había mensajes de mis padres, desesperados ya por mí. No quise preocupar a nadie, y menos a ellos...

— _Estoy bien_ —contesté a todos—. _Nick también lo está._

 _POV Nick_

Toda la noche estuve preguntándome que qué había hecho. Prometí que no le haría daño a ella jamás, prometí luchar por ella y a su lado. " _¡Soy un zorro estúpido! Eso es lo que soy"_ me dije.

No quise contestar sus llamadas ni sus mensajes, no ahora. Era demasiado doloroso, sobretodo para mí. Pero lo hago por ella, porque la amo demasiado como para que le pase algo. Así ambos estaremos seguros. ¿Es mejor eso que estar juntos y con peligro de muerte? Ya no lo sé.

Por la mañana no podía dejar de insultarme a mí mismo, de odiarme. En mis movidos sueños que tuve me reencontraba con Zanahorias. Entrábamos en un mundo distinto, ubicado en otra dimensión muy lejana a esta, donde sólo nosotros vivíamos allí. Le pedí perdón y ella sonrió con esa sonrisa única y hermosa. Nos abrazamos en silencio, sintiendo el compás de nuestros corazones que se unían para ser uno. ¿Desde cuándo me volví yo tan cursi? Esa coneja me ha cambiado... Pero en fin, no es un cambio malo, creo... La echo tanto de menos...

Más de una vez estuve apunto de mandarle un mensaje, de llamarla, e incluso de irme corriendo hasta su casa, olvidándome de mi pie lastimado y los golpes que sufrí ayer. El dolor de mi cuerpo parecía haber aumentado tras haber cortado con Judy.

El mundo es cruel. Ahora que había conseguido estar con ella todo se estropeó... Y aún no le dije todo lo que me queda por decirle, aún me falta por demostrarle cuánto la quiero... Es increíble que por culpa de una sociedad dividida tengan que separarse dos corazones. No sé si hice bien en alejarme de ella...Pero las palabras de aquella leona retumbaban en mi mente, vibrando en toda mi alma.

 _¡Acabaremos con vosotros, terminaréis como esa estúpida nutria! ¡Ya lo veréis!_

¿Cómo puede odiarnos tanto solo por ser una pareja de distinta especie? ¿Qué más les da a ellos? Ya no le encuentro sentido a nada ni a nadie, todo se volvió ilógico y no tuve ganas de pensar más en ello. Quizás tenía razón desde el principio y el mundo del amor no es para mí. Quizás fui un estúpido al creer que todo iría bien. Ahora se había abierto un abismo entre ella y yo, no solo rompiendo nuestro amor, sino también nuestra amistad. Ella era la única en la que podía confiar. ¿Ahora que haré?

Lo peor es que yo fui quién causó esta soledad. Ella seguiría ahora aquí, a mi lado, abrazándome y hundiendo su cara en mi pecho para huir de los rayos de sol que entraban como si la noche anterior no hubiera llovido nada.

Mi hogar estaba lleno de recuerdos. Miles de fotos y regalos de Judy, que me miraban acusándome del dolor que le había causado al animal que más quiero en mi vida. Si quería liberarme de todo aquello y de intentar olvidar debería irme muy lejos, allá donde no me persigan los recuerdos.

Tomé una decisión.

Me iré.

Al menos por un tiempo, hasta que los corazones sanen (si es que llegan a sanar) y la ciudad se calme. Hasta que Judy y yo no corramos peligro. Será entonces cuando regrese, le pediré perdón a Zanahorias. Tal vez no acepte mis disculpas y quizás no quiera volver a verme, es posible que me odie. Pero con solo verla de nuevo y mirar si está bien, me sentiré mejor. Pero siempre me quedará el corazón destrozado. Una cicatriz se ha abierto y será mi eterna acompañante ahora. Una cicatriz llena de recuerdos, promesas rotas y sueños sin cumplir que se reabrirá nada más ver las estrellas que antes observábamos juntos.

 _POV Judy_

Habían pasado ya unas semanas. No sé cuantas, o si ni si quiera fue una semana... El tiempo ya no me pertenecía a mí y dejé de sentir como pasaba. Me sentía envuelta en una burbuja protectora que sería frágil de quebrar. Se me habían agotado las lágrimas...ya no quedaba nada dentro de mí. Me había desahogado tanto, dejando todas mis emociones escapar dentro de mi ser que ya no me quedaba aliento. Mis ojos ya no estaban rojos, y decidí arreglarme un poco. No podía quedarme para siempre encerrada.

Decidí dar un paseo y que me diera el aire fresco. Todos me miraban extrañados por la calle, creo que podían notar mi profunda tristeza y que aquel que me acompañaba siempre no estaba ahora. Me encontré con algunos compañeros del trabajo que me preguntaban por Nick. Yo solo respondía que estaba bien, y seguía mi camino. Se quedaban mirándome, algo preocupados.

Visité a mis padres, y les dije que todo estaba bien, que me perdonasen por todo lo que les causé. Ellos sonrieron y me abrazaron, y por suerte no comentaron nada de lo de Nick. No les había dicho nada acerca de lo que ha pasado, por lo que no tenían ni idea que mi mundo estaba destruido y en ruinas.

En fin, arreglé los problemas familiares, pues en ese momento solo me quedaban ellos. Unos días más tarde volví a la ciudad. Pasé por al lado de la casa de Nick, y miles de recuerdos estallaron en mi memoria. Me armé de valor y golpeé a su puerta.¡Quería arreglar las cosas con él! No quiero perderle...le quiero demasiado...

Sin respuesta. Parecía que no estaba en casa. Decidí abrir con la copia de llave que ambos tenemos en caso de emergencia,para ver si estaba metido en su cama y no quería salir.

Pero me equivocaba.

Mi corazón se derrumbó del todo cuando observé que estaba todo a oscuras, y que no estaba ahí. Mi vista se posó en una nota que había en la mesa, junto al bolígrafo-zanahoria que él y yo compartimos. En la nota decía con una hermosa y cuidada caligrafía que escuchara el mensaje, y pulsé el botón.

"— _QueridaJudy..._

 _No sé en qué fecha has escuchado este mensaje, pero espero que estés mejor._

 _Siento todo el daño que te hice, de veras. No he dejado de arrepentirme desde el primer momento en que te dejé. Siento no haber respondido tus mensajes y llamadas, pero era demasiado doloroso. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?_

 _No quiero que te alarmes, pero he decidido marcharme lejos. Te prometo que volveré algún día. Y esta promesa sí que la cumpliré, lo juro. No me busques, porque no me encontrarás. Sólo quiero que seas fuerte y sigas adelante. Siempre estaré contigo, cuando mires las estrellas recuerda que las estaré viendo también y que nuestras almas estarán unidas allá en lo alto. Quiero que recuerdes también que te quiero...más bien que te amo, Judy Hopps. Siento ser tan cursi... No era propio de mí hasta que llegaste tú. Y no me arrepiento de eso._

 _Quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, me salvaste la vida más de una vez, en todos los sentidos. Espero que estés bien y que lo superes._

 _Estaré reflexionando sobre todo en algún lugar, pensando en ti siempre y en tu maravillosa sonrisa. Siento irme así sin despedirme, pero los recuerdos que había aquí eran demasiado dolorosos. Voy a encontrar mi camino... Encontraré un lugar para los dos, te lo prometo, un sitio donde podamos ser felices y nadie nos juzgue ni corramos peligro. Y volveré a por ti. Volveremos a vernos, no sé cuando pero lo haremos._

 _Por ahora quiero que intentes ser feliz, que se te cure el corazón, que nadie te haga llorar y que no estés sola. ¿Me lo prometes, conejita astuta?_

 _Hasta siempre, Zanahorias"_

Me dejé caer de rodillas. No podía soportar ya el peso de tanta tristeza. Mi ser interior se estaba quebrando aún más y me dolía demasiado. _¡Nick se había ido a quién sabe dónde! ¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿Por qué quiere verme sufrir así? ¡No puede irse y dejarme aquí tirada muriéndome por él!_

Dejé el bolígrafo-zanahoria donde lo encontré y me dirigí a la puerta. Tras un último vistazo a la casa de Nick cerré para siempre aquella puerta que jamás volvería a cruzar. Luego me dirigí a mi hogar, para refugiarme en mi cama de nuevo, con miles de pensamientos sobre dónde podría estar él. Me volví a encerrar en mi propio mundo, y me quedé dormida, para tener sueños donde me reencontrara con aquel zorro que tantas lágrimas me había hecho derramar.

— _Adiós,Nick._

–-

 _POVNormal_

 _Dos meses después_

—Ha pasado ya tiempo.

—Sí.

—¿Cree qué es suficiente?

—Sí. Ahora que seguramente han bajado la guardia después de aquella fallida misión es el momento. Quiero que actúes ya, y espero que no me defraudas.

—No lo haré, señor.

—¿El rehén como está?

—Le hemos hecho hablar por fin, señor.

—Vale. Ahora largo y poneos con el plan enseguida.

–-

Judy estaba muy cambiada, no tenía la misma alegría de siempre. Las sonrisas que dedicaba no eran del todo verdaderas y sus ojos a menudo se perdían en sus pensamientos, buscando un horizonte imaginario donde se encontrara aquel a quien perdió. Había pasado ya tiempo y su corazón apenas había comenzado a sanar. Pero se encontraba un poco de mejor humor. Ya no lloraba por las noches y ya no llamaba a aquel zorro cuyo nombre se prometió no pronunciar más. Visitaba a sus padres muy a menudo, y cada vez que le preguntaban cómo y dónde estaba Nick ella respondía que se había ido un tiempo por unos asuntos familiares. Cuando sus padres quisieron hablar de su relación con el zorro ella se negaba, y tanto Stu como Bonnie dejaron de preguntar por él.

En la ciudad, Judy se reunía con algunos amigos aveces, como el señor y la señora Nutrielson y algunos compañ ellos preguntaban por Nick respondía lo mismo que a sus padres, o cambiaba un poco la excusa. No comentó nada de que se había ido para huir de ella y los problemas, a un lugar remoto que no tenía ni idea de donde sería.

Aún no había acabado la sanción, por lo que no iba al trabajo todavía. Un compañero le comentó que la ZPD no era lo mismo sin ellos dos, y la conejita solo sonrió. También echaba de menos a sus compañeros y al trabajo, incluso a Bogo.

No vio a Ana desde entonces. La vio una vez en la que la tejón la visitó, y ella le contó que lo había dejado con Nick. La tejón experimentó una profunda tristeza y decepción, pero mantuvo la postura... Desde aquel día, Judy no iba a las manifestaciones ni a las conferencias de los vigentistas, pues sin Nick sentía que le faltaba algo. Algo como la fuerza que él le daba.

Todas las noches, Judy miraba al cielo. A menudo iba a la pradera a la que iba junto a Nick, a veces con la esperanza de que él se encontrara ahí. Pero nunca estuvo.  
Podía pasar horas sola en aquel lugar, perdiéndose en las eternas luces del firmamento. Se preguntaba si el zorro las estaría viendo en ese momento, como dijo. Si estaría sonriendo o con una mueca de tristeza. Si estaría pensando en ella o simplemente ya se habría dormido.  
Aquel momento era el único donde podía dejar de pensar en su pena y viajar a otro universo, allá arriba, junto a las luces y junto a Nick.

Un día, volvió de la pradera a su casa. Se metió en la cama, tras haber cenado un pastel de zanahorias. Echaba de menos las noches compartiendo una película con Nick, quien se quejaba de los actores o de la trama. Sonrió al recordar todo aquello. Eran momentos realmente divertidos y en los cuales ninguno de los dos se cansaban de compartir.

Tras taparse con las suaves sábanas y acurrucarse en la mejor postura, se sumergió en sus sueños, que la arropaban para hacerla descansar entre sus cálidos brazos.

Cuando de repente, la puerta sonó frenéticamente, arrancándola de aquel lugar cálido en su mente. Tenía la vista nublada por el sueño, pero aún así abrió la puerta. Un pelaje rojizo apareció ante sus ojos.

No lo diferenciaba muy bien, pues su vista lo impedí aquel pelaje era inconfundible.

—¿Nick?

El animal sonrió, y se acercó aún más a ella.

—Te equivocas, bonita —contestó una voz que le resultaba familiar.

No era Nick.

La dueña de aquella voz la atrapó, amenazándola con hacerle un gran daño si intentaba resistir. Ella, asustada, intentó escapar pero no podía, las garras la habían atrapado y no iban a dejarla escapar. Su corazón desbocado tembló y decidió quedarse quieta y tramar un plan mientras se dejaba llevar.

Su mente hizo un gran esfuerzo por recordar de quién procedía esa voz, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para pensar.


	18. Cap 18: Depredador

_**POV Judy**_

No sé en qué momento perdí la consciencia. Lo último que recordaba era escuchar una voz demasiado conocida. Una voz que solo oí una vez, pero que se había clavado firmemente en mí. Tras eso, unas garras me atraparon y yo estuve algo débil como para luchar, por mi escaso entrenamiento desde que terminó mi relación con Nick, y por que además me pilló desprevenida. Antes de que mi vista se nublara recuerdo que me inyectó algo en mi piel y que se tuvo que tratar de un somnífero porque me empezó a entrar un sueño infernal.

Mi mente viajaba lejos de mi cuerpo, únicamente recordando trozos borrosos de lo que había pasado, que no paraban de revolotear por mi mente. En ese instante escuché la voz de Nick y la seguí. Me encontré con sus ojos color verdes profundizando en mi mirada y yo corrí hacia él para abrazarlo casi instintivamente. Obviamente estaba soñando, pero se veía demasiado real, demasiado perfecto. Me sonreía con ternura y me secaba las lágrimas que se habían formado en mí. No quería despertar, estaba demasiado bien en sus brazos. Pero pasó.

Me desperté en una jaula estrecha y claustrofóbica, en una habitación oscura en la que solo había la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por una enorme ventana en el techo. Cuando mi vista fue mejorando, vi que me encontraba en una especie de almacén abandonado lleno de cajas vacías de madera y otras cosas, un lugar espacioso en el que se oía un leve murmuro de ruidos que no supe identificar.

—¿Judy?

Aquella voz me sobresaltó. Reconocí aquella tímida y dulce voz enseguida. Fue alguien muy importante para mí, que me hizo feliz, y que pensé que jamás volvería a ver. Me torné hacia de donde procedía esa voz y vi que a mi lado había otra jaula del mismo tamaño que la mía, y dentro de ella unos ojos verdes me observaban.

—¿Bob?

¡Era Bob! _"¿Qué hace aquí?"_ me dije. Él se fue a BunnyBurrow hace ya tiempo, pensé que jamás iba a volver." _¿Por qué está aquí ahora? ¿y por qué lo han secuestrado?"_

Todas esas preguntas pasaron ante mí rápidamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Bob?

—Me han tenido de rehén para sacarme información sobre...ti —aclaró con una voz rota y de pena—, les tuve que decir dónde vivías...

—Pero, ¿quién?

—Veo que te has despertado —irrumpió otra voz en ese momento. Giré mi cabeza hacia aquel animal y mi mente hizo flash de nuevo

—¡Sheila! —pronuncié sorprendida.

—Sí, bonita. Soy yo. ¿Me echabas de menos?

—¡Sácanos de aquí ahora mismo si no quieres que te detenga!

—Uy, uy, oficial Hopps. Si no me equivoco, usted está en una sanción.

Odiaba que tuviera razón. No tengo poder ahora mismo, y si lo tuviera no podía hacer nada ni pedir ayuda en ese momento. Me sentía tan inútil en ese momento que podría haber gritado de frustración, pero me retuve.

—¿Qué quieres, Sheila?

—Me quitaste a Nick.

—Nunca te perteneció —le recordé con tono serio. Ella soltó una risa extraña.

—Él fue mi amigo de la infancia, ¿sabes? Yo estuve con él apoyándole y secando sus lágrimas en todo momento, yo fui su única amiga, la única que no lo criticaba. Fui su hombro donde llorar y la que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Lo perdí de vista cuando murió su madre, y ahora que lo vuelvo a encontrar,aparece con una tonta coneja que le ha cambiado completamente. Enamorarse de una coneja...¿quién hace eso aparte de otro conejo?

Apreté mi mandíbula, sin miedo a que mis dientes se rompieran por tanta presión. Sus palabras me hervían la sangre. No tenía derecho a decir todo aquello.

Es extraño, Nick nunca me habló de su amiga de la infancia, es algo cerrado para contar cosas de su pasado, pero a mí me lo contaba absolutamente todo...

¡Pero eso ahora no importaba! Tenía que salir de ahí y pedir ayuda.

—¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que Nick me prefiera a mí? Y obviamente será por algo. ¡Él no va a querer estar con alguien como tú! —solté llena de ira y rabia.

—Me da igual lo que digas, tontita. Ahora tú te quedarás aquí, y yo me quedaré con tu novio. ¡Será mío! —aseguró con una voz decidida. Era evidente que no sabía nada acerca de mi ruptura con Nick.

—¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

—Ya lo he hecho. Además, tengo un trato con alguien, y es mi misión dejarte encerrada. Verás, soy de una mafia algo poderosa. Ellos me dan dinero, armas, y otras sustancias a cambio de trabajos como este. Hay alguien que se quiere vengar de vosotros dos, por todo lo que habéis hecho. Yo trabajo para él.

—¿Qué sustancias?

—Eso ya lo verás, tontita.

—Suelta a Bob, él no tiene que ver con esto —pedí con seriedad.

Ella se acercó a mi ex novio, y le acarició la garganta suavemente con su garra, en un gesto entre coqueto y amenazante. Pude ver como él tragó saliva realmente asustado. Luego dijo:

—Por desgracia, este conejito tan tierno ha visto demasiado. Y seguro que querrás a alguien para hacerte compañía, ¿verdad? Ahora dime, ¿dónde está Nick?

—No lo sé —confesé con sinceridad. Yo también quería saber dónde andaba ese zorro...

—¿No quieres hablar, eh? —Se acercó mucho a mí y pude ver su mirada casi psicópata que tenía —. Volveré luego para sacarte información, ponte cómoda.

Y se marchó sin más, moviendo su cola con un gesto orgulloso y presumido. Yo me quedé apretando los puños, mientras mi fuego interior aumentaba. Recordé que la primera vez que la vi tuve un mal presentimiento. ¡Y no me equivocaba!  
Bob me miró.

—Lo siento, Judy. Pero amenazaron a mi familia como no dijera donde vivías... No sé como me encontró.

—No tienes la culpa, Bob. Hiciste bien en proteger a tu familia.

—¿Nick dónde está?

—No lo sé... —le respondí con las orejas caídas—, de verdad que no lo sé. Se marchó hace poco más de dos meses. Casi lo secuestran como le pasó a Murray y luego nos amenazaron con que volverían a atacarnos...solo porque éramos una pareja interespecie... Así que huyó para que no nos atacaran por esa razón.

—Lo siento mucho, Judy... —Se mostraba realmente apenado por todo aquello. Luego añadió —: Yo llevo aquí dos meses, así que...

—¿Tanto? ¡Pues debemos salir de aquí ya!

—No sé como...

Hubo un largo silencio. No sabía como podíamos escapar. Debía pensar un plan antes de que Sheila volviera, pero por alguna razón mi mente no me dejaba razonar con claridad. Finalmente me rendí, y solo esperé a que fluyeran mis ideas...

—Oye, Bob. ¿Es cierto lo de la mafia? —cuestioné para romper el silencio.

—Sí, lo único que sé es que en esa mafia están metidos ahora Sheila y sus dos amigas, los tres animales que secuestraron a la nutria y... un tal Paul Shadowild, entre otros.

—¿Paul Shadowild? ¡Ese es el líder de los tradicionalistas! Ahora todo tiene sentido... Les dan armas y dinero para acabar con las parejas interespecie.

—Exacto. No sé exactamente como ganan el dinero, creo que colaboran con otras mafias u organizaciones.

—Sabía que los tradicionalistas escondían algo mayor...

—Escuché que Paul se unió para vengar a su hermana, o algo así —contó. Yo solo me limité a mirarle, y luego cambie de tema.

—Basta de charla, esto debe ir a la policía ya. Debemos salir de aquí.

Miré a mi alrededor, en busca de algo que me pudiera ayudar a escapar de aquella horrible pesadilla. Mi campo de visión se centró en una enorme tabla de madera apoyada sobre unas cajas, de tal forma que hacían algo parecido a una rampa. Eran cajas bastante aplanadas y de tamaño medio, y por consiguiente la tabla no estaba demasiado inclinada. Se me ocurrió una idea.

—¡Ya sé! Por suerte estas jaulas no tienen suelo, por lo que si la arrastro hasta esa rampa puedo levantarla y escapar.

—Oye, se te da bien esto. Está bien, te ayudaré a empujar la jaula.

—Gracias.

Él sacó sus brazos por los barrotes y empujó gran esfuerzo y la fuerza unida de ambos, logramos arrastrar la pesada jaula los centímetros necesarios hasta aquella tabla, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando llegamos a la rampa, hice el mayor esfuerzo posible por levantar la jaula y posarla sobre la tabla. Forcé demasiado mi cuerpo, y sufrí un gran tirón en mis brazos y en mi cuello. Solté un quejido y sentí como algo recorría mi columna y mi cuello. Soporté el dolor, que me causó que soltara algunas lágrimas, y lentamente fui deslizando la jaula hasta levantarla lo suficiente para que pudiera salir. Antes de que la tabla cayera al suelo, me colé por el estrecho hueco que había formado en un rápido movimiento... Faltó poco para que me aplastara. La tabla y la jaula cayeron haciendo un enorme estruendo,y la madera al caer me provocó un corte en el brazo, con alguna astilla clavada. El sonido que había provocado les habría alertado... No tardarían en venir.

—¡Sal de aquí, Judy! Creo que se acercan.

—¿Y qué pasará contigo?

—Puedo esperar, Judy, no te preocupes. Sal y busca ayuda.

Yo asentí algo dudosa, mientras mi expresión se volvió una de pena y preocupación por él. Volvería a rescatarlo, de eso estaba segura.

Rápida como una bala, me dirigí a la puerta, ignorando la sangre que me fluía del brazo y el dolor que me mordía los brazos y el cuello.

Cuando ya estaba apunto de alcanzar mi libertad, algo me golpeó, mandándome lejos. Todo me daba vueltas y sentí un gran mareo que me casi me hizo perder la consciencia.

—¿Creías que te podías escapar, coneja? Que linda —pronunció con una voz desagradablemente dulce y falsa—. Bueno, en ese caso será mejor que acabe contigo ya. Hmm, ¡tal vez así Nick se deprima y yo pueda ser la heroína de su soledad! Me parece buen plan.

—¡Nick jamás va a estar contigo!

—Claro que lo estará. Tranquila, te invitaré a nuestra boda. Oh, espera...Si estás muerta no podrás asistir. Bueno, qué se le va a hacer.

—Eres... —empecé a decir, pero no me salían las palabras. Estaba completamente loca.

—Maravillosa, lo sé. ¡Cathy, Bridget, venid aquí!

De las sombras aparecieron dos nuevas figuras de pelaje rojizo, de tonos algo diferentes. Eran dos raposas, unas con ojos marrones y otra con ojos grises. _"Esas deben ser las amigas delas que me habló Bob"_ pensé en ese momento. Me puse en guardia, dispuesta a pelear aunque el dolor de mi cuerpo me intentara tirar al suelo para que me rindiera.

—Oh, tranquila, no va a ser tan fácil de vencer, así que quita esa cara de valentía. Cathy, Bridget, tomaos lo que ya sabéis.

—Por supuesto —aceptó una de ellas; no supe cuál era cuál.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Recuerdas los aulladores nocturnos, ¿Verdad? —Su mirada se volvió una maliciosa, y a mí se me congeló la sangre en ese instante. ¡Me iban a atacar dos zorros salvajes!

Las raposas se tomaron lo que su amiga les dijo y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse a un ritmo sobrenatural. Caminé hacia atrás, muerta de miedo y oyendo a Bob gritar mi nombre asustado. Las raposas esbozaron un alarido cuando se empezaron a transformar. Se pusieron a cuatro patas, enseñaron las feroces mandíbulas de depredador, se les erizó el pelaje y me miraron con un auténtico brillo salvaje. Habían perdido cualquier rasgo de racionalidad, y supe que mi aroma de conejo las iba a volver locas. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, dándoles un toque más siniestro. Estaba indefensa.

—Ojalá pudieras despedirte de mi Nick, porque no lo volverás a ver —comentó dando más énfasis a _"mi Nick"_

Ya no supe que iba a pasar conmigo. Las raposas empezaron a gruñir y a acercarse a mí con cautela, dispuestas a saltar sobre mí en cualquier momento y devorarme con esos intimidantes colmillos. De sus hocicos goteaba saliva y sed desangre, y mi corazón quiso hacer un agujero en mí para escaparse. Solo hice lo que mi instinto me dijo. Correr.

Corrí y corrí como presa huyendo de depredador, literalmente. Para mi suerte, el lugar era espacioso y había más oportunidades de escapar. Sheila solo observaba, sentada sobre unas cajas, y Bob miraba con horror la escena, destrozándose la voz con sus gritos llamándome y diciendo que escapara.

La adrenalina me inundó y yo aceleré el paso. A cuatro patas se corre más rápido, siempre se dijo eso... Y tenían razón. Me iban a alcanzar en cualquier momento. Una de ellas me arañó la espalda, y dejé escapar un alarido de dolor. Pero seguí huyendo. Y como si les enloqueciera el olor de mi sangre, las raposas se volvieron aún más salvajes. El dolor de mi cuerpo parecía atronar, pero lo ignoré. Visualicé una montaña de cajas, y se me ocurrió un plan. Salté, escapando por poco de las garras que casi me atrapan la pierna. Di saltos hasta la cumbre de aquella montaña, dando gracias a mis habilidades de saltarina. Las raposas bufaron más fuerte y me miraban con ojos escalofriantes que se iluminaban en la oscuridad. Empecé a tirarles cajas encima de ellas, intentando dejarlas inconscientes. Solo lo conseguí con una, que se quedó respirando rápido en el frío suelo. La otra estaba también herida y agotada, pero permanecía a cuatro patas, y soltando terroríficos bufidos de odio y hambre. Ya se me acababan las cosas que tirar, así que me arriesgué y salté hacia ella.

Fue todo muy rápido. Ella saltó hacia mí para cogerme en el aire y atraparme con su mandíbula. Aprovechando eso, puse mis patas en su cabeza y me impulsé hacia arriba para hacer una voltereta en el aire, para finalmente caer sobre mis pies en el suelo. Sheila se quedó con el hocico abierto. Yo corrí hacia ella, di un golpe en las cajas en las que estaba sentada para hacerla caer, y luego me dirigí a la puerta tan rápido como pude, escuchando los gruñidos de la raposa que me se dirigía ahora hacia mí. Salí fuera, buscando un lugar seguro. Corrí por las calles, sin poder identificar donde me encontraba... aquella parte de la ciudad se me hacía algo desconocida en la noche. Mis latidos eran tan fuertes que casi se podían escuchar a centímetros de mí, y se me acababa el aliento. Miré hacia atrás, y comprobé que la raposa aún me perseguía. Esquivaba los obstáculos que me encontraba, y seguí aunque no tuviera aliento. El instinto de supervivencia me impulsaba a seguir corriendo. Tiraba papeleras y otras cosas que me encontraba por el camino, para ganar tiempo. La raposa a menudo los saltaba y otras simplemente los rodeaba. Pero poco a poco, la distancia entre nosotras aumentó.  
Entonces crucé una esquina y entré en una tienda abandonada cuya puerta estaba abierta.

Tuve la esperanza de que la raposa ya se hubiera ido, que la hubiera perdido de vista. Pasó unos minutos cuando decidí salir de ahí y dirigirme rápidamente a la ZPD. Salí con el pulso a cien. Me posé sobre la pared del edificio con la respiración agitada, asomándome a la esquina por si estaba allí. La farola iluminaba un trozo de la calle, pero lo demás estaba oscuro...siniestramente oscuro. No supe bien que hacer ahora. Era muy arriesgado salir de aquí.

Sentí como si alguien me atrapara con unas garras. Y pensé que ya era mi fin.

Me dejé caer al suelo, ya rendida y cansada de todo.

Cerré los ojos esperando a que me devorara de una vez y acabara con mi sufrimiento.

Temblé y mi vida pasó ante mis ojos.

Grité.

—¡Zanahorias! ¡Cálmate, por favor!

Aquella voz que pronunció aquel inconfundible apodo me despertó y me hizo abrir los ojos. Me vi envuelta en sus brazos. Había vuelto. Mis emociones estaban divididas, unas lo odiaban por haberse ido, y otras se alegraban de que estuviera ahí.

Empecé a llorar, no sé si por el miedo que pasé o por la alegría de volverlo a ver. Lo abracé tan fuerte como pude, como si se fuera a desvanecer enseguida, como si fuese un sueño. El enfado que había nacido en mí durante el último mes desapareció,ahora solo quiero estar con él. Sentí que era mi único lugar seguro.

—N-Nick...

—Cálmate —me susurró al oído a la vez que me acariciaba la espalda herida. No me importó el escozor que sentí—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nick... Me persigue un zorro salvaje...

—¿Qué? Si los aulladores nocturnos fueron prohibidos ya hace mucho...

—A-aún quedan...Por favor, créeme.

—Te creo, nunca dudé de ti. Vale, tranquila, ahora explícame lo que pasa —Me hablaba como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros... Me sentí extraña por eso y porque debería estar enfadada...

Mis piernas no me respondían, y al intentar ponerme en pie caí. Mi cuerpo se volvió muy pesado para mí, como si estuviera hecho de piedra de repente. Me dolía el cuello, los brazos, la espalda y ahora ni sentía las piernas. Miré hacia Nick, quien mostró una expresión preocupada. Yo me quedé sentada, consumida en mi miedo. Él se agachó y me miró con ojos dulces e inquietos.

—Sheila ha vuelto. Me secuestró esta noche y me llevó al viejo almacén abandonado, que está por allí. E-es de una mafia y ... tiene aulladores nocturnos, que le dio a sus dos amigas para que acabaran conmigo. Creo que tiene más... Y...Bob está atrapado en ese mismo almacén, puede estar en peligro ahora mismo.

—Vale, vale...esto es mucho para procesar... ¿Dices que Sheila es una mafiosa y que intenta matarte? ¿Y que Bob está como rehén? —Su tono de voz empezó a convertirse en uno de preocupación.

—Sí, todo por tenerte a ti. Cree que aún somos novios y está celosa.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, lo solucionaremos. ¿Puedes caminar?

—No...

—Vale, quédate aquí. Iré a por unas cosas muy cerca de aquí, vuelvo enseguida. —Me dirigió hacia la tienda abandonada para que me ocultara ahí y me secó las lágrimas—. Volveré pronto,¿vale?

Yo asentí, y él se fue rápidamente a no se donde. Intenté mover mis piernas, pero no podía _"¿por qué me falláis ahora?"_ expresé. Observé mi alrededor. Aquel lugar estaba casi en ruinas y destrozado, y había polvo por todas partes, que se adentraba de vez en cuando en mi nariz y me hacía estornudar. Por si fuera poco, estaba oscuro y solo se filtraba una poca de luz de la luna que daba una visión muy reducida del interior. Se escuchaban leves y misteriosos rumores, como si hubiera una presencia... Por suerte no creo en fantasmas y eso me hizo más llevadero eso de estar en ese lugar.

Pasado un rato mi corazón ya estaba volviendo a recuperar el ritmo normal, aún no del todo, pero casi. Escuché que alguien se acercaba. Me arrastré como pude por el suelo, siendo consciente de que me estaba llenando de polvo. Abrí la puerta de la tienda para ver si era Nick.

No lo era.

La raposa salvaje tal vez había seguido mi rastro con su poderoso sentido del olfato y me había encontrado. Me miró a los ojos y bufó de rabia. El pelo se le erizó y todos sus músculos se tensaron para atacarme. Intenté cerrar la puerta, pero había colado ya la pata y parte del hocico, que intentaban morderme y arañarme.

—¡Ya escapé una vez de ti y lo volveré a hacer!-aseguré.

La raposa consiguió entrar en la tienda, y empezó a acercarse a mí lentamente, con todo el tiempo del mundo, como si supiera que no tenía escapatoria y que no podía caminar. Yo me arrastré sentada por el suelo, buscando algún objeto con el que defenderme. Tensó aún más su cuerpo y me percaté que estaba dispuesta a arremeter contra mí y matarme.

En ese momento, cayó al suelo.

—Mejor vete a dormir, querida. —Nick había entrado y le había lanzado un dardo tranquilizante.

—Estaba apunto de golpearla, lo tenía controlado —dije,para no verme tan indefensa frente a él.

—No es una competición de a ver quién salva a quién más veces, Zanahorias. —Sonrió, y yo hice igual. Fue algo extraño. Debería estar odiándolo.

Nick le inyectó el antídoto a la raposa, y la ató con unas cuerdas a una silla mientras permanecía dormida.

—Volveremos luego a por ella y a llevarla a la policía. Ahora te llevaré a casa y rescataré a Bob.

—¡No! Llévame contigo, intentaré caminar.

—Zanahorias, es peligroso...No puedes luchar así...

—¡Soy Judy Hopps! Ya sabes como soy, no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente.

—¿Segura...?

—Sí —afirmé. ¡No pensaba estar sentada en mi casa esperando a que regresara! —. ¡Somos un equipo, Nick!

—Está bien. Vamos —aceptó finalmente. Supe por su tono que dudaba.

Me cogió en brazos y me llevó un rato por las calles, yo dirigiéndole hacia el almacén. Unos minutos después ya podía ponerme en pie y caminar con esfuerzo agarrándome del brazo de mi compañero. Fue como si él me diera las fuerzas para que mi cuerpo se recuperase...

Nos acercamos a la puerta del almacén, y gracias a la visión nocturna de Nick pudimos comprobar que no había nadie, salvo Bob. Nick me agarró de la cintura y fuimos corriendo hacia Bob, para sacarlo de ahí enseguida.

—¡Nick! ¿Has vuelto?

—Sí, pero ¡shh! , hablamos luego. —Sacó sus garras e intentó abrir el candado con una de sus uñas, cosa que le fue bastante fácil.

Sacamos a Bob de la jaula. El pobre estaba algo débil por estar dos meses sin apenas moverse, y porque seguramente no lo habían alimentado bien. Nick nos ayudó a caminar a los dos, y nos dirigió a la salida tras inyectarle el antídoto a la raposa que permanecía inconsciente por el golpe que le di con la caja. Pero de repente...

—Vaya, vaya...Mira quien ha aparecido por fin.

—¿Sheila? —mencionó Nick realmente sorprendido.

—¡Bob, vete! —exigí. Él debía escapar, esto es cosa de nosotros tres.

Él me hizo caso y se marchó corriendo, jurando que volvería con ayuda. Suspiré aliviada cuando pudo escapar sin complicaciones. Sus piernas estaban algo torpes pero resistió y se marchó. Nick y yo miramos a Sheila con odio.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Sheila? Parecías un buen animal —comentó Nick.

—Las apariencias engañan. Nick, ¿no me recuerdas?

—No.

—¡Tu amiga de la infancia, idiota! —contestó molesta —, aquella que te acompañó en tus peores momentos. ¿No me recuerdas? Estuve contigo hasta que murió tu madre, después te perdí el rastro. Pero soy yo. Me llamabas Sheily, ¿no te acuerdas?

—Espera... ¿Sheila Foxmoon?

—¡Exacto! Y podría haber estado a tu lado por fin,después de tantos años. ¡Siempre te amé en secreto! Y jamás me olvidé de ti. Sino fuera por esta...¡esta idiota e inútil! ahora podríamos estar juntos.

—¡No hables así de ella! —me defendió Nick —. ¡Ella es mejor que tú! ¡Jamás haría una locura como esta! Nuestra amistad se acabó hace mucho tiempo, ¡supéralo!

Pude ver como la raposa estalló en rabia. Sus ojos se mostraron fríos y su mirada psicópata y loca apareció de nuevo,dejándome helada. Nick envolvió el brazo por mi cintura, y me acercó a él para protegerme. Sheila mostró una enorme cólera que terminó en una carcajada maligna.

—¡La mataré! ¡Apártate! —reclamó sacando una pistola de algún bolsillo oculto en su ropa. Nick se puso delante de mí.

—Si quieres matarla me tendrás que matar a mí primero.

Mis lágrimas se fueron haciendo más pesadas, como si fueran gotas de hielo que salían de mi congelado corazón. Me aferré con fuerza a Nick, sin querer saber lo que pasaría a continuación. Ella resopló.

—Vale. Pues en ese caso, os haré sufrir a los dos. Adiós, Nick, Adiós coneja estúpida...

Disparó.

Pero no disparó una bala...Sino una cápsula deaullador nocturno.

A Nick.

—¡No! —chillé horrorizada.

—Ahora él acabará contigo. Que triste final para vuestra tonta historia de amor, ¿verdad? Luego Nick se arrepentirá de no haberme hecho caso, se consumirá en una depresión por haberte matado, ¡y ojalá esa depresión lo mate lentamente! ¡Acabaré con vosotros de una vez y por fin cumpliré la misión de mi jefe. Qué lástima, Nick y yo podríamos haber hecho una buena pareja.

—¡Estás chiflada!

Su risa maléfica inundó toda la estancia. Y de repente sentí como Nick dejó de ser él. Se puso a cuatro patas y me miró con una cara de depredador con ganas de devorarme. Empezó a acercarse a mí. Yo me arrastré por el suelo, pues mis piernas aún no me funcionaban bien. Eso me estaba rompiendo el corazón. ¡Nick me iba a matar! No podía creérmelo, mi final estaba muy cerca. Solté un bramido de horror, miedo y rabia y mi vista se nubló por mis lágrimas.

Saltó sobre mí, y un instinto innato me hizo esquivarlo, girando mi cuerpo en el suelo. La voluntad se apiadó de mí y me dio fuerzas para salir corriendo de allí. No sé de dónde saqué esas fuerzas, pero torturando mis piernas en el intento, me puse de pie y escapé. No muy rápido, pero pude correr. Me tropecé no sé cuantas veces, y a menudo tuve que ir a cuatro patas también.

Nick me estaba pisando los talones, casi me alcanzaba, ya casi...

Mis piernas decidieron dejar de ayudarme. Me arrastré como pude, arañándome la piel mientras mi cuerpo tenía un peso muerto... Todas las heridas me escocían y estaba segura de que a mi cuerpo le pasaba algo, porque me dejó de responder completamente. Miré hacia Nick y su instinto depredador extinto.

—¡Soy yo, Nick! ¡Por favor, vuelve en ti! ¡Te quiero, idiota! No me hagas esto...recuérdame... por favor... —Mis lágrimas suplicaron piedad, sabiendo de sobra que no funcionaría.

Sin respuesta. Estaba acabada. Me rendí finalmente.

Se abalanzó sobre mí y ya me di por muerta.

 _Adiós,Nick._


	19. Cap 19: Heridas

La raposa se encontraba en un lugar escondido junto a su jefe, que estaba furioso. Su poderosa voz se calaba en su interior,haciendo que estallara de terror y que se le erizara la piel. Se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos, pero al animal que le estaba pegando gritos no parecía importarle.

—¡Idiota! ¡Los has dejado escapar! —gritó, dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa que retumbó en todo el lugar.

—P-perdón, jefe...

—¡No has acabado con ellos como te pedí! Esa coneja es demasiado lista, puede salir viva de esto. ¡Eres una inútil!

Sheila temblaba compulsivamente, llena de miedo. Su jefe estaba realmente enfadado por no haber hecho lo que él quería. La raposa soltó lágrimas al ver como su jefe se acercaba de forma amenazante dispuesta a atacarla. Se sentía inútil e indefensa,y se sintió como si pudiera morirse de un momento a otro. Quería escapar, quería huir. Ya no quería seguir colaborando en aquello, se arrepentía profundamente. La mirada del animal que le gritaba se había clavado profundamente en ella, y sería un rostro del que jamás podría olvidarse. Intentó dejar de parecer tan indefensa, pero no podía evitarlo. Pensó que jamás podría volver a ser libre.

—Te daré una última oportunidad. —Su voz se relajó un poco, pero su rostro seguía demasiado cerca de la raposa —como falles, despídete de tu vida. ¡Ahora largo!

—S-sí, señor...

–-

En otro lugar de la ciudad, la luna iluminaba el rostro aterrado de la coneja que iba a ser devorada por un zorro salvaje. Un zorrro el cual había sido su mejor amigo y su novio. Sus ojos verdes ahora salvajes la miraban de forma amenazante, y la coneja ya no tenía escapatoria

—¡Soy yo, Nick! ¡Por favor, vuelve en ti! ¡Te quiero,idiota! No me hagas esto...recuérdame... por favor...

No hizo caso, el depredador saltó sobre ella y supo que estaba acabada. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando llamar la atención de los animales que dormían en sus casas, pero no funcionó.

Se dejó llevar por el terror, chillando sin importar que sus cuerdas vocales fueran destruidas.

Esperó su final, cansada de luchar. Un final cálido en el que pudiera descansar de una vez.

Pero nunca llegó.

Unos brazos la rodearon de una manera protectora y amigable. Ella abrió los ojos, que los tenía tan humedecidos como dos preciosas lagunas llenas de sentimientos.

—¡Calla, Zanahorias! No vayas a alarmar a los animales y me maten a mí ahora.

Ella se quedó perpleja y lo miró. Nick se sentó a su lado y la miró con los ojos de siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado. De repente toda su parte civilizada y su ser racional regresó para apaciguar sus llantos y voces. Se secó las lágrimas y se puso las patas sobre el corazón, para intentar calmarlo.

—¿Nick? ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué...? —pronunció sin poder encontrar las palabras —. No entiendo nada, ¿no te causó efecto el aullador nocturno? ¿No te volviste salvaje?

—Sí me volví salvaje. —La coneja no respondió, solo se quedó mirándolo sin poder razonar nada—. Cuando me fui antes, además de coger mi arma tranquilizante, visité el hospital, donde gracias a un viejo conocido me dejaron llevarme una muestra de anticuerpos que neutralizan ese veneno... Tuve que decirles que era para un asunto policial. Me los inyecté, para prevenir esta situación... Sentí como me volvía salvaje, pero se me pasó rápidamente, luego fingí para poder escapar de Sheila. Perdón por asustarte...

—Eres un zorro astuto —manifestó ella aún con el corazón latiendo rápido.

—Shh, te llevaré a tu casa.

El zorro cogió a la coneja en brazos con la mayor delicadeza del mundo, y se la llevó a su hogar para curarle las heridas. Tenían mucho de que hablar.

En ese mismo momento, los policías que Bob había llamado se llevaron a las raposas que permanecían bajo los efectos del somnífero, ya que Nick le dijo donde encontrarlas. Pero no localizaron a Sheila. Se llevaron al pobre conejo al hospital, pues estaba muy débil y herido. Se pondría bien, pero debía estar en reposo.

En cuanto al secuestro, se abrió la nueva investigación del caso de la raposa. Sin embargo, no tenían ni idea de que se trataba de algo mucho mayor de lo que creían...

Nick sentó a la coneja en su cama, y cogió el botiquín que ella guardaba en su baño, para curarle las heridas del cuerpo. Sus piernas aún no le respondían, pero se negó ir al hospital por ahora. Necesitaba hablar con él.

—¿Cómo te secuestraron? —quiso saber el zorro. Sus palabras temblaban, y la coneja no sabía el porqué.

—Vino Sheila por la noche, pegó a mi puerta y yo abrí como una idiota...

—Zanahorias, tienes que tener más cuidado —comentó con un tono demasiado serio.

—Lo sé —contestó ella mirando al suelo.

El ambiente se volvió algo incómodo, se podía respirar la tensión que había entre ellos en ese momento. No habían hablado en meses, y todo parecía demasiado extraño ahora, como sino fueran ellos mismos. Les parecía difícil hablar, como si algo les robara las palabras antes de que las pudiesen pronunciar. Tenían miles de preguntas que hacerle al otro, pero no se atrevían. Los sentimientos y emociones que sufrían estaban desbocados. Habían pasado tantas cosas entre ellos que no sabían ni por donde empezar.

Nick seguía curándole las heridas a la coneja,quien de vez en cuando se quejaba de dolor. El silencio los inundó,haciendo que la atmósfera fuera más pesada.

—Perdóname —interrumpió el silencio él —. No debí haberme ido... fui un estúpido...

—Sí, lo fuiste... Y un completo cobarde.

—Lo sé —afirmó con una voz rota. Luego añadió—: Estos meses estuve merodeando por ahí, sin rumbo... Me arrepentí y por eso volví. Y menos mal...

—Te he echado de menos... Yo... yo no sabía que hacer sin... —no pudo terminar la frase, los sentimientos que había tenido retenidos tanto tiempo querían salir en forma de lágrimas. Él lo notó.

—Yo también... Si hubiese estado contigo no habría pasado esto... juré protegerte y ...

—Te he dicho muchas veces que me sé cuidar sola —se quejó molesta.

—Di lo que quieras, Judy pero por poco no sales viva de ahí...

—Pero escapé. Estoy harta de que me veas como alguien indefenso...Por eso mismo te fuiste, porque me ves vulnerable y no quieres que me dañen los tradicionalistas, ¡pero puedo protegerme sola!

—No pongas palabras en mis labios, Judy... ¡No te veo como alguien indefenso! Es solo que... Las situaciones se ponen algo peligrosas y algún día alguno podría salir malparado... Me preocupaba que pudieras...

—Nunca te pedí que te preocuparas por mí, de eso ya me ocupo yo...

—¡Por cosas como esta tengo que preocuparme! ¡Casi te matan! Estás herida y ni puedes caminar Tienes que tener más cuidado con todo, Judy, ¡eres demasiado impulsiva! ¿Que habrías hecho si no llego yo? —reprendió él algo molesto y con el mismo tono serio.

—¡No eres mi padre, Nick! ¡Deja de gritarme ya! Fuiste tú él que se fue y me abandonaste, dejando todo por lo que habíamos luchado, ¿¡por qué me riñes así ahora!? —replicó subiendo la voz muy molesta. Odiaba que la hicieran sentirse vulnerable, su espíritu era valiente e imbatible, no necesitaba un guardián.

—Por todos los animales, ¿no lo ves, coneja? —enunció con palabras más tranquilas—... ¡Me preocupo por ti porque te amo! Me he estado odiando cada día de estos dos estúpidos meses, sufriendo por todo lo que te he hecho. No podía sacarte de mi cabeza, me perseguías a todas partes y a todas horas. Ahora sé que cometí el mayor error de mi vida, ¡maldita sea! Te amo, Judy Hopps. Y jamás dejaré de hacerlo.

Esas palabras le quitaron el enfado a ella como por arte de magia. Lo había dicho de una manera dulce y suave, llena de sentimiento y cariño. Profundizaron en la mirada del otro hasta perderse en los coloridos mares, como lo hacían en aquellos tiempos de su agradable relación. Sintieron como si una fuerza de su alrededor que los atraía cada vez más. Estaba claro que ambos estaban locamente enamorados, y que no importara lo que sucediera entre ellos... siempre estarían unidos. El zorro sintió como su corazón se le aceleraba al mismo ritmo que el de la coneja, quien lo miraba con un profundo cariño que lo reconfortaba y lo aliviaba. Sin resistirlo más, se besaron. No supieron cuanto había durado, pero aquel beso fue uno de los más agradables que habían tenido. Fue tan cálido, sincero y agradable que profundizaron en él. Estaban deseosos de los labios del otro y querían recuperar los dos meses que estuvieron separados, sin besos ni palabras dulces. Dos meses de corazones rotos que ahora por fin se volvían a unir para curarse mutuamente y descongelarse. Sus alientos se mezclaban y se acercaron aún más. Subió la intensidad y la pasión, y aparecieron las caricias de cariño y las sonrisas. Nick la rodeó con sus brazos,como si ella fuera solo una ilusión y se fuera a esfumar en cualquier momento. Todo el dolor que habían encerrado en ellos mismos fue desapareciendo, remplazándose por emociones y sentimientos intensos y agradables, aliviándolos y borrando de sus mentes los problemas. Sus labios estaban sellados el uno con el otro,y no querían separarse jamás. Ese beso dijo más que mil palabras,y contenía las disculpas necesarias para arreglar la enorme brecha que se había formado entre ellos.

Un poco después se separaron, y respiraron hondo para recuperar el aliento. En sus rostros se formaron sonrisas que no habían aparecido en dos largos meses.

—Escucha...no se trata de que yo te proteja... Ambos nos protegemos mutuamente, y eso es lo que nos hace fuertes. Ahora lo comprendo... —habló más alegre Nick —. No volveré a huir, y sé que si luchamos juntos venceremos —aseguró decidido.

—Tienes razón... ¿prometes no irte jamás?

—Te lo prometo. ¿Me perdonas?

—Siempre, zorro bobo.

Y tras eso, se volvieron a fundir en muchos besos,dejándose llevar por el cariño y el amor que los guiaba. Se olvidaron de todos los problemas y se centraron en ellos mismos...nada que estuviera pasando en el mundo parecía importante ahora para ellos. Volvían a ser felices, y toda esa intensa felicidad la dejaban mostrar ahora en los brazos del otro.

Al día siguiente, Judy seguía sin poder caminar y fue entonces cuando se dejó convencer por Nick de ir al hospital. No era nada grave, y tras unos días de tratamiento y descanso a la coneja le dieron el alta y pudo salir de ahí, acompañada de nuevo con Nick. Iba al principio con muletas y estuvo unas semanas con ejercicios especiales para devolverle a sus piernas la fuerza de antes. Fue entonces cuando finalmente se recuperó del todo y volvió a ser la conejita de siempre.

Bob agradeció al zorro y a la coneja de haberlos salvado, y regresó a Bunnyburrow para seguir con su vida normal junto a su familia. Él también estaba recuperado del todo.

Un día, se encontraban en el parque, disfrutando de los rayos del sol del día sentados en un banco. Todo volvía a ser normal entre ellos, y eso los alegraba muchísimo.

Algunos animales los miraban con miradas raras aún, pero por suerte aquel día no había casi nadie.

Aún no hablaron de lo ocurrido con Sheila, y a Judy le picaba la curiosidad por conocer la historia de ellos dos.

—Nick, ¿entonces Sheila fue tu amiga de la infancia?

—Sí —afirmó él, mirando al cielo de forma pensativa—, estábamos muy unidos...bueno, no tanto como tú y yo, pero había algo. Jugábamos a menudo y ella siempre era el hombro donde llorar... No quería preocupar a mi madre, pues tenía la salud muy sensible, y por eso todo lo malo se lo contaba a Sheila. Nuestra amistad era bastante fuerte y todo parecía genial hasta que...

—¿Qué pasó?

—Era muy posesiva... Creo que se llegó a obsesionar tanto de mí que fui perdiendo mi amistad con ella. Nuestras familias, amigos desde hace tiempo, tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte, y ya apenas podíamos vernos... Sheila no quería perderme, por lo que intentó acercarse más a mí hasta el punto de necesitarme,pero... Al perder a mi madre yo... —Su voz se cortó. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar sobre su pasado, era algo muy doloroso para él. Judy lo abrazó, dándole su apoyo y su cariño.

—Nick... No sigas recordando, todo es pasado ya. Siento mucho lo que pasó.

—Si, Zanahorias, es verdad...Mejor vivir en el presente.—Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y la miró.

—Dónde estás con tu otra vez novia —recordó con un tono más animado que lo hizo sonreír. Luego lo abrazó con ternura.

—Con la conejita boba —dijo divertido. Ella le devolvió una mirada pícara.

En ese mismo instante, pasó por allí una pantera, que alertó a Judy. Era Paul Shadowild, que se dirigía a quien sabe donde. La coneja gruñó de rabia al verlo y se levantó del banco. Una chispa de valor surcó sus ojos y el zorro que la acompañaba la observó confundido.

—Nick, tenemos que seguir a Paul Shadowild —habló de repente ella muy decidida.

—¿Ese es?

—Sí, lo he buscado por Internet. Está compinchado con Sheila y la mafia.

—Zanahorias, es demasiado peligroso seguirlo. No estamos de servicio...

—Llamaré a la policía, pero Nick, de mientras que llegan se habrá esfumado. Y tal vez necesiten pruebas antes de ir a por él. Por favor, vamos a seguirlo...No dije nada de atraparle,solo...

—Coneja...

—Nick... Por favor, confía en mí esta vez. Tengo un mal presentimiento. —Le cogió la para y él suspiró, sin saber quehacer.

—Zanahorias, eres muy... —empezó a decir, pero la coneja ya empezaba a seguir a la pantera. Nick no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo.

—¿Por qué siempre me dejo arrastrar por ti?

—Porque me adoras —susurró ella divertida, procurando no alertar a la pantera.

—Por suerte me he traído el arma tranquilizante —murmuró él.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué la tienes? Tuvimos que devolverlas...

—¿Crees que voy a hacerles caso? La que entregué era de plástico —confesó con un tono divertido.

—Zorro astuto. —Esbozó una sonrisa y rodó los ojos.

Se pusieron a seguir a la pantera de lejos. Fueron sigilosos y discretos, como solo ellos sabían. Pasaron un buen rato así, y la pantera ni si quiera se dio cuenta. Llegados a un punto dela ciudad menos habitado y lleno de calles y callejuelas, la pantera empezó a ir más sigilosamente y más atento, como si estuviera yendo a un sitio prohibido y vigilado. El zorro y la coneja vieron como entró en un edificio abandonado y descuidado, y lo siguieron. Se asomaron por la puerta, y observaron como la pantera entraba en una habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se infiltraron en el lugar, agarrados de las patas y con la adrenalina subiendo a cien. No sabían lo que podían encontrar ahí, y fueron con muchísimo cuidado.

Se ocultaron tras unas cajas, para lentamente dirigirse hacia la puerta por donde había entrado Paul, y así poder escuchar. Pero fue entonces cuando escucharon unos sollozos provenientes de algún rincón de aquel lugar. Todo estaba algo oscuro, y fue Nick quien tuvo que buscar de dónde provenía. El pelirrojo cogió del brazo a la coneja y la guió por el lugar. Entonces, unos ojos brillantes aparecieron tras unas cajas. La coneja se puso alerta pero Nick supo de quien se trataba. Mantuvo una distancia prudente, y colocó a Judy detrás de él.

—¿Sheila? —nombró él—; ¿por qué lloras?

—Marcháos de aquí —murmuró ella con dificultad. Tenía un bozal apretándole el hocico.

La raposa estaba herida, y tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Además no paraba de temblar y de sollozar, y se podía percibir el temor que la acechaba. Judy no supo que sentir en ese momento...si odio por ella o lástima por sus lloros.

Nick no dudó ni un segundo. Le quitó el bozal con esfuerzo, pues estaba realmente apretado. En ella vio de repente a la niña que era amiga suya en tiempos pasados.

—Te sacaremos de aquí.

—Pero, Nick; intentó matarme...

—Pero está herida, Zanahorias. Y tiene miedo.

—L-largáos...o él vendrá.

—¿Quién vendrá? —dudó el zorro.

La raposa siguió llorando, sin poder hablar. Nick supo enseguida que alguien la estaba maltratando, y eso le partió el alma. Se veía diferente... se notaba que no estaba física ni mentalmente bien, estaba echa un manojo de nervios y parecía sufrir ansiedad. A Judy le empezó a dar pena. No podía ver nada pero se le cayó el alma a los pies al escuchar eso.

—Sheila. —Su voz sonaba seria—. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? ¿Quién te está torturando?

La puerta por la que habían entrado se cerró de golpe y la luz se encendió. Los tres cerraron los ojos por el choque de luz y luego observaron de quién se trataba.

Paul Shadowild.

—¡Intrusos! —anunció la pantera.

—¡Sabía que no era un buen plan! —se arrepintió el zorro. Pero Judy tenía un idea.

—¿Qué estás tramando, Paul? ¿Por qué quieres hacer tanto daño a las parejas interespecie?

—Por venganza a mi hermana. Se fugó con un tigre, porque nadie de mi familia ni sus amigos querían que estuviera con alguien de distinta especie. ¡No la volví a ver jamás! ¡Ese tigre se la llevó para siempre! ...Luego sufrieron un accidente allá donde fueron. Jamás pude volver a ver a mi hermana, ni pude vengarme de aquel tigre que me la quitó... ¡Por eso las odio! ¡Por todo lo que causan! Mi hermana seguiría viva ahora.

—¿Sabes que no tiene sentido? —razonó Nick—: lo que estás haciendo es incrementar el odio a las parejas interespecie, haciendo que tengan que sufrir y huir, como lo hizo tu hermana.

—No lo entiendes. ¡No deberían existir las parejas como vosotros! Sois antinaturales, ¡un error!

—¿Por eso estás en esta mafia? —quiso saber el zorro.

—Ellos me dan dinero y armas para mi venganza. —Rió como si le hubieran dicho un chiste—. Los tradicionalistas conseguiremos nuestro objetivo.

—Sabía que los tradicionalistas escondían algo malo ¡siempre lo supe! —exclamó ella.

—Ellos no saben que estoy en una mafia y de lo que estoy haciendo. Nadie se enterará de esto,y podré vengarme finalmente.

—Quizás sí se enteren —contradijo Judy, dejando ver su bolígrafo-zanahoria y una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Un juguetito?

—No, la evidencia con la que te llevaremos a la cárcel —aclaró ella dándole al botón para escuchar el mensaje.

—Eso no pasará —contestó enfadado. Los apuntó con su arma y unos ojos de ira se encendieron en él—. Ahora, despediros de vuestra vida de una vez por todas. ¡Nos veremos en el infierno!

Nick y Judy apretaron las mandíbulas y los puños, dispuestos a esquivar cualquier bala y salir de ahí. Ambos estaban tramando un plan, pero no podían pensar con claridad. Se arrepintieron de haber entrado ahí.

La pantera sonrió y estaba dispuesto a apretar el gatillo...

Pero en ese instante, el agresor cayó al suelo en un golpe seco. Vieron como Sheila tenía el arma tranquilizante de Nick. Se había escabullido como solo un zorro sabe, para luego dispararle, aun estando herida. Ambos sonrieron, Sheila los había salvado. Lo que fue irónico, pues antes quería matarlos. Tal vez quedara bondad en ella.

—¡Maldita sea! —se quejó la pantera antes de caer al suelo.

—¡Sheila! —pronunció él. Los dos se dirigieron hacia ella—, nos has salvado.

—Salid de aquí. P-puede venir él. Corred —exigió con tono serio y preocupado.

—¿¡Quién está ahí!? —preguntó una voz. Unos pasos se acercaban a velocidad de la luz, y un rayo de horror cruzó las miradas de los tres.

—S-se acerca —murmuró Sheila—, marchaos, idiotas, os hará daño. A los tres.

—No sin ti —anunció Nick con valentía. Le cogió del brazo a ella y a la coneja y se marchó corriendo.

Corrieron como si no hubiera mañana, Sheila aguantando el dolor que tronaba en su cuerpo y Judy algo celosa, pero no comentó nada acerca de eso, sabía que era estúpido sentirse así.

Iban esquivando a los animales y los obstáculos en una velocidad de vértigo, tras algunas protestas de los transeúntes.

Tras unos minutos, llegaron a un callejón en el que podrían descansar. Estaban ya muy lejos de allí y ya se sentían a salvo. La raposa se dejó caer al suelo, incapaz de seguir de pie. Judy se acercó a ella preocupada, pues se veía que no se encontraba nada bien.

—¿Quién era ese?

—No voy a hablar.

—Sheila, por favor... Sé que no eres mala... Por favor, sé la de antes... Sé que la Sheila que conocí sigué ahí. Por favor, olvida toda la maldad que te está nublando—suplicó Nick realmente apenado. Su amiga estaba ahí, en lo más hondo de ese corazón frío—, habla. Queremos ayudarte, podemos salvarte.

La raposa miró al suelo, y empezó a temblar. Su mente la estaba torturando, y era incapaz de hablar. No parecía la misma raposa del otro día, que intentó acabar con Judy

Tras un suspiro, habló.

—Mi jefe... —Su tono de voz presentaba cierta timidez y miedo.

—¿Quién es tu jefe? ¿Te hace daño? —preguntó el zorro.

—Alan Bosh... Y sí.

Ambos se quedaron de piedra al oír ese nombre, el cual se había calado en su interior y retumbaba haciéndoles estremecerse. Esa cebra había vuelto y no estaba muy contento. ¡Debían acabar con él de una vez! Ese animal estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

—¿Alan Bosh? ¡Pero si él odia a los depredadores! No se aliaría con uno —opinó Judy.

—Él colabora con la mafia, para ayudarse mutuamente. Evita tener contacto con depredadores, pero no tuvo más remedio que soportarnos, pues necesitaba dinero para su plan. Prometió no usar ese plan con los depredadores que había en la mafia... Tanto a mí como a otros depredadores que tratamos directamente con él nos tortura si no cumplimos sus mandatos... Paul Shadowild me obligó a trabajar con Alan, pues él es también como mi jefe, ya que estoy con los tradicionalistas. Yo acepté, pues ese plan me permitía vengarme, y de paso lo beneficiaba. Pero él amenazó a mi familia si no acababa con vosotros dos. O al menos con Judy. Al no cumplirlo...

—Wow, esa cebra es algo extraña...E impredecible —comentó Nick.

—Hay más... Salir contigo en aquel baile tan solo fue... una manera de sacarte información...

—¿¡En serio!? —expresó anonadada Judy. Nick se quedó sin habla.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó tras sollozar de nuevo—, él me obligó. Cuando Fin me lo dijo, pues aproveché para realizar esa misión.

—Sheila...¿Por qué lo hiciste? —cuestionó Nick dolido.

—Me amenazó con herir a mi familia... No tenía otra opción. Pero, Nick... lo que siento por ti es real...No quise herirte.

—Está bien, no te preocupes... Pero debes contarle eso a la policía.

—Y dejar la mafia —añadió Judy—. No es bueno para ti...

—L-lo sé... Lo haré...

—¿Y qué era ese lugar? —curioseó la coneja. La raposa suspiró desesperada y cansada de hablar.

—Ahí se reúnen y guardan las armas y sustancias, en esas cajas.

—Vale, vale... Basta de charla, vamos a llevarla al hospital —propuso Nick. La coneja asintió.

La raposa fue llevada al hospital, donde la atendieron también psicólogos para tratar la ansiedad y los daños psicológicos que habría sufrido. Su cuerpo se recuperó rápido pero a su mente le costó un poco más. En todo ese tiempo, Sheila cambió y su personalidad se ablandó. Se arrepintió de todo.

Varios meses después, salió por fin y se disculpó con Nick y Judy de nuevo. Quería arreglar todos los problemas que había causado. También le contó a la policía todo lo sucedido, y gracias a lo que grabó Judy y a la información que tenían, pudieron atrapar y encarcelar a Paul Shadowild, dejando sin líder a los tradicionalistas. Tras el juicio, se decidió que Sheila no iría a la cárcel, pero tendría que pagar una multa y devolver todo lo que la mafia le había dado. Gracias a la policía, Sheila pudo dejar la mafia, y además abandonó la asociación tradicionalista. Días después, la raposa se mudó a otro sitio, junto a su familia, para poder arreglar su vida y tomar un camino mejor.

Además, el ZBI y las oficinas de policía consiguieron acabar con la mafia, y confiscaron las armas y demás de aquel lugar,dejándolo completamente vacío. Todo eso alivió a muchos animales que por fin podían caminar tranquilos. Pero había algo que aún los tenía inquietos. Alan Bosh seguía suelto...Nadie lo encontró.

En cuanto a Nick y Judy, retomaron su relación que ahora estaba más fuerte que nunca. Se prometieron que jamás se iban a separar y que iban a luchar hasta el final juntos. Su amor y su todavía fuerte amistad se había hecho aún más sólida, y ya dieron por hecho que nada los podría separar. Dejaron de tener miedo de ser amenazados por los tradicionalistas, porque además Paul y los tres animales que los atacaron ya no podrían hacerles nada.

Visitaron a Ana, que estaba tan feliz de que hubieran vuelto y que se volvieran a unir a los vigentistas, y le prometieron que acabarían finalmente con los tradicionalistas y que conseguirían los derechos de las parejas interespecie.

Todo iba mejorando poco a poco, pero no duraría para siempre ese estado...


	20. Cap 20: Dar la cara

Pasaron unos días algo extraños. El silencio que inundaba la ciudad se estaba haciendo cada vez más pesado y las calles se veían más solitarias que nunca. Nadie podría descansar del todo con Alan suelto por ahí.

Nick y Finnick estaban paseando, observando las hojas secas movidas por el viento, que acompañaban al sentimiento de soledad de la ciudad. Quizás por la división de la ciudad, o quizás porque Alan Bosh andaba suelto, pero fuera lo que fuera, había robado el color de Zootopia y los animales preferían permanecer en sus casas.

—Perdón por todo ese lío con Sheila, no tenía ni idea de que estaba en una mafia —contó el zorro fennec.

—No te preocupes, Finnick, solo querías ayudarme y te lo agradezco. De todas formas, no era mi tipo.

—¿Tu tipo son entonces las conejas o qué? Qué raro eres.

—No, Fin, la especie no tiene que ver en nada —se defendió su amigo—. Si no te gusta que esté con alguien de distinta especie pues...

—Te respeto, Nicholas, no hay problema. Si esa coneja te vuelve loco, no puedo impedírtelo—aclaró Finnick. Nick sonrió.

En ese momento la conejita apareció detrás de ellos y se lanzó sobre la espalda de Nick con demasiado cariño y entusiasmo. Él cayó al suelo y Judy rió avergonzada.

—Lo siento.

—Zanahorias, no controlas tu fuerza —comentó divertido. Judy se levantó y le ayudó a ponerse de pie al zorro. Nick le dio un beso de saludo.

—Sois una pareja muy rara —expresó el otro zorro.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí —habló Judy amistosamente—; ¿sigues estafando como siempre?

—Como siempre, nena —le respondió—. Bueno, me despido antes de que os pongáis cariñosos.

—Adiós, Fin —se despidió él, a la vez que su amigo se despedía con la pata. Ambos empezaron a caminar.

—Nick no puedo dejar de pensar en lo de Alan, ¿qué pueden hacer dos policías sancionados en una situación así? tenemos que encontrarlo... ¡Debemos hacer justicia!

—Lo sé, Judy. Es increíble que haya escapado... Es tan escurridiza esa cebra...

—No creo que estén en la antigua guarida...Ahora quien sabe donde estará y quienes les estarán ayudando.

—Pero no podemos trabajar de todos modos... Por suerte, la mafia y todo lo demás se ha solucionado.

—Sí. Sólo queda uno de todos los problemas que teníamos antes—añadió positiva. Nick suspiró.

—Debemos despejar nuestras cabezas, ¿quieres ir al cine?

—S... —empezó a decir ella, pero algo le hizo callar.

En ese momento, tanto Nick como Judy sintieron una presencia detrás de ellos. Pero en el instante en el que se giraron, unas enormes patas los atraparon y les taparon el hocico. La coneja y el zorro hacían grandes esfuerzos por liberarse de aquel agarre, y miraron a los ojos al que los estaban aprisionando.

Se trataba de unos enormes hipopótamos con una fuerza bestial. Sacaban toda su potencia para liberarse, pero si lo hacían, los hipopótamos les apretaban con más fuerza, robándoles el aire. Los ataron con unas molestas cuerdas y les taparon el hocico con unos paños que les causaba una enorme y desagradable molestia. Después, los lanzaron de forma brusca al maletero de un coche negro, donde cayeron haciéndose daño. El zorro y la coneja intentaban gritar con todas sus energías, estaban tan asustados que no les importaba hacerse daño con tal de liberarse.

Pasado un buen rato, dejaron de luchar y rendidos por el cansancio, se apoyaron espalda contra espalda esperando a un final. No podían hacer nada más, y ni si quieran tenían fuerzas. Estaban desarmados y no pudieron defenderse... Judy no podía ver nada, pero Nick sí. Se giró para contemplarla, y vio como la pobre conejita apretaba los puños y los ojos, evitando que sus lágrimas se le escaparan. Nick quería abrazarla, hacerla sentir segura y demostrarle que estaba ahí. Pero Judy ya no sabía que era real y que no, había caído en una pesadilla y unas enormes garras negras le absorbían el oxígeno de los pulmones. No tenían otro remedio que esperar en aquel sitio sin luz y con un extraño olor a maldad.

Luego de otro largo tiempo, un animal abrió el maletero y el golpe de luz que les causó a ambos les hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando su vista empezó a aclararse, vieron que se encontraban en las afueras de Tundratown, y observaron a los dos hipopótamos que los miraban con sonrisas maliciosas. Fruncieron el ceño al ver que en el medio estaba Alan Bosh riéndose como si le hubieran contado un chiste. Nick rugía de furia, quería librarse y acabar con esa pesada cebra de una vez por todas, y Judy lo maldecía interiormente, sabiendo que con eso no iba a vencerle.

—Vaya, vaya. Pero si aquí están mis dos queridos amigos. Mi antigua socia y su querido amiguito depredador. Si que sois difíciles de eliminar —dijo Alan mientras les quitaba el paño de los hocicos.

—¡Nunca fui tu socia, sucia cebra!

—Esos modales, señorita; encima que te traje de viaje me hablas así...

—¡Libéranos ahora o te haré puré de cebra! —amenazó Nick.

—Agh, los depredadores siempre igual.—Alan suspiró, fingiendo estar dolido.

—¿Por qué nos has traído hasta aquí?

—Por venganza, conejita. No acabasteis conmigo la última vez. Y aunque hayáis acabado con la mafia y todo ese rollo, aún tengo un último has en la manga. Y, bueno, aquí estoy, he vuelto y estoy más furioso que nunca —contó la cebra—. Voy a atrapar a todos los jefes de la ciudad, y los haré sufrir frente al resto de la población. Se acordarán del día, me vengaré por todos los que me humillaron, entre ellos tu querido jefe Bogo. ¿Sabes que haré más, conejita?

—Me temo que me lo vas a contar ¿no?

—¿Ves esto? —Alan alzó una especie de collar negro, con un tipo de botón en el medio de color verde. La coneja sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo, pues ese objeto le daba un mal presentimiento—, es un collar eléctrico. Para salvar a los líderes y a animales inocentes, los depredadores deberán llevarlo para siempre.

—¡Eres un psicópata! —gritó Judy. Nick apretaba los dientes en señal de furia.

—Cuando los depredadores tengan alguna emoción fuerte...O cuando a mi me de la gana... sufrirán una fuerte descarga eléctrica. ¡Controlaré la ciudad, y más tarde, si puedo, más ciudades!

—¡Nunca lo conseguirás! —exclamó Nick.

—Claro que lo conseguiré, zorro estúpido. —Una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en su rostro y le dio un fuerte golpe al pobre zorro.

—¡Nick! ...¡Vuelve a tocarle un solo pelo y te juro que voy a...!

—Si insistes... —Alan volvió a golpear a Nick y este gritó de dolor.

—¡Cobarde, déjale!

Pero la cebra siguió maltratando al depredador hasta que él dejó de moverse. No tenía ni una pizca de piedad ni remordimiento, quería destrozarlo, quería acabar con él. Estaba malherido y lo único que quería ahora era que la tierra lo tragase. Intentó golpear a su maltratador, pero no podía, estaba bien atado. Quiso morderle con fuerza como un animal salvaje, era lo único que le quedaba, pero era demasiado rápido y no lo conseguía.

Judy no podía moverse, estaba inmóvil pues uno de los hipopótamos la tenía agarrada con fuerza. Nick miraba a Judy con unos ojos que pedían ayuda, y las lágrimas de ella empezaban a escapar de su interior. El zorro simplemente dejó que el dolor que le provocaba acabara con él, estaba harto de luchar. Se rindió y dejó de intentar salvarse, y cayó agotado y sin poder evitar temblar. Lo sacaron del maletero y lo tiraron al suelo helado. Su vista se llenó de puntos negros, y la sangre caliente empezó a escapar de su cuerpo, enfriándose casi instantáneamente con el frío del ambiente.

—¡Nick! —gritó entre sollozos Judy.

—¿Estás triste por tu novio, coneja? —interrumpió Alan —. Sí, me he enterado de que sois pareja. ¡Qué repugnante!

Esas palabras parecieron darle una fuerza sobrenatural a ella, y consiguió darle una buena patada en la cara a aquella cebra, que lo hizo retroceder y cerrar los ojos. Quiso darle más y que pagara lo que le había hecho a su novio. Quería vengarse. Por todo lo que él había causado.

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

Alan la miró con más odio que nunca, y la coneja consiguió escapar de los hipopótamos, a pesar de las cuerdas, para socorrer a su novio herido. No podía abrazarlo, pues sus brazos no estaban libres, pero juntó su cuerpo con el suyo y notó su suave piel, que estaba tan helada como la nieve de su alrededor. No se dio cuenta de que los hipopótamos y Alan se habían acercado demasiado a ellos, bajo gestos y expresiones peligrosamente amenazantes. La coneja los observó apretando los dientes y sin despegarse de Nick. El fuego de su ser ardía con violencia y estaba dispuesta a luchar y a proteger a su compañero.

—Déjala inconsciente a ella también y átalos a ese árbol. No podrán escapar. El frío será su muerte —anunció mientras se acariciaba la cara con dolor por la patada que había recibido.

—¡No! —gritó Judy acercándose aún más inconsciente del zorro, como si fuera su refugio.

Antes de que pudiera defenderse, el hipopótamo le dedicó un fuerte y cruel golpe y su consciencia se inundó en una oscuridad total. Cayó junto a Nick, y fue su cara lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos. _"Nick..."_ dijo en apenas un susurro inaudible.

La mente de Judy navegaba por una espesa niebla de oscuridad. Oía la voz de la cebra atormentándola y ante sus cerrados ojos aparecían las imágenes de Nick siendo golpeado sin piedad por aquel cruel animal. Sus lágrimas fluían como brillante lluvia sobre sus mejillas y la imagen del pelirrojo se alejaba de ella. La coneja corría y corría detrás de él, pero no llegaba a ningún sitio. No podía alcanzarle.

De repente sintió un pesado frío congelándola, atrapándola y asfixiándola. Se vio envuelta en un agujero sin fin, cayendo en un pozo oscuro que no tenía suelo, perdiéndose para siempre.

Por otra parte, la mente de Nick estaba perdida lejos. Nadaba en un mar de confusión y dolor, y no había claridad por ninguna parte. Oía la voz de Judy llamándole, pero no podía llegar a ella. Su cuerpo herido le pesaba cada vez más y sentía una sensación de ahogo y un fuerte peso que le drenaba la vida. Parecía estar navegando en el fino hilo entre la muerte y la vida, manteniendo el equilibrio sin saber si dejarse caer o seguir.

Soñó con su madre, que le acarició la cara con dulzura. La raposa le sonrió con su inigualable sonrisa y sus maternales ojos. En ese momento pareció aliviarse, sintiéndose a salvo en los brazos de aquella raposa tan importante para él. Momentos después, su madre se empezó a alejar, sin que la sonrisa de su rostro desapareciera. Nick se transformó en el niño del pasado que era y corrió detrás de su madre mientras la llamaba. _"¡No me dejes, mamá!"_ chillaba desconsolado. No quería volver a perderla, quería reencontrarse con ella.

 _"Nick..."_ pronunció la voz de la coneja. Pero no la veía por ninguna parte, estaba todo oscuro. _"¡Judy!"_ gritó en sueños el pelirrojo.

Judy abrió los ojos muy estaba confusa. No sabía lo que estaba pasando hasta que todo le volvió a la cabeza. Se encontraban en el frío atrapante de las afueras de Tundratown, atada junto a Nick a un enorme pino que se alzaba al cielo. Todo estaba lleno de nieve y no veía la ciudad por ningún lado. El viento llevaba motas de nieve en él, que le golpeaban la cara cada cierto tiempo.

La coneja recordó que golpearon a su novio, y en ese instante tornó la cabeza a mirarle. Nick tenía un ojo morado y algo de sangre goteaba en su hocico. Su respiración era lenta y suave, apenas imperceptible, y su expresión era tranquila. Tan tranquila que Judy se preocupó.

—Oh, Nick... —pronunció entre sollozos.

Estaba tan atada que no podía si quiera comprobar si aún respiraba. Intentó mover la pierna para poder agitarle y que despertara. No funcionó a la primera, pero después de un rato despertó.

Nick abrió los ojos y esbozó una mueca de dolor. Sintió quemazón en algunas partes de su cuerpo y como su ojo le palpitaba. Escuchó el llanto de Judy que lo estaba mirando con temor.

—¿Ju-Judy? —pudo musitar con esfuerzo.

—¡Nick! —exclamó aliviada—. Tra-tranquilo, encontraré la forma de escapar y te curaré esas heridas. Me vengaré por lo que te han hecho.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En Tundratown. No sé porqué ahora a todos les da por condenar a muerte en las afueras de este lugar...

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Alan te golpeó. Tenemos que...—empezó a decir, pero se paró de inmediato en cuanto vio algo que colgaba del cuello del zorro. Su expresión se volvió una de preocupación y no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Oh no... —Judy no sabía que decir a continuación, pero encontró las palabras—. T-te ha puesto un collar eléctrico...

—¡¿Qué?! —se alteró Nick. En ese momento, el botón se volvió rojo y algo sacudió el cuerpo del zorro. Nick gritó de dolor.

—¡Nick!—se alarmó ella—. Madre mía, Nick... yo... yo... Lo siento mucho. Esto es culpa mía.

Nick no pudo responder, pero clavó sus ojos verdes en ella. Su corazón latía asustado y temeroso, temiendo que si latía de nuevo algo podría recibir otro choque eléctrico. Comprendió que ahora no podría mostrar emociones, o iba a sufrir. Por suerte a él se le daba bien mantener la calma, pero no sabía si sería suficiente.

—Te quitaré ese estúpido collar. Pero necesito algo con lo que podamos salir de aquí... —Sus palabras temblaban, a pesar de que las intentaba decir con firmeza.

Por desgracia, no encontraban la manera de salir, y Nick intentaba mantener la calma con esfuerzo, intentando en pesar en cosas positivas. Pero era complicado en una situación así.

Judy intentaba llegar a morder las cuerdas, pero le era imposible, no llegaba a ellas ni a las de Nick. No podían moverse apenas. Se estaba haciendo tarde y el frío aumentaba. Las montañas heladas empezaban a mostrar el color rosado del atardecer, para despedirse del sol. Y a medida que la gran estrella bajaba, la temperatura también lo hacía.

Llegó a un punto donde decidieron descansar, o perecerían. Las cuerdas empezaban a rozarles demasiado y se estaban haciendo heridas. Nick además estaba adolorido y su cuerpo no quería responder bien.

Pronto, el frío se les calaba hasta los huesos, a pesar del pelaje. Judy era la más vulnerable al frío, pues su pelo no era como el de Nick, que era más grueso y tenía más cantidad. Ella temblaba cada vez más, sabiendo que aquel ambiente helado la iba a consumir de un momento a otro. Nick se empezaba a preocupar, y la intentó mantener en calor tapándola con su cola , pero no era suficiente. Minutos después una ventisca estaba empezando a formarse, avisándoles de que como no escaparan morirían muy pronto.

El pelirrojo al ver a la conejita apunto de desfallecer sacó toda su fuerza y valor que le quedaba para salir de ahí, intentando no alterarse y que el collar no descargara sobre él.

—N-Nick...

—Saldremos de aquí, Zanahorias, solo déjame ver si...

—M-mira el árbol —pidió con esfuerzo la coneja. Nick supo que había encontrado algo que los podría ayudar.

Observó como la corteza de aquel enorme árbol tenía una enorme rugosidad y una grieta cortante. Nick empezó a mover su cuerpo tan fuerte como pudo, sin importar el sufrimiento y la súplica de su cuerpo de que parara. La coneja hizo lo mismo, pero le costaba mucho... El congelado aire parecía ganarla y poco después ya había cerrado los ojos y había dejado que el gélido viento profundizara en ella. El zorro no paraba de decir que aguantase, que ella era fuerte. La coneja quería escucharle, pero cada vez era más difícil.

Tardó un buen rato. Había pasado al rededor de media hora pero por fin la cuerda que atrapa las patas de Nick se rompió. Entonces, sacó sus garras y rompió el resto de cuerdas, incluidas las de su coneja. Ella ya no le escuchaba. Nick la cogió en brazos, intentando que entrara en calor. Estaba apunto de venirse abajo, pero debía mantener los sentimientos a raya o ambos compartirían una descarga horrible que podría matar a la coneja. E incluso a él.

Un largo rato de caminar, encontró una cueva donde refugiarse. Se las arregló para hacer una hoguera y así poder salvar a Judy de una muerte fría. La puso frente al fuego y la volvió a tapar con su cola. La abrazó con cuidado, en un gesto protector, y se concentró en sentir el calor de aquella llama que iluminaba la cueva. Los cristales de nieve que se habían acumulado en sus pelajes empezaron a derretirse, y así Nick pudo también quedarse dormido, pidiendo al cielo que los sueños no lo agitaran y el collar le castigara por ello.

Al día siguiente, ambos se despertaron casi al mismo tiempo. Judy se encontraba mucho mejor y ya no temblaba. La llama que los había calentado toda la noche se había consumido y ahora solo quedaban cenizas. El zorro se despertó segundos después y se alegró muchísimo de verla. Cuando iba a expresar su alivio y emoción, el collar le dio otra descarga, a la cual él respondió con un alarido de dolor.

—¡Nick! —exclamó la coneja preocupada—. Voy a intentar quitarte eso.

La coneja hizo grandes esfuerzos por quitarle ese collar de tortura, pero le era imposible. Había una ranura para una especie de llave, que abriría el collar. Supuso que la tendría Alan, y que no iba a poder quitarle ese incómodo accesorio hasta atrapar a ese tipo.

—No puedo...

—N-no te preocupes Zanahorias... —tartamudeó él—, puedo aguantar. V-vamos, tenemos algo que hacer. ¿Estás bien para caminar?

—Sí, creo que sí.

El sol radiante los acompañaba, y hacía que no hubiera tanto frío como la otra vez. Muertos de hambre, el zorro y la coneja empezaron a caminar hacia la civilización. Fue un camino largo y duro. Nick no soltó palabra alguna, pues tenía los ánimos por los suelos y no quería arriesgarse a sufrir de nuevo. Ella lo miró, y observó su mirada de neutralidad. Estaba aguantando bien las emociones. Tanto que parecía que caminaba junto a un robot...Sin sentimientos ni pensamientos. Le dio muchísima pena, y le cogió la pata en señal de apoyo. Él ni si quiera la miró, no dijo nada...No quería si quiera respirar.

Cuando sus piernas ya andaban inconscientemente en el agotable cansancio, alcanzaron al fin la ciudad y se sorprendieron de que estaba todo completamente vacío de animales. Por suerte sí había un taxi, que cogieron para llegar hasta la ZPD.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron las oficinas medio destruidas, y un gran caos reinaba el lugar. Clawhauser estaba escondido bajo su mesa, muerto de miedo. Al oír pasos se asomó, y vio a la pareja entrar al lugar. No pudo ni preguntar qué le había pasado al zorro, ni donde habían estado.

—¿Q-qué ha pasado? —preguntó Judy.

—Alan Bosh y sus secuaces...Se ha llevado a Bogo y a algunos más. E-es muy poderoso, nadie pudo detenerle. Te-tenía una bomba.

—¿¡Una bomba!? ¡Esa cebra está loca! —gritó Nick antes de que la electricidad sacudiera su cuerpo de nuevo.

—¡Nick, por favor!

El corazón de Nick se aceleraba, así como su respiración. Estaba harto de todo aquello, quería destrozar ese collar, quemarlo y bailar sobre sus cenizas. Miró a su novia, quien lo abrazó en ese instante. Su abrazo parecía el refugio donde podía calmarse.

—No te alteres... —suplicó ella.

—Muchos policías han sido heridos, y otros han desaparecido. Nick, Judy, sois nuestra última esperanza —interrumpió el leopardo.

—¿A dónde se han ido? —preguntó la coneja sin despegarse de Nick.

—Plaza Sahara.

—Para allá vamos.

Ambos se subieron a la patrulla. Nick tenía los ojos apagados, sin emociones. Era difícil no sentir miedo y terror por ese asunto, y aquel objeto que le amenazaba no le permitía ni siquiera sentir felicidad. Le iba a convertir en un ser sin emociones si no se lo quitaba pronto. Intentaba ser frío y mantenerse en calma, y para ello se perdió en sus pensamientos, escondiéndose de la realidad y los problemas...simplemente sumergiéndose en él mismo.

La coneja posó su pata sobre la suya mientras conducía, en señal de apoyo. Saldrían de esa, eso querían pensar.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza Sahara ya era demasiado tarde. Alan Bosh estaba obligando a los depredadores a ponerse los collares. Las presas que los acompañaban estaban aterrorizadas y les decían que no lo hicieran. Importantes líderes, entre ellos el jefe Bogo y el de asuntos internos, se encontraban atados y encerrados en una jaula. Alan amenazaba con dispararles a ellos y a los que se encontraban en la plaza. Tenía muchos aliados, desde pequeños animales a hasta grandes, como hipopótamos y rinocerontes, que rodeaban a muchos.

Además, se enteraron de que los tradicionalistas se habían unido temporalmente con Alan y sus secuaces, que les daría el poder para hacer daño a las parejas interespecie. Al parecer, el nuevo líder de los tradicionalistas era un viejo amigo de la cebra, casi tan malvado como él, por lo que unirse fue fácil, aunque a Alan no le hizo mucha gracia tratar con depredadores de nuevo. Asimismo, los depredadores que estaban en los tradicionalistas estaban a salvo, pero sometidos a acabar con las parejas interespecie con violencia, aunque la mayoría no quisiera.

Judy le dijo a Nick que se quedara quieto, que ella solucionaría esto. No quería que el zorro sufriera de nuevo. Le dijo que se quedara en el coche. Pero Nick no hizo caso. Se prometió acompañarla siempre, pasara lo que pasara.

La coneja esquivaba a todos los animales con ligereza, dispuesta a quitarle la pistola a Alan y salvar a los rehenes. No iba a llegar a tiempo, iban a matar a unos de ellos ahí mismo para atormentar a la ciudad.

En ese momento, Nick apareció por detrás de ella.

—Somos un equipo, Judy. Los dos juntos somos fuertes.

—Nick...Estás herido.

—Estoy bien. Prepárate para un lanzamiento.

—¡Buena idea! —exclamó, aunque supo que el pobre zorro aún estaba dolorido.

Nick la cogió en brazos y corrió. Giraron tan rápido como pudo e hizo fuerza en sus brazos para posteriormente lanzar a la conejita, que haciendo acrobacias, abatió con un fuerte golpe a la cebra que le hizo soltar la pistola. Judy atrapó los brazos de la cebra, y mientras el zorro pudo liberar a los secuestrados.

—Bien hecho, chico —felicitó Bogo. Nick sonrió levemente y con cierto temor.

De repente la coneja vio algo que le heló la sangre.

Dos de los tradicionalistas estaban acorralado a una pareja interespecie y estaban apunto de dispararles. Se trataban de una tejón y un conejo y no tenían escapatoria. Judy corrió hacia ellos para evitar el disparo, pero no iba a llegar. Estaba segura de que aquella tejón se trataba de la hermana de Ana. Ella se aferró con firmeza al conejo que la acompañaba mientras sus latidos parecían pedir ayuda.

Soltaron el gatillo y ya era imposible esquivarlo. Morirían solo por quererse.

La pareja se abrazó con fuerza viendo pasar toda su vida ante sus ojos...

Pero entonces...

Ana Badger se interpuso delante de ellos, llevándose la bala por delante, salvando a su hermana y su pareja. Pagando las consecuencias y asumiendo el dolor que aterrizó en su cuerpo y rompió su alma en dos.

Ella ya había perdido a alguien, y sabía el dolor que se sentía. Esa pareja no tendría que pasar por lo mismo. Su hermana merecía ser feliz, no merece que le pase lo que le pasó. Lo hizo sin pensar. Lo hizo sabiendo que ella ya había cumplido su misión, y que Nick y Judy se encargarían de terminar con lo que ella había empezado.

La tejón cayó al suelo, sintiéndose satisfecha con haber salvado a esa pareja. Nick también corrió hacia ella, espantado y mientras el collar se volvía rojo. Tras una sonrisa a Nick y Judy, Ana Badger se despidió de su vida, y su último pensamiento fue en su amado. Su vida se esfumaba por momentos y se preparaba para reencontrarse con él. Un último aliento se esfumó de ella al igual que el último latido de su corazón. Tanto su hermana como el zorro y la coneja gritaron. Lorena se lanzó hacia su hermana, derramando lágrimas por doquier.

La rabia estaba empezando a consumir a Nick como si de un combustible se tratara. Y no dudó en descargar la ira de su ser, aunque aquello supusiera que aquel accesorio que llevaba en el cuello la tomara con él. Les arrebató las pistolas a los dos tradicionalistas que habían disparado, quienes salieron huyendo. El collar lo torturó con una energía enorme al zorro, quien rugió de dolor y furia. Judy, asustada, lo miró con dolor.

—¡Nick! ¡Cálmate! —le rogó desesperada. La descarga iba siendo más y más intensa, y el zorro apretó todo su cuerpo con dolor mientras los alaridos se le escapaban. " _Ana no tendría que haber sufrido eso"_ decía una voz en su mente.

—¡Ella era inocente! —chilló Nick mientras su corazón quería estallar por la sobrecarga —¡No debisteis haberla matado! ¡La vais a pagar caro! —El pelirrojo se ahogaba en sus propios gritos.

Judy apretó los puños y sin importar lo que le pasara, se lanzó sobre el zorro para abrazarlo. Juntos compartieron la descarga, y juntos la sufrían. Judy, a pesar del intenso dolor no se separaba de su zorro. Las chispas eran visibles y los gritos de ambos se fusionaban en uno solo. Judy lo estrechó con más fuerza, y Nick por fin se calmó. Todos los miraban conmovidos, y asustados. El collar paró, y ambos cayeron al suelo. El abrazo de Judy había hecho que el zorro volviera en sí y de alguna forma despertara. Judy lo miró y él la miró. Fusionaron sus miradas que se estaban apagando lentamente. Todos estaban pendientes de ellos dos... se notaba que se querían. Eso dio mucho que pensar...

—Judy...

—No quiero...verte sufrir...

—¡Judy!

Alan Bosh se levantó del suelo y cogió su pistola en un ágil movimiento. Apareció delante de la coneja y la cogió por las orejas.

—Coged a ese zorro —ordenó—. ¡Acabad con él!

Los hipopótamos fueron hacia él y lo atraparon, haciéndole mucho daño por la fuerza bruta. La malvada cebra rió de forma maléfica y le apuntó con la pistola a la cabeza de la coneja que sostenía.

Judy se encontraba débil por la cantidad de electricidad que la había bombardeado y ni siquiera intentó escapar, estaba inmóvil y su cuerpo no le respondía. El dolor y la sensación de fuego en su cuerpo la maltrataba. Su novio podría salir herido si la intentaba salvar.

—Despídete de tu coneja, zorro. Es la única forma que me queda de hacerte sufrir. ¡La única!

—Nick, huye. No te preocupes por mí. Sálvate.

El zorro se quedó mudo. Apretó los puños y bajó la mirada. La cebra reía y la coneja temblaba de miedo, esperando su final. Nadie podía salvarla, todos los policías estaban ocupados y ninguno de los demás tenía el valor de enfrentarse a Alan. El zorro tomó una decisión. Miró con sus ojos verde intenso a la coneja, que estaba apunto de perecer.

De repente, Nick muy decidido, pronunció unas palabras que dejaron helado a todos.

—Te amo, Judy.

* * *

¡Wow, este capítulo sí que me salió largo!

Gracias a todos los que estáis votando y comentando, por vosotros saco las energías para seguir escribiendo.

¡Ya se acerca el final, así que espero que disfrutéis!


	21. Cap 21: Un final

—Te amo, Judy —dijo el zorro con una sincera sonrisa, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Nick, no! —gritó la coneja.

La sonrisa del zorro se apagó y un enorme esplendor salió de él. Nick giró su cuerpo para liberarse del agarre de los hipopótamos, los dejó inconsciente y cogió la pistola de uno de ellos. La electricidad que bombardeaba su cuerpo iba en aumento, como su rabia. Le daba igual lo que pasara a continuación, pero era la única forma de salvar a todos. Mientras su corazón parecía chamuscarse y explotar, el zorro parecía contenerse y controlar su cuerpo para la batalla final. La cebra soltó a la coneja, espantado. Nick saltó sobre él, y compartió con él también la descarga. Como el fuego de ira del interior de Nick, el voltage que sufrían se elevaba.

Ambos animales gritaron de dolor, ante la mirada de todos los animales que los miraban horrorizados, sin saber como ayudarles sin que sufrieran lo mismo. La cebra apretó la mandíbula, y luchó con el profundo dolor que le mordía y le explotaba en el interior, y cogió a Nick por la espalda para dispararle y acabar con él. Tenía al zorro inmovilizado, y para acabar con la cebra, el pelirrojo solo podía hacer una cosa.

—¡Nick!

Antes de que la cebra le disparase, Nick se apuntó a sí mismo. Suspiró, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en su vida. Recordó a su padre con su sonrisa única, recordó a su madre y la frase que le dejó antes de desprenderse de la vida, recordó a Finnick y sus viejas aventuras.  
Recordó a Judy, su amistad y amor por ella. Todo lo vio en cuestión de segundos e hizo todo lo que pudo por dejar de temblar. La sonrisa de la conejita en su mente le hizo sonreír. La descarga seguía friéndolo vivo, y mirando al cielo soltó el gatillo.

Ambos cayeron al suelo en un golpe seco, mientras todos observaban atentos y espantados. El collar dejó de descargar electricidad, agotado por desprender tal cantidad de energía. Todo se llenó de rojo.

La ciudad se silenció en ese instante. A Judy le cayó un peso enorme sobre ella, y una horrible sensación le robaba el aliento. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos que se esparcieron por el suelo como si de cristal se tratara. Ignoró el dolor que le atronaba por dentro.

Se acercó a Nick, inmóvil, y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras gritaba su nombre. De él seguía saliendo un leve humo, su pelaje chamuscado había perdido su brillo y no parecía habitar ni una gota de vida en él. Las lágrimas la abandonaron y cayeron sobre el cuerpo del zorro que tanto amaba.

Los animales miraron con dolor y arrepentimiento lo que había pasado. Pero todos, incluso algunos tradicionalistas arrepentidos, se unieron para acorralar a los secuaces de Alan y a algunos tradicionalistas violentos. Policías de otras oficinas llegaron y arrestaron a todos los malhechores de aquel lugar, acabando de una vez con aquel acto terrorista. Habían vencido.

¿Pero a cambio de qué?

Bogo se acercó a Judy, y le puso la pata sobre el hombro.

Se llevaron el cuerpo de la cebra, que definitivamente no volvería a causar ningún daño, y ahora se llevarían el de Nick, a quien no encontraban el pulso.

Judy encontró la llave para los collares, que se hallaba en el suelo, manchada de sangre, y le quitó el collar que se encontraba en el cuello de su novio. Judy miró al zorro y su alma cayó al suelo. Más lágrimas la traicionaban y caían como duras piedras, acumulándose para formar un castillo en el que aislarse. El fuego interior pareció convertirse en un dragón, que quería arrasarlo todo con sus llamas. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada para salvarlo la derrumbaba. Le costaba respirar, porque solo usaba los segundos para llorar y gritar.

—¡No puedes morir, Nick! ¡Te necesito, te quiero! ¡Despierta, abre los ojos de una vez zorro idiota! —vociferó Judy estallando en lágrimas —¡No me dejes...! Me prometiste que nunca te perdería... ¡Me lo prometiste!

—Judy... Es demasiado tarde... —anunció Bogo, con el corazón roto. Le costaba enunciar aquellas palabras—. Wilde se ha ido.

—¡No! —se negó ella. No quería creérselo, no podía aceptarlo. Volvió a abrazar al zorro, que ahora estaba frío como una roca—. ¡He dicho que despiertes!

Dos animales apartaron a Judy del cuerpo. Estaba destrozada, y estaba gritando tanto que su garganta no tardaría en estarlo también. La coneja quiso impedir que se la llevaran. Una fuerza sobrenatural brotó de ella y la ayudó a escapar de los dos que la estaban intentando tranquilizar y alejar de él. Se lanzó sobre Nick y lo besó, con la última esperanza de que eso le hiciera revivir.

—¡Te los suplico, lucha! —gritó hasta que su voz se partió.

—Judy —habló Clawhauser, mientras la abrazaba. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, que hizo que las palabras temblaran—, te vas a quedar sin voz...

—Me da igual.

—Volvamos a casa, Judy. No hay marcha atrás —le recordó con tristeza. Judy se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó.

El leopardo la empezó a acompañar a una coche patrulla para llevarla a casa y que se relajara. Ella seguía temblando y estallando de furia, cayendo en un abismo oscuro.

Los animales empezaron a hablar entre ellos, casi temblando por lo que acababan de presenciar. Empezaron a mirarlos con otros ojos, y por fin entendieron que lo que habían hecho y lo que pensaban de las parejas interespecie era erróneo. Al menos, la mayoría de ellos empezó a pensar de otra forma.

—Eso si que es amor. Se ha sacrificado por ella... —admitió una pantera tradicionalista.

—Quizás nos hemos pasado... No debimos juzgar... —contestó su amigo.

—¿Ahora os arrepentís? —interrumpió Judy—. ¡Mi novio está muerto! ¡Mi novio a muerto por vuestra culpa, por culpa de todos! —Los animales la miraron con empatía y arrepentimiento. De repente una voz volvió a surgir —¡Jamás podré volver a oír su voz ni ver sus ojos verdes! ¡Jamás volverá a traerme un café cuando estaba agotada de tanto trabajo! ¡Jamás podré...!

—Ju-Judy...

Ella se giró casi inconscientemente. El corazón de repente le volvió a latir al encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Nick, quien de un momento para otro, parecía que su ser entero volvía a latir. La coneja corrió hacia su zorro, con las lágrimas acompañándola.

—¡Estás vivo! —celebró ella al tiempo que lo abrazaba. A su alma la envolvió un sentimiento de alivio y euforia.

—Za-zanahorias... —pudo pronunciar el zorro. Pero sus ojos no aguantaban estar más abiertos y se volvieron a cerrar, como si le pesaran los párpados

—Te llevaremos al hospital, Nick. Te vas a poner bien —aseguró ella.

Quiso buscarle la herida de bala, pero ni si quiera estaba sangrando. Extrañada, empezó a palpar su cuerpo, y sus patas no se manchaban de sangre. Visualizó de repente la camiseta de Nick. Estaba rasgada y contenía algo de sangre, pero era superficial. ¡Nick había puesto la pistola por debajo de su brazo y no había sufrido ningún daño! Ella suspiró aliviada, y lo abrazó con más fuerza, mientras dejó que se lo llevaran en una ambulancia.

–

En el hospital, el doctor tenía que darles la mala noticia. La enorme descarga que Nick había sufrido le había causado entrar en un posible coma. Su cerebro no pudo soportar tanta energía y su corazón podría haber sufrido daños, por lo que tendrían que hacerle pruebas para asegurarse. Aquél era un órgano tan sensible que nadie sabría lo que podía pasar. Ahora, el zorro se encontraba en una camilla conectado a máquinas, tal y como Judy aquella vez. Y lo peor es que estuvo en cuidados intensivos durante varios días.

Por suerte, todo salió bien en ese tiempo, y trasladaron a Nick a una habitación normal, donde permanecía en coma.

Todos sus compañeros estaban en la habitación, contemplando al pobre zorro. Judy volvía a llorar. Ahora no sabía si él iba a despertar, y eso la destrozaba. ¿Esperar a que alguien despierte de un coma, si es que lo hace, era peor o mejor que si hubiera muerto?

Pasaron algunos días. Judy siempre iba a visitar a Nick junto a Finnick. Casi no hablaban, se quedaban mirando al zorro con expresiones serias y preocupadas y luego se marchaban sin ni si quiera despedirse. Los ojos de Judy perdieron su brillo, y todos lo podían notar. Apenas podía dormir, pues el miedo de que Nick pudiera quedarse en coma para siempre la atormentaba. No parecía Judy, parecía un ser inconsciente y perdido, sin un alma dentro. Sus movimientos eran lentos y cuando no estaba en el hospital se quedaba en casa. Pero no dormía.

Y siguieron pasando los días, que cada vez eran más largos y pesados...

Luego fueron semanas, que parecían no acabarse jamás. El cuerpo del zorro se estaba recuperando, pero él seguía perdido, navegando por su mente, buscando el final del tunel que lo sacara de esa oscuridad.

—No merecía esto. Él no—comentó el zorro fennec mirando fijamente a su amigo.

—Lo sé...—le respondió la coneja.

—Aún así, me alegro de que esté contigo, coneja. Me contó que jamás había sido tan feliz...

Judy le sonrió con pena. Aquel zorro en su interior era sensible, lo podía notar... Él también tenía miedo de perder a su posiblemente único amigo. La de ojos violeta tenía un nudo en la garganta, difícil de deshacer. Estaba cansada y agotada y las lágrimas exigían salir, pero ella resistía.

—¿Y si no despierta? ...

—No digas esas cosas, por favor —pidió Finnick—; es un zorro fuerte, seguro que despierta.

Judy, sin saber porqué, sollozó. Todo este asunto le producía grietas en su alma que no sabía como reparar. Abrazó al zorro fennec, quien extrañado correspondió. Ella también estaba tan destrozada como él.

—¿Me duermo un momento y ya me engañas, Zanahorias? —emergió de repente una voz.

Nick había abierto los ojos y con una voz apagada pero su típica sonrisa pícara, la miró. Una luz iluminó los ojos de la coneja y esbozó una exclamación de alegría. El zorro estaba muy débil y apenas se podía mover. Ella dio un brinco de felicidad y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lágrimas de alegría la inundaban. El zorro respondió al abrazo.

—¡Qué me ahogas! Los conejos sois bastante fuertes para ser tan pequeños —bromeó él.

—¡Calla, zorro bobo! —le mandó ella, antes de besarlo. Sus ojos violeta estaban enrojecidos y su corazón parecía volver a latir con furor. Pasaron un rato así, entre miradas y palabras dulces.

—Buena idea esa de apuntar a Alan por debajo de mi brazo, ¿eh?

El zorro la miró de nuevo con su sonrisa, pero ella, cuando recuperó el aliento le dio una bofetada en la mejilla, aunque no fue tan fuerte, y apenas dolió. El rostro de ella mostraba enfado acompañado de algunas lágrimas.

—¡Zorro estúpido, me has asustado! ¡Creí que te perdí!—le acusó ella. Él se sentía mal por haberla asustado, y la abrazó.

—Lo siento, Zanahorias.

—Me alegro de que estés bien. —Ella sonrió, y él hizo lo mismo. No podía enfadarse con él.

—Yo también me alegro —intervino Finnick, guiñándole un ojo. Nick lo miró e hizo una mueca de alegría.

Momentos después, la sala se empezó a llenar de animales...compañeros de trabajo y amigos, todos habían venido. Estaban felices de que todo hubiera acabado bien, y tenían la certeza de que se recuperaría pronto.

Más tarde, todos excepto Judy se fueron, dejándole al zorro un montón de regalos y detalles. Incluso Bogo le dejó uno. Ella lo observó en silencio, lo que le incomodó un poco a él. Estaba tan feliz de que estuviera bien que sentía que podría atarse a él para que no se separasen nunca más.

—¿Ana está...?

—Sí —afirmó ella con una voz rota y débil. Esa tejón se había convertido en una gran amiga para ambos, y supieron que siempre estaría en sus corazones.

—Vale... —Nick bajó la mirada con pena. Un silencio los envolvió en ese instante, hasta que ella lo rompió.

—Has sido muy valiente, Nick.

—Que va... Tú si que lo has sido.

Ella se acercó a él y se sentó en la camilla junto a él. Le cogió la pata como si se tratara de lo más valioso del mundo, algo que cuidaría con su propia vida.

—Ambos lo fuimos. Y me alegra poder haber ganado esta batalla juntos. Lo hemos conseguido. Tuviste razón desde el principio —comentó ella. Él le sonrió.

—Somos el dúo invencible, ¿recuerdas? —respondió con suavidad—. Ahora vete a descansar, conejita boba. Te veo muy cansada.

—Jamás.

—Eres una cabezota ¿lo sabías?

—Muchas gracias —contestó orgullosa.

Tras un rato de charla, la coneja se quedó dormida en la camilla junto a Nick, quien la abrazaba con dulzura. Estar con ella le hacía sentir muchísimo mejor y parecía que podría salir del hospital en ese momento y correr por toda la ciudad. Nick sentía la respiración tranquila de Judy, cosa que le relajaba. Judy lo abrazó inconscientemente con más fuerza lo que le causó una gran sonrisa al zorro. A pesar de que todo su cuerpo estaba dolorido, sentía un gran alivio que era difícil de explicar...era como si al fin pudiera poder respirar después de un tiempo sin poder hacerlo. Ella aún tenía las mejillas empapadas de llorar, y él se las secó con delicadeza.  
Acarició el pelaje suave y gris de la coneja y cerró los ojos para intentar descansar también.  
En ese momento, el doctor entró en la habitación.

—Nicholas Wilde, han venido a verte los Hopps —anunció, mientras que los padres de Judy entraban.  
—Eh... Judy, despierta. —La balanceó suavemente para que saliera del mundo de los sueños.

La coneja al ver a sus padres dio un salto de la cama y fue a abrazarlos con fuerza. La familia volvía a estar junta y las discusiones y peleas pasadas no importaban ya.

—Judy, menos mal que estás bien —sollozó su madre.

—Mamá, papá...Siento mucho haberos preocupado.

—Da igual, hija —habló su padre.

El zorro los miraba con admiración. Le gustaría que sus padres estuvieran ahí con él... pero quizás, si nunca se hubieran ido él jamás habría conocido a la conejita. Siempre había envidiado la relación de familia que tenían ellos...Nick perdió contacto con el resto de sus familiares cuando perdió a sus padres.  
Los Hopps se percataron de que Nick los contemplaba, y le sonrieron. Fueron hacia él y le dieron un regalo.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó él.

—Claro. Eres el novio de nuestra hija —respondió la madre dulcemente.

—¿Entonces tengo vuestra aprobación? —quiso saber Judy.

—¿Quieres a este zorro? —preguntó su madre.

—Mucho.

—Pues ya está.

—Si de verdad quieres estar con él no vamos a impedírtelo, Judy Duddy —confesó Stu—. Es un gran animal, y merecéis ser felices. Ahora lo entendemos.

—Gracias, papá.

—Nos habéis demostrado una gran lección...Perdonadnos por lo que dijimos —comentó la coneja —. Nick, gracias por hacer sonreír a nuestra hija. Y por todo lo que has hecho por ella. Venid a visitarnos cuando queráis.—Le cogió la pata al zorro y le sonrió.

—No hay porqué dar las gracias, señora Hopps.

—Tienes nuestra aprobación, pero si le haces daño a nuestra pequeña—empezó a amenazar Stu—, iré a por ti y haré que te lamentes.

—Sí, señor Hopps —aceptó Nick con cierto temor —. Pero, tranquilo. Jamás se me ocurriría hacerle daño a Zanahorias.

—Llámame Stu, hijo —pidió con una sonrisa—, bienvenido a nuestra familia.

A Nick se le aceleró el corazón y tuvo que retener las lágrimas. Ahora era como de la familia Hopps, y eso le hacía tener ganas de gritar de felicidad. Los tres conejos y el zorro se abrazaron, en un gesto familiar. Ahora Nick podría volver a sentir lo que era tener una familia. No como antes, pero lo era. Desde que sus padres habían fallecido se había sentido huérfano, solo en el mundo. Y por mucho que tuviera amigos y a la coneja, seguía anhelando el calor de una familia, aquella con la que pasar las navidades, con quienes compartir momentos y apoyo mutuo. Y ahora por fin volvía a tenerla, y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

 _3 meses después_

 _POV Nick_

Desde aquel momento todo cambió. Mi sacrificio por mi pareja de otra especie, y otros acontecimientos más hicieron que las parejas interespecie como nosotros fueran mejor vistas. Los tradicionalistas perdieron y la ley para que aquellas parejas fueran aceptadas y pudieran casarse y adoptar venció. Los vigentistas habían ganado y ahora al fin podían pasear por las calles sin que nadie les amenazase por estar cogidos de la pata con otro animal diferente. Creo que la ciudad empezó a pensar de otra forma...No todos, pero una gran mayoría sí cambió. Siempre quedan algunos que sigan oponiéndose al amor interespecífico, pero lo importante es que ahora podemos salir sin peligro.

La hermana de Ana la sustituyó como líder de los vigentistas, dispuesta a luchar por lo que ella había luchado. De Ana se colgó una foto y se hizo una estatua en la que estaba junto a Murray, donde permanecerían para siempre juntos. La lucha de la tejón no había sido en vano y sé que le hubiera gustado ver que la ciudad de Zootopía volvía a ser una y ahora podíamos amar a quien quisiéramos. Siempre recordaré a Ana, tanto yo como Judy. Fue alguien importante en nuestras vidas. Y se va a quedar clavada en el corazón de muchos para siempre, tanto ella como su pareja.

Se destruyeron todos los collares que Alan había creado y sus secuaces estarían para siempre en la cárcel, con mayor protección. Su organización se desvaneció completamente y ya nadie volvería a hacer daño a los depredadores. Al final habíamos ganado...Después de tanta lucha, lamentos y pérdidas. Conseguimos los que la tejón habría querido conseguir y derrotamos a esa cebra... no puedo estar más orgulloso.

Mi cuerpo estaba mucho mejor. Mi estupendo cerebro había sufrido mucho, pero milagrosamente aquellos daños se arreglaron. Al parecer no fueron tan graves como dijeron y con un tratamiento se mejoró. Las heridas de mi cuerpo se cerraron y sanaron rápido. En cuanto a mi corazón, me hicieron algunas pruebas y tal, pues se había alterado. Pero al final recuperó su ritmo normal. No sé si fue por el apoyo de todos, o yo que sé, pero algo me ayudó a sanar. Aún así, debía estar unos días en reposo y observando si padecía algún síntoma anormal.

La ZPD fue reconstruida en solo 3 meses. Por suerte la bomba no causó daños más graves. Cuando recién estuvo arreglada y yo salí del hospital, nuestra sanción acabó y sólo quedaba un asunto del que no teníamos ni idea de como solucionar. Seguiríamos siendo pareja, pero no sabíamos que pasaría con el trabajo. No podíamos seguir trabajando juntos. Bogo necesitaba hablar con nosotros sobre aquel asunto, así que a los dos días de mi salida del hospital, nos acercamos al despacho de Bogo con cierto temor. No queríamos trabajar por separado, éramos un gran equipo y nos necesitábamos mutuamente. Era injusto que no pudiéramos serlo si mantenemos una relación romántica.  
Entramos en el despacho del búfalo recelosos.

—¿Jefe? —pronunció Judy.

—Hopps, Wilde. Siéntense —mandó él.

—¿Y bien? —quise saber

—Tanto el jefe de asuntos internos como yo queremos daros las gracias por vuestro increíble servicio. Habéis demostrado muchos valores y que sois capaces de enfrentaros a lo que sea, pero...

—¿Pero...?

—Pero también habéis demostrado que sois capaces de trabajar juntos a pesar de vuestra relación. Y espero que así sea. Se ha eliminado la norma que impide las relaciones amorosas. Sin embargo esto será como prueba, y solo en esta oficina policial, si vemos que se ve afectado, se volverá a poner. Tenéis que tener en cuenta también que en este trabajo puede pasar lo que sea, y si a algunos de los dos os pasa algo, el otro sufrirá. Además debéis tener presente que aquí en el trabajo lo único que importa es el trabajo, no la relación. Nada de sacrificios por el otro ni nada de eso, ¿entendido?

Judy y yo sonrieron con emoción y aceptamos el riesgo. Ahora podíamos ser un equipo y pareja al mismo tiempo. Era lo único que pedíamos y por fin se ha cumplido. ¡El dúo invencible había regresado!  
Le dimos las gracias a Bogo con ilusión y cuando nos levantamos para salir, Bogo dijo:

—Pero como estéis todo el tiempo mostrándoos afecto aquí estáis despedidos.

—No te prometemos nada—respondí con un tono divertido.

—Largáos —mandó tras un resoplido.

Salimos eufóricos y estallando de felicidad. Sé que en el fondo Bogo estaba feliz de aquello, pero no demostraba sus sentimientos. Judy y yo nos abrazamos, llenos de ilusión por nuestro nuevo futuro juntos como pareja.  
Mi sueño se había hecho realidad. Tenía a Judy, tenía una familia...tenía todo lo que siempre deseé.

Pero quise más...

Fuimos novios durante algunos años más, hasta que un día acabó eso.

Fue una tarde en la pradera en la que ambos siempre íbamos a descansar de todo y olvidar los problemas. Estábamos sentados a los pies de un lago. La leve luz del sol hacía brillar el agua cristalina y le daba un toque mágico y único.

Me costaba decir lo que iba a decir. Era algo muy importante y no sabía como hablar. Las palabras no salían de mi hocico. Me decidí. Cuando el sol se fuera sería el momento.

Pasaron unos minutos, y el sol me dio permiso para poder continuar con la difícil situación en la que me encontraba. Pero no pude. _¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué me comportaba como un idiota?_ Parecí volverme mudo, como si las palabras se desvanecieran justo antes de salir de mis labios, tímidas y vergonzosas.

Pasó el rato, Judy me estaba contando algo, pero yo estaba en otro mundo, pensando en que hacer. Miré las estrellas, que parecieron darme ánimos. La luna también estaba presente, iluminando extrañamente más que otros días.

—Zanahorias. ¿Puedes mirar tu reflejo en el agua un momento?

—¿Para qué?

—Tú hazlo. Y hasta que yo te diga no mires.

 _POV Judy_

Hice lo que él me dijo, y observé el reflejo que mostraba el lago. Vi como mi rostro se balanceaba a merced del agua. Se escuchaba el tenue sonido del estanque, de una manera tan tranquila y llena de paz que me hizo perderme entre sus masas de agua. La débil luz de luna parecía suficiente para poder observarme e incluso observar el cielo y sus luces. El brillo lunar, azul, blanco y misterioso, parecía desprender en el agua pequeñas luces chispeantes que parecía algo mágico y sobrenatural.

Pasaron unos minutos y de repente observé otro reflejo a mi lado. Era Nick.  
Con un anillo y una sonrisa tímida y casi distraída.

Me volví hacia él, mientras mi corazón estallaba de mil maneras distintas y dejaba escapar emociones que no sabía que tenía. Él había colocado algunas velas al rededor del mantel de picnic, que además estaban acompañadas de algunas luciérnagas que revoloteaban y jugaban con la luz de la luna.

 _"Judy Hopps, ¿quieres ser mi presa para siempre y casarte conmigo?"_ —sonó de repente en el bolígrafo-zanahorias.

El corazón se saltó varios latidos y luego empezó a palpitar demasiado rápido. Esa frase me asustó.  
Me asustó tanto que me hizo feliz.

Nick se encontraba mirando al infinito, seguramente estaba muerto de vergüenza. Se me saltaron las lágrimas de nuevo y quise besarle hasta que amaneciera.

¡Me había pedido matrimonio!

Siempre dije que eso era una tontería, que jamás me iba a casar, que tenía cosas mejores que hacer. Pero en ese momento, lo único que quería en la vida era eso. Casarme con Nick...Alguien de diferente especie. Sonaba demasiado bien.

Nos daba igual ser distintos, eramos felices y eso es lo que importaba. Ni si quiera me lo pensé dos veces, era lo que más anhelaba. Me puse las manos sobre mi pecho para intentar calmar mis alocados latidos.

—¡Zorro bobo! —exclamé con el corazón desbocado antes de pronunciar las palabras definitivas—, si quiero.

Salté hacia él con las emociones navegando por todo mi cuerpo en una velocidad frenética. Caímos a la suave hierba, que amortiguó el golpe. Él sonrió y me abrazó. Yo respondí al abrazo mientras sentía sus latidos que palpitaban al mismo tiempo que los míos. Nuestros corazones se fusionaron para dar uno solo. En ese instante, le di un beso apasionado, siendo la coneja más feliz del universo, y él unió sus labios con los míos con fuerza también. La luna fue testigo de todo aquello y su luz nos acariciaba dulcemente el pelaje mientras éramos esclavos de las emociones y del momento. Fue todo caricias, besos y risas de alegría, con los sentimientos a flor de piel y vibrando en todo nuestro ser.

Tras aquellos besos intensos, miramos el océano del cielo, impregnado de estrellas palpitantes. Así estuvimos un rato, sin hablar.

—¡Nick! ¿la has visto? ¡una estrella fugaz! ...¿Pedimos un deseo?

—Ya tengo todo lo que siempre quise, Zanahorias. —Su sonrisa y sus palabras se adentraron en mí y me recorrió una agradable sensación de euforia. Casi como un imán, lo volví a abrazar.

Muchas cosas cambiarán en nuestra vida a partir de ahora. Y estoy segura de que vamos a ser felices.  
Para siempre.

 _POV Normal_

Ahora nada podría separarles y estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse al futuro y todo lo que ofrece. Eran diferentes especies, pero se querían igual. Habían sido amigos durante muchos años y estaban dispuestos a pasar a otra etapa. Orgullosos de estar juntos para siempre, se cogieron de las patas y siguieron mirando el cielo estrellado, donde parecía que las brillantes luces les sonreían. Pensaron en Ana Badger y su novio. Se imaginaban que ahora ellos se habían unido a las estrellas y que brillaban felices en lo más alto del firmamento, acompañándoles de ahora en adelante en sus nuevas vidas. Se iban a casar, algo que Ana y Murray iban a hacer pero no pudieron, y que ahora terminaron por ellos. Así que cuando se casaron, en cierto modo sintieron como la tejón y la nutria también lo habían hecho.

Iban a ser uno de los matrimonios interespecie de aquella nueva era, con un mundo nuevo y libre. No iban a perder ni un solo segundo de aquel emocionante futuro.

Fin

¡Bueno, llegamos al final del fanfic! Odio terminar las historias, es algo doloroso incluso para mí ;-; pero en fin, todo llega a su final, y ahora le tocó a este.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me leyeron y comentaron, los que siguieron la lectura y que esperaban impacientes al próximo capítulo, los que se pusieron en la piel de Nick, Judy o cualquier personaje.

¡Nos veremos en la próxima historia! Gracias por haber estado ahí.


End file.
